A life's rhapsody! – Une mélodie dissonante
by Lazy Shadowl
Summary: La vie n'est pas toujours rose pour les membre du groupe de K-On!. L'histoire suit un moment de la vie de Mio Akiyama, avec ses amies et particulièrement Ritsu, entre les drames et les bonheurs, dans cette longue partition imprévisible qu'est la vie. Yuri (Mio x Ritsu), OC, UA, (un peu de OOC), Angst, Romance, Drame.
1. Prologue : Prélude

**Bienvenue sur ma première histoire :p**

 **J** 'aime beaucoup moi-même lire des fanfics, mais maintenant je passe de l'autre côté et me lance dans l'écriture (soyez indulgents :p). Cette histoire porte donc sur les personnages de K-On!, série que j'aime beaucoup vous vous en doutez, et plus particulièrement sur le couple Mio x Ritsu – ou Mistu si vous préférez – et donc sur ses deux personnages avant tout (pas de panique les autres seront toujours présents évidemment x) ).

Disclaimer :

L'œuvre K-On!, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à leur auteur Kakifly.

Genre :

Je dirais, avant tout du slice of life, et bien sur du yuri, c'est pour cela qu'on est là n'est-ce pas, DONC vous êtes prévenus, si vous n'aimez pas le yuri, passez simplement votre chemin ;) sinon, ajoutons Romance, Drame, Hurt/Comfort, Angst...

UA :

Je place cette fiction dans un univers alternatif, pour les besoin de l'histoire. Enfin, il n'y aura pas de gros changements hein, les personnages, leurs apparences, leurs caractère et situation sont les mêmes (ou au moins j'essayerais de les respecter :p) mais un seul personnage (Mio Akiyama) aura son passé et sa situation modifiés.

Toujours pour l'histoire, je vais introduire des personnages qui ne le sont pas dans l'œuvre originale... des OC oui oui.

J'espère que cela vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis (bon ou mauvais :p), à review, conseiller, questionner, je suis toujours ouverte !

 **Attention** : Il y aura plusieurs chapitres, donc si vous cherchez juste un yuri court avec 2 perso qui se déclarent mutuellement, ce n'est pas ici que vous trouverez :) Il y a de la romance mais pas que.

 **Sur ce, trêve de blabla, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Prologue

– **Prélude –**

« _La plus grande tragédie de la vie n'est pas la mort, mais ce qui meurt en nous tandis que nous vivons._ »

Norman Cousins.

La première fois qu'elle lut cette phrase, elle n'y fit pas attention. Ce fut lors d'une soirée seule, le dernier jour des vacances d'été, dans une ambiance calme. Il faisait plutôt sombre dans son appartement, seules une lampe de chevet et les lueurs claires des appareils allumés éclairaient la pièce. Mais le son de la télévision était très bas, pour ne pas déranger les voisins vu l'heure tardive. C'était à peine un bruit de fond. Pendant les vacances, elle avait repoussé un peu trop son heure de coucher, alors maintenant elle attendait le sommeil en surfant distraitement sur internet, assise en tailleur sur son lit, ne regardant pas le petit écran animé de la télévision mais celui très lumineux du vieil ordinateur portable qui peinait à suivre les clics rapides de la souris. Elle tomba sur cette citation, la lut rapidement sans essayer de la comprendre, et l'oublia le temps d'un clic. Puis, après avoir bâillé et jeté un coup d'œil aux chiffres digitaux affichés sur le réveil, elle éteignit les lumière et se coucha sur son canapé-lit double, à côté de son chat noir qui dormait déjà profondément.

Malgré le début de l'automne, le temps restait encore identique qu'en été, le même soleil qui brillait dès le matin. Aucun nuage ne venait tâcher le ciel bleu aux tons clairs toujours un peu ensommeillés, le jour prenait le temps de se lever, contrairement à la ville qui bâtait déjà de son plein malgré l'heure matinale. Dans l'agitation citadine habituelle, la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs marchait sur le trottoir, dans l'uniforme scolaire qu'elle avait abandonné pour les vacances d'été, ses yeux bleu-gris qui balayaient la rue en face d'elle. Aujourd'hui le lycée reprenait vie d'un seul coup, après plusieurs semaines de vide.

– Hé, Mio !

Redressant sa basse sur son dos d'un coup d'épaule, l'interpellée accéléra quelques pas pour rejoindre son amie qui venait de l'appeler en lui faisant un grand signe de bras.

– Tu m'as l'air bien enthousiaste dès le matin, Ritsu, commenta la bassiste en bâillant.

– Haha ! Toi par contre, ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme ! Tu as passé la nuit sur internet à regarder des images coquines peut-être... ? plaisanta la jeune fille avec un sourire taquin en s'accrochant au bras de son amie.

– N'importe quoi... !

Cette dernière ne tarda pas à démentir, se dégageant rapidement et prenant un air vexé, ce qui fit bien rire sa camarade. Ritsu, sa meilleure amie depuis plusieurs années, était une fille aux cheveux châtains mi-longs, portant toujours un serre-tête sur la frange, plus petite qu'elle, au yeux bruns pétillants, ce qui n'était pas surprenant pour cette jeune fille énergique et batteuse passionnée. Les deux adolescentes marchèrent tranquillement côte à côte, et Ritsu s'amusait à raconter le résumé du dernier film d'épouvante qu'elle avait regardé, au grand dam de Mio qui faisait de son mieux pour rester calme et ne pas écouter ses paroles... car l'histoire d'un gardien d'un hôtel qui devient fou et voit des murs et des ascenseurs saigner, il y avait mieux pour commencer la journée. Se dirigeant vers leur école, elles ne tardèrent pas à rencontrer un autre membre du groupe sur leur chemin en commun.

– Tient Mugi, je pensais que ton chauffeur te déposerai devant le lycée.

La dénommée Tsumugi, une jeune fille blonde venant d'une famille très aisée, la pianiste attitrée et toujours appliquée, les salua et sourit devant la remarque de Ritsu, ses yeux verts toujours aussi calmes et bienveillants.

– Mais dans ce cas, je n'aurais pas la chance de faire la route avec vous.

– Je me demande si tu dira la même chose quand la température commencera à chuter ! la taquina son interlocutrice.

– … Et à supposer que faire la route avec Ritsu soit une chance..., commenta Mio à demi-voix, toujours sous le coup du résumé horrifique.

– T'es pas sympa Mio ! Pour la peine, je te raconte la fin, le type prend une hache, et-

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus, vu que son amie se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles et accéléra le pas pour la distancer, en se répétant qu'elle n'entendait rien et qu'elle ne voulait pas non plus savoir la fin. Le trajet se finit dans une relative bonne humeur, sauf pour Mio qui n'arrivait décidément pas à comprendre en quoi c'était si drôle pour Ritsu de lui raconter ce genre de trucs. Les grilles du lycée étaient grandes ouvertes, accueillant ses élèves, qui arrivaient au compte-goutte et qui s'attardait en groupe dans la cour, se racontant leurs vacances et leurs projets, dans l'habituel brouhaha matinal.

– Les fiiilles !

Le groupe n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître la voix de Yui, jeune fille brune, qui traversa en courant le passage piéton en agitant les bras dans tous les sens. Elle arriva essoufflée, et se pencha en avant pour poser ses mains sur ses genoux, reprenant son souffle après ce qui devait avoir été un vrai marathon pour arriver à l'heure au lycée.

– J'y... suis... arrivée... ! réussit-elle à articuler entre deux respirations.

– C'est la moindre des choses, le jour de la rentrée...

Pour toute réponse, Mio eut droit à un grand sourire qui devait représenter toute l'innocence du monde, mais qui eut surtout l'effet de la consterner. Ça devait être bien agréable de pouvoir toujours vivre sans responsabilités ni avoir à se soucier de rien, tient ! Même si cela avait souvent l'effet de la dépiter, d'un autre côté elle enviait quelque peu ce côté simpliste qui se contentait de vivre sa vie à fond. Au moins, même si Yui était trop souvent étourdie, quand elle se mettait sérieusement à quelque chose, elle apprenait vite, ce fut grâce à cela qu'elle put devenir la guitariste et chanteuse du groupe. Le groupe était presque au complet, il ne manquait que Azusa, la seconde guitariste, d'un an leur cadette... qui devait déjà être arrivée et présente dans sa classe, d'ailleurs Yui ne manqua pas de se plaindre que sa petite sœur, Ui dans la même classe, ne l'avait même pas attendue. Ce qui lui valut une autre remarque de la part des autres filles, sur le fait que sa petite sœur était toujours beaucoup plus mature et dégourdie et qu'elle ferai bien d'en prendre un peu de la graine.

Dans les couloirs, les élèves semblaient tous agités et enthousiastes, la plupart de réunissant par club juste avant les cours.

– On voit bien que le festival approche ! fit remarquer Mugi alors que le groupe grimpait les escaliers.

– Oui, tout le monde se prépare déjà alors qu'il arrive dans un mois ! s'exclama Ritsu, les bras croisés derrière la nuque en entrant tranquillement dans la salle de classe, nullement inquiété alors que...

– … Alors que nous, au lieu de se préparer, on n'a passé les vacances à la plage !

Mio croisa les mains, posant son sac sur sa table, déjà stressée maintenant que les cours recommençaient et que leur groupe n'avait pas beaucoup avancé dans ses répétitions, c'était simple, tout le monde avait préféré profiter des vacances au soleil plutôt que travailler leur musique et leurs paroles. Malheureusement, le petit groupe n'eut pas le temps de parler plus longtemps, que la cloche sonna, et les élèves se dépêchèrent de s'assoir à leur place pour attendre l'arrivée du professeur. Les fenêtres de la salle de classe ouverte laissaient passer un agréable courant d'air frai, qui évitait que la température ne monte trop haut, la première journée de classe de septembre avait encore un parfum de vacance qui flottait. Sans doute faudrait-il encore quelques jours pour se remettre véritablement dans le bain du travail...

Ceci n'était pas pour autant la priorité du groupe, qui chaque après-midi après les cours, se réunissait dans leur salle de club pour prendre le thé avant de commencer les répétitions... qui au final ne durait pas bien longtemps, si elles n'étaient pas tout simplement oubliées.

– Tarte aux fruits de saison !

Les yeux de Yui brillaient, comme toujours, devant les délicieux gâteaux qu'apportait Mugi pour accompagner le thé. Le moi semblait bien parti pour s'écouler dans la tranquillité, comme une bonne partie de l'année dernière d'ailleurs, malgré l'approche du festival et du concert que devait donner le groupe pour cet événement. La salle du club de musique légère était la seconde salle dédiée à la musique, beaucoup plus petite que la première et se trouvant dans un endroit un peu reculé du lycée, juste en haut d'un escalier. C'était une salle toute simple, mais c'était comme le quartier général du groupe, leur endroit. Elles y avaient même installé leur aquarium, pour leur petite tortue, baptisée Ton-chan.

– Bonjour à toutes.

Azusa entra dans la salle, et n'eut qu'à peine le temps de poser sa guitare avec les autres instruments que Yui se jeta sur elle, très enthousiaste comme à son habitude.

– Azu-nyan ! Tu as encore des marques de bronzage, c'est tellement mignon ! S'extasia Yui en attrapant Azusa par le cou, à peine cette dernière entrée dans la salle de musique du club.

– Aïe ! Y-Yui-sempai j'ai encore mes coups de soleil, alors ne m'attrape pas comme ça !

Cela ne faisait que quelque mois, depuis la rentrée scolaire au printemps, que Azusa était dans le groupe, y étant entré après avoir écouté un de leur concerts. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, toujours coiffé avec deux couettes, et aux yeux marrons, les autres disaient qu'elle ressemblerait beaucoup à Mio, si jamais elle se lâchait les cheveux. Malgré son jeune âge, c'était une guitariste très douée... plus douée que son ainée, et beaucoup plus sérieuse.

– Ah ! Désolé Azu-nyan ! ria Yui en la relâchant.

– Aujourd'hui il faudrait que l'on commence à s'entrainer sérieusement, si on veut être prêtes pour le festival... , soupira la kohai en s'asseyant à sa place en bout de table.

– Prend d'abord un peu de gâteau Azu-chan.

Tsumugi lui offrit donc une part alléchante de tarte aux fruits, accompagné d'une tasse de thé chaud. La jeune fille y goûta, et cela ne manqua pas de lui tirer un grand sourire, oubliant presque sa phrase précédente devant la délicieuse pâtisserie... jamais personne ne résistait aux gâteaux fait maison de la pianiste. L'ambiance était une fois de plus bien partit pour passer l'après-midi devant le goûter.

– Bon ! Il faut qu'on décide déjà le programme du concert ! Il faudrait travailler les nouvelles chansons rapidement, commença Mio en posant un cahier sur la table, coupant ainsi les discussions.

– Oh ! Tu as fini les paroles Mio ?

Interrogea Ritsu, soudainement très intéressé par ce que son amie avait écrit pour accompagner l'instrumentation qu'elles avaient crée tant bien que mal pendant les vacances.

– Euh... à peu près... mais... Ah !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir son bout de phrase que la batteuse attrapa le cahier rouge, l'ouvrant à la page tandis que toutes les autres se regroupaient derrière elle pour les lire.

– Ahaha ! J'en étais sur, ça parle d'amoooour..., s'exclama Ritsu en regardant d'un œil espiègle son amie, qui se cacha le visage dans ses mains en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

– Moi je les trouve bien ! Il faudrait encore trouver la fin, dit Yui avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

Le groupe enthousiasmé par la création d'une nouvelle chanson, commença ensemble à discuter autour des paroles, de leur interprétations, de l'harmonie avec la musique et changea aussi quelques rimes... la conversation dériva rapidement sur d'autres sujets, tout autour de la table les exclamations fusaient, la salle du club au repos pendant plusieurs semaines venait de reprendre un sacré souffle de vie et son animation habituelle. Si bien que Mio, bien que pressée de jouer, se laissa embarquer par l'ambiance détendue et au final, le temps passa beaucoup plus vite que prévu. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, la jeune bassiste fini par se lever de la table.

– Hhhh encore une après-midi à se la couler douce ! Soupira t-elle en reprenant son cahier et le rangeant sans son sac.

– Tu t'en vas, Mio ? demanda Mugi.

– Oui, il faut que j'aille travailler.

– C'est nouveau, tu bosses en semaine maintenant ? s'étonna Ritsu en s'adossant dans son siège.

– Waaah Mio tu as un travail ? Un vrai ?

A peine surprise par la question ingénue de Yui, la bassiste soupira en haussant les épaules, pensant sans le dire qu'il n'existait pas vraiment de faux travail, et se rendant compte que Tsumugi et Azusa avaient aussi l'air intéressées par la réponse.

– Ben oui... je te l'avait déjà dit, je te rappelle ! Mais l'année dernière je ne travaillais que le week-end.

– Et tu travailles où ? commença Mugi, étonnée par le fait que Mio ne parlait jamais de ce qu'elle faisait.

– Moi je suis sûre que c'est quelque par de chic ou on sert plein de gâteaux super bons ! s'exclama directement Yui, la bouche pleine de tarte.

Cette idée tira un rire des filles tout autour de la table, qui devaient toutes imaginer la jeune adolescente en tenue de soubrette portant un plateau de pâtisserie au chocolat... Mio, elle, eut un air consterné en frissonnant.

– Qu'est-ce que vous imaginez encore ?! Au lieu de penser à des trucs bizarres, vous feriez mieux de terminer les paroles !

S'exclama la bassiste en tournant le dos. Ses amies, souriantes, assurèrent qu'elles les finiraient, bien que Mio en doutait un peu... mais dans le fond, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Après leur avoir souhaité une bonne soirée et lancé un « à demain ! » à toute la table, elle sorti. Dehors, malgré la fin de l'après-midi, le soleil était encore haut et diffusait sa chaleur sur la ville. Détendue, l'adolescente levait les yeux au ciel, simplement heureuse d'être là. Le beau temps annonçait un mois doux, l'été se prolongeait encore un peu, c'était agréable, et puis, elle profitait de chaque instant de sa vie, elle aurait bien aimé rester encore au club et jouer avec sa basse... instrument qu'elle venait de laisser dans la salle d'ailleurs, dans l'espoir que demain, elle puisse cette fois s'entrainer avec ses amies, son groupe.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce prologue ! J'ai essayé de faire que même ceux qui ne connaissent pas K-On! Puisse savoir qui est qui :p Après cette petite introduction aux personnages et au contexte, on entre dans les chapitres de l'histoire (qui viendront sous peu) bonne lecture !**

 **sum : Thanks for your review ! I don't speak english very well, but maybe I'll try to translate the story later :p**

 **[Well, if someone is motivated to translate, I agree XD]**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Anacrouse en La

..::..

* * *

Chapitre 1

– **Anacrouse en La –**

* * *

Ce matin ne s'était pas passé différemment qu'hier, une fois les vacances terminées, la routine des cours se réinstallait bien rapidement. Bâillant une fois de plus sur la route du lycée, Mio rejoignit son amie Ritsu qui l'attendait devant chez elle, comme tout les matins. Elle avait presque l'impression qu'il faisait encore plus chaud qu'hier. À ce train là, l'hiver n'arriverait jamais. Les cours s'écoulèrent dans la tranquillité, l'avantage des début de septembre était qu'il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de devoir à faire, alors les professeur suivaient simplement leur programme. Mais tout ce qu'attendait Mio et qui la fit sourire un peu bêtement, c'était la fin des cours et le moment ou elle pourrait aller retrouver tout le monde dans la salle de club... ce qui devait être l'attente de toutes les membres du groupe.

– Tient Ritsu, ta tasse.

– Merci Mugi !

– Cette fois, on ne passe pas toute l'après-midi posées devant cette table, décida Mio en tapotant de sa paume sur le bois du meuble.

Bien que... elle eut surtout l'impression que tout le monde se concentrait sur le magnifique gâteau au chocolat que venait de déballer Tsumugi.

– Vous avez entendu ce que je viens de dire, au moins ? insista la jeune fille.

Pour toute réponse, elle eut un « oui ! » enjoué de la part des autres, alors que la pianiste avait commencé à découper la pâtisserie et à en servir à tout le monde. Une fois de plus, la conversation tourna tout autour du bon goût du chocolat et du secret de la jeune fille blonde pour avoir de si bon desserts. Elle expliqua que sa famille avait des cuisiniers personnels spécialisés, ce qui ne manqua pas d'impressionner Yui qui imaginait déjà une armée de toque préparant toutes sortes de desserts.

– C'est bien, mais du coup, ça nous empêche un peu de travailler..., ajouta Mio en souriant tranquillement.

– Tu dis ça, mais toi aussi t'es bien contente de pouvoir en manger, hypocrite ! s'exclama Ritsu avec un air ironique

– C'est le seul truc bon que je peux manger de la journée, alors oui j'en profite ! se défendit la jeune fille en croisant les bras, avec un air vexé.

– Oh, me dis pas que tu manges toujours ces nouilles instantanées au goût bizarre ? rigola son interlocutrice.

Mio soupira avec un demi-sourire, car c'était exactement ce qu'elle mangeait généralement le soir... elle ne comprendrait jamais en quoi ces nouilles avaient un goût étrange, personnellement elles les trouvaient tout a fait convenables... ou au moins, avec un bon rapport qualité-prix. Azusa ne suivant pas trop la conversation, se tournant vers la bassiste pour la questionner.

– Pourquoi ? Ta mère est mauvaise cuisinière ?

Juste après cette question, plus personne ne parla. Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement, qui parurent durer bien trop longtemps, le silence qui venait de s'installer dans la salle du club tranchait soudainement avec l'animation d'il y avait moins d'une minute. Ne comprenant pas d'où venait ce soudain froid, Azusa baissa la tête, n'osant pas dire quelque chose de plus. Mal-à-l'aise, elle fixa timidement Mio, la questionnant du regard en murmurant un « euh... » à peine audible.

– C'est... que..., commença Ritsu en tâtonnant pour trouver un début d'explication.

– Je n'ai plus de parents, ils sont décédés dans un accident, quand j'étais plus jeune. la coupa la bassiste, d'une voix neutre. Et puis, avec le boulot, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour cuisiner, le soir.

De nouveau, un nouveau silence s'installa, et Azusa qui ne savait pas où se mettre, esquissa un début d'excuse d'une voix faible.

– Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, et puis... c'est du passé. annonça Mio avec un sourire, frottant la tête de sa kohai pour s'amuser à lui mélanger les cheveux, essayant de la détendre.

– Mais quand même... insista Azusa.

– Allez ! N'y pense plus.

La jeune fille aux couettes acquiesça d'une signe de tête, malgré qu'elle était toujours un peu troublée. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle ne connaissant pas du tout la famille de ses amies, bien que cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elles étaient dans le même club. Les minutes qui suivirent se déroulèrent sans accros, l'incident étant rapidement clôt – au soulagement de Mio qui n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle quoi que ce soit – autour de thé et du gâteau du jour, au chocolat, qui avait quelque peu fondu à cause de la chaleur toujours présente. Cette fois, l'amusement fut coupé par Sawako Yamanaka, le professeur principal de leur classe, et conseillère du club de musique légère. Une femme plutôt grande, aux cheveux bruns, portant des lunettes devant ses yeux bruns clairs. Doué en guitare, elle avait aussi fait partie du groupe de musique d'antan du lycée... et surtout, qui aimait jouer et écouter du métal. Elle avait aussi l'habitude de s'incruster quand il y avait des gâteaux à la clé.

– Hé bien ! On ne répète pas beaucoup, à ce que je vois. Désolé de ne pas être venue vous voir hier, le club de jazz m'a prit pas mal de temps, annonça t-elle en entrant dans la salle.

Le groupe, d'une même voix, salua leur professeur, qui s'approcha de la table pour y déposer une feuille de papier couverte d'écriture imprimée.

– Au fait les filles, n'oubliez pas de remplir le formulaire pour le festival, il vaut mieux le faire maintenant qu'à la dernière minute... n'est-ce pas ?

La professeur insista sur la fin, son regard se portant vers Ritsu, la présidente du club qui avait un don pour éviter la paperasse. Cette dernière fit semblant de ne pas comprendre en détournant les yeux avec un sourire crispée, sachant que tout le monde la regardait et n'avait pas oublié que la dernière fois, le groupe avait faillit ne pas pouvoir jouer à cause d'un formulaire mystérieusement oubliée dans le pupitre d'un bureau.

– Bien, et si vous me montriez un peu les progrès accompli durant les vacances ? Vous aviez des idées de nouvelles chansons, non ?

Commença à questionner Sawako, qui ne fut pas surprise du regard gênée des adolescente, qui signifiait clairement qu'elles n'avaient pas bossé autant que ça... mais ne voulant pas en démordre, elle attendit que les filles préparent leur instrument, assise sur le petit canapé bleu de la salle, en face du groupe. La professeur les écouta jouer leur chanson inédite, la partie instrumentale pour commencer. Cela devait faire un bout de temps que la salle de musique n'avait pas servi pour son premier usage, faire de la musique. Tout le groupe fit de son mieux pour jouer la chanson correctement, mais comme il s'agissait de la première fois qu'elles la jouait en entier...

– Hé bien... ce n'est pas fameux...

la critique du professeur de ne fit pas attendre, à peine la dernière note jouée, et tout le groupe lança un « désolé ! » d'une même voix en s'inclinant. Un peu consternée, Sawako se tassa sur le canapé bleu, en croisant les bras.

– Ritsu, tu va beaucoup trop vite à la batterie, tu ne respecte pas le rythme... Yui, il faudra que tu t'entraine encore si tu veux réussir à faire sortir tout le potentiel de ta guitare, notamment un passage du refrain où tu as du mal. Les autres ça allaient, bien que vous n'étiez pas franchement en accord. En un mot, il va falloir mettre les bouchées double si vous voulez être au top pour le concert.

Les filles se regardèrent une à une, ne démentant pas les paroles de Sawako, sachant très bien que pour l'instant, il y avait beaucoup de laisser aller dans ce club.

– On va s'entrainer dur ! s'exclama Azusa, ne se laissant pas démonter par les paroles de leur sensei.

Le reste de l'après-midi, la professeur de musique resta dans le club, les écoutant et les conseillant pour mieux aborder leur chanson, proposant aussi quelques modifications d'accords sur la partition. Partition qui ressemblait surtout à une liasse de feuilles gribouillées, les mesures étant couvertes de modifications, d'indications et de petits dessins complétement hors sujet. Si bien que Sawako fini par leur proposer de taper tout ceci au propre pour que ça soit lisible, ce que le groupe accepta sans hésitation. L'heure passa rapidement, peut-être encore plus rapidement que lorsqu'elle passaient l'après-midi à parler autour de la table.

– Ah, c'est l'heure pour moi d'y aller, à demain tout le monde, lança Mio en rangeant sa basse dans sa housse, contente d'avoir put jouer.

– Aah on n'a beaucoup bossé aujourd'hui ! conclu Yui en s'étirant, s'apprêtant à partir elle aussi.

– Hep, pas si vite, la coupa Sawako dans son élan. Mio peut partir car elle travaille, mais vous, vous restez encore un peu, en particulier toi Yui ! Je ne vais pas vous lâcher jusqu'au festival, les filles !

Un long soupir se fit entendre dans la salle de musique, ce qui fit rire la professeur. Pendant encore une bonne heure, elle les fit pratiquer, corrigeant à chaque fois les défauts de rythme, de posture, de jeu... si bien que ce fut la première fois que le groupe resta aussi longtemps à travailler sur une seule chanson depuis un bout de temps.

– Le repos est encore plus apprécié après avoir beaucoup travaillé ! lança leur sensei.

– Mouais... c'est bien une phrase de prof, ça... grommela Ritsu, un peu déçu de devoir continuer à jouer sans la basse.

– Pardon ?

– N-non, rien !

Une fois la répétition terminée, les filles partirent ensemble, se demandant en plaisantant sur le chemin si elles arriveraient à tenir la cadence que leur imposait leur professeur. Azusa quant à elle, leur fit remarquer que ce n'était tout de même pas du luxe, après avoir flemmardé tout l'été. Chacune se sépara, se souhaitant à demain, et en passant sur le trottoir, Yui qui était maintenant seule et à quelques minutes de sa maison, reconnu la vieille voiture de son père, arrêtée au feu rouge. Elle trottina jusque vers lui, et se pencha à la fenêtre ouverte.

– Salut papa ! lança t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

– Ah Yui ! Alors ça s'est bien passé au lycée ? Tu rentres un peu tard dis-moi.

Monsieur Hirasawa, le père de la jeune fille, était un homme plutôt svelte, qui semblait usé par un travail de bureau compliqué, mais ayant toujours un air calme et joyeux derrière ses lunettes de fonctionnaire. D'habitude, il était tôt à la maison, car il commençait aussi très tôt le matin.

– Oui, Sawako-sensei nous a fait jouer longtemps ! Et toi, ou vas-tu ? La maison est de l'autre côté.

– J'emmène la voiture au garage, elle a du mal à rouler ces derniers temps.

– Ooh, je peux t'accompagner ? demanda Yui enthousiaste, n'étant encore jamais entrée dans un vrai grand garage.

Son père accepta, elle l'adolescente grimpa sur la plage arrière, juste avant que le feu ne finisse par passer au vert. Effectivement la voiture faisait beaucoup de bruit... plus que d'habitude en tout cas. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un grand bâtiment bleu azur, tout ouvert de partout, devant un large parking ou trônaient toutes sortes de véhicules. L'enseigne indiquait « Garage Isashi », sans doute du nom de son propriétaire. À l'intérieur, il ne semblait pas y avoir beaucoup d'employés contrairement à ce que laissait penser la largeur du bâtiment et l'enseigne accrocheuse, et la plupart des voitures étaient en pièces détachées. La première chose que Yui remarqua en sortant du véhicule de son père, c'était que ça sentait le moteur et l'huile. Heureusement, ces odeurs ne s'accumulaient pas, grâce à la présence de ventilateurs et des grandes portes de garage ouvertes sur l'extérieur.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers un des murs, et se mit à examiner tout les étranges instrument accrochés, la plupart tenant à la verticale sur un long aimant gris rectangulaire, se demandant si c'était vraiment utile d'avoir autant de pinces et de tournevis de tailles différentes. Certains outils avaient une tête plutôt effrayante, notamment les grandes scies... ça avait plutôt l'air d'être accroché là pour la décoration que pour vraiment servir à découper quelque chose. Le patron avait des goûts peu commun tout de même.

– Le filtre à air n'est plus tout jeune, et... ah je crois que c'est ça qui coince...

Entre les bruits de mécanique et de quelques vrombissements de moteur, Yui fut sortie de sa contemplation en entendant une voix familière. Se retournant rapidement, intriguée, sous la surprise elle retourna près de la voiture de son père, reconnaissant son amie, habillée en bleu de travail, ses longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval, penché au-dessus du moteur.

– Ah ! Mio !

L'interpellée se redressa d'un seul coup en se retournant, laissant échapper un court cri de surprise et faillit lâcher la clé à molette qu'elle tenait.

– Yu... Yui...

– Tient, alors c'est toi Mio ? Tu es la bassiste du club de musique c'est bien ça ? demanda Mr. Hirasawa d'un ton enthousiaste.

– Je te voyais pas du tout travailler dans un garage ! continua Yui, coupa presque la parole à son père.

L'adolescente aux cheveux noirs, elle, acquiesça tout d'abord à la question de l'adulte avant de répondre à son amie, comme quoi c'était effectivement loin de ce qu'elle avait imaginé, avec son idée saugrenue de soubrette. Enfin puisqu'elle était au travail, et sachant que même si son patron n'était pas du genre à être sur le dos de ses employés, ce n'était pas une raison pour faire la conversation au lieu de bosser. Elle continua à réparer le vieux moteur, sous les yeux attentifs de la guitariste qui décidément s'émerveillait sur pas grand chose. Impressionnée par le savoir-faire de Mio qui manipulait des outils les doigts dans le cambouis, elle resta aux côté de la bassiste le temps qu'elle finisse, sans se priver de lui poser un tas de questions sur comment s'appelait telle ou telle pièce... heureusement cela ne dérangeait pas la mécanicienne, qui y répondait sans problèmes, un peu étonnée de l'intérêt que portait soudainement son amie pour la machinerie automobile.

– Voila... j'ai terminé, annonça Mio en refermant le capot.

– Dis... pourquoi tu as choisi de faire ce métier ? lui demanda Yui, le temps que son père et le patron du garage s'arrange sur le prix des réparations.

– … C'est surtout un travail temporaire, je ne compte pas faire ça toute ma vie..., répondit Mio en allant se laver les mains dans un évier accroché au mur. Disons que j'avais besoin de travailler, et qu'ici, ils cherchaient des stagiaires, alors... voila.

Elle marqua une courte pause, soupirant en se rinçant les avant-bras, habituée à ce que le cambouis soi très salissant et qu'il y en ai toujours là ou on ne le pensait pas. Ses mouvements ralentirent un peu, alors qu'une ombre de nostalgie passait sur ses yeux baissés.

– Et puis... mon père adorait la mécanique. Il ne se passait pas un week-end sans qu'il ne trouve un moteur de véhicule à ausculter. Et moi, contrairement à...

L'adolescente s'interrompit quelques secondes, avant de reprendre rapidement.

– Enfin, j'aimais beaucoup le regarder faire, l'écouter en parler, il avait toujours l'air passionné quand il m'expliquait quelle pièce servait à quoi, et comment les réparer... alors..., la jeune fille laissa ses paroles se terminer dans un autre soupir.

– … Alors, c'est comme si il était encore un peu avec toi, quand tu travailles ! s'exclama Yui en souriant, penchant la tête vers son amie comme pour lui dire de relever les yeux.

– … On peut dire ça comme ça, oui, répondit Mio avec un léger sourire.

– Au fait, pourquoi tu ne nous a jamais dit que tu étais aussi mécanicienne ? C'est plutôt cool comme boulot !

Bonne question, Mio ne répondit pas tout de suite – et se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver de si « cool » en passant – , car elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Mais à chaque fois que l'une des filles lui posait la question, elle n'avait pas envie de répondre, peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle pensait que ce boulot ne collait pas avec l'image que ses amies avaient d'elle, et que par conséquent elle craignait que cela soit bizarre ? Ou qu'elles ne l'acceptent pas ? Cela lui semblait être une raison un peu... stupide. C'est vrai, il n'y avait pas de raisons, pourtant... c'était ce qu'elle ressentait, peut-être sans s'en rendre complétement compte. D'un autre côté, elle pensait aussi qu'elle préférait garder cette partie de sa vie pour elle, après tout, ce n'était pas si égoïste de souhaiter que même ses amies ne connaissent pas sa vie sous tout les points. Dans le fond, Mio n'avait de toute façon pas l'habitude de parler d'elle ni de ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était comme ça, un tempérament comme un autre, et elle ne pensait pas que cela puisse se reprocher. D'ailleurs Ritsu, qui la connaissait bien et sachant ce qu'elle avait vécut, et sachant qu'elle travaillait ici, avait respecté ça.

Devant l'absence de réponse et le silence qui venait de s'installer entre elles-deux, Yui s'apprêtait à relancer la conversation comme elle savait si bien le faire avec son éloquence naturelle, quand son père l'appela depuis la sortie du garage.

– J'arrive papa ! Bon on se voit demain Mio ! s'exclama la jeune fille en lui faisant un signe de main et un de ses sourires enjoué.

– Essaye de te lever à l'heure cette fois ! lui dit son amie en répondant à son signe de main.

Ne travaillant qu'à mi-temps dans ce garage, et son patron étant plutôt du genre conciliant, Mio arrivait parfois à partir un peu plus tôt, surtout quand elle travaillait de manière efficace. Après s'être changée, quittant son bleu de travail qui lui tenait toujours chaud, elle rentra à pied jusqu'à son appartement. Ce fut donc étrangement fatiguée qu'elle s'affala sur son lit. Ce chez-soi ne payait pas de mine, il y avait seulement deux pièces, une grande qui faisait office de cuisine, de salon et de chambre grâce au canapé-lit déplié, et la seconde pièce, la salle de bain. Malgré tout, c'était chez-elle, et elle y était tranquille – quand les voisins étaient calmes. Entendant gratter à la fenêtre, Mio l'ouvrit, laissant entrer l'air frai de la soirée, ainsi que son chat noir, baptisé Pluton, qui ne se pria pas de miauler pour réclamer sa repas.

– Quel affamé toi alors...

Elle lui servit donc ses croquettes, et pour elle, un bol de nouilles tout simple. Effectivement... maintenant qu'elle se voyait, toute seule dans son appartement à manger des pâtes instantanées avec son chat... ça faisait presque vieille fille avant l'heure ! Mais haussant les épaules, elle se disait souvent qu'elle n'avait pas à se plaindre... bien qu'elle fixait d'un œil las son maigre repas, laissant échapper un long soupir. Se tapotant les joues, elle mangea dans le calme, et prit sa basse pour pratiquer un peu plus longtemps, assise en tailleur sur son lit, penchée devant les gribouillis qui faisait office de partition. Mince, elle avait oublié de donner son cahier à Sawako pour qu'elle puisse les mettre au propre... mais demain était un nouveau jour, et le festival arrivait dans un mois, il y avait encore un peu de temps. Même si elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose la stressait sans qu'elle puisse mettre le doigt dessus. Bah ! Ça ne devait être que la pensée qu'un mois, ça passait souvent plus vite que prévu...

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre :D (on est encore dans le tout gentillet :p) A bientôt pour la suite ! N'hésite pas à review ;)  
**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Nuance ordinaire

..::..

* * *

Chapitre 2

– **Nuance ordinaire –**

* * *

Ce matin, Mio s'était levé plus tôt que d'habitude. Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour, l'ouverture du festival du lycée, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, il avait une fois de plus filé à toute vitesse. Dire que cela faisait déjà un mois que la rentrée était passée, et il faisait toujours aussi beau, elle avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'elle retrouvait Ritsu devant chez elle. Cela au moins n'avait pas changé, et elle rejoignit la jeune fille pour continuer le chemin ensemble. Le trajet était étrangement silencieux, c'était étrange, normalement son amie lui racontait toujours pleins de choses, et avait souvent l'habitude de lui faire un résumé du dernier film qu'elle avait vu à la télévision ou du dernier manga en date qu'elle lisait. Mais là, la batteuse restait silencieuse, les yeux qui regardait simplement devant elle. Mio, au bout de plusieurs minutes, fini par pencher la tête, cherchant à attraper un regard de la part de son amie.

– Quelque chose ne vas pas, Ritsu ?

L'interpellée leva lentement les yeux, croisant ceux inquiets de la bassiste, et répondit sans grande conviction.

– … Non non... ça va...

Évidemment cela ne convaincu pas du tout Mio, qui continua de la regarder en penchant la tête, souriant simplement, de manière rassurante, les yeux paisibles, avec cet air bienveillant qui voulait tout dire. Simplement en voyant cette expression, Ritsu savait ce que son amie pensait. Elle avait bien remarqué que quelque chose la tracassait, et elle n'avait besoin que d'un regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait parler librement, et qu'elle trouverai une oreille attentive. La jeune batteuse savait qu'elle aimait beaucoup quand son amie lui témoignait ce genre d'attention, et en croisant ces yeux bleu-gris qui la regardait, elle détourna rapidement les siens en sentant ses joues se réchauffer soudainement. Ritsu se mit ensuite à fixer le trottoir comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde. Mio de son côté, connaissant bien cette attitude, tourna la tête pour se remettre à regarder en face d'elle, sachant que son amie ne tarderai pas à lui raconter ce qui la préoccupait.

– Euh... dis, Mio..., commença en hésitant la jeune adolescente.

– Hm ?

– Est-ce que... tu aimerais avoir un petit copain ? continua Ritsu, se trouvant étrangement un peu stressée quand elle demanda ça.

La bassiste, étonnée de ce type de question qui n'était pas vraiment dans le genre de son amie, en fut un peu embarrassée et tourna la tête pour faire mine de regarder quelque chose de l'autre coté de la rue, avec un faux sourire détendu. Aussi, cela lui faisait bizarre que Ritsu, éternelle garçon manqué, pense à ce genre de choses.

– … Hein ? Mais... elle sort d'où, cette question ? fini par demander Mio, l'air quelque peu déconfite.

– Ben... hier mon frère a annoncé qu'il avait une copine...

– Ah ? Mais il n'est qu'au collège pourtant, ce n'est pas un peu tôt ?

– C'est ce que je lui ait dis ! Du coup il a rétorqué que j'étais jalouse parce que j'étais toujours seule..., répondit la jeune fille en croisant les bras d'un geste agacé.

En entendant le ton vexé et l'attitude contrariée de la batteuse, l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire, en imaginant bien la scène que son amie et son petit frère avait dû avoir après ça. Ces deux là était toujours comme chien et chat, et leurs disputes pour un oui ou pour un non entre frère et sœur l'amusait toujours. Surtout que, si ces deux la se disputaient souvent, ce n'était jamais grave et les deux côtés l'oubliaient bien rapidement pour redevenir les deux enfants complices qu'ils étaient. Dans le fond, c'était sans doute quelque chose qu'elle aurait bien voulu garder, et qu'elle regrettait de ne plus pouvoir faire. Ritsu, elle, ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi Mio trouvait cela amusant, ni pourquoi cela semblait lui être cher, pour elle c'était toujours des disputes agaçantes qu'elle préférait éviter... mais après tout, on ne mesure la valeur des choses que lorsqu'on fini par les perdre.

Mais le rire de Mio avait le don de lui faire oublier ses tracas. La batteuse avait commencé la journée de mauvaise humeur, mais en entendant le ton enjoué de son amie et en voyant le sourire sur son visage, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour trouver cette journée particulièrement belle. Surtout que, la jeune bassiste n'était pas du genre à rire très souvent. Ritsu se mit donc à sourire, et se rendant compte que Mio avait esquivé la question, elle insista.

– Mais du coup, ta réponse ? demanda t-elle, cette fois avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, mise de meilleur humeur. Tu as quelqu'un en vue ?

– Euh..., commença la concernée en levant les yeux au ciel. Disons que, ce n'est pas quelque chose à laquelle j'ai réfléchis...

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Ritsu eut un sentiment de soulagement qui lui passa sur le cœur. La discussion s'interrompit ici quand Yui fini par les rejoindre, et Ritsu se dit que ce n'était même pas la peine de poser la même question à cette candide de première. Rapidement rejointes par Mugi et Azusa, le groupe entra dans la cours du lycée. Très animé et couverte de toutes sortes de stands, le festival avait commencé et il y avait déjà des parents et des visiteurs qui s'amusait aux différents attraction. La musique d'ambiance se faisait déjà entendre, et les stands de nourriture diffusaient des odeurs alléchantes. Le groupe avait encore quelques temps pour se préparer, leur concert était donné à treize heure, juste avant la pièce de théâtre du club d'art vivant.

Le matin pourtant, le groupe commençait doucement, avec du thé et des douceurs. Elles étaient assises autour de la table, parlant tout en accordant leurs cordes, et toutes pouvaient ressentir la même émotion, ce mélange de trac et d'excitation à l'idée de monter sur scène, augmentant à mesure que l'heure approchait. Mio avait tout de même cette petite angoisse, que quelque chose d'imprévu se passe, mais cette fois elle ferai bien attention à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les fils de sa basse. Yui avait proposé d'aller voir ce qu'avait fait les autres clubs, avant de se mettre à répéter, et visiter tout les autres stands... sauf Mio, qui avait définitivement refusé de rentrer dans la maison hantée. Au final, il n'y aucune véritable répétition.

* * *

Midi quarante-cinq, le groupe avait commencé à porter leurs instruments et leurs amplis jusqu'à la scène, préparant la salle pour accueillir le concert. La professeur Sawako vint les aider à s'installer, leur donnant encore quelques derniers conseils.

– Au fait Mio, tu as les partitions que je t'ai donné ? demanda la professeur, celles que j'ai tapées à l'ordinateur, ça serai tout de même mieux de les avoir sur scène, plutôt que ton cahier tout gribouillé.

– Ah ! Oui, les voila...

La concernée se mit à chercher dans son sac... à chercher encore et encore, s'étonnant de ne pas les trouver. Elle les avaient glissés dans son cahier rouge... pourtant, ce dernier manquait à l'appel. Et soudain, illumination : elle l'avait laissé sur sa table. À son appartement.

– Oh... non, je crois que...

– Tu les as oubliées ?! s'exclamèrent Sawako et Ritsu d'une même voix.

La bassiste se redressa d'un seul coup en s'excusant, encaissant une grosse bouffée d'angoisse, un coup de chaud stressant. Normalement elle faisait toujours attention à ne rien oublier, elle préparait toujours tout en avance et vérifiait pour être sûre que tout était là... alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle oublie un objet aussi important spécialement aujourd'hui et au plus mauvais moment ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles allaient faire maintenant ? Si elle, elle pouvait jouer sans avoir ses partitions, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, certains membre du groupe préférant avoir un support avec leurs indications de rythme, ou les variations qu'elles pouvaient mettre dans le morceau.

– Ce n'est rien ! il n'y a qu'à aller les chercher. s'exclama l'adulte en frappant dans ses mains comme pour dire de se dépêcher.

– Mais je n'aurais pas le temps de faire l'aller-retour !

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'emmener en voiture, ça ne prendra que quelques minutes. Les autres, installez le matériel sur la scène en attendant.

Sawako saisit ensuite Mio par le poignet, sans lui demander son avis, pour la trainer vers la sortie en courant. Et étrangement, Ritsu leur emboita le pas en posant ses baguettes de batterie sur un meuble, se mettant ensuite à courir derrière... suivie aussi par Yui. Au final, Tsumugi et Azusa restèrent plantées en plein milieu de la salle du club, en se sentant un peu bêtes, étonnées par la soudaine désertion imprévue.

– Euh... Mio va chez elle, d'accord, mais... pourquoi Ritsu et Yui l'on suivit ? demanda la pianiste en brisant le silence.

– Tsss ! Je suis sûre que c'est pour éviter de porter le matériel ! râla la plus jeune guitariste. Pour la peine, on leur fera nettoyer la salle du club de font en comble.

Une fois sur le parking réservé aux professeurs, Sawako lâcha enfin Mio, pour attraper sa clé de voiture. Cette dernière émit un _bip-bip_ reconnaissable en se déverrouillant, et l'adulte ouvrit la portière arrière en faisant signe à la jeune fille de monter.

– Je ne sais pas exactement ou tu habites, alors il faudra me guider un peu !

Mais quelque chose n'avait pas l'air d'aller, la bassiste resta immobile devant la portière ouverte en fixant l'intérieur de la voiture, quelque secondes, avant que Ritsu et Yui n'arrivent elles-aussi sur le parking.

– Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Le concert ne va pas se préparer tout seul ! s'exclama Sawako en agitant les mains comme pour leur dire de rebrousser chemin.

– Moi je voulais savoir comment était ta voiture Sawa-chan ! Dis je peux vous accompagner ? s'agita Yui, enthousiaste à l'idée de monter dans le véhicule de son professeur.

Pendant que Sawako expliquait en large, en long et en travers à la jeune guitariste qu'il n'y avait pas le temps pour s'amuser, Ritsu s'approcha de Mio, et lui posant une main sur l'épaule, elle lui sourit gentiment.

– Tu te sens d'y aller ? lui demanda la batteuse, d'une voix faible, voire douce, ce qui était plutôt rare avec elle.

– … Oui, ça va aller... répondit Mio, bien qu'elle fixait l'intérieur de la voiture comme si elle avait le diable en personne en face d'elle.

– Si tu veux, comme je sais ou tu habites, je peux y aller à ta place...

– N-non, je veux le faire, ça va aller, se força t-elle à répondre avec un sourire nerveux.

– Hé, je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez, toute les deux ? C'est quoi le problème ? commença à s'agacer la professeur, qui trouvait qu'elles avaient déjà perdu assez de temps.

– C'est que... Mio est un peu amaxophobe... expliqua la jeune fille au serre-tête.

– Ama... quoi ? s'enquit Yui en penchant la tête, intriguée.

– Amaxophobie, c'est quand tu as peur d'être dans un véhicule, précisa la concernée en se balançant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. J'étais dans la voiture avec mes parents, le jour de l'accident où ils sont morts... et depuis...

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase, laissant quelques secondes de silence. Elle-même n'arrivait pas à expliquer comment cette phobie était arrivée, mais au fond, c'était peut-être le propre d'une phobie, d'être inexplicable.

– Ah, je comprend... commença Sawako en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez. Dans ce cas, tu veux peut-être laisser Ritsu y aller à ta place ?

– Non, je... j'aimerais essayer... ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas remontée à l'arrière d'une voiture... enfin, si vous êtes d'accord...

Depuis tout ce temps, elle avait toujours soigneusement éviter de devoir faire des trajets en voiture. Ce qu'elle trouvait étrange, c'était que dans le train ou le bus, ça allait. Mais être dans la même situation que lors de l'accident, assise dans une petite voiture... cela lui donnait toujours l'impression d'être en danger et totalement vulnérable. Pourtant, et même si ce n'était sans doute pas le meilleur moment, elle voulait tout de même tester pour voir si elle allait y arriver, comme une sorte de défi pour voir ou elle en était.

Sawako accepta donc de l'emmener, lui assurant qu'elle conduisait toujours prudemment, et les trois filles s'assirent à l'arrière. Ritsu, qui ne voulait pas laisser son amie toute seule dans l'épreuve qu'elle s'était elle même posée, se mit au milieu, la professeur n'ayant pas émit d'avis contraire, ayant pensé que si la bassiste se mettait à paniquer, il ferai mieux qu'elle soit avec une personne qu'elle connaissait bien et qui l'a connaissait bien. À sa droite, Yui qui était toute contente d'avoir réussi à s'incruster – et sans doute de pouvoir éviter de porter les amplis jusqu'à la salle de concert. Mio se mit à fixer l'extérieur à travers la vitre, et se crispa soudainement quand le moteur de la voiture démarra.

– Ça va aller, Mio ? s'enquit la batteuse en se penchant légèrement vers son amie.

– O-oui...

– Dans ce cas... tu voudrais bien me lâcher la main... ? Tu vas me briser les os... continua la jeune fille avec un sourire nerveux, restant calme et luttant contre la douleur qui enserrait ses doigts.

– D-désolé... répondit son amie en baissant la tête.

Et si Mio desserra son emprise, elle ne lâcha pas la main de Ritsu pour autant. La voiture venait à peine d'avancer de quelques mètres, qu'elle se sentait déjà très mal-à-l'aise, assise sur la plage arrière. L'adolescente se forçait à paraître le plus calme possible, bien qu'en son sein, une violente angoisse commençait à faire accélérer son cœur. Elle se répétait sans cesse que ce n'était rien, qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, après tout Sawako-sensei l'avait dit elle-même, elle conduisait toujours prudemment, et elle ferait en particulier attention maintenant qu'elle avait ses élèves avec elle. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur ! … Mais malgré le fait que son esprit se répétait inlassablement cette simple phrase, son corps lui avait des réactions complétement opposées. Rapidement, ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler, et elle sentait comme une boule lui entraver la gorge, l'empêchant de respirer librement. Il n'y avait rien à craindre ! Pourtant, sans pouvoir se contrôler, elle était de plus en plus terrorisée, retrouvant la même situation qu'il y avait quelques années. Les mêmes sensations, presque la même vision, le dos des sièges de devant, le par-brise, le simple bruit des roues qui foulaient le béton. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle avait put se souvenir avant de voir, à travers la vitre côté conducteur, le devant d'un camion arriver à toute vitesse, et juste après, le fracas assourdissant, la douleur, et la vision de débris métalliques recouverts de cette couleur rouge terriblement reconnaissable.

Plus le trajet avançait, et même si la voiture n'allait pas vite, un poids de plus en plus conséquent appuyait sur la poitrine de la jeune fille, obligée de respirer plus fort pour obtenir de l'air. Ce dernier se raréfiait, et elle se sentait comme dans une cage enterrée sous terre, oppressée par une force invisible qui l'empêchait d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, mis à part les courts spasmes qui faisaient trembloter ses bras. Elle avait aussi très chaud, une chaleur douloureusement désagréable qui faisait bouillir son sang dans ses veines, et commençait à lui donner mal à la tête, comme si son front était comprimé contre une surface dure.

– Sawako-sensei, arrêtez-vous dès que possible s'il vous plaît, demanda Ritsu en se penchant en avant, ayant remarqué que Mio avait rapidement commencé à s'affoler.

La professeur se retourna brièvement, jetant un œil rapide vers la batteuse et voyant son air inquiet, elle lui répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif, au moment ou elle freinait pour se stopper derrière un autre véhicule arrêté devant un feu rouge. L'adulte repéra une place sur le bas-côté non loin, mais n'eut pas le temps d'attendre que le feu passe au vert, que Mio profita de l'immobilité de la voiture pour ouvrir brutalement sa portière, qui donnait heureusement sur le trottoir, et sauta d'un seul coup à l'extérieur. La jeune fille fit quelques pas rapides, ignorant les autres qui venait de l'appeler.

Mio inspira un grand coup, retrouvant l'air frai, une courte brise venant caresser ses joues, reprenant sa respiration comme si elle avait été en apnée tout ce temps. L'adolescente se pencha en avant, les mains appuyées sur ses genoux, sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement au rythme des bouffées d'air qu'elle prenait pour se calmer. Ses jambes tremblaient encore, son cœur battait toujours rapidement, mais au moins, elle ne se sentait plus asphyxiée.

Peu à peu, son stresse se réduisait, maintenant qu'elle était sortie. La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit une main lui caresser doucement le dos. Se redressant, elle se tourna légèrement vers Ritsu, qui lui fit un sourire rassurant. La bassiste détourna les yeux, maintenant que le gros des émotions était passé, elle se sentait... tellement bête, honteuse de s'être mise à paniquer aussi facilement. Elle lâcha un long soupir, autant pour détendre ses épaules que de consternation devant son propre échec. Son amie ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais fut coupée avant même de commencer par Yui qui sauta au cou de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

– Miiooo ! Tu avais l'air tellement terrorisée... si tu veux, je peux te porter !

La concernée eut un sourire nerveux devant l'innocence indétrônable de la jeune guitariste. Juste après cette dernière, Sawako arriva, s'étant garée à quelques mètres, à moitié sur le trottoir d'ailleurs. Yui l'ayant relâchée, Mio très embarrassée s'inclina devant la professeur.

– Je suis vraiment désolé... je nous fais encore perdre du temps... j'oublie les partitions, et maintenant... dit-elle, toujours sous le coup des récentes et violentes émotions, elle avait presque envie de pleurer, et ne réussi pas à terminer sa phrase.

Sawako sourit, et redressa ses lunettes, elle posa une de ses mains sur la tête de la jeune fille, caressant les cheveux noirs pour la rassurer.

– Allez, allez, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce n'est pas un drame si le concert a quelques minutes de retard ! Ceux du club d'art vivant sont peut-être un peu bizarres, mais ils ne sont pas méchants, ils nous pardonneront si leur pièce commence un peu après l'heure prévue !

L'heure avançant, il fut décidé que Ritsu aille à l'appartement avec Sawako pour aller chercher les partitions, et que Mio et Yui rentre à pied au lycée, il n'y avait pas une très grande distance et en pressant le pas, elles n'arriveraient pas trop en retard. Après que la bassiste eut donné ses clés à son amie qui grimpa dans la voiture de la professeur, elle rebroussa chemin, suivit par la jeune guitariste.

Trottinant à coté de Mio qui faisait de grande enjambées pour avancer plus vite, Yui repensait aux derniers évènements, et quelque chose se mit à la tracasser un peu, ne comprenant pas totalement, elle s'adressant à la bassiste.

– Dis Mio... comment ça se fait que tu répares des voitures, si tu en as peur ?

Son interlocutrice leva un peu les yeux, prenant quelques secondes de réflexion pour savoir comment elle allait expliquer cela.

– Ce qui m'a fait paniquer tout à l'heure... c'est le fait d'être dans la même situation qu'avant. Je n'ai pas peur des voitures en soi, quand elles sont arrêtées, tout va bien. C'est le fait... d'être à l'intérieur, j'ai l'impression... de ne plus avoir aucun contrôle, et qu'il va arriver quelque chose de terrible. Et puis... je crois que d'un côté, je pensais arriver à moins paniquer en travaillant dans le garage, en étant en contact avec des véhicules, mais... ça n'a pas été très bénéfique de ce coté là !

Elle sourit quand elle termina sa phrase, se trouvant un peu bête d'avoir pensé comme cela, si c'était aussi facile de se soigner de ce genre de peur, ça se saurait, pensait-elle. Le trajet se passa dans le silence, les deux adolescentes s'étaient mise à courir en se rendant compte qu'elles allaient vraiment en retard si elle ne se dépêchaient pas. Dans la salle du concert, tout le monde était déjà présent, et il y avait pas mal de chuchotements, le public se demandant pourquoi ça ne commençait pas alors que tout était prêt sur la scène. Tsumugi et Azusa avait été soulagée de revoir leurs camarades les rejoindre – et la plus jeune guitariste n'avait pas loupé l'occasion de moraliser Yui sur son manque de sérieux – , mais vu qu'il manquait encore la batteuse, le groupe ne pouvait toujours pas jouer. À cause de l'impatience du public, elles avaient tout de même du monter sur scène... heureusement, Yui avait réussi à les faire patienter, grâce à son éloquence habituelle et sa facilité à parler aux foules. Elle parlait de tout et de rien, de la vie au club, des délicieux gâteaux de leur pianiste, mais cela avait pour mérite d'amuser le public... Ce fut Ritsu, qui en débarquant dans la salle en agitant triomphalement une liasse de feuille couverte de notes, sauva enfin la situation. Un vrai parcours du combattant. Mais avec tout ces déboires, les filles furent extrêmement contentes de pouvoir jouer ensemble leurs chansons. Le concert quant à lui fut une réussite, et le groupe put jouer toutes leurs chansons prévues au programme malgré le retard du début. Si au début il y avait toujours un moment de trac, lorsqu'elles jouaient toutes ensembles, elles s'éclataient et il n'y avait plus d'angoisse, rien que le plaisir de faire de la musique avec ses amies.

– Aah... j'en ai les jambes qui tremblent ! s'exclama Yui en se laissant glisser contre le mur des coulisses, alors que les derniers applaudissements retentissaient dans la salle.

– J'ai l'impression qu'on s'en souviendra, de ce concert ! ajouta Ritsu en riant.

Les autres acquiescèrent, se disant que les pires galères faisait parfois les meilleurs souvenirs, tout le monde étaient sur demain, quand elles reparleront de ce concert, elle en rigoleront, et que ça ferai de super anecdotes à raconter dans le cahier du club. En souvenirs, elles demandèrent à leur professeur de les prendre en photo dans les coulisses, en prévision de la rajouter à l'album du club de musique légère du lycée.

Il y a encore fallut déménager le matériel, les instruments pour laisser la place libre pour la pièce de théâtre, et l'efficacité des files qui se mirent toutes à porter leur matériel en se remontant les manches rattrapa un peu le retard qu'elles avaient prit au début. Selon les retours qu'elles eurent ensuite du concert dans l'après-midi, les élèves avaient très apprécier les chansons inédites, et certains demandèrent même si il était possible de les télécharger quelque part... sauf que tout ce qu'avait le groupe, c'était des vieilles cassettes et quelques enregistrements du club précédent. Au moins, ceci leur donna l'ide qu'il faudrait qu'elle s'enregistre un de ces jours, pour laisser leur marque dans l'histoire du club, et permette aux prochains de savoir ce qu'avait fait leurs ainées.

L'après-midi se passa dans une grande détente, après le stresse de midi, elles profitèrent un peu plus des autres stands.

– Déjà plus de dix-sept heures... je vais rentrer, j'ai encore des devoirs à faire, annonça Azusa au groupe.

– Oui, et puis il y a les révisions.

– Oh Mio, tu veux déjà commencer à réviser pour les examens ? On vient à peine de terminer le festival... bougonna Ritsu en croisant ses bras derrière la nuque.

– … Oui, et j'espère que tu ne vas pas venir me demander de t'aider à tout réviser à la dernière minute !

La jeune fille prit un air vexé, et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, sans doute en rapport avec le fait qu'elle trouvait son amie trop sérieuse... ce à quoi cette dernière, qui savait parfaitement ce que cette tête voulait dire, lui fit remarquer en souriant qu'il fallait bien ça pour compenser la paresse de la batteuse. Le groupe se dirigeait vers la sortie dans la bonne humeur, et franchit le portail grand ouvert.

Mais sans prévenir, Mio s'arrêta brusquement de marcher, se figeant littéralement sur place. Les autres en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait plus, se retournèrent, intriguées.

– Hé Mio... t'a vu un fantôme ou quoi ? soupira Ritsu, qui, marchant derrière son amie, avait faillit lui rentrer dedans quand elle s'était soudainement stoppée.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, et le groupe suivit le regard de la jeune bassiste, se portant sur un homme adossé contre le muret qui séparait l'enceinte du lycée du trottoir. Il avait l'air d'avoir la vingtaine, les cheveux noirs mal coiffés, il était plutôt de taille moyenne, et semblait attendre quelque chose. Sans savoir ce qu'il se passait, la batteuse détailla cet homme, ayant une impression de déjà-vu... et eut un sursaut en se rendant compte de qui il s'agissait. Le groupe d'amies, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, resta totalement silencieux, comme attendant la suite de la situation pour savoir comment réagir.

Le jeune homme, qui les fixaient toutes depuis quelques secondes, se décida enfin à bouger, décollant son dos du muret, et s'approcha de Mio, qui restait totalement interdite. Il semblait très mal-à-l'aise, et s'adressa à la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

– Salut, Mio, dit-il pourtant d'une voix claire.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, et son expression de stupeur se mua d'un seul coup en colère profonde, ses yeux se voilèrent d'une rancœur contenue, et elle se détourna en lâchant un court soupir d'exaspération. La bassiste ignora superbement la salutation du jeune homme, et le planta là, en même temps que toutes les autres, en continuant son chemin, s'éloignant rapidement.

– Mais, attends- commença Yui en faisant un pas vers la direction qu'avait prise son amie.

Seulement, elle n'alla pas bien loin vu que Ritsu l'attrapa par le poignet, lui faisant un « non » de la tête, tandis que le jeune homme de son côté, semblant aussi assez énervé, partait à la suite de Mio sans doute dans l'intention de la rattraper.

– Il vaut mieux les laisser... dit la batteuse en guise d'explication.

Le groupe continua ensuite son chemin, dans le silence. Chacune avait des questions, mais n'osaient pas les poser, cela avait été une situation vraiment trop étrange, en particulier avec la réaction de leur amie, qui avait préférer partir d'un seul coup sans explications ni rien. Après quelques minutes de flottement, Azusa fut la première à briser le silence désagréable avant qu'il ne s'installe définitivement.

– Ow... c'était la première fois que je voyais Mio avec des yeux aussi... aussi...

– … Haineux ? proposa Tsumugi, qui n'avait jamais cru pouvoir associer cet adjectif à la personne de Mio.

La jeune guitariste fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Elle en pensa d'ailleurs qu'on ne pouvait jamais tout savoir d'une personne, et qu'elle s'étonnait d'être aussi surprise de découvrir un autre aspect de la bassiste, après tout elle ne la connaissait que depuis quelques mois... pourtant, les autres aussi semblaient toutes aussi décontenancées qu'elle.

– Qui était ce garçon à votre avis ? un ancien petit ami ? Commença Yui, posant la question que tout le monde se demandait.

D'un même geste, les trois têtes se tournèrent vers Ritsu qui jusqu'ici était restée silencieuse. Cette dernière releva les yeux, se demandant quoi faire. Elle ne savait pas si Mio accepterait qu'elle en parle, son amie d'enfance avait toujours était une personne plutôt réservée et secrète concernant son ressenti et son vécut, alors elle n'apprécierait peut-être pas qu'elle en dise sur elle, dans son dos qui plus est. Mais en même temps, elle ne voulait pas laisser les autres dans l'incompréhension. Posant le pour et le contre, Ritsu conclu qu'il valait mieux donner des explications, après tout elles étaient un groupe soudé, et Mio aurait de toute façon dit les même choses plus tard.

– En fait... il s'agit de Tatsui, son grand-frère.

– Mio a un frère ?! s'exclamèrent les autres presque en même temps.

– Oui, mais... c'est compliqué. Ça fait sacrément longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. J'ai même eut du mal à le reconnaître, ajouta Ritsu, marquant ensuite une pause. Cinq... non, ça doit faire six ans qu'il est parti.

– Parti ? questionna Tsumugi. Pourquoi ?

– Je ne connais pas vraiment les détails... mais la réaction de Mio dit bien que c'est une situation... assez confuse.

– Six ans... ajouta pensivement Yui, imagina mal de plus pouvoir voir sa sœur pendant autant d'années.

Le groupe se sépara ensuite, chacune continuant son chemin pour rentrer chez elles. En réalité, Ritsu savait plus ou moins ce qu'il s'était passé, mais avait renoncé à se lancer dans des grandes explications, pour cela il valait mieux que ce soit Mio qui le fasse, si elle en éprouvait l'envie ou le besoin. En rentrant chez elle, la batteuse alla directement d'affaler sur son lit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il revenait maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Et plus important... jusqu'à quel point Mio le prendrait mal ? Car il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ce retour se passe dans la bonne entente. Et cela inquiétait sérieusement la jeune fille, qui ne savait pas quoi en penser et dont les questions restaient sans réponse. Attrapant son portable, elle envisagea d'appeler son amie pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait... mais au final, elle n'en fit rien, ayant peur de la déranger, et qu'il était peut-être un peu trop tôt, après tout Mio aussi devait se sentir perdue, sans doute plus qu'elle, l'adolescente préféra donc lui laisser un peu de temps pour encaisser. Pourtant, demain il y avait école, encore, et elle se demandait dans quel état serai leur bassiste.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir suivit ce chapitre :) A bientôt pour la suite de l'histoire. Le prochain chapitre arrivera ce week end ^^  
**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Accord ad libitum

..::..

* * *

Chapitre 3

– **Accord ad libitum –**

* * *

Ce matin une fois de plus, le temps était au beau fixe. L'automne semblait ne plus vouloir arriver, le ciel était d'un gris-bleu très clair, et la seule tâche présente était la trace blanche et laiteuse d'un avion qui survolait la ville en haute altitude, laissant une trainée vaporeuse, découpant ainsi le ciel en deux. Les yeux encore autant ensommeillés que les premiers rayons du soleil, Ritsu se balançait lentement d'un pied sur l'autre, debout sur le trottoir devant chez elle, attendant. D'habitude, Mio arrivait toujours en avance, un peu tôt, si bien que c'était souvent l'idée que son amie allait l'attendre qui faisait lever la batteuse à l'heure. Mais cette fois, les minutes passaient sans qu'elle aperçoive la jeune fille tourner au coin de la rue. Soupirant lentement, elle s'était mise à contempler cette ligne droite au-dessus de sa tête. On ne remarquait pas un avion qui laissait se genre de trainée, pourtant, en prenant le temps de s'y attarder, elle trouva qu'il tranchait presque agressivement dans la couleur paisible du ciel, et se faisait remarquer par son anormalité. _Les humains n'ont leur place au ciel que lorsqu'ils sont morts_ , avait-elle entendu un jour, au gré d'une conversation entendue rapidement en passant devant une terrasse. Elle ne se souvenait pas qui avait dit cela, mais cette phrase l'avait marquée, sans qu'elle sache exactement pourquoi. En regardant cette trace étrangère dans le ciel, qui n'avait rien à faire là, cette phrase lui revenait en tête, et elle trouvait cela singulier, que des gens puissent être aussi haut dans le ciel. Laissant ses pensées divaguer, elle se demanda qui ils étaient, pourquoi prenaient-il un avion, où ce dernier allait...

– Salut Ritsu.

Redescendant sur terre en entendant la voix de son amie qui la sorti de ses pensées, la dénommée baissant rapidement la tête.

– Hey, Mio..., répondit-elle d'un ton légèrement évasif.

Alors qu'elles commencèrent leur chemin ensemble, comme enfermées dans leur routine, Ritsu essaya d'attraper un regard de la part de la bassiste, cherchant dans ses yeux une expression, quelque chose qui lui dirait quoi faire. Mais Mio restait passive, regardant en face d'elle d'un air neutre. La jeune fille brune fit donc de même, et resta silencieuse, n'osant pas aborder le sujet qui fâche à propos de ce qui était arrivé hier.

– Au fait..., commença finalement l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs, brisant le silence inconfortable. Je... voulais te dire merci, pour hier... quand on est allées chercher les partitions... merci d'être restée.

Étonnée que son amie aborde ce sujet maintenant, la batteuse tourna la tête. Elle ne pensait pas avoir besoin de remerciements après tout, elle avait trouvé ça complétement normal, et le fit remarquer, en haussant les épaules, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

– Pas besoin de me remercier enfin... c'était normal.

– Si... pour moi c'est important. Je crois que si tu n'avais pas été là, je n'aurais même pas eut le courage de m'asseoir sur le siège de la voiture.

Pour toute réponse, son amie lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos... d'habitude quand elle faisait ça, Mio lui souriait, en lui faisant souvent remarquer que ce n'était pas très féminin de faire ce genre de chose à quelqu'un. Mais celle fois, rien ne vint. La bassiste semblait rester perdue dans ses pensées... car au final, cette dernière était en train de ce dire qu'elle devait beaucoup à Ritsu.

À chaque fois qu'elle n'était pas bien, elle avait été présente pour l'aider. D'ailleurs, ça avait été sans doute son énergie qui l'avait poussée en avant, qui l'avait aidé à avancer à chaque fois qu'elle s'était arrêtée en chemin. Son énergie qui l'avait aidé aussi à se relever quand elle tombait, lui évitant de rester à terre. Parce qu'elle se sentait toujours mieux quand elle était présente, c'était simple Mio avait l'impression d'être toujours touchée par la volonté dont la jeune brune pouvait faire preuve dans n'importe qu'elle situation, comme si rien ne pouvait la démonter. Et en ce moment, c'était pareil, elle avait besoin de cette énergie, d'être soutenue... et exactement comme maintenant, Ritsu marchait à ses côtés, ça avait toujours été ainsi. Tournant légèrement les yeux vers elle, l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs observait ses gestes, ressentait sa présence. Elle était chaleureuse, et agréablement familière, elle lui faisait ressentir un sentiment de sécurité, et... se sentir vivante, sentir les battements de son cœur, sentir la vie qui coulait dans son corps alors que son esprit était en proie au trouble.

La batteuse, remarquant le regard de son amie, tourna la tête pour le lui rendre, une lueur de questionnement dans les yeux. Ce qui eut pour tout effet de faire rapidement fuir les orbes bleu-grises de Mio, légèrement embarrassée de l'avoir fixée ainsi.

Ritsu ne comprit pas vraiment l'attitude de son amie, mais n'osa pas lui demander, et de toute façon n'en eut pas vraiment le temps, car Yui et Mugi les rejoignirent rapidement, et ensuite Azusa qui les attendait devant le portail du lycée. Une fois le groupe réunit et avant de partir en cours, Mio s'adressa à ses amies.

– Les filles, je... suis désolée d'être partie aussi brusquement hier.

Le groupe se regarda quelques secondes, et se fut Yui qui prit la parole, en souriant.

– Ne t'inquiète pas Mio-chan ! On se doute bien que le retour de ton frère doit te faire bizarre.

Devant ses paroles, Ritsu tourna la tête vers la bassiste, craignant quelques secondes que cette dernière ne soit en colère qu'elle ai raconté cela aux autres membres du groupe... mais il n'en fit rien, Mio semblait même soulagée.

– Oui c'est vrai... et puis cette situation est un peu floue, mais ça va aller, continua la concernée contente de ne pas avoir à fournir des explications.

La sonnerie interrompit le dialogue, et Mio s'en sentit un peu comme sauvée par le gong. Elle ne voulait pas de questions, ne voulait pas qu'on lui demande quoi que ce soit la-dessus, et puis par-dessus tout... elle ne voulait pas de leurs regards compatissants. Elle était grande maintenant après tout, et pouvait gérer cette situation toute seule !

Cela devait sans doute être la raison pour laquelle elle ne voulait pas encore embêter Ritsu avec ses problèmes. Pourtant, elle était sans aucun doute perturbée. En cours, elle ne se concentra pas sur ce que racontait le professeur, et avait passé la matinée à dessiner sur son cahier au lieu de prendre des notes. Et puis, elle s'était renfermée. À midi elle était restée pensive et lointaine, comme si elle était bien présente physiquement mais que son esprit était tourné vers complétement autre chose. Son frère lui avait parlée, hier. Et elle n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de l'intégralité de leur conversation... ou plutôt, de leur dispute. Comme si les mots étaient sortit directement de sa bouche sans passer dans son esprit.

– Mio n'est pas là ? demanda Azusa en arrivant dans la salle de club assez silencieuse, et constatant la chaise vide à la place habituelle de la bassiste.

– Non, elle a dit qu'elle avait un truc à régler, et elle est repartie, répondit Tsumugi en portant pensivement sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

Lorsque la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs avait dit cela en partant de la salle de cours quelques minutes plus tôt, personne ne lui avait demandé quoi que ce soit, personne n'avait osé, elles se doutaient toute que ce truc était en rapport avec ce qu'il restait de la famille de Mio et qu'il valait mieux la laisser gérer cela toute seule... bien que la plus jeune guitariste était plutôt mitigée sur ce sujet. Elle savait que sa sempaï n'était pas du genre à se confier facilement, et qu'elle semblait préférer régler ses affaires seule, mais était-ce une raison pour s'y plier, une raison pour ne lui apporter aucun soutient ?

– … Je pense qu'on ferait tout de même mieux d'essayer de l'aider... osa proposer la kohaï, en chipotant un peu dans son assiette de pâtisserie.

Les autres restèrent pensives un instant, et finalement ce fut la pianiste qui résuma sa pensée en premier, et sans doute les craintes du groupe.

– Mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé... ça m'a l'air d'être un terrain glissant. Imagine si on aggravait les choses au lieu de les arranger ?

Et si la jeune fille blonde venait de soulever une question, personne n'y répondit, et un autre silence s'installa dans la salle. C'était tout de même étrange de constater à quel point les ennuis d'un membre du groupe pouvait en affecter les autres, pensait Ritsu en regardant tour à tour les mines pensives et perplexes tout autour de la table. Loin de se laisser abattre, la batteuse se redressant et posa ses deux mains à plat sur la table.

– Allez ! Ça ira, je sais qu'elle n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais notre bassiste est solide. Il faut juste lui laisser un peu de temps. Et puis, même je suis certaine qu'elle sait que si elle a besoin de nous, on sera présentes, s'exclama t-elle d'un ton motivant.

Les autres, stimulées par l'énergie et l'optimisme dont faisait toujours preuve Ritsu, acquiescèrent tout en même temps. Ce n'était qu'une étape après tout, certes ce n'était pas agréable à franchir mais après, cela irait mieux. Les paroles de l'adolescente avaient touché juste et bien, comme souvent, lorsqu'elle voulait vraiment quelque chose ou qu'une difficulté se mettait sur son chemin, elle ne baissait jamais les bras, et surtout pas pour ce qui était de remonter un peu le moral du groupe.

Ce dernier écourta ensuite la pause thé pour pouvoir jouer ensemble. D'une certaine manière, faire de la musique leur permettaient de faire sortir leurs tensions, en se concentrant sur leurs instruments, leurs esprits s'en trouvait plus enthousiasme et le son qui en sortait était meilleur... même si, à la fin du morceaux, toutes se regardèrent avec des yeux ennuyés.

– C'est étrange, commença Yui alors que le groupe venait de sortir dans la cour, normalement on entend presque pas la basse, mais quand elle n'est pas là... ça fait comme un creux. Je trouve ça un peu dérangeant.

Le groupe avait finalement écourté la répétition, et n'avait joué que quelques minutes. Quand un membre n'était pas là, il se remarquait tout de suite, et sans Mio, elles avaient l'impression d'avoir perdu un pilier et que leur chanson en devenait bancale.

– C'est vrai, et en plus contrairement à Ricchan, elle suit toujours le rythme, sourit Tsumugi.

– Mais c'est parce que sinon c'est ennuyant, moi je préfère quand il y a des variations ! se défendit la concernée en agitant les bras comme si elle frappait sur ses tambours.

Et puisque Yui avait besoin d'acheter de nouvelles cordes de guitare, elles décidèrent d'aller se promener en centre-ville pour passer un peu le temps. C'était la fin d'après-midi, mais la plupart des gens étaient encore au travail, alors la grand rue commerçantes et les boutiques étaient encore tranquilles. Dire que dans moins de deux heures, elle se rempliraient de personnes retournant chez elles à pied ou en voiture, créant l'habituel embouteillage de la soirée.

Alors que le groupe marchait sur le trottoir, en face la rue bifurquait sur la gauche, et un couple qui venait de tourner et leur arrivait de face semblait plutôt perplexe. En croisant les jeune lycéennes, ces dernières entendirent un partie de leur conversation, la femme murmura à l'homme quelque chose comme « faire un scandale en public vraiment... » et juste après, des éclats de voix qui semblait venir de l'avenue à gauche. Des gens se disputaient ?

– … et franchement ! Tu pourrais faire un effort ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça !

– Non mais qu'est-ce que tu pensais ? Pouvoir revenir comme ça tranquillement comme si de rien n'était ? Imbécile !

Il n'y avait pas trente-six voix comme celle la, et les filles reconnurent celle de leur camarade Mio qui venait tout simplement de hurler. Le groupe, surprit, tourna au coin de la rue et fut témoin d'une scène atypique, la bassiste et son frère qui se disputaient en face à face sur le trottoir à quelques mètres, alors que les passants faisaient de leur mieux pour les ignorait bien que certains leurs lançaient des regards agacés.

Et juste après avoir crié, Mio envoya une gifle magistrale en plein sur le visage du jeune homme, qui faillit en perdre l'équilibre.

– Tu n'es vraiment qu'un parasite ! hurla t-elle une fois de plus.

Sur ce, l'adolescente aux cheveux de jais se détourna et parti directement sans attendre de réponse, en marchant tellement vite qu'elle semblait vouloir se mettre à courir. Son frère posa une main sur sa joue rougie par le coup qu'il venait de se prendre, et sembla renoncer à la suivre, car il parti tout aussi vite dans la direction opposée... il passa même devant le groupe de lycéenne sans leur accorder un regard.

Ces dernières étaient complètement décontenancées par la scène à laquelle elles venaient d'assister malgré elles. De plus Mio était déjà hors de vue.

– Hé ben..., soupira nerveusement Tsumugi. Ça à l'air plus grave que ce qu'on pensait... pour que Mio en arrive à le gifler...

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? On va la voir... ? questionna Azusa en tournant la tête vers la direction qu'avait empruntée la bassiste.

Ritsu jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. C'était un peu tôt pour que son amie commence à travailler, pourtant, la batteuse était certaine qu'elle allait se réfugier là-bas.

– Si on débarque toutes au garage, le patron risque de ne pas apprécier... rappela t-elle en réajustant son sac sur son épaule.

– Dans ce cas, vas-y Ricchan ! s'exclama Yui en lui attrapant la main. Je suis sûre que t'es celle que Mio-chan écoutera le mieux !

Au moins, le groupe s'accorda la-dessus. La jeune adolescente aux cheveux châtains ne démenti pas, au fond sans oser se l'avouer, elle préférait parler avec son amie seule à seule... alors elle était quelque peu soulagée que Yui propose cela. Sans doute que cette dernière, sous ces airs insouciants, l'avait deviné. Prenant donc congé de autres musiciennes en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée et leur assurant qu'elle ferai de son mieux, Ritsu prit la direction du garage, en marchant plongée dans ses pensées.

Le frère de Mio... Tatsui. Au fond, elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, elle n'avait que peu de souvenir de lui, lorsqu'il était enfant... ou plus précisément, elle n'avait que des impressions. Des restes de sentiments qu'elle avait eut en sa présence, pas des images nettes, juste des sensations, pour la plupart assez contradictoires. Plus elle y pensait, et plus des choses lui revenaient en mémoire. Il avait cinq ans de plus que sa sœur, et étant enfant, elle avait toujours eut l'impression qu'il était un garçon très lunatique. Qu'il pouvait aussi bien être très créatif, radieux et enthousiaste, comme un petit garçon plein de vie, mais de l'autre côté, qu'il était aussi très capricieux, de mauvaise foi et avait tendance à piquer des crises pour pas grand chose. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas se fonder sur ces souvenirs, pensait-elle. Il devait avoir beaucoup changé durant tout ce temps, et maintenant, il était quasiment un adulte, il n'avait rien à voir avec le garçon présent dans sa mémoire... alors pourquoi venir tourmenter sa petite-sœur ainsi ? Il devait bien se rendre compte que ce n'était pas en l'agressant verbalement qu'il allait arranger quoi que ce soit ! Pourquoi agir comme cela ? Que cherchait-il ?

En entrant dans le garage, Ritsu repéra tout de suite Mio, déjà en tenue bleue de mécanicienne et en train de travailler... elle devait avoir couru sur la fin, pour arriver aussi vite et avoir eut le temps en plus de se changer avant que la batteuse n'arrive. Les cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval, elle était debout sous une voiture, le véhicule auquel il manquait les roues étant posé et attaché en hauteur sur un haut élévateur. Arrivant dans son dos, la lycéenne la salua.

– Hé, Mio.

L'interpellée tourna brièvement la tête, s'arrêtant quelques secondes de manipuler un sorte de tuyau en métal grisâtre qu'elle tenait, un peu surprise de la voir ici.

– Tient Ritsu. Tu n'es pas en train de répéter avec les autres ?

– Non, on a écourté la répétition, et puis... on n'a décidé de faire un tour en centre-ville.

La bassiste fixa son amie quelques temps, avec un regard qui déchiffra facilement en moins de quelques secondes ce que Ritsu venait de sous-entendre, Mio comprit tout de suite que le groupe avait dû être témoin de son accrochage en pleine avenue... l'autre lycéenne venait aussi, implicitement, de lui poser une question, lui demandant sans le lui dire ce qu'il s'était exactement passé, mais... la bassiste se contenta de détourner la tête pour se remettre à fixer le dessous du véhicule.

– Est-ce que vous avez parlé au moins... ? insista Ritsu en sachant que son amie ne dirait rien de plus.

– Pas... pas vraiment, disons que surtout... on s'est mutuellement insultés..., soupira la jeune fille avant de reprendre rapidement. De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Un court silence s'installa, la batteuse cherchant un moyen de changer de sujet, mais aussi de remonter un peu le moral de son amie.

– Tu veux dîner à la maison ce soir ? Ça fait un moment, proposa t-elle.

– Je ne sais pas... je risque de déranger...

– Bien sur que non ! Ma mère à ramené plein de pâtisseries de son précédent meeting... faudrait nous aider à les manger.

Pas de réponse une fois de plus, et au bout de quelques seconde Mio fini enfin par se tourner vers son amie.

– Tu peux me passer la clé de douze ? demanda la jeune fille en tendant la main droite, l'autre tenant une pièce qui risquait de se décrocher.

Ritsu acquiesça immédiatement en se tournant, et s'accroupit devant le tas d'outils disposé au sol sur un tissus gris... sauf qu'elle resta immobile, la main en l'air, une un sourire perplexe lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait absolument pas quel outils prendre ni ce que son amie avait demandé par « clé de douze ».

– Troisième en partant de la droite..., précisa la mécanicienne en soupirant avec un demi-sourire.

La batteuse attrapa donc le bon outil, le donnant à la jeune fille, qui se remit ensuite à travailler sur ce qu'elle faisait... elle semblait très concentrée à visser quelque chose. Ritsu y jeta un coup d'œil, mais en voyant toute la mécanique, n'y comprit pas grand chose, cela lui inspirait surtout qu'elle ne savait pas que les voitures étaient aussi compliquées vu d'en dessous... pourtant, sous les mains de Mio, les pièces semblaient parfaitement s'assembler pour marcher ensemble. Tient, cela lui fit étrangement penser à un groupe de musique... qui ne pouvait fonctionner que si les instruments étaient tous présents et les notes bien huilées, ainsi chacun faisait ce qui lui revenait, et alors que aucune des pièces ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit toute seule, ensemble elles pouvaient aller très loin. Restant pensive un instant, elle attendit que la bassiste ait terminé avant de relancer sa question.

– Alors ? Tu viens ?

– Hhuun... c'est d'accord. C'est vrai que ça fait quelques temps que je n'ai pas revu tes parents, soupira Mio alors qu'elle se déplaçait pour sortir de dessous la voiture. Je viendrais dès que j'aurais terminé.

* * *

Ce soir là, Ritsu attendait donc avec impatience, toute contente que Mio ait accepté de venir... maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ça faisait un moment qu'elles n'avaient pas été juste toutes les deux seules. Assise sur la table du salon, elle tapotait son crayon sur les pages de son cahier, sa mère l'ayant obligée à faire ses devoir avant que son invitée n'arrive. Bien quand cette dernière sonna à la porte, la jeune fille n'avait pas terminé, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de les délaisser rapidement pour aller ouvrir.

– Tu rentre tôt aujourd'hui ! s'exclama t-elle en ouvrant.

– Oui, le patron m'a autorisée à partir un peu plus tôt, cette fois.

– Ah Mio ! Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait un moment que tu n'es pas venu nous rendre visite ! l'interpella Madame Tainaka.

La mère de Ritsu était une grande femme, aux cheveux châtains clairs coupés court, au niveau de la mâchoire. Elle travaillait dans une entreprise et avait un poste plutôt haut dans la hiérarchie, avec des responsabilités, et était toujours bien coiffée et bien maquillée, toujours propre sur elle et soignée. Ses yeux bleus clairs lui donnait souvent un air sérieux, derrière des lunettes fines que Mio, personnellement, trouvait austères. Mais elle avait supposé que pour se faire respecter par ses employés lorsqu'on était une femme, il fallait y mettre l'apparence. Pourtant derrière cela, Madame Tainaka était une mère qui prenait soin de ses enfants, elle était stricte, mais en même temps juste et savait être rassurante, elle avait beaucoup aidé la jeune fille dans les mois qui avaient suivit la perte de ses parents.

– Oui c'est vrai. Heureuse de vous revoir, Madame Tainaka, lui répondit la bassiste en s'inclinant.

– Allons ! Je t'ai déjà dis cent fois de m'appeler Seina.

Mio lui sourit, car en effet elle lui disait toujours cela, mais... rien à faire, cela lui faisait toujours étrange d'appeler un adulte par son prénom.

– Maman, on peut prendre deux gâteaux parmi ceux qui restent ? demanda sans attendre Ritsu avec un grand sourire.

– Oui pas de problème Ricchan, mais n'en mange pas plus d'un, sinon tu n'aura plus faim pour le dîner. Et faites attention à ne pas salir le sol, soupira sa mère en grimpant les escaliers, sans doute pour aller dans son bureau.

– Tu n'es pas vraiment gênée Ritsu... j'ai l'air de venir juste pour piller votre frigo, maintenant, râla quelque peu Mio en croisant les bras.

La batteuse se mit à rire, et ne se pria pas pour aller chercher deux pâtisseries. Elle en prit deux au hasard, qui paraissaient les plus belles, et les deux filles montèrent s'installer dans la chambre de Ritsu.

– Franchement, tu pourrais ranger parfois ! Je suis sûre que si on te pose la question, tu ne saurais même pas dire de quelle couleur est la moquette de ta chambre, soupira Mio.

C'était vrai que la chambre était bien en bazar, il y avait plus de livres sur le sol que sur les étagères, et sans doute plus de vêtements par terre que dans l'armoire. La concernée sourit en poussant quelques affaires pour faire de la place autour de la table basse, et posa le plat de sucrerie dessus, tandis que l'autre adolescente s'asseyait à sa diagonale.

– Tient, j'ai vu la copine de mon frangin, tout à l'heure. Elle est passée, raconta la batteuse en plongeant sa fourchette dans la crème pâtissière de son gâteau.

– Ah ? Et elle est comment ? questionna Mio en commençant elle aussi à manger.

– Ben, si tu veux mon avis, ça ne va pas durer longtemps !

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'elle a dit qu'elle n'aimait pas les jeux vidéos... honnêtement je me demande ce qu'il lui trouve !

– Tu sais dans un couple, il faut parfois faire des compromis, soupira Mio, perplexe alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier à quoi était la pâtisserie qu'elle mangeait.

– Moi je dirais plutôt que si on aime vraiment l'autre, on l'accepte comme il est.

La discussion se poursuivie quelques minutes, chacune essayant de donner sa propre définition de ce qu'était un couple et ce qu'il fallait faire pour que sa fonctionne... et la bassiste en était arrivée à expliquer à son amie qu'il n'y avait pas que les jeux vidéos dans la vie, l'autre lui rétorquant que pourtant elle-même aimait bien ça, et s'apprêtait aussi à partir sur tout autre chose en lui parlant du dernier manga en vogue, mais ce fut Mio qui la coupa en désignant la dernière part de son gâteau de sa fourchette.

– Au fait, c'est une pâtisserie à quoi ? Je n'arrive pas à savoir le parfum...

– Ah ? Fais voir ! s'exclama Ritsu qui attrapa le dernier bout et le mangea d'une traite. Hmm, je crois que... c'est parfumé à l'alcool...

– Quoi ? À l'alcool ? répéta la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs qui n'en revenait pas d'avoir tout mangé. Et tu m'a volé le dernier bout en plus. Pour la peine donne moi le tient !

Mio essaya de piquer de sa fourchette le bout de gâteau qui restait dans l'assiette de son amie, mais cette dernière qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, l'écarta brusquement, en bousculant brutalement la table basse qui émit un fort bruit de choc, et elle mit tout ce qui restait de sa pâtisserie dans sa bouche, quitte à se mettre de la crème sur la joue, tout en exprimant un « trop tard ! » la bouche pleine.

– Hé ! Ce n'est pas juste !

Sans réfléchir longtemps, la bassiste se leva à moitié et attrapa son amie par l'épaule, la poussant comme pour se venger, et comme si elle venait de décider qu'elle goûterait coûte que coûte. Mio repoussa la batteuse encore un peu plus loin, lui collant le dos contre le sol, et l'obligea à se tenir allongée alors qu'elle l'a maintenait à terre en s'asseyant à califourchon sur elle. Ritsu dans cette position, avait une vue en contre-plongée sur son amie, et à l'instant ou elle vit son visage se rapprocher, elle eut la violente impression que son cœur faisant des bonds et allait sortir de sa poitrine. Cette émotion semblait venir de nulle part, lui prenant l'esprit comme si ce dernier venait de se faire happer par une vague. Elle ne résista pas, sans savoir quoi penser, le cerveau dans le flou, et laissa le visage de Mio se rapprocher, elle pouvait même en sentir son souffle chaud qui rencontrait le sien. Son amie lécha du bout de la langue la crème qu se trouvait sur sa joue, effleurant avec légèreté la peau, ne la touchant presque pas... et à ce moment, Ritsu avait le cœur qui battait tellement vite que ses mains allaient bientôt en trembler, et elle sentait que tout son visage tournait au rouge éclatant, et la gêne qu'elle ressentait allait de paire avec d'autres émotions beaucoup plus vives, elle ne pensait pas, elle ressentait simplement les sentiments que faisait naître l'action de la bassiste. Cette dernière, en se redressant, croisa les pupilles de l'autre jeune fille étendue sous elle, et elles eurent toutes les deux la même expression d'étonnement. Mio écarquilla littéralement les yeux, comme surprise par sa propre action, comme si quelqu'un, ou quelque chose d'autre avait prit possession de son corps et ne lui rendait ses moyens que maintenant, et qu'elle venait tout juste de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Les deux adolescentes se dévisagèrent, durant quelques secondes de flottement étrange pendant lesquelles aucunes n'osait bouger, comme si l'esprit de chacune était saisi par la situation et ne sachant que faire, avait décidé de bloquer tout les mouvements du corps. Les deux visages étaient rouges, ils exprimaient tout deux un certain embarras, et leurs yeux semblaient ne plus pouvoir lâcher la contemplation de l'autre.

Elle ne réagirent que lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre, le pire qui pouvait arriver en ce moment, la porte qui s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Madame Tainaka.

– Dites les filles, j'espère que v-

Une seconde. Une seule seconde de vide, les deux interpellées avaient tourné d'un même mouvement leurs têtes vers l'adulte, ayant du mal à réaliser la situation, fixant l'expression de surprise que venait de prendre la mère de Ritsu.

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? Séparez-vous tout de suite, c'est indécent ! s'exclama Seina en fronçant durement les sourcils et en élevant la voix.

Effet immédiat, les deux filles obéirent. Mio s'écarta précipitamment, presque dans un sursaut, se mettant assise sur ses genoux, tandis que l'autre jeune se redressait d'un seul geste et se retrouvant en tailleur. Et avant que sa mère ne puisse dire quelque chose, Ritsu tenta un début d'explication.

– C'est... c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Il s'est rien... on chahutait juste un peu..., bafouilla t-elle en évitant le regard de l'adulte.

Mio elle ne trouva rien à dire, et n'osa rien tenter, elle avait l'envie de s'enterrer dans le sol, de disparaître, rien que pour éviter les yeux de Madame Tainaka, et la gêne, ou plutôt, la honte qu'elle ressentait lui faisait garder la tête basse comme pour ne pas montrer qu'elle devait être affreusement rouge, laissant ses mèches noires retomber sur ses yeux humides presque fermés. Les deux enfants gardaient la même expression penaude, attendant une réaction.

– Le dîner sera bientôt prêt.

Seina venait de lâcher cette information d'une voix affreusement froide, distante, presque tranchante, tout en sortant de la chambre en fermant la porte. Ce qui fit l'effet d'une douche glacée aux deux jeunes filles, qui eurent toutes les deux l'impression d'avoir fait la pire bêtise du monde. Elles restèrent dans le silence, et échangèrent un regard confus... aucune des deux ne savait ce qu'il leur était arrivés, et demeurait dans l'incompréhension.

– Je... je ferai mieux de rentrer... , murmura Mio en se levant lentement.

Ritsu n'eut même pas le courage de la persuader de rester, après tout elle n'imaginait pas partager un repas dans la bonne humeur avec sa mère après ça, il devait en être de même pour son amie, qui lui souhaita rapidement bonne soirée avant de sortir de la chambre. La bassiste ne voulait pas non plus rester dans cet état terriblement inconfortable, et préférait rentrer le plus vite possible...

– Au... au revoir... Madame..., bredouilla la jeune fille en passant dans le salon, et voyant l'adulte de dos qui semblait préparer quelque chose.

Elle sortit directement après, sans savoir si la mère de son amie lui avait répondu, et croisa le père qui venait tout juste de garer sa voiture devant la maison. Ce dernier lui fit un grand signe de la main en voyant la jeune bassiste. Le côté masculin des parents était presque l'inverse de sa femme, d'ailleurs Mio pensait toujours que Ritsu tenait plus de son père que de sa mère. Il était plus petit que sa femme, avait une courte queue de cheval brune et était souvent mal rasé, et il avait beau lui avoir expliqué ce qu'il faisait comme métier, elle ne retenait pas, sauf que c'était quelque chose en rapport avec la publicité.

– Tient Mio, bonjour ! Tu ne reste pas dîner ? L'interpella t-il en la croisant.

– Bonjour. Non, j'ai des devoirs... bonne soirée.

Elle ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard, avant de sortir sur le trottoir d'un pas rapide. L'homme en voyant l'attitude de l'adolescente, avait simplement haussé le épaules et répondu un « ok, une prochaine fois alors ! »

Mais y aurait-il une prochaine fois ? La bassiste ne savait pas quoi en penser. Tout en marchant sur le chemin du retour, elle se frotta les joue pour se réveiller un peu de sa torpeur. Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas en ce moment ? C'était comme si tout avait décidé de partir en dérapage non contrôlé. D'abord elle oublie les partitions, ensuite elle essaye de rester dans une voiture tout en sachant parfaitement ce qui allait se passer, puis son frère débarque de nulle part après six ans sans aucune nouvelles, et maintenant... ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne tournait pas rond ? Et que devait penser Madame Tainaka maintenant ? Après tout, c'était elle, l'amie d'enfance de Ritsu, qu'elle avait vu assise dans cette... position, sur sa fille ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de se mettre à lécher la joue... non elle ne voulait pas s'en rappeler. Elle avait mangé une pâtisserie à l'alcool peut-être, mais ça devait être très loin de suffire pour lui faire faire ce genre de choses... alors pourquoi ? Sur le moment, elle avait simplement suivit... ce qu'elle voulait faire, comme si son esprit avait soudainement décidé de baisser toute les barrières et de tout permettre, même les trucs les plus étranges. Ritsu devait être si gênée... est-ce que ça allait modifier leurs rapports ? Peut-être qu'elle ne voudrait plus lui parler, après ça... Mio tournait et retournait les événements dans son esprit tout le long du trajet, et ce fut très angoissée qu'elle arriva dans son appartement, envisageant toutes sortes d'excuses qu'elle pouvait donner à son amie pour son comportement plus que déplacé.

Ritsu étant restée seule dans sa chambre, ne se posait pas de question sur le pourquoi Mio avait fait cela, mais sur ce qu'elle-même avait ressenti à ce moment. Elle tapotait nerveusement ses doigts sur la table, le nez penché sur une bande dessinée, qu'elle avait prise pour tenter de se calmer mais qu'au final elle ne lisait pas. Elle ne leva la tête qu'en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir à nouveau.

Madame Tainaka entra et vint s'asseoir par terre en face de sa fille, qui n'osait pas lever les yeux vers elle. Elle avait le sentiment pénible d'avoir fait une gosse faute, et ne savait pas quoi en dire, alors avant que sa mère ne lui fasse une reproche, elle commença à se défendre comme elle le pouvait, sachant qu'elle ne plaisantait jamais quand il s'agissait de faire des remontrances, en répétant ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt.

– Mais m'man... il ne s'est rien passé ! Je veux dire... c'est... juste un mauvais timing... on n'a rien fait..., bafouilla la jeune fille en tripotant ses doigts.

Sa mère se contenta de lever une de ses mains, dans un geste qui lui demandait le silence, et elle posa ses coudes sur la table en croisant les bras.

– Ritsu, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on ai une discussion, de mère à fille, sur un sujet important. Tu es dans l'âge ou l'on commence à s'intéresser à ce genre de choses, n'est-ce pas ?

Ritsu détourna rapidement les yeux, et ses joues rosirent, sentant venir la discussion embarrassante.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te juge pas, c'est normal de se sentir perdu quand on est adolescent. On se sent tendu, parfois sur les nerfs, il faut gérer beaucoup de choses entre les cours, les amies, les amours... commença Seina en se penchant légèrement vers son enfant comme pour lui dire de relever le yeux.

– Mais... comment sait-on, lorsqu'on est amoureux ? la coupa sa fille, se concentrant inconsciemment sur ce qui l'intéressait.

– Hé bien... tu penses très souvent à une personne, avec qui tu veux être, avec qui tu veux partager beaucoup de choses. Quand elle est proche de toi, tu as tout un tas d'émotions... tu es très heureuse, tu te sent plus vivante. Et quand elle n'est pas là, tu ressent un manque, parce que ton corps est impatient, il attend l'être aimé, il réclame sa voix, son regard, sa présence, et quand celui que tu aimes est près de toi, tu as l'impression de scruter chacun de ses gestes, ses attitudes ou ses expressions, pour y déceler quelque chose, c'est comme si... tu chérissais chaque chose pourtant simple qu'il peut faire à ton égard, et tu veux tout faire pour déchiffrer la place que tu occupes en lui. Et cette façon que l'on a de réclamer à l'autre des signes de son amour prouve que l'on aime... Il y avait un auteur nommé Lacan qui disait « Aimer, c'est donner ce que l'on n'a pas. »...

En attendant parler sa mère avec autant d'ardeur, Ritsu en fut totalement impressionnée et surprise à la fois... sa mère, qui était toujours stricte et sérieuse, lui parler d'amour de manière aussi passionnée, c'était réellement déstabilisant... l'amour pouvait vraiment changer quelqu'un D'ailleurs, Madame Tainaka, en croisant le regard de sa fille, se rendit compte qu'elle avait un peu dérivé, et toussa en se raclant la gorge.

– Heum ! Enfin... ce que je veux dire, c'est un état ou tout te paraît plus intense, conclu t-elle.

Tournant et retournant ces paroles dans sa tête, Ritsu tripotait nerveusement ses doigts, n'arrivant pas à savoir ce que son esprit cherchait exactement, ni à se concentrer sur une pensée. Il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel la jeune fille s'était mise à se souvenir des réactions, et surtout des émotions, qu'elle avait déjà eut quand la bassiste était présente.

– Et... et si... c'est ce que je ressens... quand je suis avec Mio ? osa finalement demander Ristu, hésitante.

– Allons... ce n'est pas plutôt une forte amitié ? Vous êtes amies depuis très longtemps après tout, annonça l'adulte avant de faire une courte pause. Et puis, la vie de lycéen peut être parfois stressante, surtout à ton âge, ce moment ou le corps change, ou on se pose tout un tas de questions. Les émotions peuvent souvent s'embrouiller dans ton esprit et te faire ressentir des choses sur l'instant, mais ce ne sont que des passades. Il faut y faire attention, pour ne rien faire de mal, ni rien d'immoral, car il peut y avoir des conséquences. Tu comprends ?

– … Je... O-oui... je crois..., bafouilla l'adolescente en fixant la table basse.

De nouveau, le silence, si bien que Madame Tainaka sembla penser qu'il fallait mieux laisser la jeune fille y penser calmement.

– Je te laisse réfléchir, si tu as des questions, n'oublie pas que ton père et moi sommes là.

Seina se pencha en avant pour embrasser sa fille sur le front, avant de se lever et sortir de la pièce, laissant donc Ritsu seule dans sa chambre, le cerveau qui tournait à plein régime, pourtant tournant autour d'une seule question : aimait-elle Mio ? Immédiatement quand ces mots s'imposèrent dans son esprit, comme écrit en toute lettres, elle secoua la tête, et se laissa tomber sur la moquette de sa chambre, allongée sur le dos. Non, comme l'avait dit sa mère, ça ne devait être qu'une passade, qu'un accident de parcours engendré par le stresse et la tension, après tout Mio avait encore plus de raisons qu'elle d'être angoissée, avec le problème de Tatsui ! Cela devait être pour cela qu'elle avait fait... ce geste.

Mais rien qu'en y repensant, en revoyant dans son esprit l'image de son amie au-dessus d'elle, Ritsu avait le cœur qui battait plus vite, avait chaud aux joues et à la poitrine, elle se retrouvait quasiment dans le même état, prise de cours par une chaleur intense qui naissait en son sein et qui se propageait dans ses membres, son cerveau qui devenait totalement flou, sa respiration qui devenait plus courte... elle n'arrivait pas à identifier ce sentiment, cette émotion envahissante, mais cela était réellement exaltant... quand ce mot résonna dans sa tête, la batteuse se redressa soudainement, venant de trouver un mot qui décrivait ce qu'elle avait ressenti... était-ce... de l'excitation... ? Non non, ce dit-elle, ça ne peut pas être ça, Mio est une amie, et une fille, c'était mal de penser comme cela. C'était comme lui avait expliqué sa mère, son corps changeait, et il essayait de trouver un exutoire pour la tension que cela provoquait, mais ce n'était qu'une mauvaise pulsion passagère, et la bassiste était la personne qui lui était la plus proche en dehors de sa famille, son amie d'enfance, alors peut-être qu'elle tournait ses pensées vers elle juste parce que dans ce moment, elle n'avait pas su bien identifier ses émotions, ce ne devait être que une forte amitié, tout comme lui avait dit sa mère.

– Ritsu ! À table !

La voix de son père qui résonna dans l'escalier la sortie de ses réflexions. Oui, la vie continuait, il ne fallait pas bloquer sur cet incident... la jeune fille pensait qu'elle allait s'excuser auprès de Mio, et que cela serai vite oublié. Ce n'était qu'un engouement passager, ce n'avait été... qu'une passade.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir suivi ce chapitre ;) La suite prochainement.**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Palm mute

..::..

* * *

Chapitre 4

– **Palm mute –**

* * *

Assise devant son cahier de mathématiques, sur la table de son salon, Ritsu s'amusait à faire tenir son crayon entre sa lèvre supérieur et son nez, n'arrivant pas à résoudre une équation compliquée. Pourtant, le professeur tout à l'heure avait assuré à ses élèves que l'exercice ne leur prendrait pas plus d'un quart d'heure... alors pourquoi ça faisait une heure qu'elle était dessus et qu'elle n'avait même pas fait la moitié ? C'était bien les profs, ça... mais, ça devait être aussi à cause du fait qu'elle n'était absolument pas concentrée. La jeune fille se balançait sur les deux pieds arrières de sa chaise, se repassant en boucle la journée d'école. Déjà le matin, elle avait reçut un sms de Mio lui disant de ne pas l'attendre, alors elle n'avait pas put lui parler sur le chemin, et la bassiste était arrivée à peine quelques secondes avant le début des cours du matin. Et puis, le reste de la journée avait été froid. D'ailleurs, la répétition était passée à la trappe une fois de plus. Mio était partie tôt, pour aller travailler... et Ritsu avait bien l'impression qu'elle faisait des heures supplémentaires pour éviter le groupe. Ou peut-être, éviter Tatsui. La bassiste était du genre à esquiver les problèmes, et à ne pas en parler... tout comme son frère, d'après ce que la batteuse en avait vu, ces deux-la n'arrivait pas à simplement parler de ce qu'il n'allait pas, et préféraient envoyer les erreurs qu'ils attribuaient chacun à l'autre dans la figure à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Les deux amies ne s'était qu'à peine parlé de toute la journée, ni même regardées, d'ailleurs les autres membres du groupe leur avaient demandés si elles s'étaient disputées, et la batteuse n'avait put répondre qu'un simple « non »... elle n'allait tout de même pas leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé hier ! C'était trop étrange et elle avait déjà eut assez de la discussion gênante avec sa mère, pour en plus y passer avec ses amies.

Ritsu soupira et attrapa son portable. Aucun message ni appel... elle avait essayé de joindre son amie plus tôt, mais elle était tombée sur son répondeur. Elle devait être au travail, et souvent, elle laissait son portable dans son casier après s'être changée, mais la jeune fille aurait bien voulu lui parler... ne serai-ce que pour s'excuser... elle ne voulait pas rester dans une situation pareille, et avait même peur que ça reste ainsi si elle tardait trop à parler à Mio.

Se penchant sur son cahier, elle fit une moue découragée et laissa finalement tomber ses devoirs, préférant aller allumer la télévision, puis s'affaler sur le canapé pour tenter de se reposer un peu.

– Hé, la belle au bois dormant, on se réveille ! C'est pas le moment de nous faire un somme.

Sentant une grande main lui secouer l'épaule, Ritsu ouvrit les yeux, l'esprit quelque peu dans le brouillard. Allongée sur le canapé, elle se releva en se frottant les paupières, un filet de bave au coin de la lèvre.

– Hnnn... papa ? Tu es déjà rentré ? demanda la jeune fille en s'essuyant la commissure de la bouche d'un revers de manche.

– Comment ça « déjà » ? On est le soir, tu sais ! s'exclama le grand homme avec un sourire.

La batteuse regarda l'heure sur la pendule du salon. Effectivement, l'après-midi était complètement terminée... déjà ! Elle avait à peine eut le temps de regarder la télévision, de fermer les yeux quelques secondes, qu'elle s'était endormie plus rapidement qu'il fallait pour le dire. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir somnolé qu'une minute ou deux...

– Tu as fait une grande sieste apparemment ! continua son père en lui frottant les cheveux.

– Euh oui... j'étais fatiguée... marmonna sa fille en remettant son serre-tête d'aplomb.

– Ah je vois, mais il ne faut pas dormir trop longtemps, sinon au moment de te coucher tu n'aura plus sommeil. Tu veux m'aider à préparer le repas ?

– … D'accord...

Ritsu se leva du canapé, s'étirant les bras, alors que son père se rendait dans la cuisine pour sortir différents ingrédients du réfrigérateur. Sa fille alla s'installer sur la table ronde qui trônait en plein milieu de la pièce, en silence... le regardant poser des légumes à découper sur une planche de bois, la jeune fille attrapa un éplucheur pour retirer la peau des carottes. Pensivement, elle commença à préparer les ingrédients, et jetant un autre coup d'œil à l'heure, elle s'adressa à son père.

– Maman n'est toujours pas rentrée ? S'étonna t-elle en sachant qu'il était rare qu'elle soi en retard.

– Ah, oui, elle m'a appelé tout à l'heure, elle sera là un peu plus tard.

La batteuse fut surprise d'en être un peu soulagée. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait si il était au courant des derniers événements, et si sa femme lui avait raconté l'incident d'hier quand Mio était venue à la maison. Et si jamais c'était oui... qu'en pensait-il, lui ?

– Dis, papa... commença la jeune fille.

– Hm ?

– À propos d'hier...

Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers lui, examinant son attitude. Il l'a fixait, le regard interrogatif, attendant qu'elle finisse sa phrase pour comprendre. Apparemment, sa femme avait tout passé sous silence et ne lui avait rien dit. Ritsu ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, et finalement, détourna la tête en marmonnant un « non, rien. » pour clore la discussion à peine commencée. Pourtant, si elle avait put choisir... elle aurait préféré que ça soi lui qui les surprennent... c'était étrange à penser. Mais après tout, elle s'était souvent sentie plus proche de son père que de sa mère. Monsieur Tainaka, voyant les yeux fatigués de sa fille, lui frotta énergiquement la tête en souriant, ce qui fit faire la moue à la batteuse qui dû remettre une fois de plus son serre-tête.

* * *

Visser, visser et encore visser... remettre ses pneus à une voiture, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait faire dans son travail. C'était une tâche monotone et répétitive... d'autant plus qu'elle avait à le faire huit fois. Deux voitures à qui on avait complètement retiré les roues... quoique ça aurait put être pire, elle aurait put tomber sur un camion, et la, ça aurait été seize fois, et en plus il fallait être deux tellement les roues étaient grosses. Mais au moins, cette tâche avait le mérite de ne pas nécessiter trop de réflexion, et ça arrangeait bien Mio qui aujourd'hui ne se sentait pas de chercher dans un moteur la moindre petite chose qui coinçait et devoir discuter de tout et de rien avec le client à côté qui lui posait des questions sur combien ça allait lui coûter et si elle ne pouvait pas aller plus vite. Elle était donc assise en tailleur, vissant les boulons d'un pneu, de manière totalement mécanique avec des mouvements d'automate... d'ailleurs, toute la journée elle avait eut l'impression d'être constamment à coté de la plaque comme si elle avait passé une nuit blanche, et que son esprit refusait d'aligner deux pensées à la suite.

Elle était si éteinte qu'elle ne remarqua même pas qu'une personne se tenait debout juste à coté d'elle.

– Bonjour Mio.

L'interpellée leva la tête, comme sortie soudainement de sa torpeur, puis se remit debout rapidement, surprise de voir que la mère de Ritsu venait jusqu'ici pour la voir, c'était bien la première fois.

– Aurais-tu quelques minutes à m'accorder ? Si cela est possible, demanda l'adulte devant le regard interrogatif de la jeune fille.

– Quelques minutes..., commença Mio en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Oui bien sur... Monsieur Isashi ! Je prend ma pause maintenant !

L'adolescente avait levé la voix pour couvrir le bruit mécanique des moteurs et s'adresser à son patron. Ce dernier, un vieux monsieur moustachu, tourna rapidement la tête vers elle, et lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire qu'il avait bien comprit et qu'il était d'accord, avant de retourner à son client.

Mio laissa donc son travail pour quelques minutes, et alla dans la zone d'attente pour les clients. C'était l'endroit juste à la sortie du garage, pas trop loin pour que les gens puissent rester dans le coin, ni trop proche pour ne pas se faire déranger par le bruit émit par les voitures en réparation. Il y avait trois tables rondes, chacune avec quelques chaises toutes simples, à côté d'un présentoir garni de journaux gratuits et de brochures publicitaires, ainsi qu'un distributeur de boissons. Mais il n'y avait personne. Madame Tainaka s'assit donc sur une chaise, en face de la jeune fille, cette dernière gardait un air penaud et fixait la table en plastique bleu clair, quelque peu stressée par la discussion qui s'annonçait.

– Alors, dis moi... comment vas-tu, en ce moment ? finit par demander Madame Tainaka, brisant rapidement le silence.

Mio releva les yeux, un peu surprise de cette question à laquelle elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue. La mère de Ritsu était une grande personne toujours très occupée, alors elle ne viendrait pas jusqu'ici rien que pour prendre de ses nouvelles, pensait la jeune fille.

– Euh, je... ça va..., répondit la concernée, hésitante.

– Mio, je sais que Tatsui vient de réapparaître, Ritsu nous en a brièvement parlé hier soir. Ça doit te troubler alors si tu veux en parler, n'hésite pas.

La jeune fille releva les yeux, croisant ceux de l'adulte qui la regardait. Cette fois, elle ne portait pas ses fines lunettes qui lui donnait un air de femme de bureaux très sérieuse, et elle avait une expression détendue. Finalement, Madame Tainaka était peut-être venue ici pour savoir comment elle allait. Après tout, elle et son mari l'avait soutenue lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée toute seule, quand elle avait perdu sa famille. Ils étaient les adultes le plus proches d'elle. L'adolescente n'irait tout de même pas jusqu'à dire qu'ils étaient comme une seconde famille, mais elle avait du respect et leurs opinions à son sujet lui étaient très importantes, d'un certain côté, elle avait à cœur de ne pas les décevoir d'aucune façon. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle se sentait si mal maintenant, après l'incident d'hier, ayant l'impression d'avoir déçu sa propre mère. Elle se sentait gênée, et gardait les épaules et la tête basse, ses mains sur ses jambes qui tripotaient et tiraient nerveusement sur un fil de son bleu de travail dont le tissu était un peu élimé aux genoux. Alors Mio resta silencieuse, elle souhaitait juste que cette conversation dérangeante se termine rapidement... et se demandait si Madame Tainaka était aussi embarrassée qu'elle. Mais l'attitude de cette dernière restait impénétrable et ne laissait passer aucune émotion.

Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes interminables, la mère de Ritsu qui se doutait bien que l'amie de sa fille n'allait rien dire et qu'elle n'était pas bavarde quand il s'agissait de ses sentiments, attrapa son sac et l'ouvrit. Elle sortit ce qui semblait être un large gobelet fermé, emballé dans un sac en plastique blanc.

– Tiens, je t'ai apporté ceci, la fameuse soupe miso de mon mari. Je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup.

Quelque peu étonnée, Mio tendit les main pour attraper le paquet. Il était tout chaud, et une bonne odeur s'en dégageait malgré les emballages. Effectivement elle reconnu la senteur appétissante de la soupe que faisait Monsieur Tainaka, ce dernier était toujours aussi doué en cuisine.

– Vous... m'offrez de la soupe ? constata la jeune fille en levant les yeux.

– Pourquoi une expression aussi surprise ? C'est loin d'être la première fois ! sourit la femme en face d'elle.

– O-oui, mais après... hier, je pensais que... vous étiez fâchée...

Ça y est, elle venait d'aborder le sujet d'elle même. Mais d'un côté même si ce n'était pas facile, elle ne voulait pas laisser la situation comme elle l'était, dans cette espèce de non-dit ou les problèmes étaient passés sous silence. Et puis, elle volait aussi savoir ce qu'en pensait Madame Tainaka, après que du temps sois passé après la surprise.

L'adulte de pencha en peu en avant, les coudes sur la table et les mains croisées. Mio connaissait ces gestes, c'était l'attitude "je vais dire quelque chose d'important" de la mère de Ritsu, alors elle se força à relever la tête.

– C'est bien que tu en parles. Pour tout dire, je suis venue pour cela aussi. Mais tu devais t'en douter, non ?

Mio fit un simple signe de la tête.

– Je voulais te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter à propos de ça. Je sais que tu es stressée en ce moment, que c'est une période de la vie qui est compliquée. Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, l'important, c'est de faire attention à ne pas les recommencer. Tu es d'accord avec cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Second hochement de tête de la part de la jeune fille.

– Bien, continua Madame Tainaka en posant une de ses mains sur celles de son interlocutrice. Je sais c'est dur, quand on se sent seule et angoissée, mais il ne faut pas aller trop loin. Ritsu et toi êtes meilleures amies, ça serai dommage que vous ne puissiez plus vous voir. Enfin ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien maintenant. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup te confier, mais parfois, cela peut soulager. Ne l'oublie pas, d'accord ?

Encore une fois, Mio hocha la tête. Elle l'avait écoutée parler, sans oser l'interrompre, car de toute façon, elle n'avait aucun arguments contraire, et puis... Madame Tainaka n'était pas le genre de femme à qui l'on coupait la parole. Et la jeune fille n'osait pas entrer en conflit avec elle. Alors elle avait simplement accepté ce qu'on lui disait, acceptant les dires de l'un des seuls adultes qui prenait la peine de l'éduquer, de s'intéresser un peu à comment elle allait, maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus personne pour se charger d'elle.

Madame Tainaka lui avait ensuite assurée une fois de plus que tout irait bien, puis lui souhaité bonne soirée avec un sourire, laissant l'adolescent retourner à son travail... avec des étranges impressions qui tournaient dans son esprit. Après avoir rangé la soupe dans son casier, pour penser à la rapporter chez elle après, Mio s'était remise au travail, devant ses pneus à revisser. Et elle se repassait en boucle la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir... enfin, qu'elle venait d'écouter, plutôt. D'un côté elle était reconnaissante à Madame Tainaka de lui démontrer de l'attention, mais d'un autre côté... quelque chose lui restait dans la tête, la dérangeant. Qu'avait t-elle voulu dire par « ça serai dommage que vous ne puissiez plus vous voir » ? Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, ça sonnait comme... une menace. Est-ce que, si cela recommençait, elle irait jusqu'à interdire au deux amies de se voir... ? Quand cette pensée s'imposa dans son esprit, Mio arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire, posa la clé à molette qu'elle tenait sur ses jambes. Elle fixa le boulon qu'elle était en train de visser, se prenant à relativiser. Était-ce vraiment si grave que ça ? Était-ce une faute si importante ? Où... est-ce que Madame Tainaka prenait ça trop au sérieux... ?

L'adolescente secoua rapidement la tête, puis se remit au travail. Non, la mère de Ritsu était une adulte après tout. Une adulte responsable, qui savait ce qu'elle disait et faisait, et surtout qui était avisée et réfléchie, et après tout, on lui avait apprit à écouter les grandes personnes. Alors elle devait avoir raison. Et puis, Madame Tainaka n'était pas du genre à interdire à ses enfants de voir leurs amis, loin de là. Alors, Mio se dit qu'elle devait mal interpréter ces paroles, et aussi, qu'elle stressait pour rien. La mère de Ritsu avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, que c'était terminé et qu'elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, donc... il fallait juste faire attention à ne pas recommencer. Et tout irait bien... alors pourquoi se sentait-elle frustrée et déçue ? Ces sentiments étaient agaçants, et dans un coup un peu énervé la jeune fille fit un geste un peu brusque, se râpant le doigt sur une partie métallique effilée. Plissant les yeux à cause de la douleur, elle regarda la petite goutte de sang couler sur le dos de son index, et par réflexe, mit la légère entaille à la bouche. Elle prit quelques secondes pour soupirer longuement, détendant ses épaules... il y avait comme un décalage entre ce qu'elle pensait et ce qu'elle ressentait, et cela était perturbant. Mais elle s'accrochait aux paroles de Madame Tainaka, tout irait bien. Il fallait simplement qu'elle reste debout et droite.

* * *

Tout irait bien... ce n'était pas l'opinion de Ritsu, qui le soir, n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Son père avait raison, il ne fallait pas dormir l'après-midi... il était tard, et pourtant, le sommeil ne voulait pas venir. La jeune fille avait ouvert sa fenêtre, et dehors, il faisait plutôt frai, une brise froide venait souffler dans la chambre, faisant voler les cheveux bruns de sa frange libre. Le ciel était clair, malgré la fait qu'il fasse nuit, la lune était presque pleine et éclairait la rue d'une lueur blanche, on voyait même les constellations, ce qui était rare à cette époque de l'année, normalement le ciel était toujours nuageux. Mais la batteuse ne regardait pas les étoiles, mais plutôt son portable. Elle n'avait pas rappelé son amie, et relisait le sms qu'elle avait reçut ce matin. « Ne m'attend pas. » simplement trois mots, qui laissaient transparaître la froideur du message. Allait-elle recevoir le même genre de message demain matin... ?

Seulement, elle faillit lâcher l'appareil quand ce dernier se mit à vibrer, affichant le nom de Mio sur l'écran. Elle l'a rappelait ? À cette heure ? Pourquoi si tard ? Ritsu ne se posa pas longtemps ces questions, et répondit dans la seconde.

– Allô ? Mio ?

– … Ritsu... pardon d'appeler si tard... je t'ai réveillée ?

– N-non... non, t'inquiète.

Après ce bref échange, il y eut un moment de silence téléphonique. La batteuse avait une petite voix, comme si elle était fatiguée, venait de noter Ritsu, qui s'empressa de continuer la discussion.

– Alors... que se passe t-il ?

Encore une fois, pas de réponse, elle entendit juste un soupir à l'autre bout du fil. Mio semblait hésiter à parler, et vu que son amie savait qu'il fallait toujours la pousser un peu pour qu'elle finisse par lâcher ce qu'elle voulait dire quand ça la concernait, elle insista.

– Allez Mio, raconte-moi.

De nouveau, quelques seconde de silence. Ritsu s'apprêtait même à continuer à parler pour savoir si elle avait toujours son amie au téléphone, mais cette dernière la devança.

– C'est que... mon frère est passé... tout à l'heure, annonça Mio, la voix hésitante.

– Ton frère... mais, il sait ou tu habites ? demanda la jeune fille, surprise que le garçon aille jusqu'à aller voir sa sœur dans son appartement.

– Apparemment... il a dû me voir rentrer...

La bassiste avait une voix faible, presque cassée comme si elle n'allait pas tarder à flancher. Ce qui inquiéta sérieusement Ritsu. Et en plus, le fait que Tatsui soit venu chez sa sœur...

– Mio... il ne t'a pas fait du mal... au moins ? fini t-elle par lancer, craignant la réponse.

– Non ! s'empressa de préciser l'autre adolescente. On s'est juste... criés dessus... encore... et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me sortir de cette situation.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Il te la dit, non ? La raison de son retour... ?

Immédiatement, elle entendit un court soupir agacé à l'autre bout du fil, et Mio répondit directement avec une voix plus forte et quelque peu énervée.

– Tsss ! Il veut de l'aide, évidemment. Il s'est fait virer de son précédent job, et comme il n'arrivait plus à payer son loyer, il se retrouve à la rue. Et bien sur, il croit pouvoir disparaître pendant six ans, sans donner une seule nouvelle, pas même un simple message, et revenir comme ça du jour au lendemain pour me taxer de l'argent ! J'ai déjà du mal à boucler mes fins de mois, alors qu'il se débrouille tout seul ! Je ne suis pas sa roue de secours, bon sang... et en plus... il revient pour ça... il revient parce qu'il a perdu son travail... même pas pour me revoir. Il revient parce qu'il y est obligé, c'est tout.

La jeune fille soupira longuement, se rendant compte qu'elle avait élevé la voix au téléphone, et se calma un peu dans les secondes de silence qui suivirent.

– Désolée Ritsu... je t'embête avec ça alors qu'il fait nuit... soupira une nouvelle fois la bassiste.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Mio. Au contraire ça me fait plaisir que tu m'en parles. Et... je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé quand il est partit, alors ça va peut-être t'énerver que je dise ça, mais... tu ne pense pas que tu devrais... essayer de lui laisser une chance ? Je veux dire... pour l'instant, vous n'avez fait que vous disputer. Quand on se dispute mon frère et moi, on dit des choses qu'on ne pense pas, dans le feu de l'action, et après, on les regrette... alors, euh... je pense que... il faut faire un effort pour écouter ce que l'autre a à dire... parfois...

La batteuse avait beaucoup hésité en disant cela, ayant peur de la réaction de son amie. Mais pendant que cette dernière lui expliquait les raisons du retour de Tatsui, elle n'avait pas put s'empêcher de se projeter à sa place, en se demandant ce qu'elle aurait fait si son petit-frère partait si longtemps et revenait lui demander de l'aide... et elle s'était dit qu'elle voudrait d'abord savoir comment il se sentait, et parler avec lui. Ritsu comprenait les agissements de Mio, d'un côté elle trouvait que son amie avait raison de le rejeter, et d'un autre, peut-être qu'elle était trop dure ? Si il était à la rue, comme elle le disait... et puis surtout, la batteuse se doutait que son amie extrapolait un peu. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se disait pendant leurs disputes, mais elle se doutait qu'ils ne parlaient sûrement pas de leurs sentiments et étaient plutôt occupés à s'insulter et se faire des reproches. Aussi, Tatsui semblait être quelqu'un d'assez impulsif et de peu réfléchit, ce qui n'aidait pas beaucoup.

– Une chance... répéta Mio, avant de laisser s'écouler quelque secondes. Je suppose... peut-être.

La bassiste se tut ensuite, semblait longuement réfléchir. Maintenant que quelqu'un le lui disait, le lui faisait remarquer, ça lui paraissait tellement... évident. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle voyait son grand-frère, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir toute la rancœur qu'elle avait accumulé, et cela l'empêchait complètement de l'écouter, comme si son esprit se fermait à double tour et qu'elle n'arrivait qu'à laisser paraître sa colère... et puis, Tatsui n'était pas non plus très compréhensif de son côté, pensait-elle. Bref, si aucun des deux ne faisait un effort, rien n'allait s'arranger, mais... ça semblait tellement facile à dire.

Mais au final, Ritsu pouvait être très avisée quand elle le voulait, ça changeait, et Mio ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer. Les deux filles discutèrent encore une bon quart d'heure, mais cette fois, la conversation tourna de manière plus légère, elles parlèrent des cours, du groupe, des devoirs de mathématique que la batteuse avait complètement oublié de terminer.

– Il est déjà tard... on ferait mieux d'aller dormir, annonça Mio après un court silence.

– Oui d'accord, bonne nuit... ah au fait ! Tu me laissera copier tes maths, demain matin ?

– Ahlala, d'accord... mais la prochaine fois, ne soit pas aussi tête en l'air. Et aussi, je... je voulais te dire... pour hier, euh... je suis désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a prit. En tout cas, ça ne se reproduira pas.

Ritsu eut un moment de silence, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son amie lance ce sujet de but en blanc. Mais avant que ce silence ne devienne gênant, elle s'empressa de répondre.

– T'inquiète pas ! C'est oublié.

Les deux filles se souhaitèrent mutuellement bonne nuit, avant de raccrocher. Et Ritsu se dépêcha ensuite de refermer sa fenêtre, se rendant compte qu'il commençait à faire un peu froid dans sa chambre, et alla se glisser sous les draps. Elle s'était finalement inquiétée pour rien, avec l'incident d'hier, ça n'allait pas très loin... se repassant la fin de la discussion, elle mit sa tête sous sa couette en se rendant compte de la déception qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée que « ça ne se reproduira pas »... d'un côté maintenant, elle n'arrivait plus ignorer certains sentiments. D'ailleurs, elle ressentait le besoin d'aider son amie avec son problème de grand-frère... ce dernier avait peut-être aussi besoin qu'une personne extérieure vienne lui parler... et surtout, lui remettre les idées en place, lui aussi devait se sentir perdu, surtout maintenant qu'il n'avait nulle part ou aller. Ritsu espérait quand même qu'il ai assez pour dormir dans un hôtel au moins... et elle se décida à aller lui parler un peu, parce qu'il fallait bien débloquer cette situation d'une façon ou d'une autre. Bien qu'elle le craignait, car après tout... elle ne le connaissait pas, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment il réagirait, et d'après ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu, le frère de Mio semblait assez impétueux.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ^^ la suite en fin de week end.**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Shred, apaisement

..::..

* * *

Chapitre 5

– **Shred, apaisement –**

* * *

Le week-end avait été plutôt calme pour Ritsu. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé. Car elle s'était décidée, le samedi matin, après avoir vu Mio aussi éteinte tout le vendredi, de trouver cet imbécile de Tatsui et de lui dire ses quatre vérités en face. Bien sur cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire, le garçon étant plutôt du genre à traîner elle ne savait où, alors dans un esprit de déduction, la batteuse avait pensé aux lieux les plus probables où quelqu'un sans travail se rendrait... dans l'hypothèse où le grand-frère de Mio veuille retrouver un travail et ne pas compter sur sa sœur pour lui donner quoi que ce soit et encore moins l'héberger. Elle avait donc fait une liste, et s'y était rendue en demandant aux gens si ils n'avaient pas vu un jeune garçon à l'air perdu, et en donnant une description. En fait... cette recherche l'avait amusée. Elle avait eut l'impression d'être un détective menant une enquête. Enfin cela ne l'avait amusé que la première heure, parce que à force de bouger partout pour le trouver, c'était fatiguant et affreusement frustrant quand personne ne savait de qui elle parlait.

Mais, elle avait eut de la chance, au bout de presque trois heures à demander à qui voulait l'entendre si il connaissait un dénommé Tatsui Akiyama, une secrétaire du bâtiment pour l'emploi lui avait dit qu'il avait rendez-vous cet après-midi avec un conseiller. En plus, cela avait quelque peu rassuré la batteuse, au moins le jeune homme ne traînait pas et essayait de s'en sortir.

Elle l'avait donc attendu. Et attrapé à la sortie en lui disant qu'elle voulait lui parler... et elle avait été très surprise. Quand la jeune fille lui avait expliqué en long, en large et en travers qu'il devrait faire plus attention avec sa sœur, et ne pas agir ainsi, il avait été très conciliant... certes Ritsu avait décelé des pointes d'agacement, des mimiques énervés et nerveuses, mais la discussion ne s'était pas transformé en dispute, comme ça semblait si facile de se passer avec Mio. En tout cas, la batteuse lui avait raconté la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec son amie le jeudi soir, au téléphone, et lui avait dit les même choses qu'elle avait expliqué à Mio. En espérant que cela fonctionne.

« _J'avais peur pour Mio, qu'elle soit toute seule, mais... si elle a des amies comme toi, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter._ »

Lui avait dit Tatsui, et cela avait rassuré Ritsu. Il avait l'air de s'inquiéter réellement pour sa sœur, tout compte fait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait autant de mal à parler à Mio, mais elle n'avait pas demandé. Finalement, le garçon l'avait remercié avant de repartir. Et l'adolescente espérait que la situation s'arrange.

* * *

Ce fut donc avec un optimisme non dissimulé que Ritsu attaqua le lundi. Mio semblait toujours aussi blasée, mais la batteuse était contente de la voir... peut-être un peu trop. Depuis leur conversation au téléphone, elle n'avait pas parlé seule à seule avec son amie ni ne s'était retrouvée seule avec elle, ce vendredi Mio étant partie encore plus tôt pour se rendre au travail.

Se regardant dans la glace des toilettes du lycée, Ritsu se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Elle avait encore cette impression de manque, comme si quelque chose ne lui suffisait plus. Mais elle refusait de mettre ça sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas put être avec sa bassiste préférée. Ça devait être autre chose, sans doute était-elle un peu nerveuse par rapport à sa discussion avec Tatsui, même si elle trouvait que ça c'était plutôt bien passé.

En rentrant dans la salle de musique, après être passé se rafraîchir quelques minutes, Ritsu ouvrit brusquement la porte en lançant un « salut tout le monde ! » enthousiaste et levant le bras, mais... personne ne répondit ou daigna même tourner la tête vers elle. Tout le reste du groupe était rassemblé derrière Yui, et elles semblaient toutes absorbées par l'ordinateur posé sur la table. La batteuse, intriguée, ferma donc la porte et alla les rejoindre, levant la tête vers l'écran pour voir ce qui était si intéressant.

– Mais... c'est nous ? Au concert ? s'exclama t-elle en reconnaissant la chanson.

– Oui... apparemment, commença Tsumugi en mettant en pause la chanson. Quelqu'un à dû filmer le concert du festival, et le mettre sur internet.

– Sur... internet ? Mais ça veut dire que... tout le monde peut le voir... ? Continua la batteuse, dubitative.

– Oui, et en plus... je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit très légal..., remarqua Asuza.

– Comment ça ?

– Je veux dire... celui ou celle qui a fait ça ne nous a même pas demandé notre avis...

Les cinq filles se regardèrent, un peu perplexes à la remarque de leur kohai, puis Tsumugi remit en route la vidéo. Le concert y était en entier, de la première chanson à la dernière, filmé depuis le public, et même plutôt de bonne qualité. Pourtant, aucun d'entre elles ne se rappelait avoir vu quelqu'un avec une caméra, mais... elles n'y avaient pas du tout fait attention.

– Ricchan, comme tu es derrière nous, on te voit pas, mais... tu as vraiment une tête bizarre quand tu joue ! rigola Yui en pointant la joueuse de batterie sur l'écran.

– Pff ! N'importe quoi, c'est juste que je suis à fond dans le rythme ! se défendit la concernée en croisant les bras.

– Mugi, t'as quand même la classe quand tu joue du piano ! Continua la guitariste en s'amusant à bouger la souris de l'appareil sur la vidéo.

D'ailleurs les prochaines minutes et dernières du concert sur l'écran, Yui les passa à commenter chaque détails à propos d'elle même et de ses amies... et conclu en disant que c'était amusant de se regarder jouer, et d''avoir le point de vue du public.

– Alors, on fait quoi à propos de ça ? s'enquit Azusa une fois que la vidéo fut terminée.

Les filles restèrent quelques secondes silencieuses, et Ritsu qui avait noté que la bassiste du groupe était restée silencieuse tout le long, lui donna un léger coup de coude dans le bras.

– Et toi, t'en penses quoi Mio ?

Toutes les autres têtes se tournèrent vers la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, qui avait gardé un regard sceptique tout le long comme si elle préférait réserver son avis. La concernée, haussa les épaules, tout en lâchant un court soupir.

– Ben... je suppose qu'on peut laisse couler. Après tout, on n'avait prévu d'enregistrer nos chansons pour que les élèves qui le veulent puissent les ré-écouter, mais au final, on ne l'a pas fait, alors... avec ça, il peuvent écouter le concert quand ils le souhaitent. Et puis... la vidéo n'a que trois cent vues, je ne pense pas qu'on doivent s'en préoccuper, expliqua Mio d'un ton monocorde.

– Comment ça « que » trois cent ? C'est énorme je trouve ! fit remarquer Yui.

– Comme ça, peut-être, mais... sur internet, je ne pense pas que cela sois vraiment important. Ça doit êtres des élèves qui ont regardé. Quoi qu'il en soit, si on laisse encore la répétition de côté cette après-midi, moi je pars, j'ai qu-

– Alors, jouons ! s'exclama Ritsu en levant le poing d'un geste énergique en coupant la parole à son amie.

Mio s'était presque préparée à repartir pour aller une fois de plus faire des heures supplémentaire au travail, mais avec l'enthousiasme de leur batteuse, le groupe n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et les filles se levèrent presque en même temps avec un « ouais! » enjoué.

La bassiste, elle, fut surprise de l'engouement des autres... c'était vrai, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, en ce moment elle avait tendance à partir à chaque fois plus tôt et de ce fait, elle avait loupé pas mal de répétitions. Ça lui ferai sens doute du bien de jouer avec les autres, pensait-elle, alors elle alla attraper sa basse pendant que les autres se préparaient avec leurs instruments. Au commencement, elle eut presque peur d'avoir oublier les notes et l'introduction de la chanson, mais dès qu'elle entendit les cordes des guitares vibrer, les touche du piano sonner et Ritsu frapper ses tambours, elle ne réfléchit même pas et attaqua le morceau, ses doigts bougeant quasiment tout seuls sur les cordes de sa basse, qui elle-même semblait heureuse de pouvoir enfin jouer. Les sons résonnèrent en harmonie dans la salle, dont les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, et comme souvent, la batteuse se mit à accélérer le rythme, ce qui le rendit difficile à suivre pour les instruments à cordes. Cependant, ces derniers, au lieu de continuer à jouer normalement pour tenter de faire remarquer à la batterie qu'elle allait trop vite, se mirent tous à suivre le rythme effréné quitte à louper des accords. La chanson ne devait pas être très agréable à entendre comme cela, mais aucun des membres du groupe n'y firent attention. En ce moment, toutes s'éclataient sur leurs instruments respectifs, et c'était uniquement ce qui comptait.

* * *

– Aïe... j'ai encore mal à mon doigt, maintenant ! dit Mio en souriant, alors qu'elle tripotait le pansement qu'elle avait mit sur la petite plaie de l'autre jour, au travail.

– Mais tu aurais dû t'arrêter avant, si ça te faisait mal de jouer ! lui signifia Yui en marchant à reculons devant son amie.

– Ce n'est rien, t'inquiète, à peine une petite douleur !

– Tu bosses trop Mio ! Ce soir aussi, d'ailleurs ? demanda Ritsu en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque.

La concernée fit un simple de tête affirmatif, en faisant rapidement remarquer qu'il fallait bien qu'elle ait de l'argent si elle voulait manger tout les jours, d'un ton amusé. Et puis, que ça pourrait être pire, qu'elle pourrait faire un travail qu'elle n'aimait pas, par exemple. Elles parlèrent toutes encore un moment, sur le chemin du retour du lycée, et comme toujours le groupe se sépara peu à peu à mesures qu'il avançait, chacune prenant le chemin en direction de la maison en se souhaitant bonne soirée.

Pour la fin, Mio et Ritsu marchèrent toutes deux côte à côte... dans un étrange silence. Elles ne s'étaient pas parlées du week-end, et leur dernière conversation seules à seules remontait au coup de fil tard dans la nuit de jeudi dernier. Étrangement, chacune des deux ressentait une sorte de petit malaise, une impression bizarre qui traînait sur leurs cœurs. Ritsu gardait la tête basse, les yeux qui semblait ne regarder que le béton du trottoir, et quand Mio osa enfin tourner un peu son regard vers eux, elle les trouvaient étrangement... ternes. C'était plutôt rare, que son amie ait ce genre d'expression sur le visage, elle qui d'habitude semblait toujours débordante d'énergie, surtout que ça tranchant avec son attitude d'aujourd'hui.

– Ritsu, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Mio, brisant le silence.

L'interpellée leva passivement les yeux, et en croisant ceux de son amie qui la regardait d'un air inquiet, elle détourna rapidement les siens.

– Rien, rien. Tout va bien, répondit-elle d'un ton assuré. Ah, ça me fait penser, je dois me dépêcher de rentrer, je... on n'a des invités à la maison ce soir ! À plus Mio !

Sur ces paroles, et sans laisser à son amie le temps de répondre, la batteuse se mit à partir en courant, en faisant un signe de la main et un sourire nerveux, mettant rapidement de la distance entre elles deux. Mio resta donc seule sur le chemin, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver, mais en ayant la certitude qu'aucun invité ne venait ce soir chez les Tainaka. Mais ce qui dérangeait le plus la jeune fille, ce n'était pas que son amie lui avait menti, mais... qu'elle l'avait fait pour l'éviter. Certes l'adolescente avait bien ressentit qu'il y avait comme quelque chose, une sorte de gêne, sur le chemin du retour, mais... était-ce à ce point là ? Troublée, elle tourna dans la rue pour ce rendre au travail, les pensées qui s'enchaînaient dans son esprit, se rendant compte qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment comment se sentait son amie en ce moment. C'était vrai que Mio était préoccupée par son problème de frère, et en se repassant sa propre attitude ces derniers jours, elle se dit qu'elle avait était bien froide envers ses amies en générale, même. Mais pourquoi... Ritsu venait d'avoir cette réaction quand elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas ? D'habitude, la batteuse se confiait plutôt facilement à elle, alors... pourquoi s'était elle sauvée maintenant ? Mio repassait en revue ses dernières interactions avec la jeune fille, se demandant si elle avait fait ou dit quelque chose qui aurait contrarié Ritsu, mais... jusqu'à présent, cette dernière lui avait semblait habituelle, comme à la salle de club tout à l'heure. Inlassablement, l'adolescente se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait faire, ne voulant surtout pas qu'une distance se place entre elle et son amie. Non, ça serai insupportable.

En arrivant chez elle, Ritsu était complètement essoufflée, elle avait couru tout le reste du trajet à en perdre haleine, comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Elle entra dans sa maison, ses parents n'étaient pas encore rentrés, et cela l'arrangeait, la jeune fille alla directement de réfugier dans sa chambre. Après s'être affalée sur son lit, elle soupira, reprenant doucement son souffle. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de partir comme ça ? Et de mentir à Mio en plus. Le pire c'était qu'elle était certaine que la bassiste ne l'avait pas cru une seule seconde. Mais quand son amie l'avait regardée, avec ses yeux bleu sombre inquiets, elle avait soudainement senti son cœur s'accélérer et ses joues avoir un coup de chaud... elle avait encore ce genre de sentiments ! Alors sur un coup de tête, sous une impulsion, elle avait préféré partir, s'éloigner pour ne plus ressentir les émotions fortes qu'elle avaient quand Mio était présente, et encore plus intenses quand elles étaient toutes les deux seules. Ce n'était pas bien, de ressentir ça, sa mère lui avait tout expliqué alors... pourquoi ? Elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses sentiments, et cela l'a perturbait.

Ritsu se tourna sur le dos, soupirant lentement pour tenter de détendre ses épaules... à quand cela remontait ? Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle se disait que ça faisait un bout de temps qu'elle avait ce genre d'émotions, qu'elle voulait toujours être plus proche de son amie... mais elle ne se rappelait pas depuis quand exactement. Des semaines, des mois, voire peut-être un ou deux ans ? Elle avait toujours eut l'impression d'avoir eut ces impressions, mais maintenant qu'elle s'en rendait compte, qu'elle se posait des questions, et ces sentiments passaient au premier plan... et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser.

* * *

Durant les heures de son travail, qui avait été heureusement plutôt calmes, Mio n'avait fait que se demander ce qu'il se passait avec Ritsu, et en était venue à la conclusion qu'il valait peut-être mieux laisser un peu de temps passer... après tout, la batteuse était impulsive, mais la jeune fille se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle lui parle tranquillement un de ces jours.

En parlant d'impulsivité, Mio se stoppa sur le trottoir quelques secondes en voyant Tatsui, adossé au mur de l'immeuble ou elle habitait. Grimaçant et excédée d'être toujours suivie, l'adolescente se remit à marcher plus rapidement, et comme souvent, ne réfléchit pas et alla s'adresser à son frère comme si elle voulait lui sauter à la gorge.

– Pourquoi t'es encore la ? Tu veux pas comprendre ou qu-

– Mio, je... je suis désolé, la coupa le jeune homme.

La bassiste se tut, surprise. Ou plutôt, complètement désarçonnée par les paroles et l'attitude de son frère. Quand elle le voyait, elle se mettait toujours sur la défensive, et s'apprêtait à affronter une dispute ou au minimum, un moment énervant, alors... le fait que le garçon se mit à s'excuser l'avait étonnée. De plus, contrairement à d'habitude, il ne semblait pas vouloir lui demander quelque chose.

– Écoute, je... j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, ces derniers jours. Surtout aujourd'hui, pour être honnête... alors euh, je veux te parler.

Hésitante, Mio resta silencieuse, les yeux baissés, à fixer un point invisible sur le sol. Cela l'énervait, que son frère lui demande ça maintenant, après lui avoir crié dessus. Mais, elle repensa aux paroles de Ritsu « essayer de lui laisser une chance »... la jeune fille réfléchit quelques secondes.

– S'il te plaît..., insista le garçon.

Leva la tête, Mio soupira et décida de ravaler un peu sa colère, le temps de le faire rentrer, au moins. Après avoir tapé le code de l'immeuble, gravit les escaliers dans un silence stressant, ils entrèrent tout deux dans l'appartement. Tastui regarda l'intérieur, la porte d'entrée donnait directement sur le lieu de vie. C'était plus un studio qu'un appartement, il n'y avait que deux pièces, à droite la salle de bain fermée par une porte, et la pièce principale servant en même temps de salon, de chambre, de cuisine, de bureau. Le lit à deux places était un canapé convertible, qui semblait ne jamais avoir servi de canapé, et le dossier était collé à un bar, qui partait du mur en face de la porte d'entrée. De l'autre côté de ce bar se trouvait la cuisine... ou plutôt, jute un réfrigérateur et un plan de travail. Une petite table en losange – forme étrange – terminait le bar. Avec le bureau couvert de livres et de cahiers, la petite télévision sur son meuble en face du lit, ainsi que l'ordinateur portable sur ce dernier, le studio avait des allures de lieu de vie d'étudiant.

– Tu es vraiment tenace..., commença Mio, qui venait de fermer la porte derrière eux.

Elle alla ensuite poser ses affaires sur le lit-double, laissant un silence gênant s'installer dans l'appartement. Tatsui resta planté en plein milieu de la pièce, ayant l'air de ne pas savoir comment ni par où commencer. Finalement, alors que sa sœur le regardait d'un air quelque peu agressif les sourcils froncés, le garçon prit la même expression et croisa durement les bras.

– Bien sur que je suis tenace ! Je n'ai nulle part ou aller je te rappelle ! lança t-il avec un grognement agacé.

La réponse de sa sœur ne se fit pas attendre, elle s'avança d'un pas pour lui faire face, haussant un peu la voix.

– Et alors ? C'est ma faute peut-être ? Tu es le seul responsable dans l'histoire ! Ce sont tes ennuis, pas les miens ! s'exclama t-elle avec un mouvement de bras.

– Tu dis encore ça ! Mais ouvre bien tes oreilles : c'est effectivement _ta_ faute !

Alors que son frère venait de lui redire la même chose qu'à chaque fois, l'accusant encore et encore, Mio serrant fortement les poings, si fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Il ne savait faire que répéter ça, cet incapable, se disait-elle, et ne comprenant pas, elle s'énervait à chaque fois, c'était plus fort qu'elle, la mauvaise foi mal placée du garçon la mettait hors d'elle. Pourtant... et même si c'était frustrant, elle se força à ne pas dire tout haut toutes les insultes qui défilaient dans sa tête, et s'obligea à ne pas laisser parler son énervement à sa place. Ça n'allait rien arranger, si cela se passant encore comme les autres fois, il fallait qu'elle fasse un effort si elle voulait débloquer la situation. Après tout, son frère tout à l'heure avait fait l'effort de s'excuser, et de ne pas répondre à la provocation qu'elle lui avait instinctivement lancée. En ce moment, elle faisait donc tout pour s'empêcher de répondre de manière agressive.

Alors elle leva les yeux vers lui, et pour une fois, elle le regarda vraiment. Son grand-frère... elle se rendit soudainement compte à quel point il avait grandit. Maintenant, il l'a dépassait d'une bonne tête, et ses traits étaient plus prononcés. Il avait même une barbe mal rasée... ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours autant en bataille, par contre, cela n'avait pas changé. Ses yeux étaient aussi très cernés et presque vitreux. Plus elle le regardait, plus elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour le reconnaître directement et sans efforts... alors qu'il avait beaucoup changé. En six ans.. dans toute une vie, ce n'était pas énorme, mais à l'adolescence... c'était terriblement long. Tatsui était un adulte maintenant... pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se départir de l'image de son grand-frère capricieux et sur de lui qu'il était lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

Le jeune homme, ayant laissé les secondes s'écouler et sa sœur le fixer sans rien dire, fini trouver le temps long et l'appeler.

– … Mio ?

L'interpellée baissa aussitôt les yeux... cet instant de contemplation avait un peu fait passer sa colère. Et puis... elle repensait une fois de plus aux paroles de Ritsu, qui lui avait conseillé de laisser une chance, et de simplement... parler. Ce simple mot semblait tellement difficile à mettre en œuvre. Pourtant, la bassiste soupira longuement pour détendre ses épaules, et au lieu de se mettre à crier une autre réponse sans argument, elle lui demanda ses raisons, d'un ton beaucoup plus calme.

– Pourquoi... pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Pourquoi penses-tu que c'est ma faute ? Alors que c'est toi qui est parti subitement, sans laisser un mot ni un au-revoir ?

Elle avait gardé les yeux baissés, fixant le sol, ayant laissé passer sans le vouloir une lueur de reproche dans ses paroles. La réponse du jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre, il se mit à parler très vite comme si il avait gardé ça sur le cœur depuis des années et qu'il pouvait enfin le laisser sortir.

– Je... je ne pouvais plus supporter cette situation ! Après la mort de nos parents, on ne s'est quasiment plus parlé ! On n'a eut de la chance d'être placés ensemble à l'orphelinat, mais c'était comme si on était deux enfants qui ne se connaissaient pas... et tu te rappelle au moins de ce que tu m'as dit, quand tu m'a revu, après l'accident ?!

 _« C'est ta faute ! »_

Ce trois mots résonnèrent sans prévenir dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, comme venant de nulle part, comme si ils avaient été cachées depuis longtemps dans un coin, attendant de ressortir, comme un prédateur masqué qui voudrait attaquer et avait entendu le meilleur moment. Avait-elle vraiment dit ça à son frère, ce jour là ?

C'était le jour ou elle avait apprit le décès de sa mère... cette dernière avait vécut quelques jours de plus dans le coma à l'hôpital, mais ses blessures étaient trop graves. Son père lui, avait prit le camion de plein fouet et était mort sur le coup. Les deux enfants avaient aussi été touchés, mais n'avaient eut que des fractures dont ils s'étaient remit, bien que Tatsui gardait des cicatrices sur ses omoplates et l'un de ses bras. Alors, au moment ou le médecin qui était venu les voir leur avait dit qu'aucun de leurs parents de reviendrait, ça avait été le choc.

Mio elle, ne se souvenait pas bien de ce qu'il s'était exactement passé. Ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas s'en souvenir, à chaque fois que ses pensées touchaient cette partie sa mémoire, son esprit se verrouillait pour éviter une dangereuse montée d'angoisse, comme un réflexe inconscient de se protéger lui-même.

– Non... non..., bredouilla la jeune fille en reculant de quelques pas, commençant subitement à respirer plus rapidement.

Elle recula tellement que ses jambes finirent par se cogner contre le côté du lit double. Immédiatement, elle se prit la tête entre les mains, se laissant glisser à terre, s'asseyant sur le faux parquet, le dos contre le bord du matelas.

– C'était stupide... c'était un accident... je ne voulais pas... je voulais pas... je ne veux pas y penser !

Une partie de son esprit essayait de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait dit, de ce qu'elle avait ressentit, mais elle devait combattre l'autre partie, plus forte, qui faisait tout pour empêcher la mémoire d'accéder à cette partie de son existence. Le traumatisme avait été enfoui, presque oublié dans l'inconscient, se muant en phobie, en angoisses, qui en ce moment tentaient de remonter, stressant avec dureté tout le corps de la jeune fille. Cette dernière sentait son cœur battre la chamade, comme si il essayait de sortir de sa poitrine, faisant dangereusement accélérer sa respiration. Elle serrait ses mains tremblantes sur sa tête, les yeux à peine ouverts, brouillés par les larmes de détresse qui stagnait entre ses paupières. En ce moment elle était terrorisée, figée sur place, des spasmes qui faisaient trembler ses poumons et ses bras. Elle ne devait pas se souvenir, elle ne voulait surtout pas y penser, elle avait peur d'y penser, de se rappeler la douleur qu'elle avait eut... et qu'elle continuait à avoir. Car à cette époque, en l'absence de quelqu'un pour l'aider à surmonter la perte qu'elle avait subie, l'enfant avait tout simplement refoulé toute sa peine.

Elle n'a pas réussi à terminer son deuil. Ce fut la pensée de son grand-frère, surprit par une réaction aussi violente. En voyant sa sœur aussi perturbée, il s'approcha doucement d'elle, et s'assit juste à coté, posant un genou à terre... hésitant, il n'osa pas la toucher, mais avec la volonté de la calmer, il tenta de la rassurer.

– Je sais... je sais. Maintenant je sais que tu... tu ne le pensais pas. Tu venais de subir un choc, et tu avait à peine 9 ans, tu étais bien trop jeune pour savoir comment gérer ça... et tu étais en colère... toi comme moi avions besoin d'aide, à ce moment.

Par contre, lui se souvenait très bien de ce qui était arrivé après. Ce drame avait complètement brisé leurs relations. Les semaines qui suivirent, les deux enfants ne s'était quasiment plus parlés, tout deux avaient enfermés leurs sentiments dans un mutisme angoissant. En particulier Mio. Bien qu'il y avait eut des assistants sociaux, qui avaient essayé de les aider dans cette épreuve, il se souvenait que la jeune fille leur donnait du fil à retorde. Elle ne voulait jamais leur parler, rejetait toute forme de parole... déjà plus petite elle était timide avait du mal à parler aux étrangers, même si il s'agissait d'autres enfants ou d'amis de ses parents, alors si en plus maintenant on voulait l'obliger à s'exprimer sur ce qu'elle ressentait... ça avait été peine perdue. En y repensant, lui-même ne savait absolument pas comment elle supporté tout ça... et maintenant qu'il l'a voyait ainsi, autant tourmentée juste en essayant de se souvenir, il avait la réponse : elle ne l'avait pas supporté. Elle avait refusé de faire face et avait fait en sorte d'esquiver, de refouler son deuil.

Mio, après quelques minutes de silence, baissa la tête, laissant ses mèches noires retomber sur son visage, et replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les entourant de ses bras, et se mit à hausser la voix.

– Alors pourquoi... m'as tu abandonnée, au pire moment ? À peine trois mois après la mort de nos parents ! As-tu la moindre idée de comment je me suis sentie, après ça ? Mon propre grand-frère qui part, sans prévenir, qui me laisse toute seule ! J'ai perdu toute ma famille dans l'espace de quelques mois ! J'avais peur, et je pensais que je ne valais rien ! Pas même mon frère ne voulait de moi ! Je... je t'ai détesté, Tatsui. Je ne comprenais pas ce geste. Et je ne le comprend toujours pas !

– Je... j'étais jeune, moi aussi. Et j'étais sur que tu me haïssait, que tu ne voulais plus jamais me voir, que tu voulais que je parte... et... je me sentais mal, je me souviens. Tes paroles m'avaient blessé, parce que... c'est effectivement de ma faute..., répondit son frère d'une voix hésitante.

Il n'osait pas lui demander si elle se rappelait de ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant que le camion ne percute leur voiture. C'était une après-midi de printemps, et ce jour là, tous étaient dans leur véhicule familial, et Tatsui était en colère. Il ne se souvenait pas pourquoi il faisait un tel caprice, mais il criait et répondait à ses parents qui n'arrivaient pas à le calmer. Et à cause de l'énervement presque palpable dans la voiture, son père au volant accélérait sans s'en rendre compte. Et il n'avait pas vu que le feu de signalisation était passé au rouge. Et quand sa propre sœur l'avait accusé... il s'était dit que ses parents étaient mort à cause de lui.

– C'était un accident... Tatsui... et toi, à quel point penses-tu que tu m'a blessée, quand tu es parti... murmura la jeune fille d'une voix à peine audible, en enfouissant son visage entre ses bras.

Son grand-frère fit un signe de la tête. Oui, depuis le temps, il avait apprit que ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute, que personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qu'il allait se passer... jamais il n'avait souhaité cela. Mais à l'époque, il ne l'avait pas supporté, et avec la dégradation de sa relation avec sa sœur, il n'avait pas pu rester. Après, il avait fait son deuil.

Mio s'était mise à respirer par saccades, et même si elle avait le visage masqué entre ses bras, il savait qu'elle pleurait. Hésitant, le garçon se rapprocha un peu plus, et passa l'un de ses bras autour des épaules de sa sœur, lui frottant doucement le dos... c'était vrai. Il ne voulait pas imaginé la peine qu'il aurait ressenti si la situation avait été inversée, si c'était lui qui avait été abandonné par sa propre sœur.

– Je suis désolé... tellement désolé... je l'ai regretté après, mais... je n'osais pas revenir. J'avais trop peur de ta réaction... Mais malgré tout, j'ai souvent pensé à venir te voir... la perte de mon travail à été le coup de pied qu'il m'a fallut, en quelque sorte.

Mio ne réagit pas. Elle avait le cœur angoissé et comprimé, et ne pouvait pas arrêter ses larmes de couler sur ses joues, elle se forçait à respirer sans faire trop de bruit. Ses mains tremblaient, et elle serra un peu plus ses bras quand elle sentit son frère tenter de la réconforter. Il était étrangement calme et bienveillant, maintenant, alors que les jours précédent, elle l'avait juste vu comme un parasite qui la suivait pour lui demander toujours la même chose et qui en plus l'énervait profondément... mais il venait de lui dire qu'il pensait à revenir, alors il s'était posé les mêmes questions qu'elle, lorsqu'elle se demandait ou il était et ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ? Elle avait toujours eut l'impression de ne pas compter pour lui, alors pouvait-elle réellement le croire maintenant ? L'adolescence était tiraillée. Des sentiments contraire, d'un côté elle se méfiait car cela faisait tout de même six ans qu'il était parti, il avait eut le temps de changer, et d'un autre côté... n'était-elle pas contente de retrouver enfin un membre de sa famille ? De savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule. Bien sur elle avait des amies, et un entourage, mais le fait de savoir qu'elle n'avait plus personne de sa famille avait toujours laissé une ombre sur son cœur.

Les minutes défilèrent, et la jeune fille semblait se calmer doucement. Ses respirations se firent plus espacées et tranquilles, mais elle garda le visage enfoui entre ses bras. Son frère, pensant qu'il n'allait sûrement pas partir maintenant et la laisser dans cet état, continua la conversation.

– Mio... si tu me parlait de ce qu'il t'es arrivée après ? Tu es restée à l'orphelinat ?

La concernée daigna lever un peu la tête, faisant apparaître juste ses yeux humides et rouges à l'air fatigué. Elle resta silencieuse quelques temps, mais fini par consentir à répondre, d'un ton monocorde.

– J'y ai passé trois ans. Je n'aimais pas cet endroit... personne ne fait jamais attention à toi. La-bas, tu es juste un enfant perdu de plus. Et puis la plupart des autres enfants avait vécu plus ou moins les mêmes choses que nous. Certains avait des problèmes psychologiques, d'autres avait été victimes de maltraitance, ou abandonnés à la naissance et personne n'avait voulu d'eux, certains enfants n'étaient que de passage, d'autres faisaient des allés-retours entre différentes familles d'accueil et les dortoirs de l'orphelinat parce qu'ils étaient insupportables, et qu'ils rejetaient tout les adultes. J'avais toujours l'impression... qu'il n'y avait que des solitaires, la-bas. Dans le dortoir ou j'étais, c'est à peine si on connaissait le nom des autres, alors se faire des amis... c'était dur. Et si jamais tu y arrivais, c'était prendre le risque devoir les quitter un jour ou un autre, toujours plus tôt que prévu. Durant ces trois années, la seule chose que j'espérais, c'était de pouvoir partir d'ici.

La jeune fille fit une pause, terminant ses mots dans un soupir étranglé. Elle serra ses genoux un peu plus contre sa poitrine, en s'obligeant à respirer lentement malgré les quelques soubresauts de ses poumons comprimés par le chagrin. Elle essuya alors ses yeux d'un revers de manche.

– J'ai finalement été envoyée dans une famille d'accueil, mais... je n'y suis pas restée longtemps. Dès mon entrée au lycée, j'ai fais en sorte de pouvoir me débrouiller toute seule. J'ai eut des aides de l'État, et j'ai trouvé un travail. Mais, si... si Ritsu et sa famille n'avait pas été là... je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue. Je n'aurais sans doute pas eut le courage de m'en sortir.

Cette fois, elle se tut pour de bon, laissant le silence remplir la pièce une fois de plus. Tatsui ne savait plus quoi dire, et même si sa sœur ne s'était pas étendue sur son expérience à l'orphelinat, il ne voulait pas lui faire brasser plus de mauvais souvenirs, alors il n'insista pas. Le seul bruit qu'on pouvait entendre, ce fut le ronronnement du réfrigérateur et quelques voitures qui passaient à l'extérieur. Et puis soudainement, un grattement suivit d'un miaulement étouffé.

Mio se leva donc, l'air complètement épuisée, et passa sur son lit pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre qui se trouvait juste à côté, sur le mur contre lequel était appuyé le côté droit du convertible. Le chat noir sauta sur le matelas, et descendit sur le sol pour se rendre directement devant sa gamelle, vide.

– Tu... as adopté un chat ? questionna le jeune homme pour tenter de briser le silence et avoir ne serait-ce qu'un commencement de conversation plus légère.

– Je l'ai trouvé, en fait... il était tout seul alors..., soupira l'adolescence en allant sortir une boite de croquette du placard, et servant l'animal qui miaulait.

Tatsui se leva, et se mit juste devant la table, se pencha pour regarder le chat entièrement noir qui commençait à manger, et en voyant le prénom inscrit sur la gamelle au marqueur bleu foncé, continua à demander.

– Pourquoi l'a tu appelé « Pluton » ?

Mio eut un temps d'hésitation, l'air un peu perplexe, mais fini par répondre, en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

– C'est... à cause de la nouvelle que tu m'a lu un jour, celle qui parle d'un chat noir...

– Ah oui ! Je t'avais lu cette histoire pour t'endormir... ça t'avais terrorisée, se rappela le jeune homme en souriant légèrement.

– Évidemment ! C'est une nouvelle d'épouvante ! On n'a pas idée de lire ça à un enfant pour l'endormir..., râla la jeune fille en croisant les bras.

Tatsui eut un sourire, amusé qu'elle se rappelle de cela. Mais la discussion n'alla pas plus loin, et le silence reprit une fois de plus son territoire. Jetant un œil à l'heure digital de sa montre, le garçon se dit qu'il était tard, et que Mio avait sûrement envie de se reposer après toutes ces mauvaise émotions. Alors pour conclure, il s'assit sur une chaise en face de sa sœur, et posa ses coudes sur le rebord de la table.

– Écoute, je... j'aimerais vraiment renouer les liens. J'ai été vraiment stupide, ces derniers jours. Et puis, j'étais vraiment sur les nerfs, je ne savais pas ou aller, quand je suis revenu en ville. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse, je n'aurais pas dû t'agresser comme je l'ai fait. J'ai toujours été impulsif, et une tendance à m'énerver très rapidement et à ne pas réfléchir avant de parler...

– … Je pense que moi non plus, je n'ai pas été très conciliante, murmura la jeune fille.

– Oui mais... tu avais tes raisons... mon retour à été très soudain. Ça a fait remonter beaucoup de choses qu'on préférait oublier, alors... je ne compte pas m'imposer dans ta vie.

Ne sachant que rajouter pour le moment, le garçon se leva, et chercha dans sa poche. Il en sortit une petite carte de visite, qu'il griffonna rapidement.

– J'ai réussi à rassembler quelques économies, alors je suis à cet hôtel pour quelques nuits, j'y ai écris mon numéro de téléphone aussi... prend quelques temps pour réfléchir, d'accord ? Et sache que moi, je, euh... j'aimerais... qu'on redevienne frère et sœur... c'est un peu présomptueux de ma part, je sais.

Mio acquiesça, l'esprit encore un peu troublé, elle l'avait simplement écouté, et... cette solution lui paraissait bien. Il fallait qu'elle se calme et repense tout ça. Tout deux savait qu'il fallait encore du temps avant que leur relation puisse se reconstruire, mais le fait que son frère semblait disposé à faire des efforts rassurait la jeune fille.

Tatsui lui souhaita une bonne soirée, d'un ton un peu hésitant, et après lui avoir dit qu'elle pouvait l'appeler quand elle le voulait, il reparti, la laissant seule. Mio attrapa la carte de visite, c'était un hôtel formule un, et regarda le numéro de téléphone inscrit au stylo. La première réflexion que cela lui tira, c'était que son frère écrivait toujours aussi mal... Soupira, elle reposa la morceau de carton sur la table, et alla s'affaler sur son lit, dont elle trouvait le matelas particulièrement agréable tellement elle était fatiguée. Elle ne se repassait pas la conversation, et encore moins la dispute du début, mais en gardait juste un sentiment plutôt... apaisé. Elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle ruminait depuis des années. Pourtant, son cœur battait toujours d'angoisse.

En sortant dans la rue, Tatsui se rendit compte qu'il faisait déjà bien sombre. La nuit tombait de plus en plus vite. Avant de repartir vers son hôtel, il se retourna vers l'immeuble quelques instants. Même si il avait dit à sa sœur qu'il ne s'imposerait pas, il avait l'intention de l'aider. Car il l'avait bien vu, Mio était toujours profondément perturbée, traumatisée par son vécu, elle n'avait simplement pas put se relever de la mort de ses parents, alors pour continuer à vivre, elle avait tout réprimé au fond d'elle. Mais son frère le savait, ce n'était pas bon, de refouler, de nier son chagrin... car ça ne pourrait sûrement pas tenir toute sa vie, plus le temps passait et plus les émotions fragilisaient les nerfs et l'esprit de l'adolescente. Et un jour, ça sera simplement trop pour elle, et le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait à ce moment là. Alors il comptait bien aider sa petite-sœur à s'en sortir, même si ça impliquait de l'obliger à affronter ses démons.

* * *

 **La suite très prochainement (plusieurs autres chapitres sont prévu) ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire/review/des questions/conseils, cela m'aide beaucoup ;) (soyez pas timides :p)**

 **Si vous relevez des fautes, n'hésitez pas non plus à le faire remarquer, ça me dérange pas :p**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Vibrato imprévu

..::..

* * *

Chapitre 6

– **Vibrato imprévu –**

* * *

Samedi en fin après-midi. Malgré le milieu octobre, le temps ce week-end était au beau fixe, seulement quelques nuages blancs tâchaient le ciel bleu. Mio était assise en tailleur sur son lit, la fenêtre ouverte, devant elle son ordinateur portable lisait la vidéo de leur concert, celle qu'un inconnu avait posté. Perplexe, la jeune fille tapotait ses doigts sur ses bras croisés. Le nombre de vues avait augmenté depuis la dernière fois, ça approchait le millier, alors devrait-elle s'en préoccuper ? Qui était les gens qui regardait, seulement des élèves qui voulaient écouter de la musique ? Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Est-ce que leur musique intéressait vraiment autant de gens ?

Finalement, elle arrêta la vidéo et ferma l'ordinateur, avant de s'affaler sur le dos. Elle n'avait pas envie de penser à ça maintenant, et encore moins de s'en occuper. C'était juste une vidéo de concert comme il devait y avoir plein sur le net, alors elle se contenta d'ignorer cette histoire. Et puis, l'adolescente songeait qu'elle avait d'autres choses plus importantes à penser. Ça faisait presque une semaine que son frère était passé la voir, et qu'ils avaient parlé. Depuis, ils ne s'était pas revu en personne, mais au moins, il avait échangés quelques sms et deux appels. Rien de très important en somme, mais elle avait quand même l'impression de pouvoir enfin avancer dans la bonne direction avec Tatsui. Peut-être qu'ils arriveraient à devenir plus proches ? Mais ça, « seul le temps peut le dire ». C'était une phrase que répétait souvent leur mère. Cette dernière disait aussi souvent qu'il fallait laisser du temps aux choses... Mio n'avait jamais comprit ce que ça voulait dire, avant. Peut-être qu'elle disait par là que tout les changements devaient forcément prendre du temps ? Et que ce qui se passait rapidement était mauvais ?

Mais penser à ce genre de chose la mettait mal-à-l'aise. Elle se frotta les yeux avec la paume de ses mains, soupirant longuement. Entendant un bruit à la fenêtre, elle tourna un peu la tête sur son oreiller, voyant Pluton qui rentrait. Le chat noir sauta sur le lit, et vint sans gêne s'installer sur elle, se couchant à moitié sur la poitrine de la jeune fille. L'animal se mit à ronronner quand sa maîtresse lui caressa la tête, et ferma les yeux. Mio se souvenait, elle l'avait trouvé il y avait environ deux ans, quand elle avait commencé à travailler. Le chaton était caché dans une pile de pneus derrière le garage, il avait l'air tout faible, et comme il n'était à personne et que personne n'en voulait, elle l'avait ramené chez elle... « au moins, quelqu'un m'attendra à la maison », s'était-elle dit quand le chat avait investi l'appartement et semblait vouloir y rester. Et bien sur, Ritsu avait été la première à lui demander comment elle allait l'appeler... d'ailleurs, cette dernière avait eut un comportement étrange cette semaine. Plus distante, et elle avait toujours trouvé un prétexte pour rentrer avant ou après le groupe, évitant ainsi de faire le trajet avec la bassiste, qui pas conséquent n'avait pas put lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas.

Mio attrapa son téléphone portable qui traînait sur le lit, et l'ouvrit. Hésitant quelques temps à regarder l'écran, elle tourna la tête vers Pluton.

– Je devrais l'appeler, à ton avis ?

Le chat se lécha la patte, et la passa derrière son oreille.

– Je prends ça pour un oui.

L'adolescente composa donc le numéro et attendit la sonnerie. Elle entendit tellement de tonalités qu'elle s'apprêtait à terminer l'appel, quand Ritsu décrocha enfin.

– Allô ? commença la batteuse avec une voix sans énergie.

– Salut, Ritsu, je ne te dérange pas ?

– Non, non...

Mio resta un peu silencieuse, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il se passait en ce moment. Alors, elle décida qu'au lieu de tergiverser, elle allait directement demander à son amie... mais pas au téléphone, elle avait envie de la voir.

– Si on sortait ? Il fait beau aujourd'hui, que dirais-tu d'aller au parc ? En passant devant, en rentrant du travail, j'ai vu que malgré la saison, le stand de glace pilée était encore ouvert.

– Je sais pas, je... n'ai pas très envie de sortir...

– … S'il te plaît. S'il le faut, je viens chez toi pour te tirer de ta chambre ! Et ils ont même la glace que tu préfère, au sirop d'érable, annonça Mio avec un ton de suspens.

– Vraiment ? Alors vu tes arguments, je ne peux qu'accepter, soupira Ritsu avec un sourire dans la voix.

Mio sourit et raccrocha. Attrapant le chat noir pour le bouger, elle se redressa ensuite et s'étira les bras. Elle était rentrée du travail il n'y avait pas une heure, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas de ressortir, surtout pour voir Ritsu. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle était vraiment impatiente. Mais la bassiste ne se posa pas de questions, de toute façon on lui avait parfois dit qu'elle réfléchissait trop... alors elle se prépara en profitant simplement du fait qu'elle allait voir son amie.

* * *

Ritsu de son côté, juste après avoir raccroché, se laissa tomber sur son lit. C'était vrai que cette semaine, elle avait préféré ne pas se retrouver seule avec Mio. Elle avait toujours ces impressions, elle sentait toujours son cœur battre, se sentait vivante, et puis... elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier chacun de ses gestes, mais il y avait toujours aussi ce petit sentiment de frustration, comme si elle attendait quelque chose, mais qu'en même temps elle savait que ça n'arrivera jamais. À chaque fois les paroles de sa mère tournaient dans sa tête. Une forte amitié ? Tout cela avec son état d'adolescente et toute la morale qu'elle avait entendue dessus ? Mais en même temps, est-ce que ce qu'elle ressentait ne collait pas avec ce que sa mère lui avait dit de l'amour ? Mais quel crédit pouvait-elle accorder à cette définition ? En tout cas elle avait essayé de s'éloigner un peu, le temps qu'elle comprenne tout ça, mais au final ça ne l'avait pas avancé à grand chose puisqu'elle en était toujours au même point.

Après une minute, Ritsu se redressa, se disant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle sois en retard. Après tout, elle allait simplement manger une glace avec son amie dans un parc, il n'y avait rien de mal à ça. Elle avait fait ça souvent. Alors pourquoi maintenant elle se posait autant de questions ? Elle n'avait qu'à être la Ritsu habituelle, et tout ira bien. Après s'être préparée, la jeune fille dévala les escaliers avec entrain.

– Ritsu ! Où vas-tu ? l'interpella sa mère en la voyant courir dans les escaliers.

– Euh... au parc. Je vais retrouver des amies, répondit la jeune fille en ouvrant la porte.

– D'accord, mais ne rentre pas trop tard.

L'adolescente acquiesça, et sortit rapidement. Sur le coup, elle avait préféré répondre à sa mère en utilisant les termes « des amies » plutôt que de dire directement qu'il s'agissait de Mio... peut-être avait-elle peur que sa mère se fasse des idées, ou plus généralement, qu'elle se remette à lui faire le genre de morale qu'elle lui avait déjà faite. Mais maintenant qu'elle était à l'extérieure, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait non ? Sa mère ne pouvait pas la voir... enfin elle espérait.

Sur le trajet, la jeune fille se tapotait les jours. Elle devenait paranoïaque ou quoi ? Elle trouvait qu'elle avait vraiment les idées et les sentiments en vrac depuis quelques temps, et qu'il était temps qu'elle se ressaisisse un peu. Mio avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour elle, et c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas.. bien que d'un côté cela lui faisait plaisir, aussi. Alors elle inspira un grand coup, et se mit à chantonner une de ses chanson préférée en tapotant ses doigts dans le vide au rythme des notes de batterie. Après quelques minutes de marche, Ritsu tourna au coin de la rue, pile au moment pour voir Mio qui venait d'entrer dans le parc. Elle la regarda marcher de dos quelques secondes. La bassiste avait noué une partie de ses cheveux en petite queue de cheval lâche, derrière sa tête. Ça lui allait bien. Car c'était vrai que Mio était belle. C'était étrange qu'elle avait pas encore de petit-ami.

Mais à quoi elle pensait encore ? Ritsu secoua la tête, et traversa la rue en courant. Arrivée par derrière, la batteuse se jeta sur son amie, l'attrapant en lui entourant les épaules de ses bras.

– Mio ! s'exclama la jeune fille en souriant.

L'interpellée, elle, avait sursauté, et se tourna vers son amie, qui arborait un air triomphant.

– Tu m'as l'air de bien meilleure humeur que toute à l'heure !

– C'est parce que je sais que tu vas m'offrir une glace. D'ailleurs allons-y vite, avant que ça ferme ! annonça Ritsu en attrapant son amie par la main et la tirant vers le stand.

Bien qu'il devait y avoir encore du temps avant que le stand ne ferme, mais peut-être était-ce simplement un prétexte pour tenir Mio par la main.

Les deux filles prirent donc leurs glaces, à la fraise pour la bassiste et au sirop d'érable pour son amie, un parfum plutôt pas commun et elle ne connaissait que cet endroit qui en faisait. Puis, elles allèrent s'installer sur un banc pour les déguster. Tout en mangeant, Mio regardait pensivement le soleil descendre lentement... c'était la fin de l'après-midi, mais il commençait déjà à descendre, se préparant aux couleurs chatoyantes de la soirée. C'était agréable, il ne faisait ni trop chaud ni trop froid, les rayons diffusant toujours leur chaleur, mais contrebalancée par une brise fraîche qui faisait lentement bouger le feuilles des arbres. Le parc était très calme, les quelques personnes qui y passait se promenaient avec leur enfants ou leurs chiens, ou tout simplement flânaient en attendant la nuit. Elle avait l'impression que c'était un moment de détente qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps.

Et elle était contente de le partager avec Ritsu, aucune des deux ne parlait, mais il n'y avait pas besoin, le silence était agréable, pour une fois. Mais la bassiste voulait aussi lui poser des questions, quitte à avoir une discussion plus sérieuse.

– Au fait Ritsu... je voulais te demander... est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ? commença Mio, brisant le silence.

Prise de cours par la question soudaine, la concernée tourna la tête vers son amie, la cuillère en plastique transparent de sa glace encore dans la bouche. Elle eut un regard interrogateur, si bien que Mio continua, hésitante.

– C'est que... cette semaine j'ai eu l'impression que tu m'évitais.

Ritsu détourna les yeux, attrapa la cuillère et la replaçant dans le reste de sa glace. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi lui répondre, car c'était effectivement vrai, elle l'avait évitée, mais... elle ne voulait pas lui dire pourquoi. Comment expliquer quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas elle-même ?

La batteuse resta donc silencieuse, les yeux rivés sur sa glace.

– Est-ce que c'est... à cause de ce que j'ai fait la dernière fois que je suis venue chez toi... ? insista Mio.

– Non ! Ça... ça n'a rien à voir..., répondit tout de suite Ritsu, en relevant les yeux.

– Alors, c'est à cause de quelque chose que j'ai dit, ou que j'ai fait ?

– Non, ce n'est pas à cause de toi...

– Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu t'es disputée avec tes parents ? Ou quelque chose dans ta famille ?

La bassiste lui posait tellement de questions, que Ritsu se sentait coupable de ne pas pouvoir lui répondre. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Qu'elle l'évitait parce qu'elle voulait être tout le temps avec elle ? Dit comme ça, c'était tellement illogique que s'en était risible.

– Tu ne veux pas me dire ? continua Mio.

Son amie resta encore silencieuse, et un peu agacée, se tassa sur le banc en croisant les bras, avec une expression irritée. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire pourquoi... elle-même était perdue en ce moment. Et cela la stressait un peu. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, elle, remarquant qu'elle venait de l'énerver avec toutes ses questions, soupira discrètement et mangea pensivement une cuillère de glace.

Elle laissa passer quelques longues secondes, avant de reprendre, se disant qu'il valait mieux expliquer pourquoi elle posait autant de questions.

– Pardon si je suis insistante... c'est que... tu es toujours là pour m'aider. Mon frère m'a dit que tu lui avait parlé sérieusement, et que ça l'avait fait réfléchir. Alors... je pense que j'aimerais t'aider, aussi.

– Ah... mais ce n'est pas la peine, Mio ! Arrête de t'inquiéter...

– Dis-moi comment je pourrais te remercier au moins ? s'enquit la bassiste.

– Ben, tu m'offres une glace pilée ! C'est pour ça que je suis venue hein ! répondit Ritsu avec un sourire espiègle.

– Pff ! Tu ne pense vraiment qu'à manger ! s'exclama son amie en souriant à son tour. Et en plus, tu as prit la glace extra-large, c'est deux fois plus cher.

– T'en fais pas ! Mon père a fait plein de de yakisoba ! Il en fait toujours trop, comme il adore ça... je t'en apporterai si tu veux ! Et estime-toi heureuse, j'aurais put te demander autre chose, de m'embrasser par exemple !

La jeune batteuse s'amusa ensuite à donner un coup de coude à son amie, qui la regarda comme si elle était une extraterrestre, ne sachant absolument pas d'où venait cette idée qui tombait comme un cheveux sur la soupe. Ce qui fit beaucoup rire Ritsu, qui aimait toujours taquiner sa bassiste préférée.

–... Sérieusement ! Arrête avec tes plaisanteries douteuses, t'inventes vraiment des idées bizarres pour me gêner toi alors ! râla Mio en croisant les bras d'un air renfrogné.

L'adolescente au serre-tête sourit en finissant sa glace au sirop, puis jeta le pot vide dans la poubelle juste à côté. Elle étendit ses jambes, croisant les chevilles, et mit ses bras derrière sa nuque, s'affalant tranquillement sur le banc. Elle avait peut-être angoissée pour rien tout compte fait... puisque en ce moment, elle se sentait bien, au calme avec son amie, elle profitait de sa présence, de sa chaleur. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers elle, elle croisa son regard. Ritsu devina ce qu'elle pensait « ce n'est pas très féminin de s'asseoir comme ça » ou une remarque de ce genre, Mio lui disait souvent ça. Mais c'était loin d'agacer la batteuse, qui lui fit un grand sourire enjoué. Et à sa grande surprise, l'autre jeune fille lui rendit son sourire en hochant légèrement la tête, l'air doux et reposé, un simple regard serein qui était très rare dans les pupilles de Mio, surtout depuis quelques temps. Mais maintenant, elle semblait paisible, ouverte, elle aussi semblait profiter de cet instant de cet instant d'apaisement.

Et le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit de Ritsu pour décrire cet air fut _séduisant_. Oui c'était ça, en ce moment elle trouvait Mio séduisante. Quand cet adjectif se forma en toute lettres dans son esprit, la batteuse en rougit et détourna les yeux. Mais après tout, il n'y avait rien de mal à trouver une de ses amie belle... pensa t-elle. La bassiste appuya tranquillement son dos contre le dossier du banc, levant un peu le menton pour regarder la cime des arbres du parc. Les deux filles restèrent silencieuses un instant, profitant du repos légitime du week-end.

– Dis, Mio... as-tu déjà embrassé quelqu'un ? questionna soudainement Ritsu, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés et tournée vers le ciel.

La bassiste tourna la tête et soupira, embarrassée par ce genre de question. Dire que la conversation tournait maintenant autour de ça alors qu'au départ, elle voulait simplement demander à son amie ce qui n'allait pas... mais Ritsu semblait beaucoup plus détendue et de meilleure humeur qu'elle l'avait été cette semaine.

– Tu devrai déjà savoir que non ! Pas la peine de poser la question... lui rappela Mio.

– Ben, moi je trouve qu'arriver en deuxième année de lycée et n'avoir jamais donné de baiser à personne, c'est triste, annonça la batteuse avec un sourire amusé.

– N'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas triste. Et tu peux parler, toi non plus tu n'a jamais embrassé personne, je te rappelle, se défendit son amie en lâchant un soupir railleur.

– … Ben, on n'a qu'à y remédier !

S'exclama Ritsu en se redressant soudainement, d'un ton enthousiaste. Elle venait de proposer ça sans sans réfléchir, de manière totalement impulsive comme souvent. La jeune fille se pencha pour fixer les yeux bleus gris de son amie, qui eux aussi la regardait d'un air surprit. La réponse de Mio ne se fit pas attendre.

– Q-quoi... ?

– Moi je pense que pour un premier baiser, autant le faire avec quelqu'un qu'on connaît bien et en qui on n'a confiance, non ?

– … Laisse moi deviner, comme une meilleure amie par exemple ? Tu y tiens vraiment à cette idée bon sang..., répliqua Mio en secouant la tête.

La bassiste se tassa un peu plus sur le banc en voyant l'air insistant que venait de prendre Ritsu, qui pencha la tête et l'a regarda comme si elle attendait une réponse. Immédiatement, ce que lui avait expliqué Madame Tainaka lui revint en tête, et surtout l'affreux moment de gêne quand cette dernière le avaient surprise dans la chambre de sa fille. Restant silencieuse quelques instants, les yeux perdus dans le vide, Mio eut une drôle d'impression, l'idée d'embrasser Ritsu... ça la déroutait quelque peu, car son cœur venait de décider soudainement de se mettre à battre plus rapidement, et elle avait chaud aux joues, sans savoir si c'était uniquement parce qu'elle était gênée.

– Mais de toute façon... on ne peut pas. C'est mal de faire ça..., fini par marmonner la jeune fille en gardant la même expression, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

– Et... si personne ne nous voit... est-ce que c'est toujours mal ? En plus... c'est juste un baiser... ça ne peut pas être mal, répondit du tac-au-tac Ritsu qui avait déjà deviné que sa camarade allait dire quelque chose dans ce genre.

Mio releva les yeux, embêtée, ne sachant quoi répondre. C'était vrai, si personne ne le savait... était-ce mal ? Elle ne pouvait pas dire ça, ce n'était pas parce que c'était un secret que ça enlevait le côté mauvais de la chose, pensait l'adolescente. Mais, comme venait de le dire son amie, un baiser ce n'était pas grand chose, essaya t-elle de se convaincre... elle s'en trouvait partagée, la-dessus, d'un coté elle se disait qu'il ne fallait pas, mais de l'autre... n'en avait-elle pas envie... ?

Ses pensées furent stoppées quand elle entendit une sonnerie venir de la poche du jean qu'elle portait. Mio sortit son portable, et ouvrit les yeux de surprise en voyant le rappel et la note s'afficher sur l'écran.

– Mince ! Il faut que je me dépêche d'aller poser mon chèque ! s'exclama t-elle en se levant soudainement du banc.

– Hein ? Un chèque en plein milieu du mois ? questionna Ritsu, dubitative.

– Oui, enfin, ce sont les heures supplémentaires du mois dernier... mon patron n'est pas toujours très régulier, et en plus il a eut des problèmes dans ses papiers, et... mais bref. Des trucs administratif un peu embêtants.

– Tu ne peux pas y aller plus tard ? continua la batteuse, assez déçue que son amie doive partir maintenant.

– Non, demain c'est dimanche, ça sera fermé... et j'aimerais qu'il soit encaissé le plus tôt possible.

Certes elle pouvait aussi y aller lundi, mais... c'était surtout un prétexte pour se sortir de cette situation embarrassante. Elle ne savait pas où Ritsu voulait en venir... ou plutôt, elle le savait et cela lui faisait un peu peur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle proposait soudainement ça ? C'était encore un moyen de la mettre dans l'embarras ? Ou une autre plaisanterie douteuse ? Mais elle avait l'air sérieuse sur ça... enfin, autant que pouvait l'être la batteuse.

– J'y vais, à lundi, annonça t-elle en faisant un signe de main.

– Á plus...

La jeune fille resta assise sur le banc, regardant son amie repartir. Analysant la situation et prenant un peu de recul sur ses attitudes, elle se demanda vraiment pourquoi elle venait de proposer ça, et à Mio en plus. C'était étrange, pendant un instant elle avait eut l'impression de percevoir quelque chose à travers l'autre jeune fille... s'était-elle trompée ? Ou avait-elle vu seulement ce qu'elle voulait voir ? En tout cas, elle avait l'impression que Mio venait de se sauver, d'esquiver la situation. Et il y avait de quoi, Ritsu ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir... maintenant, elle savait comment se sentait son amie par rapport à ce qu'elle avait fait la dernière fois qu'elle était venu chez elle. Sortant son portable à son tour, elle regarda l'heure, et se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de rentrer avant que le crépuscule ne finisse par tomber. Inspirant un grand coup l'air frai du parc, la jeune fille se leva avec entrain du banc, se disant qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire, même si sa relation avec Mio était un peu étrange en ce moment, ou plutôt, elle l'a ressentait comme étrange, tout allait s'arrangeait. Tout comme avec Tatsui, son amie lui avait dit que c'était en bonne voie, alors tout irait bien maintenant ! Il fallait bien un peu d'optimisme parfois !

* * *

En entrant dans la banque, Mio soupira longuement en se disant qu'elle aurait dû venir bien plus tôt. Il y avait la queue à tout les guichets. Le bâtiment sentait le renfermé, et tout le monde à l'intérieur avait une expression neutre voir fatiguée, sans compter le brouhaha habituel dans ce genre de lieu, en bref ce n'était pas un endroit ou l'on aimait s'attarder. La jeune fille se mit dans une file d'attente, personnellement elle était plutôt patiente, mais attendre une demi-heure pour quelque chose qui ne prendrait que quelques minutes à faire, c'était un peu frustrant.

Heureusement sa queue avançait plutôt vite, et elle put rapidement faire ce qu'elle avait à faire... c'était un peu déprimant tout de même, de voir cette espèce d'usine à paperasse, elle voulait juste sortir rapidement. Seulement, alors qu'elle venait de quitter la guichet, elle entendit son prénom. Se retournant pour voir qui venait de l'appeler, elle reconnu Tatsui assit devant une table en verre couverte de papiers.

Mio vint donc vers lui pour le saluer, et désigna les papiers d'un geste de la main.

– Tu es aussi venu pour ce genre de paperasse ?

– Oui en quelque sorte ! Vu l'état de mes finances, j'avais besoin d'un rendez-vous avec un conseiller... mais là, ça fait dix minutes qu'il est parti pour aller « chercher des papiers importants »... mais je commence à croire qu'il prend sa pause café. Tu veux t'asseoir ?

Le jeune homme désigna le second siège à côté de lui. Mio acquiesça, contente de pouvoir se poser après avoir attendu de longues minutes debout. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques temps, Tatsui fixant sa sœur.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna la jeune fille en remarquant son regard appuyé.

– Rien... je me disais seulement que tu avais beaucoup grandi. Tu deviens une belle femme, sourit simplement Tatsui.

Prise de court par le compliment inattendu, Mio détourna rapidement les yeux, baissant la tête à cause de la petite gêne.

– Épargne-moi ce genre de commentaire..., marmonna t-elle.

Encore quelques temps de silence passèrent, et comme le conseiller ne revenait toujours pas, Mio engagea la discussion, que quelque chose qu'elle voulait lui demander. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment, mais elle voulait lui en parler maintenant.

– Dis... comment as-tu fait, après que tu sois parti ? Tu étais seul ?

Un peu surprit par la question, Tatsui se cala dans son siège, croisa les jambes.

– En fait... j'ai demandé mon transfert dans l'orphelinat d'une autre ville. Quand j'y suis arrivé, j'ai tout de suite trouvé du travail, et je me suis m'y à mon compte. Au début, ce n'était pas facile avec les études, puis à force je me suis habitué à travailler tout le temps. J'ai eut une bonne période quand je suis devenu étudiant... jusqu'à que je perdre mon job.

– Étudiant ? Tu es allé à l'université ?

– Oui, je n'y suis pas resté bien longtemps, mais c'était tout une aventure pour y entrer... il faudra que je te raconte ça, un jour. Mais dis moi plutôt, toi, tu es allée en famille d'accueil je crois ?

– Ah ça... oui c'est vrai. Mais je n'y suis pas restée longtemps.

– Pourquoi ? La famille n'était pas accueillante ?

– Non... ce n'était pas vraiment cela... Dans la famille, il y avait déjà trois autres enfants. Enfin ! Enfants... deux d'en eux étaient à l'université, et le troisième allait bientôt finir le lycée. Ils venaient tous d'endroits différents, mais étaient arrivés bien avant moi. Ils étaient comme des frères et sœurs. Bien sur, ils avaient tous de bonnes intentions, ils essayaient de m'intégrer, mais... j'étais simplement... l'étrangère qui vivait sous leur toit. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

Mio marqua une pause, et laissa échapper un soupir avant de reprendre.

– De toute façon... à cette époque, je crois que j'étais plus souvent chez Ritsu que chez eux, continua la jeune fille avec un léger sourire.

La discussion s'interrompit lorsque que le conseiller revint enfin et se rassit à sa place, en face de la table. Il ne prêta pas attention au fait qu'une jeune fille s'était jointe à eux, et se mit à parler plusieurs minutes avec certains mots que Mio de comprenait pas, le tout en désignant des écritures sur des tas de papiers en vrac sur la table en verre. Tatsui hocha plusieurs fois la tête, tout le long du monologue de l'autre homme.

Cela dura encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à que le conseiller ne finisse enfin par les laisser partir. Il serra la main du jeune garçon, avant de réclamer la personne suivante...

– Je suis sure que tu as hoché la tête en te disant « je vais faire semblant de comprendre pour que le rendez-vous se finisse vite »..., annonça Mio en s'étirant les bras.

Elle et son frère commencèrent à marcher vers la sortie côte à côte. Tatsui ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais le seul son que put entendre sa jeune sœur fut une détonation qui résonna dans le bâtiment. Ce bruit lui vrilla les oreilles, et immédiatement elle eut le réflexe de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Elle n'avait jamais entendu ce son en vrai, mais elle le reconnu tout de suite. C'était un coup de feu.

Et il avait été tellement fort que pendant plusieurs secondes, elle n'entendit presque plus rien... rien qu'un sifflement suraigu, comme un acouphène. Pourtant, elle comprit rapidement qu'un homme à la voix forte était en train de hurler quelque chose, et au même moment, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, dans son esprit ce qu'elle ne voulait pas croire se confirma. Tout le monde était accroupit, les mains sur la tête, l'air terrorisés, devant un homme, portant un masque blanc sur le visage. Mais la première chose que vit la jeune fille, fut l'arme à feu qu'il tenait pointée en l'air, prête à tirer.

Elle reconnut ensuite son prénom. Son grand-frère venait de l'appeler, lui tirant fortement le bras pour l'obliger à se baisser. Sans réfléchir, Mio se mit immédiatement à genoux, fixant le sol alors que l'acouphène s'estompait. Elle entendit plusieurs hommes hurler des ordres à quelqu'un, des gémissements plaintifs, le bruit de lourdes bottes qui foulaient le carrelage de la banque. Était-ce vraiment en train d'arriver ? Ce n'était pas possible, ce genre de chose n'arrivaient qu'aux informations, le soir à la télévision, ou dans les journaux. Mais en relevant prudemment les yeux, elle ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence. La banque se faisait braquer, et tous ici, étaient des otages. Le cœur de l'adolescente s'accéléra encore un peu plus, ses mains tremblaient. Elle avait peur, et la même pensée lui traversa l'esprit, une pensée qu'elle avait eut quelques temps après l'accident qui avait coûté la vie à ses parents « ça n'arrive jamais qu'aux autres »...

– Mio, Mio... ça va aller... ils vont partir... reste juste tranquille..., lui chuchota Tatsui, assit à genoux les mains sur la tête, tout comme elle.

La jeune fille fit un timide signe de la tête en regardant son frère. Lui aussi avait le regard apeuré. Les hommes aux masques blancs hurlèrent à quelqu'un de se dépêcher, et Mio n'osait pas lever les yeux pour regarder ce qu'il se passait. Elle voulait juste que tout cela se termine vite... qu'ils partent, qu'ils les laissent tranquille. Alors qu'il y avait moins de deux minutes, tout était normal, la vie suivait son cours, et maintenant... il avait suffit de quelques secondes pour que tout bascule.

Et puis, un autre son vint perturber le bâtiment. Celui des sirènes de police, qui se rapprochaient très rapidement. Un des hommes se précipita devant l'une des fenêtres, et lâcha un juron avant de descendre précipitamment les stores, et hurla à un autre d'aller barricader la porte. Pourtant savoir que les policiers étaient prévenus ne rassura pas du tout la jeune fille. Comment cela allait-il arriver ? Tout les gens ici allaient être prit en otage, jusqu'à que les braqueurs se rendent ? Était-ce vraiment comme cela que ça se passait ?

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était attendre et prier pour s'en sortir. Les secondes étaient affreusement longues, et même sans le voir, Mio sut que les hommes ne savaient pas non plus quoi faire, ils n'avaient peut-être pas prévu que les policiers arriveraient aussi rapidement... elle n'avait même pas vu combien ils étaient en tout, les hommes aux masques blancs. Il y avait plusieurs voix, qui s'engueulaient chacune plus fort que l'autre.

Lorsque le téléphone se mit à sonner, sur la table se trouvant à moins de deux mètres d'elle, Mio eut un violent sursaut. Pourquoi sonnait-il maintenant ? Ça allait attirer l'un d'eux tout près d'elle ! Angoissée, elle retint sa respiration comme si elle voulait devenir invisible, lorsqu'elle vit un des braqueurs, ou plutôt ses bottes noires, passer juste devant elle. Il répondit au téléphone, et se mit à insulter son interlocuteur en le traitant de « sale flic ». L'adolescente ne suivit pas la conversation, elle savait juste que l'homme s'énervait de plus en plus. Il insultait, parlait fort, tournait en rond devant le groupe d'otages, si bien qu'un second homme vint vers lui pour lui ordonner de lui donner le téléphone... mais au ton de sa voix, le second devait être une femme. Mio ne l'avait même pas remarqué avant qu'elle ne s'adresse à l'autre braqueur.

– Passe moi le téléphone imbécile ! Et choppe-moi un des otages, qu'ils voient qu'on rigole pas ! ordonna la femme.

L'homme lui passa donc l'appareil, et s'approcha du groupe d'otage. Il en saisit un par l'épaule, l'obligeant à se lever. Levant rapidement les yeux, la jeune fille vit l'arme à feu se lever vers l'otage, qui suppliait son ravisseur de lui laisser la vie, mais lorsque la femme fit un signe à l'autre braqueur, Mio ferma les yeux et appuya ses mains sur ses oreilles. La détonation résonna, suivit du bruit du corps lourd qui s'affaissait sur le sol. Il l'avait tué, sans hésitation, ces gens disposaient de la vie de leurs otages comme ils le souhaitaient, et il l'avait _tué_! C'était juste... irréel. L'esprit de l'adolescente n'arrivait pas à réaliser vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer, il était occupé à essayer de contenir le flux d'émotions négatives qui stressait dangereusement son organisme, l'angoisse le faisant trembler de toute part, lui donnant la migraine et bloquant la respiration.

– Tue-en un autre.

À ces mots, prononcés par la femme d'une voix froide, l'homme obéit. Et le cœur de Mio rata un battement quand il saisit Tatsui à l'épaule, en le tirant brusquement pour l'obliger à se mettre debout. Relevant rapidement la tête, et en voyant son frère s'éloigner d'elle, tenu par le meurtrier, elle eut une sorte de déclic. Pas question que son grand-frère subisse le même sort que l'autre otage. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, la jeune fille se leva d'un seul coup et s'élança.

– Arrêtez, lâchez-le ! Hurla t-elle agressivement en direction de l'homme.

Elle ne fit rien d'autre. La dernière chose qu'elle vit, se fut le canon de l'arme se pointer vers elle, et encore une fois, une détonation. Et puis, plus rien.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir suivit :D (la fin est un peu abrupte tout de même x) )**

 **A bientôt pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas review, toussa toussa ;)  
**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Slam, Sol et Slide

..::..

* * *

Chapitre 7

– **Slam, Sol et Slide –**

* * *

Toujours pas de réponse... elle lui avait envoyé tellement de sms pourtant ! Debout sur le trottoir devant chez elle, Ritsu pianotait nerveusement sur son portable, consultant ses messages. Toujours rien... depuis qu'elle avait eut cette proposition déplacée à Mio samedi, cette dernière n'avait pas daigné répondre à un seul de ses sms. Cela inquiétait sérieusement la batteuse, car son amie ne venait même plus en cours... et elle se demandait vraiment si la bassiste irait jusqu'à manquer la classe juste pour l'éviter ! À moins que Ritsu ait fait quelque chose de vraiment grave... cette dernière se posait la question. Est-ce que Mio ne voulait plus la voir à cause de ce qu'elle lui avait proposé samedi en fin d'après-midi... ? Pourtant, elle n'avait pas eut l'impression que cela avait perturbée son amie à ce point là. Certes elle avait été surprise, gênée, mais... au point de couper brutalement tout lien ? Mais... maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était vrai que Mio était plutôt douée pour ce qui était de refouler ses sentiments. Que se passait-il, à la fin ? Et le pire... c'était qu'aucune des autres membres du club ne l'avait vue... tant pis, la jeune fille au serre-tête décida que ce soir, elle irait frapper au domicile de son amie pour lui demander en face.

La batteuse ferma son téléphone, et en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, serra les dents. Elle allait être en retard avec tout ça... alors elle parti en courant. Elle sprinta de toute ses forces, le plus rapidement qu'elle pouvait, manquant de bousculer des passants qui râlèrent de devoir brusquement s'écarter du trottoir. Mais Ritsu ne courrait pas si vite à cause des cours. Courir l'aidait à se vider un peu la tête... car elle avait peur. Et si il était arrivé quelque chose ? Ça ne ressemblait pas à Mio d'ignorer tout le monde comme ça ! Mais cette éventualité, la jeune fille ne voulait pas l'admettre... ça serai trop dur. Et puis, elle se rassurait en se disant qu'il fallait être un peu optimiste, dans la vie, parfois...

À peine quelques minutes avant que le cours ne commencent, Ritsu débarqua dans la salle de classe, essoufflée, haletante, à force d'avoir couru à perdre haleine sur le trajet. Elle regarda rapidement tout autour d'elle, examinant la pièce, mais... comme elle le craignait, elle ne vit toujours pas Mio aujourd'hui. Immédiatement, elle se dirigea vers ses amies, regroupées autour de la table de Tsumugi.

– Alors ? Est-ce que vous... commença la jeune batteuse.

Mais elle s'interrompit toute seule en voyant les mine désolées et les regards inquiets de ses amies. Il était évident qu'elles n'avaient rien.

– Rien du tout... soupira Yui en tripotant nerveusement sa manche. Il faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose...

– J'ai décidé d'aller à son appartement ce soir, vous venez ? proposa suite Ritsu en se laissant tomber sur son siège, toujours sous le coup de sa récente course.

– Évidemment ! s'exclama Mugi. J'espère quand même qu'il n-

La jeune fille blonde se tut quand le professeur ouvrit la porte, et réclama le silence. Tout les élèves obéirent et allèrent s'asseoir à leurs places respectives. Tout le matin de cours, plus tout l'après-midi... Ritsu ne savait pas si elle réussirait à tenir toute la journée. Elle pouvait peut-être aller chez Mio à midi ? Quitte peut-être à sécher les cours de l'après-midi... ? Même si c'était une très mauvaise idée. Si jamais ses parents l'apprenait... ça allait chauffer. Elle ne voulait même pas se rappeler de la punition qu'ils avaient donné à son frère quand ils avaient apprit que ce dernier avait délibérément séché un cour. Mais là... c'était tout de même un cas de force majeure. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

La batteuse n'avait pas du tout écouté le début du cours de mathématiques, mais elle releva soudainement la tête quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Sawako-sensei entra dans la pièce en s'excusant, et alla demander au professeur si elle pouvait parler quelques minutes à la classe. C'était inhabituel. Et cela angoissa Ritsu... quoi ? Pourquoi Sawako interrompait un cours ? Ça devait être important... la jeune fille s'agita sur son siège, faisant tapoter son crayon de papier sur sa feuille, très nerveuse. Elle avait vraiment peur de la suite... mais si cela se trouvait, ça n'avait aucun rapport avec Mio...

– Bonjour tout le monde. Je suppose que vous avez remarqué l'absence de votre camarade Mio Akiyama... commença Sawako.

Le cœur de Ritsu rata un battement. Le professeur principal de leur classe en parlait ! Il était forcément arrivé quelque chose ! Sur le coup, la jeune fille sentait son cœur s'accélérer, littéralement pendue aux lèvres de son professeur, angoissée. Car le visage de Sawako-sensei était sérieux et grave. Elle avait très rarement ce genre d'expression. Tsumugi se tourna vers Ritsu, les deux filles échangèrent un regard inquiet.

– … Elle a manqué ce lundi, et ce mardi, et elle n'est pas là ce matin non plus... continua la professeur. Alors, le lycée a fait son enquête...

* * *

 _Tellement de blanc..._

C'était éblouissant. D'où cela venait-il ? Cette couleur qui n'en n'est pas une... ce blanc aveuglant. C'était très désagréable. C'était flou... pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y en ai autant ? Elle ne pouvait voir que ça, du blanc et encore du blanc... tellement détestable. Même lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, cette teinte inexistante restait imprégnée sous ses paupières... comme si cette fausse couleur voulait à tout prit qu'elle la regarde, qu'elle ne l'oublie pas, qu'elle croit que tout cela était irréel. Pourtant, elle ne cru pas une seule seconde qu'elle était morte... car si elle était morte, alors pourquoi ressentait t-elle cette douleur lancinante qui lui déchirait les entrailles ? Elle avait l'impression de brûler, qu'une barre de fer la transperçait de part en part. Et ce blanc... ce foutu blanc qui le narguait d'en haut, comme si il riait de la voir autant souffrir.

La jeune fille venait d'ouvrir les yeux depuis dix bonnes minutes... pourtant, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'elle reprenait conscience, inévitablement captivée par le blanc neutre du plafond. Peu à peu, sa respiration se faisait plus forte, quittant le rythme lent et long d'une personne profondément endormie... la sensation de douleur lui avait sauté à la gorge, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se réveiller complètement et de prendre conscience de son environnement. Cette douleur, elle l'avait directement ressentie avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Peut-être était-ce cela qui l'avait tirée du sommeil... lentement, elle bougea une de ses mains, l'amenant instinctivement vers l'endroit qui lui faisait tant mal. Sur son ventre, ses doigts rencontrèrent du tissu, et elle n'osa pas poser sa main dessus, et la leva devant sa figure. Devant ses yeux, cette main apparu, _sa_ main... il n'y avait plus que du blanc. Mais c'était tellement flou... et douloureux... pourquoi ça faisait aussi mal ?

Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'elle tenta de bouger ses jambes, suivit de plusieurs courtes expirations. Quand elle bougeait elle avait mal, quand elle restait immobile, elle avait mal... que devait-elle faire pour que ça s'arrête ? Soudainement, elle vit une autre main sur la sienne. Qui la tenait. Elle serra par réflexe cette main inconnue, alors qu'un autre de ses sens était sollicité... quelqu'un lui parlait ? Elle entendait des sons, des bruits, et eut du mal à les reconnaître. Il y avait surtout ce son régulier et si énervant...

– Mademoiselle... vous m'entendez ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? Mademoiselle ?

Cette voix était insistante... elle l'agaçait. Mio leva son autre main, et se frotta les yeux, les ouvrant complètement... il y avait un visage féminin inconnu penché au-dessus d'elle.

– Ah, vous reprenez conscience, bien... je vais chercher le médecin.

La main desserra son emprise et délaissa cette de la jeune fille. Mais tout ce qu'elle sentit, c'était toujours cette douleur. Et ce bruit régulier... que quelqu'un l'arrête...

– Mademoiselle ? Je suis le médecin, comment vous sentez vous ?

Mio tourna lentement la tête. Cette fois, c'était un visage masculin, assez vieux, qui la regardait. Il y avait tellement d'inconnus ici... Ici ? Mais où était-elle ? Retournant la tête, elle remarqua les appareils sur sa droite, ce genre d'électrocardiogramme... c'était donc ça, ce bruit énervant, ce _bip_ régulier...

– … J'ai mal..., répondit-elle à la question de l'homme. Pourquoi dire le contraire de toute façon ?

– C'est normal, avisa le médecin.

La jeune fille eut un court soupir. C'était normal d'avoir mal ? Depuis quand ?

– J'ai soif, s'il vous plaît... continua Mio en passant une de es mains sur son visage

Le docteur prit un verre en plastique munie d'une paille, et passa son bras derrière les épaules de la jeune fille, l'a soulevant pour la faire asseoir... ce qui tira une forte grimace de douleur à l'adolescente. Mais au moins, elle put boire.

– Connaît-tu ton nom ? Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ?

– Mio... Mio Akiyama... et nous sommes le... le jour... euh...

Assise sur le lit, la bassiste avait encore un peu l'esprit dans le brouillard. Quel jour ? Elle n'arrivait pas du tout à se souvenir, ni à le savoir. C'était... stressant... angoissant. Le _bip_ régulier s'accéléra un peu.

– Reste calme. Tout va bien... te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

L'esprit de Mio resta bloqué longtemps sur la question... elle fit un simple « non » de la tête et posa une main sur son ventre en grimaçant... elle sentait même que son bras tremblait. Le médecin, remarquant ce geste, se lança dans l'explication.

– Tu as eut de la chance... la balle a transpercé le ventre, mais a heureusement épargné la colonne vertébrale. Cependant elle a fait de sérieux dégâts, alors, ne t'agites pas... tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang.

– La... balle... répéta Mio.

Puis tout lui revint en mémoire d'un seul coup. Le coup de feu, le braquage, l'otage tué, Tatsui près du meurtrier, et puis... le canon de l'arme. Le pistolet pointée sur elle. Si bien qu'elle releva d'un seul coup la tête, les yeux bien réveillés cette fois... et le _bip_ régulier s'accéléra encore plus alors qu'elle écartait ses bras.

– Le coup de feu ! Il l'avait tué ! Et puis, et puis...

Elle bafouilla quelques paroles avant de regarder frénétiquement tout autour d'elle.

– Où est Tatsui ? Où est mon grand-frère ? Il faut lui dire que je vais bien...

Anxieuse, elle se mit à fixer le docteur. Et dans les yeux de cet homme, elle vit exactement ce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir. Car air désolé, ce regard fuyant, cette moue attristée... en une seule seconde, sans besoin de mot, Mio comprit immédiatement. Cette expression, elle avait eut droit à la même lorsqu'il y avait sept ans, elle avait demandé à un autre docteur où étaient ses parents. Exactement la même... l'adolescente serra ses bras contre sa poitrine, laissant échapper un court « non... » dans un souffle, le regard terrorisé qui fixait le vide entre elle et le médecin.

– Je suis désolée, il n'a pas survécu...

Immédiatement après ces paroles, Mio s'énerva brutalement. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible ! Pourquoi dire une chose pareille ? Pourquoi cet imbécile de toubib lui disait des choses aussi affreuses ? C'était impossible que son frère l'ai laissée encore une fois !

– … C-c'est... c'est... c'est faux... c'est faux ! Vous mentez ! C'est faux ! Je veux voir mon frère tout de suite ! Laissez moi partir !

L'adolescente s'était mise à hurler en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Elle répéta encore et encore que c'était faux, qu'elle voulait partir... si bien que plusieurs infirmiers durent la maintenir sur le lit pour éviter qu'elle n'arrache ses perfusions ou ses électrodes, la machine cardiaque était en train de s'emballer. Elle ne voulait simplement pas y croire, elle ne voulait pas croire que le sort pouvait être cruel au point de lui arracher le dernier membre de sa famille au moment où elle venait de le retrouver... ça ne s'était pas passé, tout simplement ! Tatsui allait arriver, il allait revenir...

– Calme toi ! Tu risques de casser des points de suture ! Arrête ! lui hurla le médecin en essayant de lui immobiliser les épaules sur le lit.

Mais la seule chose qui l'a calma, fut le produit tranquillisant qui lui injecta rapidement dans le bras. Cela eut un effet presque immédiat, Mio sentit ses muscles se ramollir et son esprit flotter... le _bip_ reprit peu à peu un rythme plus régulier et tranquille, et après plusieurs hoquets, sa respiration s'allongea. « C'est faux... » ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle put penser avant de tomber dans les vapes.

* * *

– Á l'hôpital ?!

Répéta certains élèves, étonnés, lorsque Sawako prononça ces mots à la classe. Les adolescents se regardèrent, murmurant et chuchotant entre eux, l'air perplexe. Ritsu elle, avait fini par casser la mine de son crayon à force de l'appuyer fort sur sa feuille. Si Mio n'avait pas répondu... c'était parce qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Maintenant, la batteuse se sentait coupable d'avoir pensé qu'elle les ignorait... et de ne pas avoir deviné plutôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était clairement pas le genre de la bassiste d'ignorer les gens comme ça !

– Et comment va t-elle ? s'enquit Ritsu sans lever la main.

– Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Yui quasiment au même moment.

Sawako secoua la tête dans un mouvement de négation.

– Je ne connais pas les détails... seulement qu'elle est à Seibo Hospital, et que, selon ce qu'ils ont dit, ses jours ne sont pas en dangers. Je compte sur vous pour prendre soin d'elle.

Le lycée avait fait des recherches, pensa Ritsu. Mais après tout c'était normal, Mio n'a aucun parents, personne qui puisse justifier ses absences, et en tant qu'élève du lycée, elle est sous sa responsabilité pendant les cours. Alors, il fallait bien qu'ils s'en chargent... mais apparemment, l'hôpital n'avait pas voulu leur en dire trop. Ou alors, c'était Sawako qui ne leur disait pas tout.

Elle s'apprêtait à se lever de sa chaise, mais rien que le regard de son professeur l'en empêcha. Comment allait-elle tenir toute une journée d'école en sachant que Mio était à l'hôpital ? C'était impossible. Elle échangea un regard avec les autres membres du groupe, convenant silencieusement d'aller ensemble à cet hôpital après les cours, Yui venant d'envoyer un sms à Azusa pour la prévenir.

* * *

Les cours semblaient dix fois plus long, quand elle attendait impatiemment la fin... la journée s'était passée bien trop lentement selon Ritsu, qui une fois sortie dans la cours poussa un long soupir. C'était elle ou les cours avaient tous été particulièrement soporifiques ?

– Au fait, est-ce que l'une de vous sait ou ce trouve l'hôpital Seibo ? questionna Azusa avant que le groupe ne parte dans une direction au hasard.

– Moi je sais, annonça Tsumugi. Un jour mon oncle s'est cassé la jambe, et c'est là-bas qu'il a été conduit. C'est l'hôpital le plus proche du quartier, de toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse se tromper.

Le groupe marcha jusqu'au portail du lycée, avant d'être interrompu par Sawako qui les interpella.

– Les filles ! Attendez, leur demanda leur professeur en arrivant près d'elles. Vous allez à l'hôpital ?

– Oui, euh... vous voulez venir ? questionna Ritsu.

– Non, non, pour l'instant je pense que c'est mieux que Mio ne voit pas trop de monde...

– Comment ça ? s'étonna Tsumugi.

Sawako eut un air perplexe, et avant de continuer à parler jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle.

– Hé bien... je ne voulais pas le dire devant toute la classe, mais comme vous êtes ses amies les plus proches, je pense que vous devez être au courant. L'hôpital n'a pas dis grand chose, alors j'ai fait mes propres recherches... je ne sais pas si vous lisez les journaux ou regardez beaucoup les informations, mais récemment, il y a eut un braquage dans une des banques.

– Je crois que j'en ai entendu parler à la télévision dimanche, se rappela Yui en levant les yeux.

– Mais qu'est-ce que ça-, commença Ritsu, dubitative.

– Écoutez, Mio a été blessée au cours de ce braquage, et... son frère fait parti des victimes, la coupa la professeur.

– Quoi ?

Le groupe se regarda, échangeant le même regard choqué. Ritsu se sentit soudainement très anxieuse, son cœur venant d'accélérer sans prévenir. Tatsui était... mort ? Elle encaissait cette nouvelle comme si on venait de lui dire que son propre frère venait de décéder... et elle n'osait pas imaginer comment devait se sentir la bassiste en ce moment.

Sawako leur demanda ensuite de prendre soin de leur amie, et reparti vers le bâtiment du lycée en disant qu'elle passerait aussi à l'hôpital en fin de semaine. Le groupe continua à marcher, dans un silence attristé. Aucune d'entre elles ne connaissait vraiment le frère de leur amie, mais ça ne les empêchais pas de regretter sa mort... surtout par rapport à Mio... finalement ce fut Azusa qui commença à parler, en demandant aux autres ce qu'elles pourraient faire pour aider leur bassiste... et une discussion lente et hésitante s'ensuit, mais à laquelle Ritsu ne participa pas. Cette dernière était si stressée que ces mains en tremblait... car elle se souvenait de comment avait été Mio lors de la perte de ses parents. Cette mort l'avait brisée, elle avait mit des mois avant de se remettre à sourire, et était souvent tombée malade à cause de la perte d'appétit qui avait suivit. À cette époque, Ritsu aussi était jeune, et cela l'avait effrayée, car elle n'avait jamais su quoi faire pour l'aider. Et pour ne rien arranger, Mio avait obstinément refusé toute aide, même de parler ne serait-ce qu'un peu... est-ce que ça se passerait comme cela maintenant ? Mais ce que craignait encore plus la batteuse, plus que le fait que son amie se renferme encore plus, c'était qu'elle ne puisse plus se relever. Elle avait subit la perte de ses deux parents lors de sa jeunesse, et jusqu'ici était arrivée à vivre malgré ça, mais maintenant elle devait faire face encore une fois à la mort, celle de son grand-frère qu'elle venait à peine de retrouver.

Le groupe arriva devant l'hôpital, et entra à l'accueil, la réceptionniste chercha le nom de leur patiente dans l'ordinateur et leur indiqua le numéro de chambre ainsi que le chemin à suivre... heureusement ce n'était pas vers les soins intensifs. Après tout Sawako leur avait dit que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger... mais la batteuse était avant tout inquiète pour la santé psychologique de la jeune fille.

Dans la chambre baignée par la lumière du soleil, il y avait deux lits, mais Mio était seule, allongée sur celui le plus près de la fenêtre, portant une chemise d'hôpital bleue clair.

– Mio... ? commença Yui, hésitante.

– Hm...

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, l'air fatigué, tournant la tête. Le haut du lit était surélevé, mais elle se redressa un peu, en s'appuyant sur ses bras.

– Ah, salut... je ne vous avais pas entendues arriver.

– Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'enquit Tsumugi avec un regard inquiet.

– Je vais bien... j'ai seulement pris une balle dans le ventre...

– Comment ça, « seulement » ? C'est grave quand même... répondit Azusa en regardant l'électrocardiogramme émettre ses _bip_ incessants.

Ritsu posa ses mains sur la rambarde en métal du lit, juste à la droite de la bassiste, ne sachant que dire, attendant de se remettre de cette vision quelque peu difficile... ça lui faisait remonter des mauvais souvenirs. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Mio sur un lit d'hôpital, c'était à cause de fractures, et il n'y avait pas... tout ça.

La jeune bassiste, remarquant les regards sur ses perfusions et l'appareil cardiaque, tenta de faire un faible sourire en soupirant.

– Je sais que ça peut être impressionnant, mais je vous assure que ça va. Je n-

– T'as les mains qui tremblent... la coupa Ritsu en posant une de ses mains sur celles tremblotantes de son amie.

– C'est... à cause... des médicaments, expliqua Mio, l'air penaude.

Il y eut un temps de silence, aucune des filles ne savait comment réagir ni quoi dire... impossible de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, et personne n'osait l'interroger à propos de la mort de son frère.

– Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ? demanda alors Ritsu.

– Non... seulement ce matin. Désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenues... mon téléphone ne marchait plus, soupira Mio en désignant l'appareil sur une chaise, posé sur une pile de vêtements pliés.

D'un certain côté, le fait que le portable de son amie ne fonctionne plus soulageait Ritsu... ainsi, elle ne pourrait pas lire les sms qu'elle lui avait envoyé. Pas qu'ils étaient vraiment contrariants ou gênants, mais elle préférait que Mio ne sache pas qu'elle avait pensé qu'elle s'était mise à l'ignorer subitement.

– Si tu veux, je peux l'apporter à mon père, il aime bricoler et réparer des petits appareils... commença Azusa.

La jeune guitariste se tourna pour aller attraper le portable, mais elle se stoppa net quand Mio émit un « non ! » d'une voix forte. Surprit, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

– Euh... Il était... dans la poche de ma veste, quand... quand..., bafouilla la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, expirant en baissant les yeux. En voyant que Azusa reculait et revint près du lit, Ritsu se pencha pour jeter un œil au portable. Il était éteint, et surtout, couvert de sang séché, aussi bien l'écran que les touches. En voyant ça, la batteuse eut l'impression de se prendre la réalité en pleine face. Mio avait été gravement blessée. Elle avait saigné, et avait faillit mourir...

– Pardonnez-moi, mais... je préférerais rester un peu seule..., murmura la bassiste d'une voix faible.

Le groupe se regarda quelques temps, alors que leur amie sur le lit d'hôpital fermait les yeux en soupirant.

– Pas de problèmes... Repose-toi bien d'accord ? On reviendra demain soir, répondit Yui avec un sourire calme.

Après lui avoir souhaité un bon repos, le groupe quitta la pièce. Mio se retrouvant seule, elle se mit soudainement à respirer plus rapidement, en posant ses mains sur son ventre. Elle avait mal, mais c'était forcée à ignorer cette douleur en présence des autres... car elles avaient ces regards. Le regard que tout le monde avait, que l'adolescente détestait... ce regard compatissant, plein de pitié. Elle l'avait tout le temps vu, lorsqu'elle était à l'orphelinat, la-bas elle n'avait été que « la fille qui a perdu sa famille », et c'était tout. Du coup, les autres la regardait avec leurs airs désolés, emplis d'une compassion dégoulinante, comme si à chaque regards ils voulaient tous lui rappeler ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de ça ! À chaque fois qu'elle croisait l'un de ses regards d'apitoiement répugnant, elle avait envie de lui hurler de la laisser tranquille, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de leur pitié. Alors, maintenant, ce genre de regard... elle ne voulait pas le voir sur les yeux de ses amies... sinon, elle savait que ça risquait de mal tourner. Tapotant nerveusement ses doigts sur le tissu de la couverture blanche, Mio était en train de s'énerver toute seule, et le _bip_ de l'appareil cardiaque commença à s'accélérer.

* * *

..::..

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Ritsu arriva juste avant la sonnerie dans la salle de classe. Comme un réflexe, elle avait attendu bêtement devant chez elle, pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait personne à attendre, cette fois... Elle s'assit alors à son siège alors que le professeur rentrait dans la salle. La jeune fille n'était pas sure que retourner voir Mio ce soir était une bonne idée... peut-être que leur amie voulait toujours rester seule... ? Mais après tout... ce n'était pas parce que quelqu'un voulait quelque chose que c'était forcément la meilleure chose à faire. Et elle était persuadée que laisser la bassiste seule était une mauvaise idée... ça ne ferai que la faire déprimer un peu plus.

Ritsu releva la tête en voyant Tsumugi se lever et aller parler au professeur. Ce dernier acquiesça, et la pianiste se tourna pour s'adresser à la classe.

– Excusez-moi, tout le monde... j'aurais une proposition à vous faire. Comme vous le savez, Mio est à l'hôpital, que diriez-vous de lui témoigner nos encouragements ? J'ai une carte, alors si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez la signer et lui écrire un mot... j'irais lui donner ce soir.

Ça ne surprit pas Ritsu que Mugi ai déjà pensé à ce genre d'attention. En tout cas, la classe semblait plutôt enthousiaste, alors pendant quelques minutes de cours, la carte tourna de mains en mains, chacun écrivant quelques mots, si bien que les derniers durent écrire petit et serré à cause du manque de place. La batteuse lui fit donc une dédicace spéciale en dessinant un fantôme avec. Puis, les cours reprirent normalement.

Ce soir là, le groupe retourna donc à l'hôpital, l'esprit tout de même un peu hésitant... maintenant, chacune avait peur de déranger Mio, mais aucune n'avait l'air de souhaiter la laisser seule. Elles avaient décidés plus tôt de lui parler normalement, de lui raconter les derniers commérages en classe, ou les dernières sorties en musique, sans doute que cela la distrairait.

Mais en arrivant dans la chambre, la jeune fille était allongée sur le flanc, tourné vers la fenêtre. Une infirmière était debout à ses côtés et écrivait quelque chose sur un support de feuille. En les voyant débarquer dans la pièce, elle se tourna vers elle.

– Oh bonjour, vous êtes ses amies ?

– Oui, pourquoi ? questionna ritsu en s'approchant du lit.

Mio avait l'air profondément endormie. Elle respirait tranquillement, mais même dans son sommeil, elle gardait un air impassible.

– Je suis désolé, elle ne se réveillera pas avant plusieurs heures, leur annonça l'infirmière.

– Pourquoi ?

– Votre amie supporte mal les analgésiques. Alors nous lui en donnant par petites doses, mais par conséquent, la douleur ne diminue pas beaucoup, sa blessure lui fait mal. Elle n'a pas put dormir de la nuit, alors pour qu'elle puisse se reposer, nous lui avons donné un somnifère. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, elle risque d'avoir des difficultés dans les jours qui viennent... surtout si elle continue à s'agiter autant.

– S'agiter ? s'étonna Yui.

– Oui, elle est particulièrement angoissée... et cela se répercute sur son organisme.

Le groupe resta silencieux quelques instants. Hier, Mio leur avait parue pourtant très calme... peu après, l'infirmière leur souhaita tout de même bonne soirée, avant de sortir de la chambre.

– Ben... on reviendra un autre jour. C'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux la laisser se reposer, proposa Azusa.

Tsumugi posa la carte sur la table de chevet, de façon à ce qu'elle la voit en se réveillant, et les quatre amies repartirent, toute un peu déçues.

Sur le trajet du retour, Ritsu se demandait si Mio avait mal aussi hier... si ça avait été le cas, alors elle s'était forcée à faire bonne figure. Comme souvent, pensait la batteuse... avec le temps, son amie s'était construite une façade pour paraître toujours forte et n'ayant besoin de personne. C'était tout Mio ça, de ne jamais montrer ni parler de ce qu'elle ressentait, quand ça la concernait... jusqu'ici, Ritsu s'était dit que c'était son caractère, un tempérament comme un autre, mais... elle commençait à ce dire que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et elle se demandait jusqu'où était allé la bassiste dans cette logique là ? À quel point s'interdisait-elle de ressentir les choses ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? Hier soir, quand elle l'avait vu, elle avait été frappé par le vide des yeux bleus-gris de son amie, comme si elle avait été vidée de toute présence... comme si quelque chose faisait barrière aux émotions, comme un barrage qui empêche l'eau de couler.

Cela lui rappela ce que lui disait souvent son père. Il disait que les émotions étaient comme un fleuve, que si elles s'écoulent, tout allaient bien, mais que si on y mettait un barrage, alors elles s'accumulaient de plus en plus... et que un jour ou l'autre, le barrage finissait fatalement par céder. Ritsu avait été élevée dans cette logique là, c'était sans doute en partie à cause de ça qu'elle était expressive, parfois un peu impulsive aussi, alors... elle se demandait pourquoi mettre un barrage, c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cerner. Et surtout... elle se demandait ce qui se passerait quand ce barrage se briserait.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ;) nouveau chapitre bientôt !**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Note fantôme

..::..

* * *

Chapitre 8

– **Note fantôme –**

* * *

Assise sur un banc, dans le parc, Ritsu était affalée et regardait le ciel aux tons orangés. La brise fraîche annonçant l'automne faisait bouger les feuilles des arbres en même temps que les cheveux châtains. Ça faisait maintenant une semaine que Mio était à l'hôpital. Aujourd'hui, c'était samedi, et cette ambiance calme et sereine lui rappelait le moment ou elle était allée manger une glace avec Mio, dans le parc en fin d'après-midi. Ça avait été un moment tellement simple, elle se souvenait de l'impression de plénitude qu'elle avait ressentit, comme une pause dans les sentiments houleux qui étaient passés sur son cœur avant. Et maintenant qu'elle comprenait pourquoi, maintenant qu'elle l'acceptait, qu'elle commençait enfin à accepter ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était plus simple. Car elle avait bien senti à quel point elle avait eut peur pour elle, peur de la perdre. Elle aimait Mio, et elle regrettait seulement qu'il y ait fallut un événement tragique pour qu'elle s'en rendre compte. Mais que serait-il arrivé, si ce braquage n'avait pas eut lieu ? Si, lorsque son amie s'était levée du banc, elle l'avait retenue encore un peu plus longtemps, juste quelques minutes ? Aurait-elle, un jour, trouvé le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments ? Ou aurait-elle gardé ce secret jusque dans sa tombe ?

Ritsu avait beaucoup réfléchi, depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait retrouvé Mio ici. Maintenant elle se trouvait stupide de lui avoir proposé de but-en-blanc de s'embrasser, en faisant passer ça pour un jeu, ou pour quelque chose sans importance juste pour avoir un prétexte pour faire ce qu'elle avait envie avec son amie. C'était agir comme une enfant, ça, pensait-elle. Et puis, elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle, égoïstement. Alors depuis l'événement qui avait blessé la bassiste, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne un peu plus de sérieux, de maturité. Mio lui reprochait souvent d'être une enfant, et maintenant, Ritsu entrevoyait pourquoi elle disait ça. Parce que la vie, ce n'était pas toujours l'amusement.

La jeune fille se redressa sur le banc, frappant ses mains sur ses cuisses. La vie n'était pas que l'amusement, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour déprimer ! D'ailleurs en ce moment, elle repensa à la semaine avant l'accident, celle ou elle s'était délibérément éloignée de Mio car elle ne comprenait pas ces sentiments. Maintenant, elle osait ce le dire en face : elle était amoureuse de son amie. Bon sang, que c'était embrassant, quand ces mots passèrent dans son esprit ! Mais c'était la vérité, qu'importe ce que pouvait lui dire sa mère. Et puis, de toute façon, elle n'était pas obligée de savoir, n'est-ce pas... ?

En vérité, cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle s'en doutait, qu'elle l'avait réalisé, mais l'accepter était quelque chose de différent. Et puis, elle commençait à se dire qu'elle en avait le droit... après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mal à ça ? Seulement l'adolescente se posait encore des questions.

Ritsu jeta un œil à sa montre, c'était la fin de l'après-midi, qu'elle avait en grande partie passé à errer dans le parc. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau surchauffait, mais elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer tout de suite. Hier, elle n'avait pas voulu accompagner ses amies à l'hôpital, ayant trouvé un prétexte, car elle comptait revenir aujourd'hui pour être seule avec Mio. Bien sur, pas pour lui faire sa déclaration, c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour elle et sans doute le pire moment pour mettre ça sur le cœur de la bassiste. Elle voulait simplement la voir.

* * *

L'heure des visites allait bientôt se terminer, mais personne n'empêcha Ritsu de se rendre dans la chambre de Mio, se disant qu'elle essayerait de lui remonter le moral vu à quel point ce dernier était bas, la jeune fille au serre-tête plissa les yeux en voyant son amie. Elle était couchée sur le flanc, tournée vers la fenêtre, recroquevillée sous le draps blanc du lit d'hôpital. Elle tremblait, et même de la ou elle était, la batteuse pouvait entendre sa respiration saccadée. Inquiète, elle vint rapidement se pencher au-dessus du lit.

– Mio ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu as mal ? Attend, je vais appeler une infirmière...

Elle s'apprêtait à attraper le bouton d'appel, mais Mio l'en empêcha en bloquant son poignet, avec une prise tellement faible que Ritsu sentait à peine la main de son amie le serrer.

– N-non, ce... ce n'est pas la peine. Elle ne pourra rien de toute façon... soupira la bassiste.

Cette dernière n'avait qu'à peine ouvert les yeux, et les referma rapidement dans une grimace de douleur. Cela fit naître un pincement sur le cœur de la batteuse, qui se rappelait ce que l'infirmière avait dit à propos des analgésiques, Mio avait du mal à supporter les anti-douleurs. Sans doute que des effets secondaires serait beaucoup plus néfaste que la douleur, pensait-elle. Encore une fois, elle se trouvait égoïste, de ne penser qu'à ses sentiments alors que sa meilleure amie souffrait ainsi.

– Á chaque fois que nous venions, tu avais mal comme ça ? questionna Ritsu.

Mio resta silencieuse, car effectivement, ça avait été le cas. Simplement pour la même raison que d'habitude devant cette situation, si elle avait montré des signes de souffrance, elle aura sûrement encore eut droit a ces regards de compassion qu'elle avait du mal à supporter. Alors elle avait fait comme si de rien n'était, et avait fait de son mieux pour ignorer la douleur. À quoi bon de toute façon, elles ne pourraient rien y faire.

Dans l'absence de réponse, Ritsu regarda de manière hasardeuse autour d'elle, et fut surprise de constater que l'instrument de son amie trônait sur une des chaises à coté du lit.

– Tu gardes ta basse avec toi ?

– C'est Yui qui me l'a apportée... mais je ne peux pas en jouer, soupira une nouvelle fois la jeune fille.

Ritsu fit le tour du lit, pour venir s'asseoir sur le tabouret posé négligemment juste en face de Mio. Cette dernière avait les joues livides, et malgré ses yeux bleu-gris à peine ouvert, son amie voyait qu'ils étaient humides. Ou plutôt, vitreux, comme voilés par un rideau transparent et embrumé. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur de la voir souffrir ainsi... la batteuse sentait son estomac faire des nœuds, lorsqu'elle pensait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Et puis, elle était troublée de voir la bassiste comme ça... elle, elle avait eut la chance de ne pas voir beaucoup des personnes de son entourage à l'hôpital, alors maintenant elle s'en trouvait quelque peu perturbée, de voir Mio ainsi... avec des perfusions dans les bras, reliée à cette machine qui mesurait son rythme cardiaque avec des _bip_ inépuisables. Elle avait vraiment peur pour elle... La jeune fille se pencha un peu, remarquant les gouttes de sueur qui collaient les mèches noires sur la tempe de son amie.

– Tu transpires..., murmura Ritsu en posant une de ses mains sur le front, remarquant qu'il était brûlant.

Peut-être pouvait-elle au moins l'aider à se revigorer un peu ? L'adolescente descendit de son tabouret, et se rendit dans la petite salle de bain qu'il y avait dans chaque chambre. Elle remplit une bassine d'eau fraîche, et revint s'asseoir près de son amie. Consciencieusement, la batteuse imbiba une serviette propre d'eau, l'essora et essuya délicatement le front de son amie. Mio ferma les yeux, d'habitude elle refusait toujours qu'on l'aide ou qu'on prenne soin d'elle, mais cette fois, elle n'avait même plus la force de dire non. Et puis, c'était loin d'être désagréable.

– Peux-tu m'aider à m'asseoir ? demanda t-elle à son amie en tournant la tête.

Ritsu s'exécuta, et passa l'un de ses bras autour de la taille de la blessée, pour la soutenir alors qu'elle se redressait pour s'asseoir sur son lit. Mio ne retint pas une grimace de douleur, mais ce ne fut pas cela qui surprit le plus l'autre jeune fille. Car en posant une de ses main sur la hanche de l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs, même à travers le tissu de la chemise bleutée, elle avait au passage distinctement sentit ses côtes. Mio n'était déjà assez mince, mais là, elle avait l'air efflanquée.

– J'ai l'impression... que tu as maigri, fit alors remarquer Ritsu après l'avoir relâchée.

Dans une autre situation, peut-être que cette phrase aurait été un compliment, mais le ton inquiet qu'avait prit la batteuse en disant cela ne laissait pas de place à ce genre de doute.

– Je ne peux rien manger de consistant en ce moment, répondit Mio.

Elle ne s'expliqua pas plus que ça. Mais son amie se demandait si en plus de cela, Mio refusait tout simplement d'avaler quelque chose, alors les médecins étaient obligés de la nourrir par intraveineuse. Décidément ! Ce séjour à l'hôpital était censé la soigner ou la rendre encore plus mal en point ? Mais sans doute que son état psychologique devait aussi y être pour quelque chose, supposa Ritsu. En la voyant s'essuyer le front en soupirant, la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains se leva de son tabouret, et posa la bassine d'eau sur le lit.

– Attend, je vais te rafraîchir.

Elle attrapa les lanières blanches de la chemise d'hôpital que portait Mio. Ce genre de chemise s'ouvrait toujours dans le dos.

– Je peux... ? questionna Ritsu avant d'aller plus loin.

Elle s'attendait à ce que son amie lui dise que ce n'était pas la peine, ou qu'elle ne préférait pas, mais Mio se contenta de hocher lentement la tête... pourquoi refuser de toute façon. Un peu surprise, la batteuse vint alors s'asseoir sur le lit, juste à côté de con amie. Puis, elle trouva le courage d'ouvrir la chemise, découvrant le dos de Mio, et ne put pas s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Bon sang, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de profiter de cette situation pour contempler la peau blême de son amie...

Mais son regard fut surtout attiré par la plaie se trouvant sur le bas du dos, à droite de la colonne vertébrale. Malgré les chairs en train de se reformer maintenues par les points de suture, la marque était rouge, cela tranchait avec le teint livide qu'avait le reste du dos. En regardant cette balafre de quelques centimètres, elle avait la même impression que lorsqu'elle avait vu le téléphone portable couvert de sang... cette impression de fragilité de la vie. N'importe qui était en danger, une vie pouvait s'éteindre si facilement. Elle se trouvait bête de penser ainsi, comme si c'était une révélation importante. Mio devait s'en être rendue compte depuis longtemps, de la vulnérabilité de l'existence. D'ailleurs plus elle y pensait, plus cela lui confirmait ses sentiments, quand elle se rendait compte à quel point elle avait peur de la perdre.

– Et encore, celle là n'est pas grande... si tu verrais celle sur le ventre, avisa Mio en ayant remarqué le regard appuyé de son amie.

– D-désolé... murmura Ritsu. Tu vas en garder une cicatrice ?

– Sûrement... répondit la concernée avant de marquer une pause. Comme ça... ça me rappellera toujours ce qu'il s'est passé...

La jeune fille baissa ensuite la tête, laissant les mèches noires de sa frange retomber sur ses yeux. Elle était seule, maintenant. D'un côté, lorsque Tatsui n'était pas là, savoir qu'elle avait quelqu'un de sa famille, même loin d'elle, l'a rassurait d'une certaine manière. Mais maintenant... maintenant que le dernier membre de son sang n'était plus de ce monde, c'était affreusement effrayant. Toute sa famille était détruite. Elle se sentait isolée, abandonnée, livrée à elle même... et cette fois, personne ne reviendrait. Toutes ses pensées tournaient autour de cette réalité douloureusement pesante. Mais, elle ne dit rien, et garda son cœur fermé, ces sentiments cloîtrés au point qu'ils lui faisaient mal à la tête.

Ritsu savait que Mio était en train de retenir énormément d'émotions, elle le devinait aisément à son visage et à ses lèvres tremblantes. Mais elle ne savait que dire pour remédier à cela... devait-elle l'interroger ? Tenter de lui parler ? Elle savait comment son amie réagissait à ce genre de démarche... alors la batteuse ne dit rien, et ne la força pas à parler. Elle essora alors la serviette dans la bassine, et entreprit de la passer lentement sur le dos de la bassiste, frottant doucement la peau comme pour tenter de la détendre. Elle passa délicatement tout autour de la blessure, sans appuyer, faisant couler l'eau fraîche sur la peau brûlante.

Elle sentit son amie frissonner, et détendre ses épaules en soupirant.

– Est-ce que ça te fait du bien ? se hasarda Ritsu.

– Oui... c'est bien plus agréable que quand c'est l'infirmière, murmura Mio.

Cette dernière rouvrit les yeux, et en tournant la tête vers son amie, elle remarqua son sourire en coin, si bien que la bassiste détourna rapidement les yeux, gênée.

– Euh, enfin, je veux dire... l'infirmière passe rapidement, alors..., bafouilla la jeune fille.

Cela amusa Ritsu, qui continua à sourire. Elle frotta encore quelques minutes le dos de son amie, se rendant compte à quel point elle aimait prendre soin d'elle.

La chambre était peu à peu plongée dans les tons orangés du coucher de soleil. La soirée avançait tranquillement, mais contrairement à tout à l'heure, l'ambiance n'était pas à la sérénité. Alors que la batteuse remettait les lanières blanches pour rhabiller Mio, cette dernière détourna encore un plus la tête. Ses mains étaient jointes sur ses jambes, et elles tremblaient fortement. Elle se retenait de pleurer, de toute ses maigres forces, Ritsu le voyait bien, mais ne le comprenait pas. Peut-être avait-elle honte de verser des larmes ? Mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas, car après tout... Mio avait toutes les raisons de pleurer.

L'adolescente, peinée de voir cette attitude, se déplaça et s'assit en face de son amie. Cette dernière ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et ne sachant que dire pour la consoler, Ritsu préféra laisser parler ses gestes. Alors elle passa ses bras autour des épaules de son amie, l'enlaçant tendrement. Vu le tempérament de Mio, la batteuse s'attendait à ce qu'elle reste immobile, ou qu'elle la repousse, ainsi elle avait fait ce geste affectueux avec un peu d'appréhensions. Pourtant, ce fut le contraire qui se produisit, la bassiste serra ses bras autour de la taille de son amie d'enfance, agrippant ses mains à la veste que portait Ritsu, comme si c'était ce qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps.

Cette dernière la sentit aussi enfouir son visage contre son cou, mais n'osa pas raffermir son étreinte de peur de lui faire plus de mal qu'elle en avait déjà. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent quelques minutes dans la même position, et la batteuse sentit même une goutte couler sur son cou, et en entendant son amie renifler silencieusement, elle passa l'une de ses mains sur sa tête, caressant affectueusement les cheveux noirs. Elle n'avait qu'à peine remarqué que les _bip_ de l'appareil cardiaque s'étaient accélérés.

Mio se sentait bien, blottie contre la chaleur du corps de Ritsu. Elle se sentait à la fois plus apaisée et plus agitée, mais c'était une sensation très agréable. En cet instant, elle avait oublié un peu sa peine pour profiter de la présence rassurante que lui offrait son amie. Elle sentait son souffle chaud contre elle, et cela la tranquillisait.

– … Ça va aller... ? chuchota Ritsu.

La bassiste eut un court soupir alors qu'elle tentait encore d'empêcher des larmes de couler, et relâcha doucement son amie, s'écartant en essuyant ses yeux humides d'un revers de main.

– C'est bon... tout va bien..., murmura t-elle comme réponse.

Mio lâcha une longue expiration, et les yeux baissés, elle ouvrit la bouche pour continuer à parler.

– Je t'interdis de t'excuser ! s'exclama la batteuse, la coupant avant même qu'elle ai commencé, ayant évidemment deviné ce que son amie allait dire.

Elle sorti ensuite un paquet de mouchoirs, qu'elle donna à l'autre adolescente. Mio s'essuya les yeux, et cligna des paupières. Elle se sentait très épuisée, et commençait à piquer du nez, la lumière tamisée du soleil descendant lui donnant envie de dormir. Alors lentement, avec l'aide de Ritsu, elle se recoucha, s'allongea sur le flanc.

– … Tu veux bien rester encore un peu... s'il te plaît ? demanda la bassiste en hésitant.

– Bien sur..., répondit son interlocutrice qui n'avait pas l'intention de partir tout de suite.

Mio serra la main de son amie, qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée, en se demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Elle voulait lui parler, se confier à elle, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, comme si son inconscient lui-même refusait de faire cette démarche. À chaque fois qu'elle essayait de dire quelque chose, c'était comme si toutes ses pensées se mélangeaient, donnant un fatras impossible à gérer.

La batteuse s'était rassise sur le tabouret, tenant toujours la main de son amie, et elle l'a regardait fermer les yeux. Elle avait bien l'intention de rester jusqu'à qu'elle s'endorme... même plus longtemps, finalement, car malgré la douleur, Mio tomba rapidement de fatigue, son esprit épuisé n'était même plus maintenu en éveil par la souffrance physique. Lentement, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs prit un rythme de respiration beaucoup plus calme et posé, et ses doigts autour de ceux de son amie se détendirent.

De longues minutes passaient, et Ritsu contemplait le visage endormi en face d'elle. Sur l'oreiller, et même sur un lit d'hôpital, elle trouvait Mio terriblement mignonne quand elle dormait paisiblement. Mio restait Mio. Quand elle dormait, en tout cas.

– Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, mais les heures de visites sont terminées...

La jeune fille releva soudainement la tête, surprise d'entendre une voix résonner dans la pièce. C'était un infirmier, qui s'était arrêté devant la porte.

– Ah... d'accord, je vais y aller, assura t-elle.

L'homme en blouse blanche s'en alla, et l'adolescente tourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué à cause des lumières allumées de la chambre d'hôpital, mais il faisait déjà plutôt sombre dehors ! Ses parents allaient finir par s'inquiéter... Elle se leva donc de son tabouret, mais avant de partir, prit soin d'éteindre le néon au-dessus du lit, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre du début de soirée. Mais même avec les tons sombres de la salle, elle resta à regarder la bassiste qui dormait.

Ça lui faisait encore repenser au moment ou elle avait voulu embrasser Mio...

Mais ce n'était pas correct de voler un baiser à quelqu'un dans son sommeil... elle trouvait même cela assez fourbe. Cependant si son esprit lui disait non, son cœur lui disait tout le contraire. Puis, après tout, personne ne le saurait. La batteuse se pencha vers le visage endormie de son amie... elle semblait presque paisible. Malgré la douleur qui l'étreignait, la fatigue avait eut raison de son esprit, elle avait l'air de dormir profondément. Le cœur de Ritsu s'était mit à battre la chamade, quand elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus, espérant que Mio ne se réveille pas. La jeune fille posa alors ses lèvres juste sur la commissure de celles endormie, avec légèreté, l'embrassant à moitié sur la joue.

Elle posa juste un baiser délicat, avant de se redresser lentement... en penser que si c'était elle qui était branchée à l'appareil cardiaque, ce dernier ce serait facilement emballé ! La jeune fille resta quelques minutes debout près du lit, avant d'être sortie de ses pensées par quelques coups répétés sur la porte.

– Ritsu.

– Papa ? répondit l'interpellé en reconnaissant son père sur le pas de la porte.

– Je me doutais que tu serais là... tu ne réponds pas sur ton portable ? demanda l'homme en entrant dans la chambre.

– Ah désolé, je... je l'ai éteint... comme ce n'est pas autorisé ici...

Elle parlait à voix basse, pour ne pas prendre le risque de réveiller son amie. Monsieur Tainaka s'approcha du lit, et en murmurant aussi, il désigna Mio.

– Comment va t-elle ?

– Pas très fort..., soupira Ritsu, avec euphémisme.

– J'imagine...

Monsieur Tainaka eut un regard désolé, la dernière fois qu'il était passé voir Mio, avec sa femme, elle dormait aussi. Dommage, il aurait bien voulu lui parler plus longuement.

– On rentre ? proposa t-il. Il est déjà assez tard.

Ritsu acquiesça, et accompagna son père en sortant de la pièce, jetant un dernier regard à son amie endormie alors qu'elle refermait la porte de la chambre, prenant soin de la laisser juste entrebâillée.

* * *

..::..

* * *

– Oui... oui d'accord. Merci monsieur Isashi.

La jeune fille raccrocha le téléphone. Au moins, elle n'avait pas perdu son travail... son patron avait engagé un intérimaire à sa place, mais lui avait assuré qu'elle retrouverait sa place quand elle sortirait de l'hôpital. Mio se disait qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir un patron compréhensif, car si elle avait été virée à cause de son absence... ça aurait été la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

Elle était dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Le médecin lui avait conseillé de marcher un peu, alors elle en avait profité pour utiliser le téléphone public accroché sur le mur dans la zone autorisée. Mais rester débout la fatiguait, ses jambes avaient du mal à la porter tellement elles tremblaient, alors l'adolescente s'assit rapidement sur un des banc en plastique posés contre le mur. Ce dimanche après-midi, les couloirs étaient plutôt calmes... d'habitude, il y avait tout le temps du passage et un bruit de fond, mais là, le bâtiment semblait s'être mit en pause. Bien que la jeune fille avait l'impression que ce n'était qu'une façade, jamais un hôpital n'était en pause. Elle regardait les gens passer devant elle, des patients en fauteuil roulant, des médecins qui consultaient leur fiche. Poussant un long soupir, et se rendant compte qu'elle avait encore sommeil, elle décida de retourner dans sa chambre, cette nuit encore elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

Seulement, quand elle tenta de se lever difficilement du banc, elle entendit la conversation des deux infirmières qui parlaient en face, venant de sortir d'une chambre.

– C'est l'une des victimes du braquage de la semaine dernière ?

– Oui, elle devrait sortir demain. Pourrais-tu préparer la chambre à ma place ? Un autre patient doit arriver.

Mio ne suivit pas le reste de la discussion. Il y avait une autre personne qui était dans la même banque, dans cet hôpital ? Quoique ce n'était pas étonnant, c'était l'hôpital du quartier. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers la chambre, l'air perplexe... maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé après. Elle ne gardait que peu de souvenirs, et ne pensait pas vouloir se rappeler. Mais alors qu'une occasion de savoir se présentait... voulait-elle la saisir ?

La bassiste pianota ses doigts sur ses cuisses. Savoir ce qu'il s'était passé... on ne lui avait rien raconté. Mais est-ce qu'elle le supporterait ? Et est-ce que cette personne accepterait de lui parler ? La jeune fille resta indécise pendant encore plusieurs minutes. Entendre raconter les faits, et surtout la mort de son frère, par un inconnu... c'était angoissant. Elle avait l'impression de manquer quelque chose, que son esprit faisait un blocage sur des choses qu'elle avait vécut mais dont elle refusait de se souvenir. C'était la même sensation que lorsqu'on lui parlait du décès de ses parents. Alors elle avait peur de se confronter à sa mémoire. Mais si elle laissait passer cette occasion, peut-être qu'elle le regretterait ?

Mio fini par se lever, et marcha en se tenant le ventre vers la chambre de cette personne. Une boule de stress dans la gorge, elle poussa timidement la porte. À l'intérieur, il y avait un homme, qui devait avoir facilement la cinquantaine, aux cheveux coupés très courts. L'adolescente frappa quelques coups à la porte déjà ouverte pour s'annoncer.

– Excusez moi..., commença t-elle d'une voix faible, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour expliquer son intrusion.

L'homme tourna la tête, et fit un sourire calme.

– Entre, entre. Tu es l'une des victime du braquage, n'est-ce pas ?

Très étonnée, Mio fit une pause, stoppée sur place. Il l'avait reconnue ? Comment ? Les otages étaient tout de même nombreux, dans la banque.

– Euh, oui, mais comment-

– Je me souviens de toi, la coupa l'homme en se redressant sur son lit.

L'adolescente s'approcha près du lit. D'habitude elle ne serait jamais entré dans la chambre d'un inconnu comme ça, mais savoir qu'il avait vécut les même événements qu'elle instaurait comme une proximité, malgré le fait qu'elle ne connaissait rien de cette personne. Remarquant qu'elle avait du mal à se tenir debout, l'homme désigna le siège à côté du lit d'un signe de la tête.

– Viens approche, assieds-toi.

Mio se posa sur le siège. Hésitante, mais ne voulant pas faire marque arrière, elle demanda.

– Je... j'aimerais que vous me racontiez ce qu'il s'est passé après... que je me sois fait tiré dessus. Si... si cela ne vous est pas trop pénible, bien sur.

– Tu ne te souviens pas ? Pourtant tu es restée consciente encore un moment, après...

La jeune fille releva la tête et fixa l'homme, surprise. Elle était restée consciente ? Vraiment ? Pourtant elle ne se souvenait de rien ! Son dernier souvenir, c'était le canon de l'arme et un bruit assourdissant... à ce moment, elle ne se rappelait même pas avoir ressentit de la douleur... c'était juste le trou noir. Elle pensait qu'elle s'était évanouie sur le coup, mais si au contraire elle était restée consciente, alors pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle de rien ?

– Euh... tu es sure de vouloir savoir... ? questionna l'homme, remarquant le regard perdu de l'adolescente.

– Oui, s'il vous plaît, répondit Mio avec la voix la plus assurée qu'elle pouvait faire.

– Très bien... c'est d'accord.

L'homme s'assit sur son lit, et soupira alors qu'il prenait un air concentré. Contrairement à la jeune fille, cet événement n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup le perturber. Il était simplement sérieux.

– J'étais derrière le garçon qui t'accompagnait. C'était ton frère, c'est ça ?

Mio se contenta de hocher la tête.

– J'ai vu... quand tu t'es redressée en ordonnant au braqueur de lâcher ton frère. Après qu'il... qu'il t'ai tiré dessus, et que tu te sois effondrée par terre, il s'est précipitée vers toi. La femme qui tenait le téléphone à raccroché, je m'en souviens car je me suis dit qu'ils allaient arrêter de tirer, maintenant. Tu... perdais beaucoup de sang... je n'étais pas loin de vous, je l'ai bien vu. Ton frère t'a prise dans ses bras, il faisait de son mieux pour te garder consciente... il appuyait sa main sur ton ventre pour essayer de réduire la perte de sang. Mais surtout, il te serrait dans ses bras, et il te parlait, il n'arrêtait pas de dire que tu ne devais pas fermer les yeux... il parlait à voix basse, mais j'entendais, j'entendais qu'il te suppliait de rester avec lui. Et tu t'accrochais à lui. Je m'en souviens parce que je me suis demandé comment tu arrivais à rester consciente alors que tu te vidait de ton sang...

Il parlait d'une voix calme et claire. Presque impassible, racontant cela comme si il contait une histoire à quelqu'un... et Mio ne se souvenait absolument pas de ce qu'elle entendait. Elle avait beau essayer de retrouver ces souvenirs, de se représenter la scène, rien n'y faisait, elle se rappelait pas. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que, à cause du choc, son esprit avait fait un black-out complet ?

– Et... qu'est-il arrivé, après ? continua l'adolescente en tripotant nerveusement ses doigts.

– Ton frère... fut le dernier otage exécuté. En entendant les coups de feu... les policiers ont décidé de passer en force. Après... j'avoue que je ne sais pas. Il y a eut une fusillade... et j'ai eut à peine le temps de me coucher au sol, que j'avais prit une balle perdue dans l'épaule.

Mio s'arrêta brusquement de s'agiter. Il avait été exécuté, comme l'autre homme... une balle dans la tête. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer ça, mais cette image s'imposa dans son esprit. Comme une réminiscence de ce qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vu... comme si le souvenir du corps inerte de son frère s'obligeait à lui revenir en mémoire, mais que son esprit faisait de son mieux pour faire barrière, pour se protéger d'un nouveau choc. Car elle se souvenait bien des coups de feu qui lui avait vrillé les oreilles, et du bruit terrifiant d'un cadavre qui s'effondrait sur le sol. Mais rien d'autre. Même pas des secouristes, de son transport à l'hôpital, ni de l'opération qu'elle avait dû subir.

– Je suis désolé... est-ce que tout va bien ? Hasarda l'homme en voyant le visage décomposé de l'adolescente.

– Oui... m-merci...

Mio se leva rapidement, et malgré le vertige qui s'ensuit, se força à marcher jusqu'à la porte pour sortir de la chambre. Elle entendit l'homme lui dire d'attendre, et qu'il allait appeler une infirmière, mais la jeune fille n'attendit pas. Elle voulait s'en aller, comme si sortir d'ici allait faire diminuer ses émotions.

Mais ce fut le contraire qui se passa. Elle marcha dans le couloir blanc, les yeux terrifiés remplis de larmes, sentant son cœur lui faire mal à la poitrine tellement il cognait vite. Son frère avait été _exécuté_. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait put faire pour empêcher ça ? Et que ce serait-il passé si elle n'était pas allée à la banque ce jour là, à cette heure précise ? Elle aurait dû pousser son frère à partir tout de suite au lieu d'attendre ce conseiller financier qui prenait sa pause café ! Ou n'importe quel prétexte pour sortir de cette banque ! Personne ne veut rester dans une banque juste pour attendre de toute façon ! Elle se sentait tellement pitoyable, et pire, un sentiment de culpabilité lui écrasait le cœur et la poitrine, comme si elle avait un poids énorme sur les poumons, l'empêchant de respirer.

Ne voyant presque plus devant elle, et prise d'un brutal vertige, Mio finit par tituber, et son épaule vint se cogner contre le mur du couloir. Elle se laissa alors glisser vers le sol, s'asseyant en se tenant la tête, le visage déformé par la douleur.

– Mademoiselle ! Restez calme, je vais vous aider, s'exclama une infirmière en se précipitant vers l'adolescente.

Mais lorsque Mio sentit l'autre femme l'attraper par le bras, elle sursauta et réagit immédiatement de manière violente. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte d'un mouvement d'épaule, et se leva d'un coup en hurlant de la laisser tranquille, qu'elle ne voulait pas d'aide... mais à peine eut-elle fait deux pas, qu'elle sentit une violente nausée lui prendre la gorge. L'angoisse qui comprimait son organisme lui secouait le corps, à tel point de lui donner envie de vomir. Mais son estomac étant vide depuis longtemps, elle recracha de la bile, accompagnée de sang digéré de couleur noire. En même temps, elle ressenti une intense douleur au niveau de sa blessure.

Deux bras qui entourèrent son corps l'empêchèrent de s'effondrer au sol, mais Mio n'était plus du tout en état de résister, lorsqu'on lui injecta un produit qui acheva son esprit de tomber dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !**

 **N'hésitez pas a review si vous avez des conseils/remarques/questions (ou si vous voyez une faute qui pique les yeux XD) ! Cela m'aide beaucoup ^^**

 **Au prochain chapitre :D**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Pulsation solitaire

..::..

* * *

Chapitre 9

– **Pulsation solitaire –**

* * *

 _Encore du blanc..._

Elle avait bien l'impression de ne pouvoir voir que ça, depuis quelques temps. À chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait, c'était pour que ses yeux tombent sur cette absence de couleur qui tapissait le plafond. D'habitude, ce blanc lui signifiait simplement qu'elle était enfin assez réveillée pour reconnaître cette fausse couleur, comme un point de repère quand elle reprenait conscience. Même si souvent, elle n'aimait pas ce plafond blanc. C'était la première chose qu'elle avait vu, à chaque fois qu'elle s'était réveillée à l'hôpital, et ça lui rappelait constamment, à chaque réveil, l'endroit ou elle était, comme s'il ne voulait pas lui donner un seul moment de répit. Et en plus, cette fois, lorsqu'elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, ce blanc était encore plus éblouissant que d'habitude, si bien qu'elle grimaça légèrement alors qu'elle les refermaient tout de suite. Elle avait eut l'impression d'avoir regardé directement le soleil, ses pupilles la picotait et la lumière resta imprimée sur ses paupières. Alors elle voulu faire ce simple geste, se frotter les yeux avec sa main, mais... elle avait une sensation étrange.

Elle avait l'impression d'être passée sous un char d'assaut. Ses muscles étaient très engourdis, c'était comme si ses bras pesaient chacun une tonne. Tout son corps lui semblait lourd, si bien qu'elle dû se concentrer sur son bras pour réussir à le faire bouger, pour réussir à vaincre la pression invisible qui l'obligeait à faire plus d'effort pour faire un geste qui serait normalement simple. C'était comme si elle essayait de bouger tout en étant immergée dans une mare de ciment. Elle se frotta lentement les yeux, n'osant pas les rouvrir de peur d'être encore éblouie par ce flash blanc... à ce moment, la douleur se rappela à son bon souvenir, ce qui lui tira un gémissement. Prudemment, elle entrouvrit à peine les paupières, essayant d'identifier ce qu'elle voyait. Ce n'était pas le blanc du plafond, mais celui de son drap d'hôpital.

Tiens, elle s'était assise ? Quand ça ?

Mio retrouvait peu à peu ses sensations, lentement. Elle entendait des sons, voyait des formes de couleurs passer devant ses yeux brouillés, mais n'arrivait pas à y fixer son attention, pour l'instant, et surtout, elle sentit quelque chose sur son visage, qui la gênait. Alors elle leva lentement la main vers l'une de ses joues, mais au lieu de rencontrer la peau, ses doigts se posèrent sur du plastique. Bon sang... mais qu'est-ce qui se passait, à la fin ? Et c'était quoi cette chose sur son visage ? Un masque à oxygène ? Depuis quand avait-elle besoin de ça ?

Cette fois, la jeune fille leva un peu son regard humide, et avec sa vue encore très floue, elle identifia les couleurs de l'uniforme du lycée, et juste à côté d'elles, une autre forme humaine blanche, qui se penchait vers elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'une fois de plus, elle sentit une lumière lui arriver en plein dans les yeux comme si quelqu'un venait de lui éclairer le visage avec une lampe de torche. Immédiatement, elle poussa un gémissement mécontent et eut un mouvement de recul de la tête, grimaçant en plissant les yeux.

Quelques secondes après, elle commença enfin à comprendre les sons qu'elle entendait depuis son réveil, en reconnaissant les voix autour d'elle.

– Ça va, elle réagit. Cela fait deux jours qu'elle dort, alors ne la brusquez pas.

– Vous êtes sur que ça va aller, doc ?

Mio reconnu la voix grave du médecin, puis celle de Yui, et retourna la tête pour en fixer la provenance. Bien qu'elle voyait encore flou, cette fois elle distingua tout le monde présent, à savoir ses amies et le docteur, qui tenait une petite lampe de poche comme celle que les oculistes utilisent. Et il venait de dire que ça faisait deux jours ? Elle avait déjà énormément de mal à dormir trois heures d'affilées sans que la douleur ne la réveille, alors deux jours entiers ?

Mais l'adolescente avait sa réponse sans demander, de toute façon. Quoi, elle avait été si ingérable que le docteur avait préféré l'assommer avec des médicaments ? Elle ne voyait que ça comme explication. C'était comme ça qu'ils traitaient leurs patients ici ? Ne pouvant que difficilement parler à cause du masque à oxygène qui prenait tout le bas de son visage, elle préféra se mettre à fusiller le médecin du regard. Ce dernier le remarqua bien évidemment, et croisa les bras comme un professeur qui voulait lui faire la leçon.

– Tu as bien failli faire sauter tes points de suture. Je te l'ai répété pourtant, il faut que tu restes calme. Sinon, tu vas finir par devoir repasser sur la table d'opération.

Et avant même que le docteur ne finisse sa phrase, Mio avait déjà détourné la tête en poussant un court soupir d'exaspération. Elle savait pertinemment tout ça, il croyait peut-être qu'elle faisait exprès ? Rien que pour profiter plus longtemps des joies de l'hôpital ? Elle voulait plutôt en sortir le plus vite possible, elle détestait être dans cette situation de faiblesse, qui ressemblait beaucoup trop a celle qu'elle avait déjà vécut. Les gens en blouses blanches avait le dont de l'agacer, d'ailleurs, des mauvais souvenirs de son précédent séjour dans un lit d'hôpital.

– Mais il est vrai que l'infirmière n'aurait pas dû te donner une dose aussi forte... elle l'a fait dans l'urgence. Tu as frôlé la tachycardie, quand même, rajouta le docteur en soupirant.

Malgré ce qu'il lui disait, ça ne diminuait pas l'énervement de la jeune fille. Pourtant elle se força à ne rien en montrer, si jamais elle avait encore des émotions fortes, c'était certain que l'appareil cardiaque allait les révéler, alors sur le coup elle ne nota pas les paroles du médecin. Ses yeux la picotait à chaque fois qu'elle regardait quelque chose de lumineux en plus, et elle se frotta les orbites avec ses paumes pour tenter de faire passer la sensation désagréable, comme si on lui avait mit de gouttes dans les yeux.

– C'est normal si tu as une sensation bizarre dans les yeux, les antihistaminiques qu'on t'a donné provoquent souvent une mydriase, lui expliqua le médecin en écrivant sur son support de feuille.

Relevant le nez de ses notes et constatant un regard d'incompréhension et un silence de la part du groupe entier, il se reprit en rangeant son crayon dans la poche de sa veste blanche.

– Tes pupilles sont entièrement dilatées. Ça devrait passer dans quelques heures.

À ces mots, Mio vit Yui et Ristu se pencher vers elle pour la fixer dans les yeux avec le même air circonspect et intrigué... et la bassiste, qui n'appréciait que moyennement, eut un léger mouvement de recul.

– Whoa, tes yeux sont super noirs, annonça Ritsu.

– On dirait ceux d'un maneki neko ! ajouta Yui en souriant.

Mio tenta un faible sourire, bien que personne ne le remarqua à cause du masque à oxygène qu'elle portait. Du coup à cause de ce dernier, elle dû faire l'effort de parler plus fort pour se faire comprendre.

– Est-ce que... quelqu'un peut aller fermer le rideau ? La lumière du soleil me donne mal à la tête...

Azusa qui était la plus proche de la fenêtre, acquiesça et s'exécuta, tirant le rideau pour ne pas laisser passer trop de lumière dans la chambre, bien que cette dernière restait assez éclairée car le rideau n'était pas complètement opaque.

La bassiste remercia sa kohai d'un signe de tête, pendant que le médecin lui changeait la perfusion. Mio le laissa brancher le cathéter qu'elle avait au bras, toujours agacée d'avoir ces trucs plantés dans les veines de nuit comme de jour. Ce n'était pas tant la douleur, mais plutôt le fait d'avoir un morceau de métal étranger dans sa chair qui l'a dérangeait, et en plus à cause du fait qu'elle en avait déjà arrachés certains par mégarde, elle avait plusieurs pansements blancs le long de l'avant-bras. Rajouter à cela le masque à oxygène, l'appareil cardiaque et son air épuisé, Mio se disait qu'elle devait avoir une tête un peu dérangeante. Et elle n'aimait pas vraiment que ces amies la voit dans cet état, mais d'un côté, elle ne préférait pas leur dire une fois de plus de partir.

Lorsque le médecin quitta la pièce, Yui s'assit sur le bord du lit.

– Tu nous as fait peur, tu t'es relevée d'un seul coup ! Comme si tu venais de faire un cauchemar.

Mio fixa son amie. Elle avait fait quoi ? Elle s'est relevée rapidement ? Mais elle ne s'en souvenait même pas... tout comme ce qu'avait dit le docteur, cette histoire de tachycardie, quand cela avait été ? Après qu'elle avait rencontré l'homme qui lui avait conté le braquage ? Elle se souvenait seulement d'avoir eut une douleur insupportable au ventre, comme si il était transpercé d'une lame de métal, et puis encore une fois, le trou noir. Même si cette fois, cela devait être dû aux médicaments qui l'avaient mise inconsciente, ça l'énervait d'avoir encore manqué quelque chose.

La jeune fille attrapa le masque respiratoire, et entreprit de le retirer. Ce truc la gênait plus qu'autre chose.

– Tu ne devrais pas le garder ? s'enquit Azusa.

– … J'ai juste soif, précisa Mio en haussant les épaules. Je le remettrais si j'ai du mal à respirer.

Elle se racla ensuite la gorge. Sa bouche était pâteuse, comme si elle avait manqué de salive pendant un peu trop longtemps, et en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, elle se rendit compte que ces dernières étaient très sèches. Et qu'elle avait l'impression d'être complètement déshydratée tellement elle avait soif... Tsumugi se tourna vers la table de chevet pour attraper le verre d'eau posé dessus, et le tendit à son amie. Mio bu à la paille, retenant une légère grimace. Même avaler lui faisait mal à la gorge tellement cette dernière était irritée à force d'avoir manquée d'eau.

– T'es sure que ça va ? Tu as l'air... ailleurs, demanda Mugi en penchant la tête.

– Rien... j'ai seulement l'impression d'oublier des choses, soupira la concernée.

– Ah vraiment ? C'est comme moi, on me dit toujours que j'oublie plein de trucs ! s'exclama Yui en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Mio fit un demi-sourire calme. Elle appréciait l'insouciance de son amie, même si elle se disait qu'elles ne devaient pas parler des mêmes choses.

– Tiens, on t'a apporté quelques cours..., lui dit Mugi en sortant des cahiers de son sac.

– Ah, merci... c'est vrai que je dois avoir pas mal de retard.

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs frotta encore un peu ses yeux au regard flouté, et cligna des paupières, se mettant à parcourir attentivement les écritures sur les pages du cahier. C'était fou tout ce que les professeurs pouvaient dire en une semaine... et cela l'agaçait un peu. Elle soupira lentement pour tenter de détendre ses épaules contractées par la douleur qu'elle ressentait toujours, et obligea son esprit à se concentrer quelques minutes sur ce qu'elle lisait.

Pendant que leur bassiste regardait les cours, les autres restèrent silencieuses, se regardant mutuellement. À vrai dire elles avaient quelque chose à lui demander, mais aucune d'entre elles n'osait se lancer. Ritsu se tourna les pouces, et finalement, décida de venir s'asseoir sur le lit, se mettant à fixer les yeux de son amie. Avec ces pupilles dilatées comme celles d'un chaton, ça la rendait encore plus mignonne... Ah mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça ! D'ailleurs Mio qui remarqua que tout le monde la regardait en silence, détecta l'anguille sous roche.

– Je sais que je dois avoir une tête de zombie, mais quand même... fit-elle remarquer aux autres en relevant un peu les yeux.

Le groupe eut un léger rire gênée, mais avant que Mio ne puisse demander ce qu'il y avait, ce fut la batteuse qui prit la parole.

– Dis... comment tu te sens ?

– Euh... Comme quelqu'un à l'hôpital..., rétorqua l'adolescente, qui commençait rapidement à s'impatienter.

– Est-ce que tu aurais envie de jouer avec nous ? Continua Ritsu sans faire attention au ton légèrement irrité qu'avait prit Mio.

Cette dernière, surprise par la question, ne répondit pas tout de suite, et préféra interroger ses amies du regard. Si bien que après quelques secondes de silence, ce fut Mugi qui prit la parole, en s'expliquant enfin.

– Te souviens-tu de la vidéo sur internet ? Le nombre de vues a encore augmenté, et une des élèves de notre lycée a parlé de nous à son père. Il se trouve qu'il est barman dans un bar, et ce bar fait souvent des spectacles, et une fois par mois ils organisent une présentation de jeunes talents. N'importe quel jeune peu s'inscrire pour venir présenter un numéro.

Mio hocha la tête, se doutant de la suite, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle voulait tout de même que ses amies aillent au bout de leur explication. Ce fut donc Ritsu qui reprit la parole juste après.

– Et comme l'élève à parlé de nous, son père nous a proposé de nous inscrire... et du coup voilà, et on se disait que ça faisait un moment qu'on n'avait pas joué ensemble...

Le groupe se tut cette fois, observant la réaction de leur bassiste. Cette dernière n'eut pas un air surprit ni énervé, elle baissa simplement les yeux, qu'elle tourna vers sa basse qui était toujours posée sur l'un des fauteuils. Jouer un concert ? Elle ne se posait pas la question de savoir si elle y arriverait physiquement, mais si elle en avait envie. D'habitude elle ne passait pas un jour sans qu'elle joue de son instrument, que ce soit pour s'entraîner sérieusement ou juste gratter quelques notes pour se dégourdir les doigts ou s'amuser, mais là... ça faisait plus de dix jours qu'elle ne l'avait même pas touché. Et puis, quand elle regardait sa basse... elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir le même sentiment. Normalement, elle avait toujours besoin de l'avoir entre les mains, d'en prendre soin, mais en ce moment... elle n'éprouvait même pas l'envie de la toucher. Et ça l'inquiétait... car elle savait qu'elle aimait jouer de la basse. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre ça...

– Mais après, c'est juste une proposition ! On sait que tu es très fatiguée en ce moment, alors on ne t'en voudra pas si tu ne te sens pas d'y aller ! En fait... au début on n'osait pas te le proposer... mais finalement, on s'est dit qu'on voulait rien te cacher, après tout on n'est un groupe ! fini par ajouter Azusa, alors que le silence de Mio se prolongeait.

Finalement, la concernée, releva la tête. Ce n'était pas un problème physique, mais de motivation... mais elle ne pouvait pas leur dire ça... alors elle décida d'accepter. Même si au fond ça ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. Mais elle le faisait pour les autres, pour le groupe, pensait-elle.

– Quand est-ce ?

– Dimanche soir... lui répondit Azusa.

Dimanche, ça lui laissait cinq jours en l'incluant, si c'était le soir.

– Je pense que ça devrait aller, répondit la bassiste après quelques secondes de réflexion.

– Tu es sure ? s'enquit Mugi.

– Oui, ça me manque de jouer. Ma basse commence à prendre la poussière, rétorqua Mio en jetant un œil à son instrument.

– Super ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, ça sera plus court qu'un vrai concert ! On pense jouer juste quatre chansons, s'exclama Yui.

Peu après, le groupe sembla bien plus enthousiaste qu'avant, content que leur bassiste se sente de rejouer avec elles. Bien que... Mio avait mentit en disant que ça lui manquait de jouer, en réalité elle n'en n'avait pas envie. En ce moment, en tout cas, mais elle s'était aussi dit que en cinq jours, peut-être que l'envie de jouer lui reviendrait ? De toute façon, qu'elle en ait envie ou pas, elle s'était dit qu'elle le ferait. Et puis, elle avait aussi envie de sortir de l'hôpital, elle avait l'impression de prendre racine à force de rester allongée dans ce lit.

Ces amies ne lui avait pas proposé cela de manière abrupte, elles lui avaient expliqué que ce n'était qu'une proposition qu'elle pouvait refuser, qu'elle ne voulait pas lui cacher cette opportunité, alors... Mio ne comprenait pas cet étrange ressentiment qu'elle avait. Comme si elle était en colère que ces amies ne comprennent pas qu'elle n'en n'avait pas envie... mais c'était injuste, car comment pourraient-elle le comprendre ? La jeune fille ne laissait pas transparaître ses émotions, et puis surtout, ces amies ne lui voulait que du bien... alors d'où ce sentiment de colère sortait-il ? Il lui semblait à la fois tellement injustifié... et évident.

* * *

..::..

* * *

Le temps était gris, ce dimanche. Il avait plu toute la matinée et en début d'après-midi, même si elle n'avait pas put l'entendre car elle avait dormi, Mio voyait encore le ciel parsemé de nuages lourds et les gouttes qui ruisselaient sur la fenêtre de l'hôpital. Assise sur le bord de son lit, elle fixait l'extérieur, en laissant passivement l'infirmière lui retirer ses perfusions et tous les fils qui l'a reliaient à l'appareil cardiaque maintenant éteint. Elle n'avait obtenu qu'une sortie provisoire, mais c'était déjà ça, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de devoir signer une décharge, le médecin lui avait grandement déconseillé de toute façon... il lui avait aussi répété de ne pas faire trop d'efforts. Normalement, le temps qu'il faisait n'avait pas d'influence sur son moral, d'ailleurs elle ne comprenait pas les gens quand ils disaient que la pluie les déprimait. Comment pouvait-on être déprimé par quelque chose d'aussi banal qu'une averse ? Pourtant, peut-être qu'en ce moment elle arrivait à entrevoir pourquoi. Le ciel ressemblait à un couvercle, il était bas, et même à l'intérieur de la chambre, elle pouvait sentir l'air lourd et moite après la pluie.

L'infirmière entreprit ensuite de mettre des pansements sur les deux plaies de la jeune fille, qui plissa les yeux, n'appréciant pas beaucoup d'être touchée de la sorte, même si c'était pour la soigner. Cela l'agaçait plus que d'habitude, en plus.

– Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour vous habiller ?

– Non, ça ira, rétorqua rapidement Mio qui commençait à en avoir assez.

– Tenez, si vous avez mal, prenez ça. Mais pas plus d'un par prise, lui précisa l'infirmière en lui donnant une petite boite en carton bleu. Et n'oubliez pas de vous signaler à l'accueil quand vous reviendrez.

L'adolescente acquiesça, et la femme ressorti de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière elle. Enfin elle était seule... elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais n'importe quel geste ou parole des gens autour d'elle l'exaspérait, depuis hier. Elle en avait marre du médecin, de l'infirmière, de cette chambre et de l'hôpital en général.

Alors elle était contente de pouvoir enfin aller prendre l'air... parce qu'ici, les fenêtres ne s'ouvraient pas. Mio se leva, prudemment cette fois, et attrapa ses vêtements posés sur la chaise. Elle ne savait même pas qui les avaient apportés, sans doute une de ses amies, mais ça l'arrangeait bien... car même si ceux qu'elle portait lors du braquage avait été lavés, on voyait toujours les traces de sang. Sans compter que sa veste et le t-shirt avait tout deux des magnifiques trous à l'endroit ou elle avait été touchée. En voyant ça, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer la violence du choc qu'elle avait prit, la balle l'avait littéralement traversée de part en part. Pourtant... elle ne se rappelait pas. Même pas d'avoir eut mal. Comme si la détonation avait suffit à éteindre tout ses neurones en même temps.

Mio secoua la tête, elle ne voulait pas y penser, à chaque fois elle en avait la nausée, et ce n'était pas le moment de refaire une crise d'angoisse. Sinon elle était sure que ces imbéciles de médecins allaient encore l'assommer de produits ! Et elle commençait encore à s'énerver toute seule... La jeune fille alla dans la petite salle de bain se passer de l'eau sur le visage pour tenter de se calmer. Elle retira ensuite sa chemise d'hôpital, et s'arrêta devant son propre reflet sur le miroir. Son visage était pâle, ses yeux cernés malgré le fait qu'elle dormait presque tout le temps, mais surtout, ce fut l'allure général de son corps qui l'a surprit. Il était maigre, et pas d'une façon agréable à voir. À chaque fois qu'on lui présentait un repas, elle n'avait pas faim... et pour que les infirmiers arrêtent de l'embêter, elle se forçait juste à avaler au moins la soupe ou le yaourt. Mais cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle n'avait pas mangé quelque chose de réellement nourrissant ? Pouvait-on vraiment changer à ce point en deux semaines d'hôpital ? Elle était pressée de retourner chez elle... mais étrangement, elle n'accorda pas plus d'importance que ça à son apparence, passé la courte surprise.

Après s'être rapidement lavée avec le gant de toilette, elle s'habilla, lentement... en se rendant compte que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne portait que sa chemise d'hôpital, elle avait la drôle d'impression de ne plus avoir l'habitude de porter des vêtements moins amples. Pourtant, même son jean lui semblait un peu grand, heureusement qu'il avait une ceinture pour le tenir... ceinture qu'elle dû resserrer. Rien que faire l'effort de s'habiller la fatiguait... est-ce qu'elle arriverait à tenir tout un concert dans ces conditions ?

* * *

Malgré tout, Mio était sortie de l'hôpital, et leva le nez au ciel. Dehors, il faisait plus chaud qu'elle l'aurait imaginé, en voyant les nuages gris par la fenêtre... c'était un peu décevant, elle avait espérait pouvoir sentir une brise froide sur son visage, mais l'air était lourd, et les quelques souffles de vent, chauds. Avec la fin de l'après-midi, le temps tout aussi gris que la ville et les jours qui se raccourcissaient, elle avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas tarder à faire nuit... déjà. La jeune fille descendit les marches, pour arriver sur le trottoir... gris. La ville avait perdu ses couleurs pendant qu'elle était enfermée dans ce bâtiment blanc ? Ou alors, peut-être qu'elle n'arrivait plus à les remarquer. Elle marchait lentement, ça lui faisait étrange de partir les mains dans les poches, sans sac, ni même sa basse qu'elle avait confiée à ses amies.

Mio avait une sensation étrange. Elle n'avait pas très envie d'aller jouer. D'habitude, avant un concert, si elle ne voulait pas y aller, c'était le trac, le stress avant de monter sur scène, rien de très surprenant. Mais là... elle se sentait complètement démotivée. Et puis, plus elle marchait dans la rue, plus d'autres émotions faisaient leurs apparitions. Elle releva la tête, observant son environnement. La rue n'était pas très animée. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller tout autour d'elle, cherchant du regard le moindre signe de menace, n'importe quoi qui pourrait être potentiellement dangereux. Elle regardait les coin de rue, les conducteurs dans les voitures qui passaient, détaillait chaque passant comme si il était suspect. Son cœur battait plus vite, et elle accéléra un peu le pas, quitte à ce que la douleur augmente. Elle avait voulu sortir de l'hôpital, mais maintenant, elle avait envie d'y retourner. Car en pleine rue, elle avait un affreux sentiment d'insécurité.

Ce sentiment se raffermit lorsqu'elle passa devant une boutique de presse, son regard fut attiré par l'un des journaux qui relatait le déroulement d'un procès, et pas n'importe lequel car en s'arrêtant devant, elle remarqua rapidement qu'il s'agissait de celui des braqueurs. Leurs photos étaient même en première page. Elle fixa plus longuement celui accusé de meurtre. Alors c'était donc lui... l'homme sous le masque blanc. Il avait l'air tellement ordinaire... pourtant, c'était un meurtrier. Et par n'importe lequel, celui de son frère ! Cet homme, ce monstre, avait _tué_ le dernier membre de sa famille, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rien du tout ! Il lui avait prit quelqu'un qu'elle aimait, sans hésitation ni remords !

Elle n'arrivait pas à lire l'article en entier, mais elle espérait que ces ordures aillent croupir en prison jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Si elle l'avait devant elle, en ce moment... elle ne se prierait pas pour laisser exploser toute la rancœur qu'elle ressentait. Cet homme méritait le même châtiment que celui qu'il avait infligé à ces otages ! La jeune fille serra tellement les poings que ses jointures blanchirent, et ses mains sous l'afflux d'émotions négatives et de mauvaises pensées, s'étaient mises à trembler. La frustration lui montait à la tête, elle en serrait les dents, et son regard restait fixé sur ce journal dans la vitrine.

– Mio.

– QUOI ?!

En entendant son prénom, la concernée avait rapidement tournée vers la tête, répondant de manière agressive, sans réfléchir alors qu'elle était énervée. Mais en reconnaissant Ritsu, qui lui lança un regard étonné, la bassiste détendit ses traits et baissa légèrement les yeux, embrassée d'avoir crié pour rien sur son amie.

– Ah... désolé, marmonna Mio.

– Ce n'est rien ! lui rétorqua la batteuse en faisant un signe de main.

L'adolescente aux cheveux noirs se détourna de la vitrine, avant que son amie ne vienne voir se qu'elle regardait. Il valait sûrement mieux ne pas ressasser en lisant ça. Ça la mettait encore plus en colère qu'elle ne l'était déjà... et cela était perturbant car elle n'arrivait pas exactement à cerner l'origine de cette colère qui brassait son esprit, et en plus de cela, elle se sentait vulnérable, comme à découvert. Heureusement, la présence de Ritsu lui était rassurante. Cette dernière lui fit un sourire, et se tourna vers l'autre côté de la rue, expliquant ou se trouvait le bar en pointant du doigt. Elle commença à y aller, mais eut un léger sursaut quand elle sentit Mio l'attraper par le bras.

Elle ne broncha pas, pensant que la bassiste avait du mal à marcher, mais la bassiste se sentait déjà un peu plus tranquillisée par la présence de son amie, et ne lui lâcha pas la main de tout le trajet.

– Tu as l'air sur les nerfs, tu es sure que ça va aller ? fini par lui demander Ritsu qui sentait les légers tremblements du bras de son amie.

– Ce n'est rien... au fait, est-ce que c'est toi qui m'a apporté ces vêtements ? répliqua Mio en changeant soudainement de sujet.

– Ah oui ! Et j'ai oublié de te dire, c'est moi qui ai tes clés. Je les ai prises dans la poche de ta veste, pour aller nourrir ton chat.

– Ah, merci. Ça te dérangerais de les garder un peu plus longtemps ? Aujourd'hui je n'ai eut droit qu'à une permission de sortie provisoire... normalement je quitte définitivement l'hôpital la semaine prochaine.

– Pas de problèmes !

Le bar n'était qu'à quelques minutes de marche. Tout le long du trajet, Ritsu avait sentit la main de Mio serrer la sienne, et en avait été quelque peu gênée. Maintenant, pour elle ce geste prenait bien d'autres significations ! D'un coté elle était vraiment contente, mais de l'autre... elle savait que pour son amie, ce n'était rien de plus que se rassurer. Car en regardant cette dernière, la batteuse la sentait particulièrement stressée. Peut-être était-ce à cause du tract avant le concert ? Mais cette hypothèse ne lui semblait pas très exacte... car elle connaissait les réactions de Mio, et en ce moment, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir le tract, mais plutôt d'être apeurée par quelque chose. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que lorsqu'elle s'était trouvée à l'arrière de la voiture. Mais Ritsu n'osa rien lui demander, elle garda le silence jusqu'à arriver devant le bâtiment.

Le bar ne payait pas de mine, il était sobre, mais contrairement aux autres bistro il avait une scène aménagée vers le mur du fond, pour jouer les spectacles. Ce n'était pas une grande scène, mais ça serai sans doute suffisant. Les deux filles passèrent par la porte de derrière, pour accéder aux coulisses et pouvoir se préparer sans déranger les clients présents qui prenaient un verre dans la salle principale. Le reste du groupe était déjà sur les lieux, et accueillirent leurs amies.

– Mio ! lança Yui en allant se jeter sur la bassiste.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns attrapa son amie dans ses bras avec son enthousiasme habituel, ce qui réveilla la douleur de son ventre, mais Mio résista à l'envie de s'écarter brutalement. Elle fit juste un sourire crispé, en se demandant pourquoi la guitariste ne pouvait pas faire un peu attention, retrouvant une nouvelle fois une pointe d'agacement.

– La vache, t'es maigre ! T'es sure que ça va ? continua Yui en la relâchant.

– Oui, tout va bien... grommela son interlocutrice qui n'appréciait pas la remarque.

Elle commençait à en avoir marre aussi, de cette question. Évidemment que ça n'allait pas, mais si elle disait ça, elle allait encore avoir droit à d'autres questions, et pour l'instant elle avait juste envie qu'on la laisse tranquille. Ce n'était pas si compliquée que ça, non ? Mais Mio ravala une fois de plus le sentiment d'énervement qui revint encore. Pour l'instant elles avaient un concert à préparer, et espérait que ça irait, car ça faisait un moment qu'elles ne s'étaient pas entraînées toutes ensemble. Le groupe discuta quelques temps, et Mugi écrit sur un tableau blanc l'ordre des chansons. Quatre chansons, Mio se dit qu'elle pourrait bien tenir, ce n'était pas énorme. Les différents spectacles commençaient dans la soirée, et comme les filles avait encore du temps libre, elles entreprirent de vérifier leurs instruments et les accorder.

Ritsu de son côté, regardant les guitaristes pincer les cordes de leurs instruments, fit ensuite la moue ne regardant la batterie posée dans les coulisses. Les autres avaient de la chance de pouvoir trimbaler leurs instruments, mais elle, elle devait jouer sur la batterie déjà présente au bar. Du coup, elle avait décroché l'une des cymbales de son pied en métal, et la regardait attentivement. Intriguée, Yui arriva juste derrière elle.

– Tu regardes quoi, Ricchan ? questionna t-elle en plissant les yeux.

– Il faut bien que je sache à quel type de cymbale j'ai à faire avant de frapper dessus ! rétorqua la batteuse d'un air concentré.

– Pourquoi, il y en a des différentes ?

– Bien sur que oui, ne serait-ce que l'épaisseur, le diamètre, la taille de la cloche, tout ce qui influence sur le son, quoi...

Pour toute réponse, Yui émit un « woow » d'admiration, ce qui amusa et vexa en même temps la batteuse, comme si la guitariste était surprise qu'elle sache des choses sur l'instrument qu'elle jouait depuis longtemps... Mais Ritsu lui fit un sourire triomphant.

– J'peux voir ? s'enquit Yui en essayant d'attraper la cymbale.

– Nope ! C'est un truc de batteur, tu peux pas comprendre ! riposta son interlocutrice rien que pour l'embêter.

– Mais euh ! C'est pas juste !

La jeune guitariste du groupe n'abandonna pas et essaya de s'emparer de l'instrument, que l'autre fille s'amusait à bouger dans tous les sens pour l'empêcher de l'attraper, tout en riant. Les deux amies commencèrent à chahuter, et par mégarde Yui bouscula le pied en métal de la cymbale, qui tomba à la renverse, venant se cogner contre un ampli. Il n'y eut aucune casse, mais le bruit résonna dans la salle.

Un son sec, fort et très soudain.

Immédiatement, et par pur réflexe, Mio eut un violent sursaut. Elle leva un bras devant sa figure comme pour se protéger de quelque chose, en même temps elle recula tellement brusquement qu'elle heurta le tableau blanc. Ce dernier bascula, et tomba au sol dans un fracas encore plus retentissant. Elle avait sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, et elle eut une courte inspiration juste avant que ses poumons ne se bloquent complètement. Le dos appuyé contre le mur, elle regardait vers le sol, les yeux écarquillés dans une expression effrayée.

La brutale réaction de la bassiste avait attiré le regard des autres, qui la fixèrent d'un air très étonné.

– M-Mio... calme-toi... c'était juste un support de cymbale..., commença Yui qui s'était immobilisée en ayant entendu le tableau blanc tomber.

Mais l'interpellé n'eut aucune réaction, et resta contre le mur, les yeux perdus. Si bien que les filles se rapprochèrent d'elle prudemment, sans pour autant oser quoi faire, et dans leurs interrogations, jetèrent un regard inquiets. Pourtant, Ritsu avait le même regard, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son amie avoir ce type de réaction. Que devait-elle faire ? Attendre ? Cette solution ne lui convint pas, elle osa venir poser une main sur l'épaule de la bassiste, qui en eut un autre sursaut.

– Il n'y a rien à craindre, Mio, lui souffla t-elle à voix basse.

La concernée releva un peu les yeux, fixant tour à tour chacune des filles présentes. Elle resta interdite, ne sachant que répondre, elle-même surprise devant sa propre réaction. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit, c'était comme si son corps avait bougé tout seul, et c'était affolé tout seul pour rien... ça lui rappelait le genre de sensations qu'elle avait eut lorsqu'elle s'était forcée à monter à l'arrière de la voiture de son professeur. Sa poitrine était comprimée, elle avait du mal à respirer, et ses mains tremblaient.

– E-excusez-moi... un instant, bredouilla Mio en décollant son dos du mur.

Puis, sans donner plus d'explications, elle prit la direction des toilettes. Ses jambes tremblotaient aussi, si bien qu'elle dû s'accrocher à un lavabo pour garder l'équilibre. Son organisme venait de subir une intense angoisse, en très peu de temps, et cela l'avait secoué, la jeune fille avait du mal à s'en remettre, sans compter que son corps n'était déjà pas bien en forme. Et surtout... elle n'en revenait pas. Jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait pas mesuré à quel point l'événement l'avait marquée, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Un simple bruit un peu fort arrivait à la mettre dans un état pareil ! Son esprit avait immédiatement associé ce son avec les coups de feu qu'elle avait entendu, mais pourtant, elle trouvait sa réaction très exagérée. Elle ne se souvenait même pas de ce qu'il s'était passé juste après le coup de feu qui l'avait touchée ! Si elle s'était souvenue de la douleur, peut-être que là elle aurait des raisons d'avoir été effrayée... non, ce résonnement était faux. Mio réfléchissait rapidement, et si c'était justement parce qu'elle ne se souvenait pas, qu'elle avait eut cette réaction ? Parce que son esprit avait décidé de reléguer des souvenirs dans l'inconscient, ce dernier essayait de trouver un exutoire ? Comme les souvenirs n'arrivaient plus à passer, peut-être qu'il faisaient naître des phobies, des angoisses ? Elle ne connaissait pas les mécanismes obscures de l'esprit, alors elle ne pouvait que supposer... et c'était très effrayant. Car elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre exactement ce qu'il lui arrivait, pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas.

Elle avait du mal à penser, en ce moment, elle ne faisait que ressentir les effets de l'angoisse. Mio se pencha au-dessus du lavabo, se forçant à respirer calmement, alors qu'elle sentait une nausée lui prendre la gorge. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle recrache quoi que ce soit, parce que à cause de sa blessure, ça lui faisait atrocement mal. Alors elle fit de son mieux pour se maîtriser. Elle prit donc plusieurs dizaines de secondes pour tranquilliser sa respiration, et calmer ses nerfs mit à vif.

– Mio ? l'appela la voix de Mugi à travers la porte.

– Oui, une minute, répondit-elle en espérant que personne n'entre.

L'adolescente se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Inquiète, elle souleva ensuite sa chemise, vérifiant le pansement sur son ventre. Heureusement, la plaie en dessous n'avait pas l'air de saigner... mais elle restait douloureuse, alors en remerciant silencieusement l'infirmière, Mio avala deux des médicaments qu'elle lui avait donné.

– Tu as besoin d'aide ? insista Ritsu cette fois.

Agacée, la bassiste ferma brusquement le robinet, et tourna la tête vers la porte.

– Non je me débrouille très bien toute seule ! Fichez-moi juste la paix cinq minutes ! C'est si compliqué que ça ? Je demande pas la lune pourtant ! Juste quelques minutes !

Il n'y eut plus aucun son après cela, et vu le ton virulent que venait de prendre Mio, sans doute que cela avait surprit les autres. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs attrapa ensuite les feuilles de papiers du distributeur, s'essuyant le visage en lâchant un soupir d'énervement. Depuis qu'elle avait croisé ses journaux sur la route, elle avait se sentiment de colère qui lui restait accroché au cœur. L'impression de vouloir crier, hurler sur quelqu'un rien que pour se défouler, l'envie de casser un objet, de laisser s'exprimer ouvertement sa rancœur. Si bien qu'elle jeta la boule de papier vers la poubelle, et s'agrippa furieusement au lavabo en relevant la tête, croisant son reflet dans le miroir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devrait faire maintenant ? Mettre un coup de poing sur le miroir pour faire sortir sa colère ? Dans les films, les personnages brisaient toujours des miroirs quand ils étaient énervés. Sauf que elle, elle n'avait pas envie de devoir payer les réparations, et en plus, c'était un coup à se couper la main. Et elle estimait avoir assez mal en ce moment sans se rajouter des points de suture sur les doigts. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Car cette fille qui l'a fixait agressivement, ce reflet aux yeux si fatigués et en même temps si haineux, elle voulait s'en débarrasser, la faire disparaître, lui donner le coup de poing qu'elle méritait. Rien que le fait d'être énervée la mettait encore plus en colère. Et elle dirigeait cette colère contre le monde entier. La frustration, l'incompréhension de ce qui lui était arrivé. _Pourquoi moi_ _?_ Était la question qui lui faisait ressentir de l'injustice. Ça n'était tout simplement pas juste ! Elle était en colère contre le sort, le destin, ou elle ne savait quel concept abstrait, et la profonde rancœur qu'elle éprouvait à cause de cela lui était insupportable. Elle s'interdisait d'avoir de telles émotions. Car elle avait affreusement peur de ce qui lui arriverait si jamais elle les laissaient émerger trop fortement.

La mâchoire serrée et les bras tremblants, Mio retint sa respiration quelques secondes pour obliger son cœur à ralentir ses battements, et tenter de se calmer. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres la voit dans cet état. Sinon, elle aurait encore droit à des élans de pitié, et ça, elle voulait à tout prix l'éviter. Non, il fallait qu'elle réussisse à jouer ce concert ! Si elle le faisait, alors ça voudrait dire qu'elle avait réussit à réprimer ces mauvaises pensées et à paraître comme avant. Alors elle se passa de l'eau une seconde fois sur le visage, et sorti.

Ses amies l'attendait dans les coulisses, et en la voyant revenir, elles se rassemblèrent autour d'elle.

– Tu devrais peut-être retourner à l'hôpital ! avisa Mugi, l'air soucieuse.

– Non... Ça... ça va... j'ai seulement été surprise, soupira Mio pour toute réponse.

– « Surprise » ? … Mio, tu avais plutôt l'air terrorisée, annonça Ritsu.

– C'était juste un mauvais réflexe ! … S'il vous plaît, je... je voudrais au moins essayer de jouer. Je vous promet que si je me sens mal, je ne prendrais pas de risques et j''arrêterai.

Le groupe se regarda un instant, et finalement, fini par accepter, grâce aux dernières paroles de Mio. Bien que ces paroles était en quelque sorte un mensonge... la bassiste n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter. Il n'y avait que quatre chansons.. alors tout devrais bien se passer. Mais peut-être qu'elle surestimait ses capacités.

Le groupe se prépara pour le concert, et une fois entré sur la scène, les clients du bar se mirent à applaudir. Une fois de plus, Mio était contente d'avoir choisit la basse. Car ce fut Yui qui se chargea de présenter leur groupe, et les différents membres, d'une voix enjouée comme elle le faisait toujours. Mais cette fois, la bassiste n'écoutait que distraitement ce que leur guitariste racontait, elle était avant tout concentrée à rester debout et se rappeler les accords de la chanson, et même aux variations qu'elle rajoutait parfois pour donner plus de vie à la musique. Lorsque la première chanson commença, heureusement que Yui assurait le chant, car la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs faisait d'abord de son mieux pour jouer de son instrument. Peu à peu, les habitudes de ses doigts revinrent, elle n'avait même plus besoin de réfléchir pour que les notes vibrent sur les cordes, elle ressentait tout simplement la mélodie, et arrivait aussi, comme souvent, à repérer les quelques erreurs, Ritsu qui allait trop vite, ou leur chanteuse qui loupait un accord sur sa guitare, mais rien de très flagrant.

Et Mio arriva à tenir la totalité du concert. Durant les quatre chansons, elle maintint tout son corps dans un fort état de contraction, son esprit très concentré, très déterminé à ne pas laisser tomber avant la fin. Elle donna la totalité de ses faibles réserves d'énergie physiques et mentales, comme pour se prouver et prouver aux autres qu'elle y arriverait malgré tout... mais ce fut le contraire qui se produisit, pour les autres en tout cas. Car à la dernière chanson, quand les applaudissements du public retentirent dans la salle, et que Yui les remerciait, ce fut comme si toute la tension accumulée pendant ces quelques minutes se relâchait, et que son corps lui-même se disait que c'était fait, qu'il avait réussi à tenir, et que maintenant, il pouvait se reposer.

Alors, la bassiste ne put pas rejoindre les coulisses, car elle sentit soudainement son esprit devenir de plus en plus flou, sa vision se brouiller, dans ses yeux toutes les lumières se mélangeaient, et ses jambes devinrent engourdies et se dérobèrent sous elle. Mio recula d'un pas, et bascula en arrière, et ne put même pas sentir le choc de son dos contre le sol de la scène, venant de s'évanouir avant même de toucher terre.

* * *

Pourtant, pour elle, cela ne lui sembla durer qu'une seule seconde, et en se réveillant dans le noir, elle pensa que les lumières de la scène s'étaient éteintes. Pensant qu'elle était toujours au bar, elle releva la tête, et dû prendre quelques minutes pour se situer dans l'espace. Sa chambre d'hôpital, plongée dans la pénombre. Quand était-elle revenue ? Elle se souvenait être tombée dans les pommes, de l'impression de partir en arrière qu'elle avait eut, mais... après ? Sans doute que les autres avaient appelé une ambulance, et l'avait ramené ici. L'infirmière avait même eut le temps de lui remettre sa chemise bleutée, et tout ces fils sur le corps, pour les perfusions... mais ce n'était pas surprenant. Sur la vieille télévision éteinte de la chambre, les chiffres digitaux du magnétoscope indiquaient plus de quatre heures du matin.

Mio reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, se passant la main sur le front. Elle avait la migraine, et étrangement, cette douleur arrivait à surpasser celle qu'elle avait au ventre. En plus de cela, elle se sentait collante, son corps était chaud et transpirait, c'était très désagréable. Mais au moins... elle avait réussi à jouer le concert... et maintenant ? Elle en était au même point. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait espéré, en se prouvant cela ? Qu'elle se sentirait mieux après ? C'était stupide, et elle le ressentait bien. À quoi bon ? Elle avait la détestable impression d'inutilité, et s'en trouvait énervée contre elle-même. Que devait-elle faire pour que ça s'arrête ? Pour que l'escalade se stoppe ? C'était comme si elle était un volcan dont le magma menaçait d'exploser toujours plus rapidement à mesure que le temps passait. Et elle avait peur de ça. Elle ne savait pas comment le gérer. Elle n'avait jamais su.

* * *

 **Un grand merci pour vos review !**

 **La trame et les événements principaux de l'histoire étaient prévus depuis le début, mais maintenant ils sont enfin découpés correctement en chapitres :p Je sais donc qu'il y aura 14 chapitres + un épilogue à la fin !**

 **T'inquiète Sora945, il était déjà prévu qu'au chapitre suivant, elle serait sortie de l'hosto :D (merci beaucoup de suivre cette histoire et pour tes review en passant!)  
**

 **A : merci beaucoup de ton soutient :D**

 **À bientôt pour la suite :D (n'hésitez pas à mp ou review si jamais vous repérez une faute)**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Quinte du loup

..::..

* * *

Chapitre 10

– **Quinte du loup –**

* * *

Le son d'une simple goutte d'eau arrivait à résonner dans tout l'appartement, tellement ce dernier était silencieux. Il avait plu toute la matinée, une nouvelle fois, et les nuages froids ne s'était écartés qu'en début d'après-midi. Pourtant Mio n'avait pas pu le remarquer, car même si en ce moment la soirée débutait, cela faisait à peine une heure qu'elle était réveillée. La jeune fille était assise sur son matelas, accoudé sur le rebord de la fenêtre grande ouverte, regardant l'extérieur sans y prêter attention. Il fallait dire que la vue n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus beau, c'était simplement la façade en béton gris de l'immeuble d'à côté, dont la plupart des fenêtres étaient fermées et les rideaux tirés. Les seuls preuves que ce bâtiment servait d'habitation était les quelques faisceaux de lumière qui arrivait difficilement à filtrer à travers les volets, et les mouvements de rideaux qu'on pouvait apercevoir parfois. En bas, ce n'était qu'une ruelle étroite. Et même la rue au bout de cette ruelle semblait morte, il n'y avait aucun son de mouvement, seulement une voiture qui passait de temps en temps, mais aucune animation, ce qui était plutôt étrange pour un vendredi soir, c'était comme si tout le monde avait été épuisé par la semaine passée, et avait implicitement décidé de rentrer directement se coucher, au grand dam des cafés dont les terrasses demeuraient vides et calme. Sans doute que la pluie n'avait pas aidé non plus... même si le ciel avait arrêté de pleurer depuis plusieurs heures, l'air humide et frai d'un mois de novembre avait gardé le béton mouillé, malgré les timides rayons du soleil descendant. L'eau de la gouttière de l'immeuble s'écoulait lentement, gouttant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à intervalles réguliers comme un robinet qui fui.

C'était l'unique son qu'elle entendait distinctement depuis son réveil. Mio était rentrée depuis le lundi, mais n'était pas retourné au lycée depuis. Son seul contact avec le monde extérieur avait été les message de ses amies sur son portable, mais rien d'autre, elle n'était plus ressortie. Pas même pour faire les courses. Elle avait passé son temps au lit. Plus elle dormait, et plus elle se sentait fatiguée... et plus elle se sentait fatiguée, plus elle se mettait à dormir. Si bien que la semaine qu'elle venait de passer se résumait à une chose, le trajet de son lit à la salle de bain. Entre les longues douches et les siestes, elle avait même du mal à se nourrir, n'arrivant même plus à voir l'intérêt de manger. Elle n'avalait presque rien à part les vitamines qu'on lui avait donné, et parfois, du jus de fruit ou une soupe lyophilisée quand elle avait la motivation de faire chauffer de l'eau.

Et les temps d'éveil ne se résumaient même pas, elle ne pensait à rien. Elle attendait simplement que le temps passe, un sentiment de vide persistant, qu'elle ne pouvait pas combler, et ne voulait pas combler. Même ce qu'elle aimait avant la laissait maintenant indifférente. L'adolescente n'arrivait qu'à dormir, et ce n'était même pas un sommeil réparateur. Dormir autant, peut-être pour rattraper toutes les heures de sommeil qu'elle avait n'avait pas pu avoir ? Ou était-ce plutôt une manière de fuir la réalité ? Elle préférait laisser la vie s'écouler loin d'elle plutôt que sortir l'affronter. À quoi bon de toute façon ? Depuis plusieurs années elle avait l'impression de se battre pour rester debout, pour se relever après chaque chute sur le chemin, pour continuer à avancer, mais maintenant, c'était comme si elle avait reçut un coup de grâce, comme si le chemin s'était ouvert sous ses jambes et qu'elle était tombée dans un puits sans fond. Et qu'elle ne pouvait pas lutter. Mio avait plusieurs fois tenté d'appeler Ritsu, ne serait-ce que pour entendre sa voix, mais à chaque fois, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi lui dire. À un moment, l'adolescente avait aussi tenté d'écrire ce qu'elle ressentait, mais sur le cahier, et au bout de son crayon, seuls trois mots étaient sorti. _Vivre est cruel._ Et puis juste après, elle avait trouvé cela tellement stupide qu'elle avait refermé ce cahier et n'y avait plus touché. De toute façon, la jeune fille n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, elle manquait d'énergie et n'avait pas le courage de faire quoi que ce soit pour y remédier, comme si son esprit et son corps étaient tout deux plongés en léthargie.

Un son nouveau attira son attention, une femme de l'immeuble en face venait d'ouvrir sa fenêtre. Mio la fixa d'un air impassible, blasé, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. L'adulte la regarda quelques secondes, et lui fit un signe amical de la main, auquel la bassiste ne répondit pas et garda sa main appuyée contre sa joue. La femme rentra donc dans son appartement, et Mio fit de même, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, allongée juste à côté de son chat noir qui végétait sur un coussin. Ça ne la dérangeait même pas, de ne rien faire, comme si la notion d'ennui avait aussi disparue en même temps que celle de plaisir.

* * *

Enfin le week-end. La semaine lui paraissait vraiment longue ces derniers temps. Durant le trajet de retour chez elle, Ritsu garda la tête basse, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas pu voir Mio et s'en inquiétait. La bassiste voulait sans doute prendre du temps pour terminer sa convalescence avant de retourner au lycée, mais la batteuse se doutait qu'il y avait autre chose. Et elle était partagée entre le désir de l'aider et la pensée qu'il fallait la laisser tranquille. Que faire dans cette situation ? Essayer de lui parler ? Et si elle aggravait les choses sans le vouloir ? Le sujet était extrêmement délicat surtout avec Mio. À chaque fois que quelqu'un essayait de la réconforter, la bassiste avait toujours le même regard. Ce regard perdu devant elle, comme si elle n'écoutait rien, ne ressentait rien... Ritsu ne l'avait que trop vu, lorsque ses parents avaient essayé de parler à la jeune fille quand cette dernière avait perdu les siens, elle se fermait complètement et il était impossible de lui faire décrocher un mot... et même lorsqu'on lui parlait, elle avait l'air de ne rien écouter, et elle trouvait un moyen d'esquiver la discussion.

Arrivée chez elle, Ritsu posa négligemment son sac sur la table. Son père était déjà rentré, et parlait au téléphone. Avant que sa fille n'aille grimper les escaliers, il lui fit signe d'approcher, tout en remerciant la personne qu'il avait à l'autre bout du fil. La batteuse, intriguée, s'approcha à côté de la table.

– C'était le lycée, à propos de Mio... si elle continue à rater autant les cours, elle va avoir des problèmes lors des examens, expliqua monsieur Tainaka en raccrochant.

La jeune fille s'assit sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, l'air perplexe. Ce n'était pas surprenant que son père soit au courant, en rentrant au lycée, pour les papiers administratifs, ses parents avaient dit à Mio de mettre leur numéro de téléphone dans la ligne « Personnes à prévenir en cas d'urgence », vu qu'elle n'avait personne. Mais que faire ? C'était toujours la même question, l'école ne devait pas être la priorité de Mio en ce moment, dans les messages en réponse à ceux que son amie lui avait envoyé, la bassiste ne disait pas grand chose, seulement qu'elle préférait attendre d'être entièrement rétablie pour retourner au lycée. Ritsu savait lire entre les lignes quand ça concernait Mio, mais la dernière fois qu'elle avait essayé de passer à son appartement, cette dernière ne lui avait pas ouvert et lui avait simplement demandé, à travers la porte, de partir. Cependant la batteuse supportait de moins en moins cette situation, mais encore une fois, que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ? Elle avait peur de faire une gaffe si elle s'en mêlait d'un peu trop près.

– Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, papa ?

Fini par demander Ritsu en s'adossant sur sa chaise. Et puis... qu'est-ce que c'était ? De la malchance ? Un mauvais coup du sort, le destin ou elle ne savait quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est arrivé ? Pourquoi à Mio ? Quelque chose s'acharnait sur elle ? Même Ritsu trouvait cela injuste... et dérangeant. Ça la stressait.

– J'étais avec elle, juste avant que ça n'arrive... peut-être que si je l'avais retenue... ? continua la jeune fille en soupirant et tripotant nerveusement ses doigts.

– Ritsu, l'unique responsable est celui qui a pressé la gâchette. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui allait arriver, personne ne le pouvait. Il ne faut pas chercher de raison à ça.

Son père vint s'asseoir à la diagonale de sa fille, et passa sa main sur sa joue mal rasée. Il faisait souvent cela quand il réfléchissait sérieusement, la batteuse releva la tête, sachant que dans ce genre de moment, il valait mieux écouter, car si son père n'était pas sérieux très souvent, quand il le devenait elle avait toujours l'impression qu'il fallait être attentif.

– Ça me rappelle le moment où ton grand-père nous a quitté, le père de ta mère. Je ne pense pas que tu t'en souvienne, tu étais trop jeune, mais ta mère a eut beaucoup de difficultés à l'accepter. Elle avait son père en grande estime, et le perdre fut un sacré coup. Elle s'est complètement renfermée, et ne voulait voir personne. Moi je ne savais pas comment réagir face à cette réaction... au début j'ai pensé qu'il fallait mieux la laisser seule, que c'était un mauvais moment à passer.

– Mais c'était une erreur ? l'interrompit Ritsu dont l'esprit s'était mit à tourner à plein régime.

– Oui, c'est vrai... il ne faut pas écouter ce que dise les autres. Enfin ! Pas toujours. La difficulté est de savoir doser, tu vois, si j-

– D'ac, merci p'pa, le coupa une nouvelle fois sa fille en se levant de sa chaise.

– Dis donc, tu pourrais au moins attendre que j'ai terminé ma phrase... soupira son père avec une moue amusée.

La concernée lui fit un sourire pour toute réponse, et alla ouvrir le frigo, récupérant un paquet blanc, avant d'aller enfiler ses chaussures pour sortir.

– J'reviens plus tard ! lança Ritsu avant même que son père ne lui demande ou elle allait.

De toute façon ce dernier devait s'en douter. La jeune fille en refermant la porte se dit soudainement qu'elle aurait dû prendre une veste au lieu de sortir directement en t-shirt... l'été était terminé même si il avait mit du temps, la fraîcheur de l'air extérieur lui donnait la chair de poule. Mais elle ne rentra pas et alla s'engager sur le trottoir.

Sur le trajet jusqu'à l'immeuble ou habitait Mio, Ritsu s'interrogeait beaucoup. Comme souvent elle venait de partir sur un coup de tête, mais ce que son père lui avait dit l'avait fait rapidement réagir, et elle était bien décidé à parler à son amie... ou plutôt, à tenter de la faire parler. Parce que ce n'était pas en se fermant ainsi qu'elle allait résoudre quoi que ce soit ! La batteuse regrettait simplement de ne pas s'être décidée un peu plus tôt... il fallait qu'elle creuse plus, qu'elle oblige Mio à faire face. L'adolescente pensait qu'il ne valait peut-être mieux ne pas demander à un adulte, elle savait comment son amie réagirait sinon. Elle y pensait depuis plusieurs jours, à cette possibilité, même si ça impliquait d'avoir une discussion désagréable et même de bousculer la bassiste... mais Ritsu avait aussi peur, en particulier des réactions qu'elle pourrait avoir. Après tout, elle l'avait bien été témoin de la réponse violente qu'avait eut Mio lors de leur dernier concert lorsque ce fichu pied en métal s'était cogné contre l'ampli... et de plus, lorsqu'elle avait parlé à Tatsui avant sa réconciliation avec sa sœur, ce dernier avait eut quelques expressions telles que « Je pense qu'elle ne s'est relevée qu'en apparence », phrase que la batteuse n'avait pas comprise sur le moment. Mais que maintenant, elle entrevoyait... elle ne pouvait simplement pas attendre que la situation s'arrange. Au contraire, c'était en attendant que ça allait s'aggraver. Après tout, _le mal triomphe par l'inaction des gens bien_.

* * *

Enfin arrivée devant la porte de l'appartement, Ritsu avait cependant quelques doutes sur la manière de faire. Elle était sure d'une seule chose, pas question de laisser dire à Mio que tout allait bien avec un de ses faux sourires... elle resta plusieurs secondes derrière la porte, envisageant plusieurs moyens, et imaginant les réactions que pouvait avoir son amie. Et si tout tournait très mal ? Et si leur amitié en pâtissait de manière irréversible ? La batteuse n'était pas psychologue non plus, et savait maintenant à quel point les comportements de Mio pouvaient être imprévisible en ce moment. Ce fut donc en proie aux doutes que Ritsu frappa à la porte... avant de soupirer lentement pour détendre ses épaules. Si elle flanchait maintenant, alors la suite allait être difficile... elle n'avait rien prévu, et comptait sur sa capacité d'improvisation.

Dans l'appartement, personne ne répondit.

– S'il te plaît Mio, tu ne veux pas m'ouvrir ? demanda Ritsu pour s'annoncer.

Mais encore une fois, il n'y eut aucune réponse.

– Tu manges assez au moins ? Faut que tu reprenne des forces... j'ai apporté du yakisoba, ceux que fait mon père, insista t-elle.

Un silence. Un peu agacée et vu que les méthodes douces ne marchaient pas, la batteuse frappa encore une fois à la porte et parla d'une voix plus énergique.

– Booon... peu importe le temps que ça prendra, mais je bougerai pas d'ici ! Je vais rester plantée devant ta porte jusqu'à que tu ouvres !

Ritsu émit ensuite un court soupir, et croisa les bras, bien décidée à attendre et prête à mettre à l'épreuve sa patience et celle de son amie. Heureusement, moins d'une minute après, elle entendit la serrure se déverrouiller, et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Mio qui soupira à son tour.

– Tu es vraiment têtue quand tu t'y met toi alors...

La bassiste ne la regardait même pas, elle avait les yeux perdus dans le vide. Et Ritsu entra dans l'appartement, en essayant de faire fi de l'apparence inhabituellement négligée, pâle et épuisée de son amie. Cette dernière était en simple chemise blanche et survêtement, et ce que la jeune fille brune remarqua en premier, c'était qu'il faisait plutôt frai dans la pièce... voir même assez froid.

– Ça caille, tu devrais mettre un peu de chauffage, proposa Ritsu.

– Non. Sinon, je vais devoir payer plus, et vu toutes les heures de travail que j'ai loupées, mon salaire sera réduit ce mois-ci, rétorqua la bassiste en refermant la porte.

Son amie ne trouva rien à répondre, parfois elle oubliait que Mio devait tout gérer seule. Alors que cette dernière allait s'avachir sur une des chaises de la cuisine, Ritsu fit comme chez elle et alla attraper une poêle pour faire réchauffer les pâtes qu'elle avait apporté.

– Au fait, le lycée a appelé chez moi, tu sais, à cause des exams', tout ça..., commença la batteuse pour tenter un vague début de discussion.

Pourtant l'autre adolescente présente ne répondit qu'un « mh » pas très convaincu, ni convaincant. Ce qui surprit son amie. D'habitude c'était toujours Mio qui s'inquiétait pour ses études, et Ritsu qui était laxiste sur les révisions et dédramatisait toujours... ici, les rôles étaient inversés. Mais vu le niveau de conversation de son amie en ce moment, la batteuse ne jugea pas nécessaire d'essayer de continuer la discussion, qui tournait plutôt en monologue. Elle se contenta de faire chauffer les yakisoba, et de poser l'assiette chaude sur la table, sous le nez de Mio.

– Tiens, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'avaler ça.

La bassiste fixa le plat... elle avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas vu un vrai repas. La bonne odeur épicée réveilla son estomac, qui se mit immédiatement à réclamer... difficile de faire croire qu'elle n'avait pas faim après ça. En fait, elle se rendait compte seulement maintenant qu'elle était affamée. Alors se fut sans protester que Mio termina son assiette. La batteuse, qui s'était assise en face d'elle et avait patiemment attendu qu'elle finisse de manger tranquillement, inspira discrètement juste après.

– Alors dis-moi... comment te sens-tu ? Et ne me dis pas que ça va, parce que même le dernier des imbécile verrait que ce n'est pas le cas.

Juste après avoir posé cette question, Ritsu se dit qu'elle l'avait formulée de manière maladroite, mais c'était un peu tard pour se reprendre. Et de toute façon, Mio se contenta de baisser la tête en se murant dans le silence. Déjà, pensait son amie, elle se met déjà sur la défensive ? Rien qu'avec cette question simple ? La conversation n'avait même pas commencé qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Et puis, la subtilité, ce n'était pas son fort... le silence devenait de plus en plus inconfortable. Si bien que finalement, l'adolescente aux cheveux châtains décida de passer en force. Si elle voulait que Mio s'exprime, il allait falloir la pousser un peu plus que ça. Alors même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de forte appréhensions, Ritsu posa ses coudes sur la table et se pencha un peu en avant, essayant d'attraper les yeux de son amie avec les siens.

– Mio. C'est à propos de la mort de tes parents et de ton frère.

Et comme elle s'y attendait, l'interpellée réagit, cette fois. Elle releva soudainement la tête, le regard dur, une expression de rejet et d'agacement prononcé dans ses iris bleutés. Pourquoi Ritsu lui parlait tout d'un coup de cela ? Ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout. La bassiste, même si elle ne l'avait pas démontré, avait été tout de même contente de la visite de son amie, mais maintenant, elle voulait simplement qu'elle parte. Parce que en abordant ce sujet, Ritsu était d'un coup devenue dangereuse. Car elle l'a mettait en face de ce qu'elle voulait fuir, de ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un besoin vital d'éviter à tout prix, tout comme un pyrophobe évitait à tout prix de se retrouver devant une flamme.

– Tsss... si tu es venue parler de ça, tu peux repartir, répliqua donc sèchement Mio.

– Non, c'est toi qui va parler. Je veux que tu me raconte ce que tu as ressenti après l'accident, répondit du tac-au-tac la batteuse.

Ce qui ne plut absolument pas à son amie. Cette dernière serra la mâchoire, et plissa les yeux, s'étant immédiatement braquée. Elle détailla la batteuse de haut en bas, comme si elle tentait de savoir le pourquoi de cette attitude, d'en sonder la finalité.

– Á quoi bon ? C'est du passé ! Pourquoi tu débarques ici pour me demander ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? fini par râler la bassiste en secouant la tête.

– C'est faux, ce n'est pas du passé, Mio ! Y'a qu'à voir l'attitude que tu as quand on n'aborde le sujet. Je t'en ai à peine parlé, et... si tu voyais le regard que tu me lance, tu en aurais froid dans le dos.

Et c'était vrai que les yeux de la bassiste étaient particulièrement haineux, remplis de rancœur. Mais cela n'effrayait pas Ritsu, même si cette colère était dirigée contre elle, elle avait un tout autre fond. Mio quant à elle, ne trouvait rien à répliquer dans l'immédiat, car elle ne pouvait nier le fait qu'elle s'était énervée très rapidement, à peine son amie avait mentionné sa famille que son cœur avait fait un bond, et son esprit avait redressé toute les barrières pour tenter de se protéger de l'angoisse néfaste qui remontait lentement et insidieusement.

– Q-qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, de toute façon... je n'ai pas envie d'en parler..., grommela Mio après quelques temps de silence, détournant les yeux.

Mais encore une fois, Ritsu ne lâcha pas l'affaire, et insista, baissant elle aussi la tête en parlant d'une voix plus calme.

– J'ai bien vu l'état dans lequel tu étais l'autre jour, au bar. Et crois moi, ça ne va pas s'arranger en agissant comme ça. Tu dis tout le temps que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais... aujourd'hui je ne vais pas te lâcher jusqu'à que tu en parles, justement.

La batteuse avait espéré calmer le jeu en s'exprimant de manière posée, mais cela eut l'effet inverse. La bassiste se leva d'un seul coup de sa chaise, qui émit un bruit résonnant dans l'appartement, et se mit à élever le ton, devenait soudainement beaucoup plus hargneuse.

– Ça suffit ! De quel droit tu exiges ça ? Laisse-moi tranquille ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends de venir m'agresser ainsi ? s'exclama Mio en serrant les poings.

Cette réaction surprit l'autre adolescente, qui fixa l'autre jeune fille, et ses yeux menaçant. Et elle n'avait même pas besoin d'être observatrice pour repérer que Mio s'était mise à trembler. Si bien que Ritsu détourna la tête. Bon sang, qu'elle détestait la mettre dans cet état, elle-même se trouvait vraiment dure avec elle. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait commencé... il fallait qu'elle la pousse dans ses retranchement. Elle voulait vraiment que Mio se lâche, qu'elle hurle, qu'elle se défoule, qu'elle laisse sortir un peu la colère qu'elle emmagasinait. Plus elle serai acculée, plus ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur serait enclin à sortir... en tout cas, la batteuse priait pour que ça soit le cas, et qu'elle n'était pas en train de tout simplement enfoncer encore plus son amie.

– Pfff... tu n'es vraiment qu'une lâche... tu ne fais qu'esquiver les problèmes. Mais je vais te dire, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arrivera à quelque chose, la provoqua alors Ritsu.

Cette déclaration prit littéralement Mio de court. Elle releva le menton, lâchant une courte inspiration de surprise, et cette fois, ses yeux prirent une teinte apeurée... et en voyant ça, la batteuse regretta ses paroles, mais c'était trop tard. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie venait de lui dire cela. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ou elle voulait en venir, ni pourquoi elle était aussi... impitoyable. Que cherchait-elle en disant cela ? À la blesser encore un peu plus ? Dans quel but ? Ritsu n'était sûrement pas le genre à vouloir faire du mal volontairement, et surtout pas à elle. Mais déjà que la bassiste n'arrivait pas à réfléchir quand elle était au calme, en cet instant cette déclaration acheva de lui faire perdre son jugement. Déjà qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour essayer de maîtriser ses angoisses internes, et les conflits qui étreignaient son esprit et sa mémoire, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait en face de quelqu'un qui n'arrêtait pas de la mettre en face de ses peurs. Et cela l'énervait profondément. D'abord son frère, et maintenant sa meilleure amie, qui venait jusqu'à chez elle pour... pour l'agresser, elle ne voyait pas ça autrement. Si bien que son regard apeuré changea rapidement, reprenant l'air endurci qu'elle avait.

– Tu me traite de lâche, parfait ! Je m'en fiche de ce que tu penses ! J'en ai assez que tout le monde veuille me rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé ! J'en ai marre de vous tous, avec vos regards de pitié ! Je n'en veux pas ! Et toi, c'est pareil ! Je ne veux pas de ton stupide discours ! Vas-t'en tout de suite !

Mio fit un autre geste du bras comme si elle balayait quelque chose devant elle. Et Ritsu, qui jusqu'ici avait plus ou moins gardé son calme, se leva de sa chaise à son tour, et n'en démordit pas.

– Hors de question ! Tu n'en n'a pas marre de toujours te sentir mal-à-l'aise quand tu repenses à tes parents, à ton frère ? Tu n'a jamais accepté leur mort, Mio ! Est-tu seulement allée une fois au cimetière ? s'énerva la batteuse, qui fit le tour de la table pour se rapprocher de son amie.

La réponse de cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre.

– Ferme-la ! J'en ai assez de t'écouter ! Tu parles comme si tu savais tout sur tout ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi ?! Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'ai vécu après l'accident !

– Parce que tu n'en n'a jamais parlé à personne !

Juste après les paroles de l'autre jeune fille, Mio s'arrêta net, baissant les yeux, avec un regard surprit. C'était une évidence, une simple évidence. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait dit ça ? Bien sur que personne ne savait ce qu'elle avait vécu, intérieurement. Alors, c'était de sa faute si tout le monde agissait ainsi ? Si son frère et Ritsu lui avait demandé cela ? L'adolescente aux cheveux noirs se tu complètement, cherchant nerveusement à tout remettre en place dans son esprit. Elle avait même du mal à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé lors des premiers mois à l'orphelinat. Pourquoi... n'avait-elle pas parlé ? Si à ce moment elle avait été plus conciliante, aurait-elle pu éviter toute sa détresse actuelle ? Mais... elle n'avait pas été assez mature pour réussir à gérer des émotions aussi nombreuses et aussi fortes, à l'époque. Et elle avait rejeté toute forme d'aide. En ce moment, Mio était complètement perdue, et ne savait même plus quoi penser, son cerveau n'alignait même plus deux idées cohérentes à la suite, il était trop occupé à essayer de réduire le stress qui mettait à mal son corps, à tenter de ralentir les battements du cœur qui depuis le début étaient dangereusement brusques et rapides.

Ritsu quant à elle, constatant le silence et les yeux hagards de son amie, avisa que parler de manière plus douce serait une meilleure idée que de se livrer un duel de celui qui hurlerait le plus fort.

– Mio... on dirait que tu veux que les gens devinent ce qu'il se passe chez toi. Mais c'est impossible. Pourquoi refuses-tu autant d'être aidée ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu refoules toujours tout ?

La bassiste resta toujours silencieuse, comme si elle n'avait pas écouté les questions. Alors Ritsu s'approcha d'elle, sans lâcher, décidant qu'elle continuerait à parler jusqu'à avoir une réponse.

– Est-ce... tu penses que la parole est une preuve de faiblesse ? avisa t-elle en posant sa paume sur le bras de son amie.

– Je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas ! murmura Mio, qui se dégagea rapidement en reculant de plusieurs pas.

Une nouvelle fois, le silence s'installa. La bassiste s'était prit la tête entre les mains, et gardait les yeux fermés, comme si elle essayait de résister à une forte migraine. Encore une fois, elle avait les mêmes sensations oppressantes, à chaque fois qu'elle pensait trop longuement à ce qu'elle essayait de se rappeler. D'un côté, elle souhaitait se rappeler, mais de l'autre... elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait à supporter des vagues d'émotions qui lui comprimerait le cœur. Sans s'adresser à Ritsu en particulier, Mio se mit à murmurer, le corps tremblant et la voix brisée, les larmes impossible à retenir avait commencé à glisser.

– Pourquoi ils sont parti ? Pourquoi... ils n'avaient pas le droit de me laisser seule... Tatsui est parti, lui aussi. Il m'a laissée tout prendre sur moi... Je... n'ai plus personne maintenant... Pourquoi est-ce que c'est aussi cruel ? Pourquoi est-ce arrivé ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? C'est... injuste. Leurs morts ne sont pas justes... Pourquoi je devrais accepter ça ? Je ne veux pas !

Tout en marmonnant, la jeune fille avait encore reculé, et s'était assise par terre, le dos appuyé contre le rebord du lit, les genoux repliés vers elle. Ritsu, elle, eut l'impression d'approcher enfin le cœur du problème... car c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Mio pleurer aussi ouvertement. Elle n'avait même pas l'air d'essayer de se retenir, elle s'exprimait. Mais elle était affreusement mitigée, car en voyant son amie dans un état pareil, et par sa faute, elle se sentait vraiment mal... et les doutes qu'elle avait eut avant de frapper à la porte de l'appartement n'avaient pas disparus, ils étaient au contraire plus forts. Doucement, la batteuse se rapprocha et s'agenouilla, voulant prendre son amie dans ses bras, mais... à peine l'eut-elle frôlé que cette dernière eut un brusque mouvement de recul, comme un spasme de réflexe, avant de se recroqueviller sur elle-même en enfouissant son visage sur ses genoux. Ritsu attendit donc à côté, sans oser la toucher, elle attendit qu'elle se calme.

Durant plusieurs minutes, Mio avait la respiration saccadée, elle gémissait parfois, et on amie ne pouvait même pas voir son visage. Peu à peu, les larmes de la bassiste semblèrent s'amenuiser, et le silence reprit son territoire.

Hésitante, la jeune fille brune osa reprendre la parole, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Peut-être s'excuser ? Mais elle pourrait le prendre mal...

– Mio, je...

– Vas-t'en. S'il te plaît, vas-t'en.

La réponse de Mio, qui venait de la couper en plein élan, était nette et claire. Presque tranchante, signifiant qu'elle ne voulait rien de plus... ou plutôt, qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Et en entendant le ton employé, Ritsu sut que ce n'était pas une demande, mais bel et bien un ordre. Elle eut un moment de doute, avait-elle vraiment le droit de laisser son amie comme ça, alors que tout était de sa faute ? Elle n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre, pourtant... lorsqu'elle essaya de poser une de ses mains sur le bras de l'autre adolescente, cette dernière eut une autre réaction de rejet. Et la batteuse avait bien l'impression que quoi qu'elle puisse dire, même si c'était encore de la provocation, Mio ne réagirait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait espéré, au fond ? Que tout se résoudrait en une fois ? C'était tellement stupide et naïf, rien n'était aussi facile. Alors Ritsu se leva, et se dirigea vers la sortie. En posant la main sur la poignée, elle eut un temps d'arrêt, voulant murmurer un « désolé », mais elle s'en empêcha. Elle préférait assumer plutôt que s'excuser. Pourtant... elle dû faire un gros effort pour prendre sur elle et sortir comme ça de l'appartement, en silence, à contrecœur.

Ritsu fit quelques pas dans le couloir, et alla s'asseoir sur les premières marches de l'escalier. Elle entoura ses genoux de ses bras, soupira pour tenter de reprendre la respiration qu'elle avait retenue... et pour réduire un peu la compression qu'elle sentait sur sa poitrine. Elle avait mal à la tête, et pourtant elle se repassait en boucle leur dispute. Avait-elle prit la bonne décision en l'obligeant à se heurter à ses souvenirs ? En la provoquant jusqu'à attaquer ses défenses ? Elle ne savait pas, et maintenant, elle en craignait les conséquences. Qu'est-ce que Mio dirait ? Qu'allait-elle faire après ça ? Comment avait-elle ressenti le fait de voir son amie la bousculer ainsi ? Ritsu craignait que la bassiste ne se mette à couper les ponts, tout simplement... et ça, elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle n'arrivait même plus à se rappeler pourquoi elle avait trouvé cela une bonne idée, au départ ! Et puis, plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle se disait qu'avoir été témoin des émotions de Mio, d'avoir été témoin des réactions inhérentes à un trauma, c'était effrayant... et pourtant, elle avait l'impression de n'avoir fait qu'effleurer la surface des choses. Perturbée, Ritsu desserra ses genoux, et se releva en essuyant ses yeux humides d'un revers de manche... dehors, il allait bientôt faire nuit, et encore plus froid.

Dès que Ritsu était sortie, Mio avait étendu ses jambes, les yeux à peine ouverts. Et il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour se lever et s'affaler sur son lit, tirant les couvertures sur elle... la jeune fille encore plus fatiguée n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement, elle avait simplement envie d'oublier, de s'enfuir dans le sommeil... elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle essuya ses joues avec le dos de sa main, et se retourna sur son oreiller, rencontrant la tête de son chat.

Mio attrapa Pluton et le souleva au-dessus d'elle. L'animal, en bon félin paresseux qu'il était, ne prit même pas la peine de résister et se laissa porter, entrouvrant les yeux et baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Sa maîtresse le fixa quelques secondes, regardant les yeux jaunes aux pupilles fendues, et fini par le reposer, sur son torse. Le chat ne se posa pas de questions et se remit à bailler, s'allongeant et se rendormant presque aussitôt. Mio passa ses doigts dans les poils noirs, lui caressant le cou, repensant à une chanson qu'elle avait entendue il y avait longtemps, dont elle ne pensait pas se souvenir aussi bien des paroles du refrain.

 _« Laissez-moi me débattre, Venez pas me secourir, Venez plutôt m'abattre, Pour m'empêcher de souffrir »._

* * *

 **Wooo, ce chapitre m'a été le plus dur à écrire, et de loin XD**

 **Je me suis mise à peser chaque mot, et j'ai fait tellement de modifications que parfois je restais une heure sur deux phrases ahlala. Je ne suis pas sure du résultat, mais il est la.**

 **Pas mal de boulot s'annonce pour moi durant la semaine qui arrive, prochain chapitre au week end prochain ! (et la thématique du deuil sera moins abordée...)**

 **Sora954 : merci pour tes review :) (et d'avoir noté les fautes, je vais relire ça pour les corriger XD)**

 **A : merci aussi à toi de suivre :D**

 **Paix, amour et gâteaux au miel.**

 **EDIT : Pardon pour le retard, je suis en période d'examens, le chapitre suivant viendra dans la semaine du 14 :D**


	12. Chapitre 11 : Scordatura

..::..

* * *

Chapitre 11

– **S** **cordatura** **–**

* * *

Aujourd'hui encore le temps n'était pas à la joie. Il s'était mit à pleuvoir tellement fort, en plein milieu de la matinée, et si soudainement que personne n'avait prit sons parapluie en sortant de chez soi. Aucune des membres du club de musique dans tout les cas, qui d'un commun accord tacite s'étaient toutes réunies dans la salle de club pour attendre que la pluie se calme. Leur week-end à chacune avait lui aussi été très calme, et après le sombre dimanche, le triste lundi pluvieux reflétait bien l'ambiance générale de la salle. L'eau martelait fortement les vitres dans un concert bruyant, on aurait presque dit que des grêlons tombaient du ciel et allaient finir par briser le verre à force de s'y choquer, et personne ne parlait autour de la table. Azusa, assise en tailleur sur sa chaise, la guitare posé sur les genoux, changeait tranquillement les cordes de l'instrument en silence et en prenant bien son temps comme si elle avait peur de se retrouver sans quelque chose d'autre à faire après. Tsumugi apprenait son vocabulaire d'anglais en recopiant inlassablement les même mots du bout de son stylo, tandis que Yui avait essayé de commencer à réviser des équations... mais avait rapidement laissée tomber, déconcentrée, et s'était affalée sur la table en couvrant les marges de son cahier de petits dessins cartoonesques. Quant à Ritsu, elle se tenait en équilibre sur les deux pieds arrières de sa chaise, la tête renversée et fixait le plafond d'un air blasé. Sachant qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir travailler, elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de sortir ses affaires pour réviser en vu des examens approchant toujours trop rapidement. Pourtant, même si elle avait l'air de ne rien faire, l'esprit de la batteuse tournait à plein régime, mais malheureusement, tournait aussi en rond. Évidemment, Mio ne l'avait pas contactée du week-end et elle-même n'avait pas osé la rappeler, alors en ce moment elle se trouvait dans le brouillard. Quelles étaient les conséquences ? Comment son amie était ? Que fallait-il qu'elle fasse, maintenant... ? Des questions auxquelles elle désespérait de trouver la réponse.

– Quel temps...

Ce fut Tsumugi qui venait de prendre la parole, jetant un coup d'œil par une des fenêtres, en poussant un énorme et long soupir, sans doute pour tenter ne serait-ce qu'un début de discussion, mais... il n'y aucune réponse mit à part un soupir partagé de la part de ses amies. Un vrai mauvais lundi où il faisait moche, où l'ambiance était moche et où les révisions l'étaient tout autant, songeait passivement Ritsu en se passant les mains sur le front, ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire que lâcher un autre soupir pour témoigner de son ennui et tenter de détendre un peu ses épaules.

– Vous croyez... que ça va durer longtemps ? osa finalement demander Azusa en relevant la tête de son instrument.

– D'après la météo le temps s'éclairera ce soir ! s'exclama Yui, se redressant et s'étirant les bras.

– Pas à propos du temps, je veux dire... vous pensez que Mio va revenir à un moment ?

Le groupe se regarda tour à tour, le regard perplexe. C'était vrai qu'elle n'était pas retourné au lycée. Mais Mio n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber ses études... n'est-ce pas ? C'était la question implicite que chacune trouvait dans le regard des autres en ce moment.

– J'espère..., marmonna Mugi avant de terminer sa tasse d'une gorgée.

– Faudrait aller la voir, peut-être qu-

– Non, je ne suis pas sure que ça soit une bonne idée en ce moment..., soupira Ritsu en coupant la parole à Yui.

– T'as déjà essayé, Ricchan ? continua cette dernière en se tournant.

– …Oui, mais...

– Mais ?

– Ben... on s'est plus disputées qu'autre chose...

Ritsu laissa retomber sa chaise sur ses quatre pieds, et croisa ses bras sur la table, fixant la chaise vide en face d'elle, la place où était d'habitude assise Mio. D'une certaine façon, elle regrettait que leur dernière discussion ce soit passée ainsi, mais elle se l'avouait que difficilement, et ne voulait pas que les autres interviennent dans ce litige... c'était peut-être un peu égoïste, mais elle préférait gérer ça toute seule. Cette conversation l'ennuyait, en plus de ça.

– Alors tu devrais peut-être t'excuser... proposa Azusa.

Ritsu ne répondit qu'un « non » d'une voix lasse, sans s'expliquer davantage, ignorant le regard intrigué qui lui lançait sa kohai. Elle n'avait pas l'envie de parler de ça avec les autres, dans cette situation elle trouvait ça tout simplement irrespectueux d'aller s'excuser... en tout cas, elle, elle le ressentait ainsi, percevant la réaction de Mio si jamais elle allait lui présenter des excuses. Ce n'était pas assumer, et la bassiste s'en trouverait sûrement énervée que son amie reviennent aussi facilement sur ce qu'elle lui avait dit alors que ces paroles l'avaient fait souffrir. Si bien que Ritsu ne savait pas comment agir maintenant. En ce moment, et même si c'était rare, elle se sentait déprimée. Le moral très bas, et aucune envie de faire quelque chose, encore moins d'ouvrir un cahier pour réviser alors que d'habitude à cette période elle apprenait tout en quatrième vitesse.

– Dis-lui pourquoi t'as fait ce que t'as fait, sinon, elle l'a peut-être pas comprit. C'est ce que font mes parents pour résoudre une dispute, « mettre au clair les incompréhensions », comme ils disent, raconta simplement la première guitariste.

À cette phrase, Ritsu releva légèrement la tête. C'était vrai, elle ne lui avait même pas dit pourquoi, c'était tout bête, même Yui le disait comme si c'était quelque chose d'évident, et soudainement elle réalisa qu'elle aurait sans doute dû commencer par ça au lieu de se jeter directement dans l'affrontement en face à face... tenter de faire comprendre à Mio que c'était mauvais de tout garder pour soi tout le temps, au lieu de la forcer sans préavis ! En ce mettant un peu plus à la place de son amie, Ritsu se demandait comme elle, elle aurait réagit, ce qu'elle aurait ressenti si les rôles avaient été inversés... et en prenant en compte que Mio n'était absolument pas dans la même logique qu'elle. Pour la bassiste, ces émotions semblaient être des choses néfastes seulement bonnes à enfermer... et surtout, des choses dangereuses, des choses qui lui faisaient du mal à chaque fois qu'elles remontaient. Et si elle ressentait la même détresse psychologique et la même violence émotionnelle qu'elle avait démontré la dernière fois, la jeune batteuse commençait à entrevoir pourquoi son amie refusait catégoriquement de prendre le risque de s'aventurer sur ce terrain là, quitte à rester fermée à toute tentative d'échange avec une autre personne quelle qu'elle soit.

En tout cas, Ritsu eu soudainement l'idée pressante de mettre les choses aux clairs avec Mio. Elle lui avait laissé le temps de réfléchir pendant deux jours, et maintenant, elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'elle pensait et ne plus rester dans cette situation d'incompréhension stressante et de non-dit. Un peu plus remotivée, elle se leva de sa chaise, ayant enfin trouvé un chemin sur lequel s'engager au lieu de rester perdue à tourner en rond, et comme souvent, elle fonçait directement dessus.

– Bon ! Je rentre, on se voit demain, fini par s'exclamer Ritsu.

– Mais il pleut à verse dehors ! la prévint Mugi.

Mais la jeune fille se contenta de hausser les épaules en attrapant son sac, et sorti rapidement de la salle sans faire d'autres commentaires, entendant ses amies lui souhaiter une bonne soirée juste avant qu'elle ne referme la porte. Ritsu se mit ensuite à dévaler l'escalier.

Elle s'arrêta juste devant les portes d'entrée du lycée. Il n'y avait que quelques élèves assit par terre sur le béton sec en-dessous du préau, attendant sans doute aussi la fin de la grosse averse, mais la cour était complètement vide, mit à part les grosses flaques qui s'y formait. La jeune fille prit une inspiration comme pour se donner du courage, et se jeta presque sous la pluie, se mettant à courir le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Mais malgré tout il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une demi-minute pour se retrouver trempée jusqu'aux os, elle avait à peine franchit la première rue. Elle courrait en regardant à peine devant elle, les passant couverts de capuches ou de parapluies s'écartaient rapidement en démontrant leur agacement d'un soupir ou un râle agacé lorsqu'ils voyaient la batteuse passer près d'eux en sprintant et les éclaboussant parfois au passage. Courir ainsi lui faisait du bien, elle le savait, pour que son corps dépense un peu l'énergie emmagasinée par le stress elle avait besoin de s'agiter, de faire de l'effort physique pour se vider la tête et tenter d'avoir l'esprit plus clair, et surtout, savoir quoi dire. Mais tout en courant, elle ne pensait à rien, seulement qu'elle voulait arriver le plus vite possible.

* * *

Les vêtements trempés, Ritsu déboula donc dans l'entrée de l'immeuble, et se jeta littéralement sur les double portes battantes, en ouvrant une brutalement pour se mettre à l'abri... et tomba nez-à-nez avec Mio, qui venait sans doute de manquer de quelques centimètres de se prendre la tranche de la porte en pleine figure. Les deux adolescentes restèrent muettes en se dévisageant quelques secondes, comme surprises toute les deux devant la même coïncidence... mais pour Ritsu, s'était surtout qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à la croiser tout de suite à l'entrée de l'immeuble et qu'elle n'avait rien préparé. Elle resta donc interdite, ne sachant comment commencer, et du même coup, attendant la réaction de son amie pour savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Heureusement – ou pas – se fut Mio qui réagit la première, et rien qu'avec le regard qu'elle prit, Ritsu su tout de suite que les événements de vendredi soir étaient toujours présents.

– Encore toi... qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? M'attacher à une chaise et m'enfoncer des clous dans les mains jusqu'à que je parle ?

Prise de court par la tournure directe et agressive de la phrase, sans même une salutation ni rien, Ritsu resta plantée sur place, ayant du mal à considérer ça. Mio assimilait carrément ce qu'il s'était passé... à de la torture ? L'avait-elle mal ressenti à ce point ?

– Quoi... non, je... euh, voulais juste te parler..., bredouilla t-elle sans savoir par où commencer mais en s'obligeant à soutenir le regard dur que lui lançait son amie.

Elle ne savait en effet pas quoi dire, déjà désarçonnée par l'attitude inhabituellement impulsive de son interlocutrice, en à peine une seule phrase Ritsu avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une autre personne. En fait, elle avait eu l'intention d'attendre un peu avant d'aller frapper à l'appartement, histoire de faire un point dans son esprit sur ce qu'elle voulait dire exactement et la manière de le dire, alors être tombée tout de suite en face de la bassiste ne l'aidait pas du tout. Et puis, maintenant, elle avait du mal pour réfléchir à quoi dire, comme si elle craignait qu'elle n'allait de toute façon pas oser l'énoncer tout haut, ne voulant pas encore une fois se retrouver à hausser la voix.

Mio de son côté s'était immédiatement braquée, avant même d'écouter ce que l'autre adolescente avait à lui dire, n'ayant pas l'air d'avoir complètement digéré ses émotions malgré les deux jours écoulés. Elle croisa les bras, et Ritsu reconnaissait ce genre d'attitude, sa mère avec presque les mêmes, lorsqu'elle attendait des explications en signifiant clairement « attention à ce que tu vas dire, Ritsu. ». Pourtant, encore une fois, la bassiste ne lui laissa pas le temps de commencer un début d'explication, et ignora même la réponse qu'avait bafouillée son amie.

– Et ne me regarde pas avec cet air ahuri ! Tu lances un renard dans un poulailler, et après tu t'étonnes que les poulets soient mangés ? Tu te fiche de moi ou quoi ?

– Hein ? Non ! Absolument pas... c'est qu-

– Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, ni pourquoi, mais je ne vais pas te laisser faire, tu es prévenue ! la coupa Mio, sur ses gardes.

Une fois de plus, Ritsu ne comprit pas ce que voulait signifier son amie. Peut-être qu'elle lui demandait simplement des explications ? La batteuse n'en était même pas certaine, et elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer quoi que ce soit dans les yeux froids de la jeune fille qui se tenait en face d'elle, à plus d'un mètre de distance. Cette dernière avait l'air de maintenir comme une marge de sécurité entre elles deux, et en observant son comportement, Ritsu y décerna comme une sorte de vigilance excessive. Mio la fixait attentivement, les mains crispées autour de la lanière de son sac, bien campée sur ses deux jambes comme si elle s'apprêtait à esquiver une attaque. Ce fut cette attitude qui mit la batteuse sur la voie, lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'en cet instant, son amie l'a voyait comme une menace.

– Tu... tu m'en veux autant ? lui demanda Ritsu, comme si elle essayait de gagner du temps pour réfléchir à quoi faire.

– Oui ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée à quel point c'était... c'était...

Ne trouvant plus ses mots, Mio laissa la fin de sa phrase se perdre dans un soupir, et baissa les yeux. En croisant Ritsu alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle avait soudainement eu peur de retrouver les même émotions que la dernière fois.

– … Blessant ? fini par proposer la batteuse pour essayer de ne pas laisser la discussion se perdre.

La bassiste releva légèrement la tête. En réalité ce n'était pas le mot exact auquel elle pensait. Mais elle avait beaucoup de mal à l'exprimer, ce mot. Elle soutenait le regard interrogateur de l'autre adolescente qui attendait sa réponse, qui avait l'air d'espérer quelque chose, presque n'importe quelle réaction mise à part de l'indifférence, pourtant Mio se retrouvait encore avec le même blocage que d'habitude, même si elle le voulait, elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à expliquer quoi que ce soit, et en plus, maintenant elle avait peur de se reprendre le même genre de discours provoquant que la dernière fois. Elle patienta donc dans le silence, ses yeux se remirent à fixer un point invisible au niveau du sol, se murant sur elle-même. De son côté, Ritsu connaissait ce regard vide, et en voyant cela, elle eut brusquement l'impression d'avoir perdu, comme un joueur d'échec qui devinerait à l'avance l'issue de la partie et qui se résoudrait à coucher son roi. Mais là, ce n'était pas un jeu et la batteuse n'arrivait simplement plus à supporter cette situation, c'était trop pour elle. Pour ne rien arranger, elle s'était mise à grelotter dans ses vêtements trempés, et serra ses bras contre elle, un mal de tête grandissant, surtout au niveau du front et des orbites dont elle avait l'impression au bord de l'implosion.

– S'il te plaît, dis quelque chose... murmura t-elle pour tenter d'initier une réaction.

Sa voix était faible, tremblante, presque suppliante, à tel point que cela fit relever la tête à la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, qui fixa les yeux bruns et larmoyants. C'était vraiment rare que quelque chose en arrive à mettre la batteuse dans ce genre d'état, de lui faire prendre ce regard d'épagneul que Mio savait qu'elle n'aimait pas avoir. Elle semblait vraiment attendre, et être dans une angoisse émotionnelle semblable à celle qu'elle-même ressentait... ce qui fit naître une certaine culpabilité dans le cœur de la bassiste. Cette dernière, après encore quelques secondes de silence, se força tant bien que mal à exprimer quelques mots, d'une voix hésitante et faible, presque un murmure.

– C'était terrifiant, et très humiliant, Ritsu. Tu as essayé de me faire dire des choses que même mon esprit s'obstine à garder pour lui seul. J'ai vraiment... eut l'impression que tu voulais me faire du mal intentionnellement, que tu me tirais vers le fond, que... que tu voulais t'insinuer dans une plaie ouverte pour l'infecter un peu plus. Il y a des choses dont je ne veux pas parler, et que tu me force à le faire, c'est comme... comme un viol. Ce mot est brutal, mais je n'en trouve pas d'autre.

Et ce discours fit immédiatement réagir Ritsu, qui à peine une seconde après le dernier mot, s'empressa de s'expliquer.

– Ce n'est pas ça ! Jamais je ferais un truc pareil ! Je te promet que je ne voulais pas te... t'humilier. Je suis vraiment nulle pour repérer les émotions des autres, ce jour là, je ne pensais qu'à mon objectif. Je me suis dit... tu vas peut-être trouver ça stupide ou illogique, mais je voulais... je pensais juste... que tu te sentirais mieux... si tu te lâchais, au lieu de toujours tout garder pour toi... C'est compliqué de savoir quoi faire, avec toi ! J'ai l'impression que quoi je puisse dire ou tenter, rien ne marchera... tu ne viens plus au lycée, et on dirait que tu veux couper tout lien, alors moi, ça me fait peur, parce que je tiens à toi et que je n'ai pas envie que tu restes dans cet état de déprime... je vais pas dire que je comprend ce que tu ressens, je ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça fait de perdre toute sa famille, et si jamais ça devait m'arriver je ne le supporterais pas ! Mais... je sais que je ne voudrais pas non plus que mes amies me laisse seule... si je fais tout ça c'est pour toi, parce que je-

« Parce que je t'aime », cette pensée fusa dans son esprit mais, elle empêcha sa bouche de prononcer ses mots. Ce n'était sûrement pas la bonne tournure de phrase dans cette situation, et vu qu'elle venait de s'interrompre en pleine action, elle avait perdu le fil de son discours et ne su pas comment reprendre, mais d'une certaine façon... elle avait dit ce qu'elle voulait dire. De manière un peu rapide et désordonnée, mais elle avait simplement laissé ces émotions parler au lieu de réfléchir pendant des heures, et finalement c'était la manière qu'elle connaissait mieux. D'ailleurs à peine quelques instants après, elle ne se souvenait même plus de comment elle venait de s'expliquer ni les phrases exactes qu'elle avaient employées, mais espérait juste que Mio ait comprit quelque chose dans ce fouillis de phrases.

Cette dernière, au contraire, avait écouté très attentivement, s'étant préparée à une toute autre réaction. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Ritsu s'était soudainement tu, mais ce qu'elle avait entendu lui suffisait. Et elle n'avait pas du tout envisagé cette possibilité. Tout ce week-end, elle l'avait passé à ruminer, à broyer du noir en restant dans une incompréhension stressante, elle avait même commencé à remettre en question toute sa relation envers son amie, car elle n'était pas arriver à comprendre pourquoi cette dernière avait eut cette attitude. L'idée que ça puisse être pour l'aider ne l'avait pas effleurée, et maintenant, en voyant l'air abattu de l'adolescente en face d'elle et le fait qu'elle en était la cause l'obligeait à prendre du recul. Une chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis un moment. Qu'avait-elle fait, ces derniers jours ? Rien, elle était resté dans sa léthargie en ne se souciant de rien, égoïstement. Bien sur, elle pensait que n'importe qui dirait qu'elle avait des raisons de déprimer, mais pour elle, aller jusqu'à faire pleurer son amie la plus proche... en fait plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle se disait qu'elle avait énormément de mal à savoir quoi penser de son propre comportement. Ça lui rappelait des souvenirs. Encore une fois, elle n'arrivait pas à gérer ses émotions. Et cela avait beaucoup plus de répercussions sur son entourage qu'elle ne le pensait. Et que Ritsu, la personne la plus proche d'elle, en vienne jusqu'à se faire violence pour tenter de l'aider, à courir sous la pluie pour finir par désespérer, ça l'incitait grandement à faire le point.

Le silence s'était installé depuis un moment, quand il fut rompu par l'éternuement de la batteuse, qui senti un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine. Mio fini enfin par réagir, jusqu'ici complètement dans ses pensées, et se rapprocha de quelques pas. Elle ne savait pas que dire, et savait qu'elle avait encore besoin de quelques temps pour se calmer et penser l'esprit plus clair.

– Il... il faut que j'aille travailler... tu devrais te dépêcher de rentrer, avant d'attraper froid.

Devant le ton beaucoup plus calme que venait d'employer son amie, la batteuse poussa un soupir pour tenter de calmer son cœur, et la tête basse, se mit à renifler en faisant un léger « oui ». Mais ce qui l'apaisa le plus, ce fut quand la bassiste vint tout proche d'elle, au point que Ritsu laissa son front s'appuyer contre l'épaule de son amie, qui lui frotta doucement le dos d'un mouvement tranquille du bras.

– Je t'appelle ce soir... d'accord ? lui murmura Mio.

Une autre fois, Ritsu hocha simplement la tête. Les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent alors, celle aux cheveux noirs parti sous le mauvais temps armée de son parapluie, tandis que l'autre allait affronter une fois de plus les gouttes qui s'écrasaient furieusement sur le sol.

Mais de toute façon, ne pouvant pas être plus mouillée qu'elle ne l'était déjà, Ritsu se contentait de marcher sur le trottoir qui ressemblait plutôt à un ruisseau. Elle avait encore du mal à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, en particulier dans l'esprit de Mio, entre le début de la rencontre et sa fin, c'était le jour et la nuit. C'était tellement compliqué, et elle n'arrivait pas à faire le point ni à savoir où l'avait menée cette discussion... tout ce qu'elle avait apprit, c'était qu'elle avait blessé son amie, mais cela, elle s'en était doutée, alors... où est-ce qu'elle en était à présent ? En plus, elle se sentait assez misérable, de s'être mise à larmoyer comme elle l'avait fait... Mio avait dû trouver cela tellement ridicule. Franchement, se disait-elle, encore du n'importe quoi. En ce moment, elle avait vraiment l'impression de s'agiter dans tout les sens et de tout casser autour d'elle. Et puis, les conversations qu'elle avait avec la bassiste étaient... lourdes, trop lourdes en émotions désagréables. C'était fatiguant.

Poussant enfin la porte de chez elle, la jeune fille fut surprise de trouver ces deux parents déjà rentrés. Enfin, pour son père ça non, lui il trouvait toujours un moyen de partir plus tôt de son travail, mais pour sa mère, s'était plus inhabituel. Cette dernière était assise à la table de la cuisine, et pianotait à toute vitesse sur son ordinateur portable, tandis que son mari, en face, découpait des légumes. Ritsu retira ses chaussures trempées, posa son sac par terre, et s'avança en articulant une faible salutation.

– Mon dieu ! Dans quel état tu t'es mise ! s'exclama Madame Tainaka en se levant. On dirait que tu as plongé toute habillée dans une piscine...

L'adolescente frissonna en se frottant les bras, tandis que Monsieur Tainaka venait s'accroupir en face d'elle l'air souriant comme à son habitude.

– Envoie-moi un message la prochaine fois que tu veux rentrer ! J'irais te chercher en voiture, ça t'évitera de devoir galoper sous la pluie, dit-il en écartant quelques mèches mouillées des joues de sa fille.

– En tout cas, vas vite te sécher, sinon tu risques de tomber malade, renchérie sa femme.

Après sa discussion difficile avec Mio, Ritsu se trouvait véritablement apaisée d'être enfin rentrée au chaud. Et puis, en voyant ses parents l'accueillir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver qu'elle avait de la chance. Souvent, on ne mesure la valeur des choses que quand on les perds, cette phrase lui revenait en tête, c'était ce que lui avait dit la bassiste alors qu'elles entraient tout juste au lycée, sur le moment la jeune batteuse n'avait trouvé qu'à être d'accord, maintenant elle comprenait un peu mieux. Après tout, pour Mio, personne n'était là pour l'accueillir chez elle, quand elle revenait ou qu'elle était un peu déprimée.

* * *

Ce soir là, Ritsu attendait donc l'appel de Mio. Après s'être séchée, comme souvent, elle avait parlé avec son père de ce qu'il s'était passé, et contrairement à l'impression qu'avait sa fille, Monsieur Tainaka avait démontré un sentiment plus optimiste. « Parfois tu ne peux pas espérer que quelqu'un s'ouvre à toi si tu ne fais pas le premier pas », lui avait-il expliqué, et était persuadé que ça irait mieux. La jeune fille restait un peu plus septique à ce sujet, tout de même. Son père lui avait aussi reproché de gérer ça seule, et que le fait que Mio n'ai plus de parents ne devait pas l'empêcher de faire appel aux adultes pour l'aider, et avait aussi évoqué des psychologues mais Ritsu n'avait pas spécialement écouté cette partie de la discussion... et en plus, quand elle entendait parler de psy, elle se rappelait à chaque fois ce petit homme chauve à lunettes qui avait essayé de parler à Mio après son accident il y avait sept ans, et que cette dernière avait superbement ignoré.

Allongée sur son lit au milieu des feuilles d'exercices de mathématiques, la jeune fille tapotait son stylo nerveusement en regardant les minutes passer sur son réveil. Normalement, son amie devait avoir fini le boulot depuis bientôt deux heures, et attendre la mettait quelque peu sur les nerfs... elle n'osait pas trop prendre l'initiative d'appeler, en y réfléchissant, Mio voulait sans doute prendre du temps pour réfléchir encore et cela, elle le comprenait parfaitement.

Mais quand la sonnerie se fit enfin entendre, Ritsu décrocha presque dans la seconde.

– Mio, je voulais te dire, j'aurais pas dû être aussi brusque vendredi, tu s-

– Attend attend, doucement Ritsu, sois pas aussi stressée, la coupa rapidement Mio.

– Ah... euh... désolé...

La bassiste eut un court soupir, l'un de ceux que son amie reconnaissait, un soupir exaspéré mais avec un brin d'amusement. Et si elle en fut un peu surprise, car elle s'attendait plutôt à une attitude froide et une conversation difficile, cela la rassura.

– En fait... c'est moi qui suis désolé... et puis, je voulais te dire merci, pour tout ça, continua Mio. Toute à l'heure en te croisant aussi subitement, j'ai très mal réagit, parce que je crois que... dans le fond, je t'en veux toujours. Mais je pense que tu as raison.

Ritsu resta silencieuse, étonnée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle l'a remerciait ? Pourquoi ? Alors qu'elle avait été complètement maladroite et malavisée... et puis, c'était normal d'être en déprime après une perte aussi importante, se dit-elle, Mio n'avait rien à se faire pardonner, selon son point de vue. Elle lui en voulait toujours, pour cela Ritsu le comprenait aisément... le discours de la bassiste lui restait pour autant un peu opaque, mais au final, elle avait l'air beaucoup plus ouverte. Peut-être était-ce la conséquence du monologue de la batteuse plus tôt ?

– Dis..., recommença Mio brisant le silence.

– Euh, oui, je suis toujours là, répondit à la va-vite Ritsu, sortie de ses pensées.

– Je... dois retourner chez le médecin, en fin de semaine, tu voudrais bien m'y accompagner ?

– Tu retourne à l'hosto ? répéta la batteuse au ton inquiets.

– C'est juste une visite de contrôle. Et pour retirer les fils des sutures, clarifia rapidement son interlocutrice.

Ritsu eut un court moment de silence, trouvant soudainement une proposition pour aider son amie. Il fallait au moins qu'elle sorte de chez elle pour autre chose que travailler et être en contact avec des tas de ferraille inanimés, pensa t-elle.

– Je veux bien, mais à une condition.

– Laquelle ?

– Que tu retourne au lycée demain... au moins pour pouvoir réviser un peu pour les examens ! Tu sais, c'est plus grave si tu les loupent que si tu as une mauvaise note !

– Je ne pense pas que ça fasse une différence, dans les deux cas, tu vas aux rattrapages.

– Ah bon ? Mais c'est toi qui m'a dit ça, quand on est rentrées au lycée.

– Euh, oui, c'était pour éviter que tu sèches les examens...

Ritsu eut un râlement un peu agacé, juste pour la forme, vu que au fond, elle s'en doutait un peu, mais ça l'amusait que Mio l'avoue... et sachant qu'elle n'allait pas recevoir une réponse direct à sa demande, elle laissant quelques temps à son amie, restant simplement en ligne.

En effet la bassiste soupira. Assise en tailleur sur son lit, elle tira les poils noirs sur les oreilles de son chat lové sur ses jambes, pour l'embêter, tandis qu'elle repensait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire, si elle arrêtait le lycée ? Rester travailler au garage ? Non sûrement pas, elle était au moins sure d'une chose, même si elle appréciait réparer et manipuler des pièces de moteur et des outils, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle voulait faire toute sa vie. L'appartement était aussi silencieux que la discussion, et Mio tergiversait... elle n'avait vraiment pas la motivation pour se lever tôt, et reprendre sa vie normalement. C'était comme si elle avait peur d'oublier encore des choses si jamais elle se remettait à vivre comme avant, comme si rien ne s'était passé... et puis, elle ne l'avait pas avoué à Ritsu, mais l'une des raison pour laquelle elle avait très mal réagit en la rencontrant dans l'entrée de son immeuble, c'était aussi parce qu'elle était angoissée rien qu'à l'idée de sortir dans la rue. Cette sensation, elle l'avait eut en allant au bar, et cela ne lui rappelait que trop bien la peur qu'elle ressentait quand elle se trouvait dans une voiture en train de rouler... à ce train là, elle craignait de développer une phobie sociale. Frottant nerveusement le cou de Pluton, elle avait encore du mal à prendre une décision... sur quelque chose d'aussi simple que d'aller au lycée, bon sang... de plus en plus agacée par son propre manque de courage, elle fini par pousser une courte expiration.

– Bon c'est d'accord... je viendrais en cours demain, dit-elle enfin.

– Vraiment ? voulu confirmer Ritsu. Je t'attend devant chez moi comme d'habitude alors ?

– Oui, on fait comme ça...

Au moins, faire le trajet avec Ritsu était plus rassurant, d'ailleurs elle l'avait aussi remarqué quand elle était allée au bar, l'impression de sécurité qu'elle avait en sa présence, mais ça, elle savait pourquoi, et elle évitait d'y penser en ce moment. La batteuse quant à elle, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Enfin elle avait l'impression d'avancer. Le reste de la discussion fut rapide, vu l'heure tardive, les deux filles se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, chacune comme un accord tacite avait envie de se poser au calme après cette journée chargée.

Mio se coucha très rapidement après. La pièce plongée dans le noir, elle se recroquevilla sous les draps, appréhendant tout de même son retour au lycée... il y avait tout les autres, ses camarades et ses professeurs, qui allaient la voir revenir du jour au lendemain après plusieurs semaines d'absence. Elle imaginait déjà les questions et les marques de compassion qu'elle allait recevoir, mais il allait falloir faire avec. Se retournant dans son lit, son regard tomba sur un petit éclat lumineux, un rayon de lune traversait la fenêtre et venait de réfléchir sur sa basse, sagement posée sur son support. Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait des mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas touchée... le chagrin marchait par intermittences, et une tristesse lui revenant dans la poitrine, au lieu de dormir elle ralluma la lumière, et gratta doucement les cordes, jouant un air facile avec la sourdine pour éviter que ses voisins ne viennent encore râler. Mais pour une fois, même si elle se sentait triste, en cet instant elle n'avait quasiment plus cette sensation de vide et cette impression de s'être arrêtée en chemin.

* * *

 **Vraiment désolé pour le temps que ce chapitre à mit à venir :p j'ai aussi mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire, (heureusement les vacances sont là) et en plus, je repense quelques trucs sur les chapitres suivants pour que ça colle vu que l'histoire est un peu différente de celle prévue à la base x)**

 **Breeef, je raconte pas ma vie plus longtemps, n'hésitez pas si vous avez une remarque/question (j'écris les réponses ici) (et pardon si il y a des fautes désagréables, j'ai finis ce chapitre vers 5h du mat' XD je le relierai tranquillement pour corriger toussa)**

 **Le chapitre suivant arrivera raidement, promis ! See you !**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Mauvais tempo

..::..

* * *

Chapitre 12

– **Mauvais tempo –**

* * *

Pas un seul bruit n'émanait de la salle de classe, ce jour la. Chacun des élèves restaient immobiles sur leurs chaises, penchés sur leur tables, les respirations inaudibles, sans un mouvement de trop. Même le bruit des stylos n'était qu'à peine présent. Au final, heureusement que Ritsu lui avait posé cette condition, car sinon, elle se serait trouvée complètement perdue devant sa copie d'examen. Ces derniers étaient arrivés bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, et même si elle avait révisé les grandes lignes du cours dans l'urgence, la plupart des questions restaient opaques. Mio était donc assise devant cette copie, parcourant les écrits d'un regard nerveux, relevant parfois la tête pour vérifier rapidement l'heure. Comme elle l'avait pensé, à son retour elle avait eut droit aux éternelles questions sur sa santé, aussi bien de la part de ses camarades que de ses professeurs, ces derniers lui ayant tout de même gentiment fait comprendre que les examens allaient être délicats si elle voulait maintenir sa bonne moyenne malgré tout les cours loupés. Car les interrogations portaient évidemment sur ces nouvelles parties, heureusement elle en savait assez pour ne pas être totalement perdue, mais quand elle ne connaissait pas la réponse, elle ne pouvait pas l'inventer et était obligée d'attendre que le temps passe, que l'heure se termine, alors que certaines lignes de sa copie restaient désespérément blanches. Et cela l'agaçait de manière assez forte, si bien qu'elle se trouvait très agitée sur sa chaise.

Dans le silence studieux de la salle de classe, Mio avait du mal à rester calme, non seulement à cause de l'ambiance habituellement stressante des examens, mais aussi à cause du fameux syndrome de sevrage dont lui avait parlé les médecins, vu qu'elle avait décidé d'arrêter de prendre les médicaments censés l'aider dans sa convalescence. Les infirmières lui avaient bien répété d'arrêter progressivement quelques jours après sa sortie de l'hôpital, mais la jeune fille avait continué à prendre certains complément pour palier au manque dans la période ou elle avait presque cessé de s'alimenter. Son problème maintenant, c'était que son corps avait prit de très mauvaises habitudes, et que arrêter brutalement ne lui réussissait pas le moins du monde. Sûrement que le docteur n'allait pas apprécier cela, mais en ce moment c'était bien le dernier de ces soucis. Elle sentait ses nerfs à vif, avait des frissons et des sensations de froid, sans compter ses muscles tendus et ses articulations douloureuses, et un rien l'a mettait dans un état d'agacement avancé. Alors se retrouver démunie devant une simple feuille d'examen l'énervait. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas, que c'était à cause des médicaments, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de croiser et décroiser les jambes, de tapoter son stylo sur la feuille, et de lâcher des courts soupirs discrets.

– Tout va bien ?

Le professeur qui surveillait l'épreuve, ayant bien sur remarqué la certaine agitation dont faisait preuve l'une de ses élèves, s'était approché de la table pour parler à voix basse.

– Oui, répondit rapidement la concernée sans même le regarder.

– Tu es sure ? Tu sembles avoir de la fièvre, insista t-il.

Cette fois, Mio tourna la tête vers lui, le fixant dans les yeux d'un regard exaspéré.

– Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? J'ai dit que ça allait, laissez-moi tranquille.

Ne s'étant pas du tout attendu à entendre un ton aussi insolent de la part de l'un de ses élèves, et en particulier de Mio, le professeur eut une seconde de silence, surprit, mais se reprit bien vite. Et comme la bassiste avait quelque peu haussé la voix pour être sure de se faire entendre, certains des autres adolescents avaient eux aussi relevé la tête de leur copie, attendant la réponse.

– Attention au ton que tu prends, jeune fille, se défendit alors l'homme en croisant les bras.

Au lieu de s'excuser, Mio plissa les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, lui offrant un autre regard mauvais, avant de jeter un œil vers l'horloge de la classe. La dernière heure de l'épreuve venait de commencer, les sorties étaient donc autorisées, et l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs se leva alors de sa chaise en tendant sa copie au professeur.

– Tsss... de toute façon, j'ai terminé, râla t-elle en ramassant ensuite ses affaires.

Le professeur la regarda ranger sa table sans l'en empêcher, et retourna à son bureau pour s'asseoir.

– Tu viendra me voir avant midi en salle des professeurs, lui ordonna l'homme alors que Mio sortait de la pièce.

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un signe de tête, sans le regarder, et sorti rapidement de la pièce, contente de quitter cette ambiance. Mais le fait de sortir de résolvait pas son problème, elle se sentait toujours aussi mal et sur les nerfs. Dans le couloir, elle s'adossa contre le mur en soupirant pour détendre ses épaules et relativiser. Au fond, elle se fichait de ce que pourrait lui dire le professeur, il allait sans doute lui faire une leçon de morale... De toute façon, elle n'avait aucun parent à convoquer, qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire à part un discours moralisateur ? Et au pire, qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait ? Si elle ratait cette session, il y aurait toujours les rattrapages... Bien qu'en ce moment, elle ne sentait pas du tout le courage ni la motivation de se remettre le nez dans ses cahiers, elle voulait juste oublier les cours. Mio se passa les mains sur les joues, soupirant une seconde fois, et décida d'aller s'allonger quelques temps à l'infirmerie pour se calmer et se reposer... et surtout que, comme avant, elle préférait dormir que supporter son mal-être.

À l'infirmerie, le jeune femme médecin insista pour l'examiner, et après lui avoir tâté la gorge, vérifié les yeux et collé un stéthoscope froid sur le dos, lui proposa finalement une aspirine et l'autorisa enfin à occuper un lit. L'adolescente de son coté n'avait pas bronché, pensant seulement que ça irait plus vite si elle prenait sur elle et attendait que ça se passe.

* * *

– Mio... réveille-toi, c'est l'heure.

En sentant le poids d'une main étrangère sur son épaule, la concernée rouvrit d'un seul coup les yeux. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'endormait, et surprise se releva rapidement, au point d'en avoir un léger vertige.

– Quoi ? Et qu'elle heure est-il ? demanda t-elle directement en même temps de regarder autour d'elle d'un geste de la tête.

Les quatre autres membres du groupe de musique étaient présents autour du lit de l'infirmerie, et ayant une mauvaise impression de déjà-vu, la bassiste s'empressa de descendre du matelas.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, il est à peine midi, l'épreuve vient de se terminer, lui assura Tsumugi.

Une heure était passée, déjà ? Ça lui avait semblé ne durer qu'une seconde... et ça voulait dire qu'elle allait devoir supporter le discours du prof tout de suite, en plus. D'ailleurs, Ritsu ne manqua pas de lui demander pourquoi, car c'était bien rare les fois ou son amie se montrait insolente envers un adulte, d'habitude, elle se contentait de les ignorer ou d'être d'accord avec eux pour éviter les discussions à rallonge.

– Et dit, c'était quoi ce numéro, ce matin ? Parler au prof comme ça...

– Je ne sais pas... sur le coup, il m'a vraiment agacée, répondit Mio en haussant les épaules.

– En tout cas, c'était épique, la tronche qu'il a tiré ! rigola Yui.

L'infirmière laissa partir la jeune bassiste sans problèmes, en lui recommandant tout de même de ne pas tarder à rentrer chez elle, ce à quoi la concernée acquiesça tout en sachant très bien qu'elle n'allait pas se plier à ce conseil. Le groupe sorti donc dans le couloir, l'après-midi était libre à cause de la longue épreuve que la classe avait eut ce matin, mais en vu de la seconde interrogation le lendemain, celle de mathématiques, sans doute que la plupart des élèves allaient prendre ce court répit pour terminer ou continuer leurs révisions. C'était le cas de Yui, qui allait plutôt commencer à réviser ces maths à la dernière minute... et demanda donc de l'aide en suppliant Mugi de l'aider.

– Allons à la bibliothèque dans ce cas, ça sera plus facile pour se concentrer que dans la salle du club, proposa la pianiste.

– Moi aussi je dois revoir mes cours, annonça Azusa, on révise toutes ensemble ? C'est plus sympa.

– Désolé, je peux pas cette après-midi, refusa Mio en s'arrêtant dans le couloir devant la salle des professeurs. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas et allez-y.

– … D'accord, bon courage pour écouter le vieux radoter ses leçons de morale, lui souhaita Yui.

Ritsu, qui ne s'était pas prononcée jusque là, regarde son amie toquer à la porter et entrer, et le groupe s'éloigner... d'ailleurs Mugi qui s'étonnait de ne pas voir la batteuse les suivre lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait faire, et l'interpellée annonça seulement qu'elle avait quelque chose de prévu, sans donner de détail, et leur souhaita bon courage pour leurs révisions avant de prendre la direction inverse dans le couloir, afin de sortir dans la cour.

Dehors, il faisait étrangement beau. Pas le grand soleil non plus, mais comparé aux grosses averses du début de la semaine, cela lui semblait être un ciel d'été, si on enlevait les quelques nuages gris. Le sol était sec au moins, et être à l'extérieur aurait put être agréable sans la légère brise froide qui soufflait par intermittences. Ritsu s'assit sur une des marche du perron, attendant son amie qui devait être en plein savon, et ramena ses genoux vers elle pour tenter de se tenir un peu plus chaud. D'habitude en cette période elle était toujours sur les nerfs, car souvent elle avait tout juste la moyenne, même quand elle se retrouvait aux rattrapages, alors elle revoyait tout dans le stress en planchant sur ses cours même jusqu'au milieu de la nuit. Mais maintenant, elle relativisait pas mal en se disant que ce n'était pas si grave et que un peu de stress n'était rien à côté de l'angoisse qu'elle avait ressentit. Et puis, malgré le froid elle se sentait bien à l'extérieur, et avait ce sentiment de libération juste après qu'une épreuve se terminait et qu'elle ne pensait pas encore à la suivante. Elle appréciait de ne plus être préoccupée, et avoir des pensées simples... comme le fait qu'elle aurait du prendre une écharpe, parce que attendre dans le froid rendait toujours les minutes plus longues.

Pour patienter, elle s'était mise à mimer le rythme de la batterie d'une chanson qu'elle aimait bien... et fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Un sms de sa mère, qui lui demandait comment s'était passé l'épreuve et aussi de rentrer tôt cette après-midi. Ritsu soupira, sa mère prenait toujours très au sérieux la réussite dans les études, et le fait que sa fille n'ai pas de meilleure notes que la moyenne devait la décevoir... c'était comme ça que le ressentait cette dernière en tout cas, alors elle décida d'ignorer ce message, elle aurait le temps d'en parler ce soir. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, entendant et reconnaissant les pas de Mio qui descendaient l'escalier du perron, Ritsu se releva.

– Alors ? T'as eut droit à l'un de ses bla-bla interminables ? Sourit t-elle.

– Oui... mais tu le connais, il est toujours très à cheval la-dessus... et puis, ce n'est sans doute pas la seule remontrance que je vais avoir aujourd'hui, rétorqua Mio en soupirant.

– Comment ça ?

– Le médecin va sûrement râler... je n'ai pas vraiment respecté ses indications concernant les médicaments.

Les deux filles se mirent en marche, et Ritsu ne jugea pas nécessaire de demander plus de précisions la-dessus, ça avait l'air d'agacer suffisamment son amie comme ça.

– Sinon, comment s'est passé l'épreuve ? demanda la batteuse sur le chemin.

– Pas génial... et toi ?

Ritsu fit un simple haussement d'épaule, avec un sourire amusé. Geste habituel que Mio connaissait bien, qui signifiait le fameux « on verra bien » que son amie disait souvent dans ces cas là. Le rendez-vous n'étant pas avant treize heures, les deux adolescentes eurent le temps de s'acheter un repas chaud sur la route avant de se rendre à l'hôpital. Et cette fois, la bassiste se répéta que c'était bien la dernière fois qu'elle se rendait dans ce genre d'endroit, aussi bien pour elle-même, et, elle l'espérait, pour les autres. Mais normalement, cela ne devrait pas durer longtemps... encore un peu à tenir et après, elle pourrait se détendre.

Il était encore tôt, à peine le début de l'après-midi, et le bâtiment était calme. Même à l'accueil qui sentait l'aseptisé, il n'y avait aucune queue, et après s'être annoncée, la secrétaire lui indiqua l'une des salles d'attente. Cette dernière était quasiment vide, la seule personne présente était un vieil homme chauve qui semblait somnoler sur une banquette les bras croisés. Mio s'affala sur une chaise en soupirant et en frissonnant, même dans une salle chauffée elle avait des sensations de froid, qu'est-ce qu'elle donnerait pas pour se retrouver chez elle sous sa couette... Jusqu'ici, elle avait réussi à retourner en cours, reprendre le cours de sa vie, et même à trouver le courage de réviser tout ce qu'elle avait loupé ou presque, mais en ce moment elle avait juste l'impression que quelque chose clochait sans arriver à mettre le doigt dessus. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une fausse impression, ou une morosité passagère, une baisse de morale dû à ses nerfs à fleur de peau ou simplement au fait de se retrouver dans un hôpital.

Ritsu, qui s'était assise sur la chaise juste à côté, constatant l'air maussade et renfrogné que gardait son amie, se mit à repenser à leur discussion dans l'entrée de l'immeuble, le lundi. Ou plutôt essayait d'y penser, car elle ne se souvenait pas exactement ce qu'elle avait dit, seulement des impressions lui revenait, les émotions beaucoup plus que les paroles l'avaient marquée, elle fonctionnait souvent comme cela d'ailleurs.

– Tu sais... je continue à penser que tu ne devrais pas... euh..., commença à marmonner Ritsu sans préavis.

Seulement, elle ne su pas vraiment comment terminer sa phrase, et vu le ton faible de voix qu'elle avait employé et l'air de Mio qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, l'adolescente supposa que cette dernière n'avait pas entendu ou comprit, et ne fit donc pas l'effort de reformuler ou insister.

– Continuer à être aussi lâche ? lâcha crûment la bassiste qui avait entendu et tout de suite comprit ce que cherchait à exprimer son amie.

Ritsu en fut surprise quelques secondes, mais au fond, ce n'était pas rare que Mio devinait ou pointait ce à quoi la batteuse pensait.

– Je... l'aurais pas dit comme ça, mais... c'est l'idée..., répondit-elle non sans une appréhension.

Mais cela ne tira qu'un soupir de la part de Mio, qui répondit avec une voix plus basse.

– Je le sais bien, mais... je n'arrive pas à faire autrement... c'est comme quelque chose d'incontrôlable.

– C'est ce à quoi tu pensais quand tu m'as dit que ton esprit s'obstinait à garder des choses pour lui seul ? se rappela alors Ritsu.

– Oui, en fait... J'oublie... j'oublie des moments que je sais avoir vécu, mais à chaque fois que j'essaye de me souvenir..., murmura simplement Mio.

Cette phrase surprit la batteuse, qui prit cela comme une révélation, car c'était bien la première fois que son amie lui parlait de ce genre de « trous de mémoire ». Elle n'avait pas besoin de terminer sa phrase, l'adolescente comprenait aisément ce qu'il se passait, en revoyant les réactions de la bassiste au moment ou elle avait tenté de la faire parler.

– Je... j'essayerais de... de résoudre ça, mais... pas... pas maintenant... pas tout de suite, reprit alors la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs d'une voix tremblante en se penchant en avant et appuyant ses coudes sur ses jambes.

Ritsu en entendant cela, ne réfléchit pas longtemps et se déplaça sur sa chaise pour se mettre juste à coté de son amie. Levant un de ses bras, elle frotta affectueusement le dos de son amie d'un geste de la main, et se pencha à son tour pour venir poser sa tête contre l'épaule.

– De toute façon... je ne pense pas que ça soit quelque chose dont on puisse se remettre en une fois, pas vrai ? sourit-elle alors.

Acceptant les gestes tendres de l'autre adolescente, Mio tourna un peu la tête, Ritsu la gratifiant d'un large sourire encourageant, et d'une certaine façon, c'était ce dont avait besoin la bassiste pour passer une meilleure journée. Souriant à son tour, et les yeux mi-clos, elle laissa s'appuyer sa joue contre le front de son amie, profitant de ce moment agréable de réconfort, et contrairement à avant, cette fois la batteuse semblait accepter de laisser les choses effrayantes là ou elles étaient. Étrangement, Mio se mit à penser que même si cela avait était terriblement angoissant, elle était contente de l'entêtement qu'avait fait preuve Ritsu, certes elle avait dû se faire violence et prendre sur elle mais au moins, maintenant elle se sentait déjà mieux. Mais elle, qui avait déjà dit en rigolant qu'elle connaissait la batteuse par cœur, savait pour autant qu'elle avait du mal depuis quelques temps à percer le fond des actions de cette dernière, en particulier en cet instant. Et qu'elle voyait dans certains gestes des sentiments qui n'y étaient peut-être pas, en un mot, Mio ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle se faisait des films, et de l'autre côté, espérer ce qui semblait être des chimères. Dans tout les cas, cela la touchait énormément qu'elle la soutienne toujours malgré les lourdes disputes. Pour toute réponse un peu tardive, la bassiste chuchota un « oui, merci Ritsu » dans un faible souffle, tout en fermant les yeux, en pensant que finalement la présence de son amie la réchauffait plus que sa couette.

Les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent lorsqu'un infirmier vint appeler Mio, qui se leva presque à contrecœur de sa chaise, en même temps déçue de devoir bouger tout de suite et appréhendant l'entrevue avec le médecin. Elle se dit juste que, comme pour le professeur tout à l'heure, ce n'était qu'un moment à passer, et d'un coté elle était aussi contente de se débarrasser des fils de ses cicatrices qui commençaient à lui tirer la peau de manière désagréable. Ritsu quant à elle, décida de l'attendre à l'entrée, mais à l'intérieur cette fois-ci. La batteuse, pour passer le temps, relu le dernier sms de sa mère, et essaya de trouver une raison à lui dire pour éviter de rentrer trop tôt et se retrouver à réviser avec sa mère toute l'après-midi... pas qu'elle détestait réviser avec elle, mais l'adolescente trouvait que pour une adulte, elle n'avait aucun sens de la pédagogie. Et en plus, elle en faisait souvent des tonnes dès qu'on parlait d'avenir et d'études alors... la jeune fille haussa les épaules. Elle n'aurai qu'à dire en rentrant ce soir que son téléphone n'avait plus de batterie, c'était tout.

Heureusement le rendez-vous de Mio dura moins longtemps que celui avec le professeur, les deux filles purent donc partir rapidement de l'hôpital, dont les odeurs de désinfectant montaient vite à la tête.

– Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Ritsu alors qu'elles s'engageaient dans la rue.

– Comme prévu, il a un peu râlé sur ma mauvaise gestion des médicaments, mais je me sens mieux sans les sutures.

Pour illustrer son propos, la bassiste s'étira le dos et les bras tout en marchant. Et surtout, le docteur l'avait tout de même rassurée en lui apprenant que son corps se réhabituerai bien vite à l'absence de compléments, c'était seulement l'affaire de deux ou trois jours. L'après-midi commençait, mais le temps s'était quelque peu réchauffé notamment grâce aux vents qui avaient soufflé les nuages gris, laissant au soleil le loisir de chauffer la ville de ses rayons. Sûrement l'un des derniers jours doux avant que le temps ne se gâte et qu'arrive l'hiver, pensait Mio en regardant le ciel en silence. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs brisé par la sonnerie du téléphone de Ritsu... qui regarda rapidement le message, et rangea rapidement son portable en soupirant.

– Je vais me planquer au parc, tu veux m'accompagner ? demanda la batteuse.

– Un message de ta mère ? devina facilement son amie.

– Oui, elle veut que je rentre maintenant, mais je sais qu'elle va encore me poser plein de questions sur les sujets d'exams, et me faire refaire les exercices..., râla la concernée.

– Tu aurais de meilleures notes si tu l'écoutait, tu sais, se senti obligée de lui rappeler Mio.

Ce qui fit simplement hausser les épaules à Ritsu... certes son amie raison, mais elle préférait encore réviser toute seule que essayer avec sa mère... ni avec son père d'ailleurs, lui avait déjà oublié ses leçons de maths et ne comprenait même pas les cours, d'ailleurs même si il ne lui avait pas dit, sa fille soupçonnait qu'il était un cancre au lycée. Ignorant donc une fois de plus le message, la batteuse éteint aussi son portable, comme cela si jamais sa mère décidait de lui passer un coup de fil, elle tomberai sur le répondeur et ainsi cela irait dans le sens du mensonge « je n'avais plus de batterie » qu'elle comptait dire en guise d'explication.

Le parc était quasiment vide, pour un milieu d'après-midi en semaine ce n'était pas surprenant, la ville travaillait et n'avait pas le temps de venir errer dans ce genre d'endroit. Parcourant le parc des yeux, Mio n'y vit qu'une femme avec sa poussette et un vieil homme assit sur un banc qui jetait des miettes de pain aux oiseaux. Une ambiance que le jeune fille trouvait à la fois calme et terriblement ennuyante. Finalement elle ferai peut-être mieux d'aller revoir ses cours, mais elle n'en n'avait pas la motivation, et puis, demain c'était l'épreuve de mathématiques, une matière ou elle avait tout de même de bonnes bases alors ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait manqué quelques cours que ses notes allaient d'un coup chuter, pensait-elle pour se rassurer.

Ritsu décida d'aller s'asseoir dans l'herbe plutôt que se poser sur un banc, et Mio ne s'y opposa pas.

– J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je suis pas venue ici, s'exclama la bassiste en s'asseyant en tailleur dans un coin herbeux à l'ombre d'un arbre.

La batteuse eut un léger sourire en se posant juste à côté, les genoux repliés vers son ventre, mais ne fit aucun autre commentaire. Elle laissa simplement le silence s'installer, mais ce n'était pas un silence gênant, il était agréable et d'un commun accord tacite. La brise fraîche s'était quelque peu calmée, même si parfois certaines feuilles mortes volaient sur le sol au pieds des arbres aux banches nues. Le temps était gris mais au final, mais si désagréable, sans doute l'un des derniers jours avant que l'hiver ne s'installe définitivement. Mio profita de ce moment de calme, entre deux examens, pour penser à autre chose et faire un point interne, savoir ou elle en était. Elle était passée par tellement d'états qu'elle avait encore du mal à s'y retrouver dans ses propres sentiments. Mais elle avait aussi du mal à décrypter ceux de Ritsu, depuis quelques temps elle trouvait que cette dernière avait des réactions parfois inhabituelles à son égard. Elle semblait plus proche. Rien que le fait qu'elle avait proposé de l'embrasser la dernière fois, Mio n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle avait été sérieuse ou si c'était encore une plaisanterie douteuse. Même si ce n'était pas très honnête, elle voulait bien faire comme un genre de test, et puis, comme elle n'était pas sur d'elle elle n'osait pas non plus en parler directement, ce n'était pas dans son habitude de toute manière.

– Faudrait que je trouve quelque chose pour te remercier, lança t-elle d'un coup après quelques minutes de silence.

Son amie, qui durant tout ce temps n'avait fait que regarder les oiseaux qui picoraient et se déplaçaient sur le sol comme si c'était un sujet d'étude, eut soudainement la même impression que lorsque son réveil sonnait en plein sommeil profond. Sortie de ses pensées, elle fit la moue et haussa les épaules.

– Tu m'as déjà posé la... question... articula t-elle en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Prise d'un coup de barre, et n'ayant pas envie de réfléchir, la batteuse s'étira et se laissa tomber sur le dos, s'allongeant sur l'herbe les bras écartés. Elle n'avait pas non plus envie de se demander si elle voulait être remerciée, pour elle c'était juste normal... mais vu que son amie avait l'air d'y tenir, elle n'allait pas non plus l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait. L'adolescente tentait juste de lui signifier que selon elle, ce n'était pas la peine.

– Tu n'abandonne jamais quand tu as une idée en tête, décidément..., murmura alors Mio pour insister un peu plus et tenter de mettre son amie sur la voie.

Suite à cette parole, la jeune fille brune tourna légèrement la tête, se demandant ce à quoi faisait référence la bassiste. Enfin, elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps, elles étaient presque dans la même situation que la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées dans ce même parc. Ritsu ramena ses bras vers elle, abordant un sourire embarrassé, elle se trouvait déjà assez bête d'avoir pensé comme cela, mais si en plus Mio y revenait... elle ferma les yeux en laissant échapper un rire nerveux, pourquoi elle revenait sur cela d'ailleurs ? Une sorte de petite vengeance ? Même si la batteuse le supposa, d'un côté elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle était sérieuse et ce que ça voulait dire si c'était réellement le cas.

– Aah ça, mais... ce n'est pas... commença à bafouiller Ritsu.

Mais cette dernière s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit du mouvement, et rouvrit les yeux en sentant une présence chaleureuse juste au dessus d'elle. Ses iris brunes rencontrèrent celle bleu grises de son amie, le visage tout près du siens au point qu'elle pouvait sentir leurs souffles se rencontrer. Avant même que la batteuse ne réalise bien ce qu'il se passait, Mio était au-dessus et pencha la tête en fermant les yeux, posant avec légèreté ses lèvres sur celles de son amie, pendant quelques longues secondes. Et elle s'écarta tout aussi sereinement.

– Et puis, il fallait bien que je te le rende, murmura la bassiste en redressant un peu la tête.

Sous le choc, la batteuse ne réussi qu'à articuler un « hein ? » les yeux écarquillés. C'était-il vraiment passé ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Elle n'était pas en train de rêver, Mio venait de lui donner un baiser, et pas n'importe où, sur les lèvres, et pas n'importe lequel, son premier. Elle avait du mal à y croire, ne pensait pas l'autre adolescente capable de prendre une telle initiative, et pourtant elle ne pouvait contenir sa surexcitation, son visage était tellement brûlant qu'elle était sure d'avoir les joues rouges jusqu'aux oreilles. Et qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Était-ce dû à sa proposition de l'autre fois ? Où était-ce seulement deux adolescentes qui s'amusaient et testaient de nouvelles choses ? Où alors, c'était vraiment de l'amour ? D'habitude les histoires de ce genre, rose et romantique à souhait, c'était loin d'être sa tasse de thé, mais elle revoyait rapidement son jugement, bien que cela la troublait fortement. Tout comme la fois où, durant une scène de déclaration dans un film, elle s'était mise à fantasmer sur ce qu'il se serait passé sur les protagonistes avaient été elle et son amie, à ce moment ça lui avait fait plaisir en même temps de trouver ça complètement niais. Son esprit s'était mit à tourner à plein régime, et Mio de son côté en voyant l'air hébété de la batteuse, interpréta cela comme de l'incompréhension sur sa dernière phrase.

– Disons que j'ai souvent le sommeil léger, s'explique vaguement la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs avec un sourire en coin.

Ritsu elle, venait de se remettre de ses émotions – elle se trouvait d'ailleurs parfois beaucoup trop émotive – et concentra enfin une partie de son esprit sur ce que lui disait l'autre adolescente. Mio devait lui rendre un baiser ? Mais elle ne l'avait jamais embrassée... sauf à l'hôpital. Comprenant rapidement ce à quoi elle faisait référence, Ritsu devait avoir le visage pourpre et avait l'impression que son cœur allait traverser sa poitrine. Ne sachant que dire, après quelque secondes de silence elle fini par pencher la tête avec une mine boudeuse.

– Tu est drôlement fourbe en fait..., murmura t-elle.

– Et c'est toi qui dit ça ! s'exclama son amie en riant.

Ritsu la fixa longuement dans les yeux avec un léger sourire, ayant l'impression qu'elle pouvait tout lui pardonner, même de ne pas avoir réagit sur le moment. Mais si elle avait à sa place, alitée, épuisée et surtout que sa meilleure amie fasse ce genre de geste sans crier gare, elle-même n'aurait pas sur comment réagir et aurait joué la carte de la sécurité en laissant croire à un sommeil profond. Et certes, Mio avait raison, ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas bien loyal, mais dans le fond, elle ne le regrettait pas. Rien que pour ce moment à cœur ouvert, si c'était à refaire elle n'hésiterait pas. En cet instant la batteuse ne pensait pas, ne se posait pas de questions qui selon elle pourraient gâcher ce moment, elle ne contentait de ressentir et d'apprécier. Même si son cœur tapait fort contre sa poitrine et que ses joues allaient finir par prendre feu, la jeune fille ne trouvait pas cela désagréable car la personne responsable de cet état n'était pas n'importe qui.

Remarquant ce regard appuyé, Mio eut un sourire en coin.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Rien... je me disais juste... que ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendue rire.

En toute réponse, la bassiste fit un simple sourire. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, cela faisait effectivement un bout de temps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi détendue. Pour une fois, en cet instant elle avait mit de côté le stress qui lui collait au cœur depuis longtemps. Avant même l'accident à la banque, elle avait souvent eut ce genre de sentiment, certes elle appréciait la solitude quelques fois mais cela ne lui en demeurait pas moins pesant. Et cette petite ombre s'était transformée en véritable angoisse, en peur de se retrouver complètement seule, lorsqu'elle avait réellement perdu le dernier membre de sa famille. Mais dernièrement, certaines émotions qu'elle pensait avoir oubliées, avoir éclipsées sous ses sentiments négatifs, revenaient doucement et cela lui faisait simplement du bien. La jeune fille se sentait plus légère et pour une fois se laisser aller à une certaine audace qu'il lui était rare surtout en terme de sentiments amoureux, des sentiments qu'elle n'avait accepté que récemment en s'autorisant à penser et espérer qu'ils n'étaient pas à sens unique. Mio baissa un peu plus la tête, appuyant sa joue contre celle de Ritsu. Cette dernière, sentant la chaleur du souffle de son amie lui chatouiller l'oreille, laissa échapper un court rire et dans un élan de joie, passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amie, ne pensant plus du tout au reste du monde, en ce moment seule sa bassiste existait et comptait.

Malheureusement, le retour à la réalité fut aussi soudain que brutal.

– Ritsu !

Lorsque cette dernière entendit son prénom prononcé d'une voix forte, et sentit le violent sursaut de Mio qui se redressa d'un coup, elle eut l'impression que toute la chaleur du monde venait de disparaître, laissant un froid aussi glaçant que les yeux de sa mère exprimait. Le regard dur, les bras croisés, debout à quelques mètres, Madame Tainaka fixait sa fille sévèrement dont toutes les couleurs avaient déserté le visage.

– Ma... man..., articula t-elle difficilement comme pour être certaine de ce qu'il se passait.

– Rentre immédiatement, j'ai à te parler, lui ordonna sèchement Seina.

– Mais-

– Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Dépêche-toi.

La batteuse glissa rapidement un regard vers son amie. Elle semblait aussi tétanisée qu'elle, et n'osait pas lever les yeux vers l'adulte. Ritsu, sans faire attendre sa mère, se leva mécaniquement et fit quelques pas, la tête basse et l'air penaude. Vu le discours que lui avait fait sa mère la dernière fois, maintenant la jeune fille craignait l'engueulade. Mio de son côté s'était remise debout peu après son amie, et fit un pas en avant, essayant de commencer un début d'explication avant même de savoir quoi dire.

– Attendez, Madame, s-

Mais d'un seul regard, sans même une parole, Madame Tainaka l'a fit taire. Elle fit rapidement comprendre que cela ne servait à rien de discuter, et tourna les talons... sa fille n'osa même pas protester, et après avoir lancé un regard attristé vers son amie, la suivit les mains dans les poches et la démarche hésitante.

Quant à la bassiste resté sur place, elle se rassit, ou plutôt se laissa presque tomber sur le sol en lâchant un très long soupir. Les jambes repliées, elle posa lentement son menton sur ses genoux. Cela faisait deux fois maintenant... et vu toute l'importance qu'avait donné Madame Tainaka lors de la première, Mio craignait fortement la suite, et ce qu'il allait arriver ou ce qui était en train d'arriver à Ritsu, sans doute se faisait t-elle passer un savon, pensait la jeune fille. En une fraction de seconde, toute la légèreté avait disparu, la bassiste retrouvant l'angoisse à laquelle elle ne s'habituait pas. Elle repensait encore une fois à la phrase de Madame Tainaka. Cette phrase qui avait beaucoup plus effrayé la jeune fille qu'elle ne le pensait _ça serait dommage que vous ne puissiez plus vous voir_. Mio était terrifiée rien qu'à l'idée de se retrouver sans personne. Sans famille, son monde tournait autour du lycée, du groupe, de ses amies et de Ritsu en particulier, et cet adulte avait le pouvoir de lui enlever cela.

Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas si grave, après tout ! En plus, encore une fois, il n'y avait rien eut, cela avait été seulement... un câlin, alors pourquoi était-elle aussi sévère ? Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas que sa fille ait ce genre de relation. Où plus précisément, elle ne voulait pas que sa fille ait ce genre de relation avec une autre fille. Encore une fois, tout allait de travers, et Mio en avait simplement assez. Elle se sentait en colère, passé la confusion et la honte d'avoir été surprise une seconde fois, la jeune fille ressentait un énervement profond et une violente frustration. Elle avait pensé que ce n'était pas normal, et toutes les actions de Madame Tainaka semblaient le confirmer, d'ailleurs Mio avait refoulé ces sentiments à cause de ce que l'adulte lui avait expliqué, mais depuis plusieurs jours ces sentiments avaient été comme une bouée de sauvetage, et ce moment une véritable pause entre deux stress, alors elle avait simplement oubliée ce qu'elle avait entendu de la part de la mère de Ritsu. Ou plutôt, l'avertissement de la mère de Ritsu, elle le voyait comme cela.

La bassiste se passa les mains sur le visage, retenant une vague de tristesse. Ses doigts étaient drôlement froids, mais pourtant elle n'avait même pas le courage de se lever pour rentrer, ayant l'impression d'être abattue. Pourquoi tout allait mal ? Pourquoi y t-il fallut qu'elle débarque maintenant ? Certes Ritsu avait l'habitude de se planquer dans ce parc, mais Mio voyait d'avantage cela comme un mauvais coup que comme une simple coïncidence... parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle avait quelque chose, cela disparaissait peu de temps après. Des questions lui revenaient, pourquoi moi, pourquoi cela est arrivé, toujours les mêmes mais après tout, elle n'avait aucune réponse. Restée seule dans le froid du parc, Mio ne bougea pas d'un iota pendant longtemps, luttant contre ses propres émotions et essayant de se trouver des raisons de ne pas revenir dans une spirale dépressive dont elle ne se remettait que doucement, mais surtout, apeurée par les retombées.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Après plus d'une dizaine de chapitre, enfin un peu de romance tout de même XD (et je me suis rendu compte que je suis pas très douée sur les histoires d'amour XD mon truc c'est plus les choses triste, les traumas ou les angoisses toussa toussa... x) )**

 **Énorme merci à tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire, vos coms me font toujours plaisir ! Et bonne année en passant ! (un peu en retard)  
**

 **La suite la semaine prochaine :D (encore pardon si y'a des fautes moches, je corrigerais toussa)**


	14. Chapitre 13 : Arpège accompagné

..::..

* * *

Chapitre 13

– **Arpège accompagné –**

* * *

Les rares rayons du soleil qui arrivaient encore à passer les nuages éclairaient timidement la salle du club, plus animée que d'habitude, mais comme souvent, pas par les instruments, mais par les discussions autour de la table. Conversation auxquelles ne participait pas Mio, qui faisait mine de lire l'un de ses cahiers de cours pour ne pas avoir à suivre et à répondre à qui que ce soit. La bassiste était surtout en train de se tourner et retourner silencieusement l'esprit pour tenter de comprendre l'entièreté de sa situation. Les examens venaient de se terminer ce matin, leur vendredi après-midi était donc libre et les membres du club de musique s'était réunies dans leur salle pour manger leur bento ensemble... sauf pour Mio, qui avait complètement oubliée de le préparer la veille, et Ritsu, qui n'était simplement pas là. Encore une fois, la batteuse leur avait dit un rapide bye-bye en prétextant qu'elle était occupée et s'en allait. Cela avait été comme ça depuis « l'incident » au parc d'il y avait trois jours, et par conséquent, son amie n'avait pas pu – et n'avait pas trop osé – lui demander ce qu'il en était avec sa mère. Cette dernière savait être persuasive et son autorité ne se discutait pas, la jeune fille le savait parfaitement et craignait donc ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire à sa fille.

Et puis elle se sentait encore mal par rapport à Madame Tainaka, Mio avait toujours l'impression de ne pas devoir lui déplaire, alors en ce moment elle n'arrivait pas à se départir de son sentiment de honte, ni à s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait penser maintenant, peut-être était t-elle très déçue et énervée par la meilleure amie de sa fille qui commence à pervertir cette dernière. Mio allait loin dans ses réflexions, et ce qu'elle supposait la mettait encore plus mal-à-l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà. En plus, elle n'arrivait pas à se décider si elle devait regretter ou pas ses actions de l'autre jour, car d'un côté cela avait été une mauvaise idée vu ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, mais de l'autre, quand elle y repensait, c'était aussi bien passionnant qu'égayant. Le problème, c'était qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment définir sa relation avec Ritsu maintenant.

– Hého, Mio, tu m'écoutes ?

– Hein ?

L'interpellée releva soudainement la tête en entendant son prénom, et passa ses amies en revu d'un regard pour savoir qui venait de lui parler. Toutes la regardait et avait l'air d'attendre une réponse.

– Vous vous êtes disputées, Ricchan et toi ? réitéra Yui en constatant l'air interrogatif de son amie.

Aïe, la question qu'elle craignait sur le sujet qu'elle craignait, car Mio savait parfaitement qu'elle ne voudrait rien leur expliquer. Ou plutôt, qu'elle ne pourrait rien leur expliquer, vu elle ne comprenait même pas elle-même.

– Non... non pas exactement..., marmonna t-elle alors d'un ton évasif.

– Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? insista Mugi.

– Pourquoi faut-il qu'il se soit passé quelque chose ? Ritsu n'est simplement pas là, elle devait avoir un empêchement ou je ne sais quoi.

La bassiste accompagna sa réponse d'un haussement d'épaule comme pour signifier que ce n'était pas bien important et tenter de passer à autre chose. Sauf que cela n'était apparemment pas l'idée de Azusa, qui émit un long soupir agacé.

– Tu rigoles ? Ça fait des semaines qu'on ne joue plus... plusieurs personnes de ma classe m'ont même demandé si le groupe était dissous. Et puis... vous...

– Azusa..., la coupa Tsumugi comme si elle ne voulait pas que sa kohai ne révèle quelque chose.

– Mais quoi... on n'en a parlé l'autre jour, continua pourtant cette dernière en râlant.

Ce bref échange entre ses deux camarade intrigua fortement Mio, dont le regard passait de la pianiste à la jeune guitariste, demandant des explications plus claires. En plus, elle redoutait que les autres aient apprit d'une façon ou d'une autre ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ritsu, car même si d'un côté elle trouvait ça égoïste, elle préférait largement garder tout cela sous scellé pour l'instant. Après un cours moment de silence, Azusa fini enfin par reprendre le fil de ses pensées.

– On n'arrive jamais à savoir quoi penser, avec vous. Tu dis tout le temps que ça va et que rien ne s'est passé, quand on te demande, mais on n'est pas aveugles non plus. Vous semblez toutes les deux... éteintes. Je sais qu'après ce qui t'es arrivé, c'est plutôt normal même si tu es revenue en classe, mais ça affecte tout le monde ici. Parce qu'on ne sait pas comment t'aider même si on le voudrait, et puis Ritsu était tout le temps en train de dire que ça allait s'arranger, avec son optimisme habituel qui est toujours contagieux, alors on l'a croit. Mais voilà que elle aussi, maintenant elle est distante et morose. Alors on n'a peur que... vous finissiez toutes les deux par laisser tomber.

En écoutant les paroles de la jeune fille, Mio tapota nerveusement ses doigts sur ses cuisses. Évidemment, lorsqu'un membre n'allait pas bien, cela se ressentait sur l'humeur générale du groupe, bien sur que les autres avait remarqué que les relations se dégradaient et souhaitaient y faire quelque chose. Cela devait aussi les préoccuper, se dit la bassiste en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas prit en compte plus que ça le ressentit que son mal-être avait sur le groupe. Mais vu qu'elle ne voyait pas ce que pouvait faire les autres, elle s'obstina à ne rien dire... de toute façon, ça aurait bien trop gênant et elle se refusait à plonger la-dedans.

– C'est que... la situation est un peu compliquée..., finit-elle enfin par grommeler pour toute réponse.

Pour elle ne sujet était clos, pourtant elle voyait bien les regards interrogateurs que gardaient ses amies, qui attendaient la suite. Qu'aurait fait Ritsu, à sa place ? Sans doute aurait-elle facilement rassuré tout le monde avec un grand sourire et une remarque à la fois amusante et pleine d'assurance, question re-motivation des autres et changement de sujet, la batteuse savait y faire, peut-être sans s'en rendre compte, mais en tout cas elle savait amener une conversation là ou elle le voulait – peut-être même un talent hérité de sa mère, pensa Mio. Jugeant que ça n'allait pas aller très loin, ou pire que ça risquait de tourner en rond pour rien, la bassiste fini par se lever et réfléchit rapidement à une formule pas trop agressive pour leur faire comprendre de rester en dehors de ça.

– Écoutez, laissez tomber tout ça. Je vous promet qu'après, j'aurais des explications un peu plus conséquentes.

Bon, ce n'était pas extraordinaire, mais elles allaient devoir se contenter de ça, se dit Mio en rangeant ses affaires. Aucune des autres filles n'osa l'empêcher de partir, et gardèrent le silence lorsque leur amie quitta la pièce, cette dernière entendit pourtant bien un « vous voyez, j'étais sure qu'elle dirait ça » de la part d'Azusa quand elle ferma la porte. Mais elle n'y fit pas attention et prit les escaliers en descendant les marches deux à deux. Entre deux étages, elle croisa Sawako, qui montait, et cette dernière ne manqua pas de lui adresser la parole.

– Ah, bonjour Mio, tu tombes bien, j'allais justement voir le club. Je sais que je suis occupée avec le club de jazz, mais j'ai du temps maintenant pour venir vous parler.

– C'est urgent ? questionna l'adolescente d'un ton glacial.

– Hé bien... non pas urgent, mais-

– Pourrait-on en parler une autre fois, dans ce cas ? Je suis pressée. Excusez-moi, la coupa Mio.

Sans attendre de réponse, la jeune fille se détourna et ré-emprunta les escaliers, qu'elle se mit à descendre rapidement. Sawako se contenta de prononcer un simple « d'accord... » sans doute plus pour pouvoir se dire qu'elle ne venait pas de se prendre un vent que comme une réelle réponse à la question rhétorique que lui avait posée son élève. Cette dernière était déjà en bas de toute façon, et sorti tout aussi rapidement du bâtiment.

L'air frai de l'extérieur lui fit du bien, un vent à glacer les os soufflait fréquemment mais en inspirant longuement cet air qui brûlait les poumons, elle avait l'impression que cela lui aérait l'esprit... sans tout le monde qui venir l'agacer, en prime. Elle trouvait vraiment que tout l'exaspérait en ce moment, et espérait sincèrement que cela ne dure pas, sinon elle allait bien finir par devenir acariâtre avant l'heure. C'était encore tôt, bientôt le début de l'après-midi, et comme elle n'avait pas mangé, elle décida simplement d'aller s'acheter quelque chose.

Mais à peine fut-elle sortie sur le trottoir que son portable se mit à sonner, indiquant un message. Ce fut donc un peu sur les nerfs que la bassiste ouvrit son téléphone, nervosité qu'elle oublia presque instantanément en lisant les mots de Ritsu, qui lui demandait si elles pouvaient se retrouver sous la tortue du parc. Enfin elle allait pouvoir lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé, même si au fond elle avait peur de la réponse. L'adolescente ne se posa pas de questions, et prit la direction du parc... ce que souvent les gens du quartier appelait « la tortue » était simplement un jeu pour enfants, comme un large dôme en plastique sur le sol, avec des entrées rondes, peint de couleur vert foncé, ce qui de loin faisait effectivement penser à une géante de carapace de tortue. Et vu que c'était prévu pour les jeunes, Mio dû se baisser pour y entrer. D'ici, on ne pouvait pas la voir de l'extérieur... elle en déduisit facilement que son amie souhaitait se planquer. Et cela ne lui présageait rien de bon. Ici au moins, le vent ne rentrait pas et elle ne voyait pas le ciel grisâtre, cela lui donnait l'impression d'avoir moins froid. Quelques minutes après l'arrivée de la bassiste, qui s'était assise au sol le dos appuyé contre la paroi, Ritsu débarqua comme un courant d'air.

– Hey, Mio ! Quoi de neuf ? s'exclama t-elle avec un grand sourire.

– Tu te moques de moi ? Ça serai plutôt à moi de te demander ça, rétorqua son amie en croisant les bras.

La nouvelle venue ne mit pas longtemps à s'affaler sur le sol juste à côté de Mio, reprenant son souffle, les joues aussi rouge que si elle avait couru un cent mètres.

– Alors... tu veux bien me raconter ? Je suppose que si on se retrouve ici, c'est que ça s'est très mal passé... non ? demanda la bassiste sans perdre de temps.

Ritsu, essoufflée, inspira longuement plusieurs fois, et se mit simplement à hausser les épaules.

– Il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter... on n'est juste rentrées.

Cette réponse était loin de satisfaire l'autre jeune fille, qui insista encore une fois.

– Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

La batteuse soupira encore une fois, et ramena ses jambes vers elle pour s'asseoir en tailleur. À vrai dire, Mio avait raison, cela s'était mal passé, et d'ailleurs, Ritsu n'avait même pas bien comprit pourquoi. Sa mère s'était énervé, et lui avait demandé – ou plutôt, quasiment ordonné – d'arrêter « ce genre de choses ». Et après la dispute, qui aux yeux de la jeune fille avait plus l'air d'un long monologue vu qu'elle n'avait même pas osé ni eut l'occasion de se défendre, sa mère ne l'avait pas lâché, et le jour suivant lui avait encore fait la même discussion que précédemment. De manière beaucoup plus calme et moins directe, mais cela avait tout aussi dérangé sa fille. De plus c'était très rare que sa mère se mette en colère, d'habitude, c'était plutôt des remarques et des explication sur le comment du pourquoi il ne fallait pas faire telle ou telle chose, mais jamais de vraies engueulades. En fait, elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois dans un état d'énervement, cela avait été lorsque son frère avait malencontreusement brisé l'un des anciens vases de leur grand-père.

Ritsu resta silencieuse tout le long de ses réflexions, ne sachant pas comment expliquer ça, en plus elle ne se souvenait même pas des mots exactes, seulement de son ressentit général, très mauvais et surtout, toujours très présent et perturbant. Et puis, si elle relatait ses événement à Mio, peut-être que cette dernière allait se sentir coupable ? La batteuse ne voulait pas en prendre le risque... comme si elle allait l'embêter avec ses problèmes de famille ! À vrai, dire elle avait simplement eut envie de voir sa bassiste aujourd'hui, et vu que sa mère lui avait demandé d'aller faire des courses, sa fille en avait profité... elle s'était aussi dit qu'elle voulait demander directement à Mio où en était leur relation après qu'elles se soient embrassées, mais finalement, mise en face elle n'osait pas aborder ce point tout de suite, surtout que son amie avait plutôt l'air préoccupée par l'incident.

– Et ton père ? fini par continuer Mio devant le silence pesant.

La concernée fit un simple « non » de la tête, les yeux perdus sur un point invisible en face d'elle.

– Tu ne veux pas lui en parler ? persévéra la bassiste.

– Non, je... ne sais pas.

C'était vrai que généralement, si elle pouvait, Ritsu préférait parler avec son père si elle avait des problèmes, mais là, elle n'osait simplement pas vu que le problème en question, elle n'arrivait même pas à le formuler. Elle ne comprenait pas et avait l'impression de mériter ce que sa mère lui avait dit, donc à quoi bon aller se plaindre à son père ? Il dirait sans doute la même chose. En réalité, Ritsu se sentait surtout assez déprimée par tout ça, et en même temps stressée par la suite. En somme, elle avait peur de ce que sa mère pouvait bien faire, mais avait aussi envie de rester avec son amie et d'aller plus loin. Alors frustrée et sans savoir ou aller, elle s'était tu.

Mio ne dit rien, elle imaginait mal Monsieur Tainaka être ainsi – et même, elle imaginait mal Monsieur Tainaka énervé – mais après tout... elle n'imaginait pas non plus sa femme aussi sensible sur certains points. Dans tout les cas, cela avait vraiment l'air de perturber Ritsu, qui n'arrêtait pas de soupirer en restant l'air abattu et les yeux inhabituellement ternes et sans énergie. Même quand elle essayait de les cacher, la batteuse n'était pas bien douée pour dissimuler ses état d'être et ses émotions

– Tu pense... que c'est vraiment mal... Mio ? murmura la batteuse d'une voix maussade en laissant s'appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule de son amie.

– Non. Il n'y a rien de mal.

L'adolescente aux cheveux noirs, qui s'était attendue à cette question et l'avait même longtemps tournée dans sa tête durant les derniers jours, avait répondu rapidement et d'une voix assurée. Elle voulait s'en convaincre, et en même temps convaincre Ritsu que les actions de sa mère n'étaient pas forcément justifiées ni justes. Certes elle-même se sentait toujours bizarre concernant le fait que Madame Tainaka avait très mal réagit, mais en voyant son amie avec un air aussi gris que le ciel, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas normal, qu'un parent ne devrait pas mettre son enfant dans un état d'incompréhension comme cela. La batteuse elle, qui s'était plutôt attendue à récolter un silence après sa question, releva légèrement la tête, l'air surprit.

– Est-ce que... ta mère t'a ordonné de garder tes distances ? Ou quelque chose dans ce genre ? La sollicita encore Mio.

Mais Ritsu n'émit qu'un « mmh » fatigué comme réponse, et garda le silence, ce qui pour son amie en disait bien plus qu'un long discours. Est-ce que sa mère était vraiment allée jusqu'à lui dire explicitement cela ? Ou était-ce sa fille qui se restreignait toute seule ? Des questions que la bassiste ne posa pas, car elle constata bien qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse claire... et éprouvait d'ailleurs en même temps à quel point c'était frustrant et difficile lorsqu'une personne qu'elle aimait n'allait pas bien mais ne voulait pas en parler. Du même coup, elle comprenait un peu mieux les émotions de Ritsu. Mio qui n'était d'habitude pas très démonstrative niveau affectivité, passa l'un de ses bras autour de celui de son amie, et se mit à lui sourire légèrement, expression calme que lui rendit la batteuse bien qu'avec des yeux tristes. Elle serait bien restée plus longtemps, mais le _bip_ que faisait sa montre à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle heure commençait lui rappela qu'elle était attendue.

– Je ferais mieux d'y aller, sinon ma mère va se demander pourquoi je met autant de temps juste pour aller acheter deux trois trucs au magasin du coin de la rue, soupira t-elle.

– Ta mère est déjà rentrée ? s'étonna son interlocutrice.

– En fait certains jours elle travaille depuis la maison, expliqua rapidement Ritsu en se redressant et se dépoussiérant le derrière.

Après un bye-bye prononcé à contrecœur, Mio la suivit du regard alors qu'elle sorti du parc, et alla ensuite s'affaler sur un banc à quelques pas pour tenter de faire un point. Dire qu'elle venait d'être obligée de se planquer sous une carapace de tortue en plastique pour pouvoir voir Ritsu, cela lui sembla tout d'abord absurde, puis anormal. Se creusant la tête, elle envisagea ses possibilités, qui n'étaient pas bien grandes. Et elle ne trouvait personne à qui aller demander conseil, elle préférait éviter ses amies, et encore moins un professeur, car mêler des personnes extérieurs ne lui paraissait que peu judicieux. Si seulement... quelqu'un de sa famille était là. Que lui dirait son frère dans cette situation ? Le pire, c'était qu'elle n'en savait rien. Elle ne le connaissait pas. En y repensant, en broyant encore ce genre d'idée, elle se pencha en avant pour se prendre la tête entre les mains, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. Elle ne le connaissait pas, et ne pourrait plus le connaître, et la même question à laquelle elle n'avait pas de réponse refit son apparition. Pourquoi tout allait si mal ?

Frottant ses joues refroidies, Mio recommençait à s'agacer toute seule, se trouvant encore perdue. Mais là, personne n'était là pour la pousser à avancer. Alors, croisant brutalement les bras dans un geste d'énervement, elle se dit que tant pis. « On n'est jamais mieux servi que par sois-même », avait-elle souvent entendu. Et si son grand-frère était là, suggérait-elle, il lui dirait simplement de prendre les choses en mains... après tout, elle avait dit à ses amies de ne pas s'en mêler, alors maintenant, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Ce problème ne se résoudrait jamais en attendant, et si elle voulait s'en sortir, alors elle se dit qu'elle allait simplement le faire. Agir était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, et la première solution qui lui vint à l'esprit, c'était d'aller voir Madame Tainaka et lui demander directement... mais si elle l'envisagea, elle se dit que non. La mère de Ritsu était une personne avec un charisme qui donne envie de l'écouter, et Mio savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le courage de s'opposer de front... cela lui faisait peur.

Mais si Ritsu ne voulait pas en parler à son père... alors c'était elle qui allait le faire. Monsieur Tainaka serait plus enclin à l'écouter, du moins elle l'espérait, et il devait être celui qui connaissait le mieux sa femme, donc par conclusion logique... Mio allait devoir aller lui parler pour tenter de débloquer cette situation, en supposant qu'il ne soit pas au courant. Réfléchissant longuement, l'adolescente fini par attraper son portable. Mais elle n'osait pas appeler directement sur le fixe de la maison de Ritsu, si jamais elle tombait sur sa mère, elle ne saurait absolument pas quoi dire. Et elle n'avait évidemment pas le numéro de téléphone portable de Monsieur Tainaka... si seulement elle se souvenait du nom de la société ou il travaillait, mais impossible de retrouver, elle se rappelait seulement que c'était quelque chose de compliqué et de pas très connu.

Sa seule solution, elle devait le voir en personne. Heureusement depuis le temps, elle savait que parfois il rentrait tôt le vendredi pour profiter du week-end, et savait de quelle direction il arrivait... plus qu'à se poster au bon endroit et attendre. Ce fut exactement ce qu'elle fit, Mio se leva du banc, et marcha quelques minutes pour aller s'adosser contre le mur en béton d'une rue, observant la circulation pour tenter de repérer la voiture de Monsieur Tainaka.

* * *

Seulement, elle attendit un bout de temps, et pendant les longues minutes dans le vent froid, plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle se disait qu'elle agissait sur un coup de tête après un moment d'énervement. Était-ce vraiment une si bonne idée ? Peut-être qu'il allait défendre la position de sa femme, après tout... la bassiste n'avait pas l'habitude de pendre beaucoup de risques, surtout quand l'incertitude était aussi élevée.

Alors en voyant passer une petite voiture bleue dont elle reconnu la plaque d'immatriculation, elle hésita un instant, et l'a laissa passer sur la route, sans tenter de l'arrêter... mais sa seconde chance se présenta sous la forme du feu rouge au bout de la rue. Sachant qu'elle risquait de regretter de n'avoir rien tenté, cette fois la jeune fille accéléra le pas pour rejoindre la voiture. Arrivée à côté de la portière passager, Mio toqua plusieurs fois sur la fenêtre.

Après avoir tourné la tête pour regarder qui était là, Monsieur Tainaka baissa la vitre et se pencha pour parler.

– Tiens, salut Mio, comment vas-tu ? salua t-il en souriant.

– Pas très fort, répondit la jeune fille en se baissant légèrement vers la fenêtre. Est-ce que... je pourrais vous parler maintenant... s'il vous plaît... ?

Au ton hésitant que venait de prendre l'adolescente, Monsieur Tainaka eut un regard inquiet, mais ne resta pas longtemps silencieux et accepta directement.

– Bien sur, grimpe je te ramène si tu veux, proposa t-il aussi.

Comme un mauvais réflexe, la jeune fille eut un rapide et léger mouvement de recul, toujours réticente à se retrouver dans une voiture en marche.

– Ah oui c'est vrai, excuse moi. Attend ne bouge pas, je vais me garer, dit-il en se redressant, le feu étant déjà passé au vert.

Mio suivit la voiture du regard, qui plus loin dans la rue, se gara sur le bas-côté avec un rapide créneau. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une si bonne idée, mais maintenant qu'elle était lancée... si elle revenait sur sa décision, non seulement elle allait finir par le regretter, mais en plus le père de Ritsu décèlera sûrement l'anguille sous roche. En le voyant revenir, Mio eut comme un léger sourire... il avait toujours un air très contrasté quand il revenait de son travail, entre son costume bien habillé et sa tête barbe et queue de cheval, c'était le jour et la nuit. Une fois qu'il l'ai rejointe, Monsieur Tainaka proposa d'aller s'asseoir à l'intérieur d'un café, ayant sûrement deviné que la discussion qui se profilait n'allait pas se résoudre en cinq minutes. Mio n'y vit pas d'inconvénient, c'était mieux que rester dehors, au moins dans le café il faisait chaud et on pouvait s'asseoir. Vu l'heure, il n'y avait quasiment personne, les derniers clients tardifs du midi repartait et ceux de la soirée étaient encore au travail, mais la jeune fille choisit une table un peu à l'écart. Pour avoir le droit de rester, Monsieur Tainaka alla se commander un café noir.

– Alors, que voulais tu me dire ? questionna t-il une fois revenu, en s'asseyant sur la banquette vert clair en face de l'adolescente.

– Euh... je... c'est juste..., bafouilla Mio qui ne savait pas comment commencer.

– C'est à propos de Ritsu ?

La bassiste releva la tête, un peu étonné qu'il devine si vite, mais cela l'arrangeait bien. Devant le regard surprit que lui lança son interlocutrice, l'homme posa ses coudes sur la table, les deux mains autour de sa grande tasse de café comme pour se réchauffer les doigts, et se lança dans un début d'explication.

– Je l'a trouve étrange depuis quelques jours. On dirait qu'elle nous évite sa mère et moi. Et ce que je trouve inquiétant, c'est qu'elle ne dit rien... d'habitude elle nous en parle quand quelque chose ne va pas, mais là... c'est le mutisme complet.

Monsieur Tainaka avait décrit ce qui le préoccupait en quelques mots, sans même un détour, ce qui intrigua Mio. Il parlait tellement facilement, et n'avait absolument pas l'air gêné, pour lui cela avait l'air d'être normal, ce qui ne l'était pas du tout pour la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de venir d'elle-même trouver quelqu'un pour parler de ses problèmes. Elle se disait tout le temps de ne pas embêter les autres avec ses soucis, et ne voulait pas non plus qu'on l'a plaigne, alors se confier était bien souvent une chose qu'elle voyait comme inutile et très désagréable. Bon ces derniers temps, avec Ritsu ça allait mieux vu leur proximité mais là, Mio se sentait mal-à-l'aise car il s'agissait d'un des rares adultes pour lesquels elle avait une considération plus profonde que le simple respect formel, car son avis et opinion en particulier sur elle lui importait. C'était pour cela qu'elle se trouvait stressée, mais se refusait à fuir et faire marche arrière, après tout Monsieur Tainaka semblait inquiet pour sa fille. Ce dernier, considérant les yeux fuyants et l'air nerveux de la jeune fille, et convaincu qu'elle savait quelque chose, continua à parler pour tenter d'obtenir des éclaircissements.

– Mio, si quelque chose est arrivé, ne garde pas pas ça pour toi. Je conçois que ce n'est pas facile, mais écoute, rien que le fait d'être venu me trouver est une grande avancée. Et même si je n'en ai pas l'air, j'ai plus d'expérience, je pourrais t'aider ne t'inquiète pas.

Décidément, il était en fait beaucoup plus perspicace qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, estima l'adolescente en tripotant un pli de la manche de son uniforme d'hiver. Et puis, contrairement à sa femme, il avait l'air rassurant. En croisant son regard, elle devina qu'il n'allait rien dire de plus et attendait sa réponse, mais sans avoir un air pressant. À ce stade, Mio ne se demandait plus si elle allait lui dire, mais plutôt comment elle allait lui dire, vu qu'elle n'allait pas se rétracter. C'était un peu comme arracher un pansement, une fois que ça serai passé, elle espérait que ça irait mieux... et puis, plus elle attendait, plus elle s'agaçait toute seule de son incapacité à parler. Ce n'était pas une chose difficile, pensait-elle, alors qu'elle le dise et point barre.

– Il... il y a plusieurs jours... Ritsu et moi, on... n'est allées un peu plus loin qu'une simple amitié.

Cela sonnait assez étrangement – voire totalement – ridicule dit comme ça, pensa Mio juste après, vu que la phrase n'était pas spécialement claire. Et au lieu d'attendre la réaction, profitant du fait que son interlocuteur restait silencieux, elle continua rapidement sur sa lancée, pour expliciter enfin le fond du problème.

– Mais... la mère de Ritsu est arrivée... et... elle n'a pas apprécié...

Comme pour se défaire de son stress, la jeune fille soupira longuement en se disant que ce n'était vraiment pas si terrible... et osant lever les yeux vers l'adulte, elle le vit simplement plisser légèrement les yeux d'un air concentré.

– Je vois, murmura t-il en s'appuyant contre le dossier.

Il y eut ensuite un moment de silence. Mio n'explicita rien de plus, ce qui ne semblait pas déranger Monsieur Tainaka. Il passa sa main sur sa barbe de plusieurs jours, se grattant la joue comme le tic d'une personne qui réfléchit beaucoup, mais son regard resta neutre. Finalement quand il le voulait, il était tout aussi impénétrable que sa femme, car même dans ses yeux l'adolescente n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il en pensait. D'ailleurs la situation lui semblant devenir inconfortable, elle n'attendit pas pour tenter d'initier une réaction plus conséquente.

– Vous... n'êtes pas fâché ?

– Non, bien sur que non ! déclara t-il d'un ton léger. À vrai dire, je ne suis pas totalement surprit que Seina ait omit de m'en parler. Je suis content de savoir enfin ce qu'il se passe. Dire qu'il faut que ça soit l'amie de ma fille qui me fasse part de ce qu'il se passe dans ma famille !

L'adulte marqua une courte pause, et fini son café d'une seule gorgée avant de se lever de la banquette. Il avait reprit son air souriant, et avait même l'air plutôt heureux, Mio mettait surtout ça sur le fait qu'il avait enfin apprit ce qui inquiétait sa fille.

– Ne t'inquiète pas et laisse moi gérer ça, d'accord ?

– M-merci..., répondit la jeune fille à défaut de trouver autre chose.

Mais au final, ce fut assez soulagée qu'elle quitta Monsieur Tainaka. Cela lui avait fait très étrange, car d'habitude c'était elle qui disait aux autres de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'elle allait s'en occuper, alors déléguer ses problèmes n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Et cela s'était beaucoup mieux passé qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, en réalité, Ritsu lui disait souvent qu'elle s'angoissait pour rien, et ces remarques n'étaient sans doute pas fondée que sur du vent. Mio se trouvait même souvent d'une nature pessimiste. Étant resté quelques minutes de plus au chaud dans le café, elle ressorti en frissonnant devant la morsure du froid presque hivernale, bien qu'il était encore tôt pour que l'hiver marque son territoire. Pour elle, il était aussi tôt pour aller travailler, mais des heures supplémentaires ne ferait pas de mal à son salaire et au moins, ça lui permettait de penser un peu à autre chose.

En soufflant dans ses mains pour les réchauffer, sur le trajet la jeune fille se repassait la conversation, son impression générale était que, pour une fois, elle avait fait le bon choix en allant parler au père de Ritsu. Mio ne savait pas comment cette dernière allait le prendre, mais elle avait un plutôt bon sentiment la concernant... non celle qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était sa mère, car au final Monsieur Tainaka n'avait pas dit comment il comptait gérer ça, et la seule chose que pouvait faire Mio au final, c'était de lui faire confiance pour la suite des événements. Chose qu'elle avait par nature du mal, et si cela ne se passait pas comme prévu et s'aggravait ? Elle détestait être en situation d'incertitude et se retrouver avec le sentiment ambiguë d'avoir fait un pas en avant, mais en prenant le risque d'en faire trois autres en arrière.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !**

 **Il était déjà écrit depuis plusieurs jours, mais ma connexion a décidé que nope et s'est octroyé quelques vacances (merci free) x)**

 **Au moins ça m'a donné le temps d'avancer le prochain chapitre, qui est presque terminé et viendra donc très rapidement :D**

 **A bientôt !**


	15. Chapitre 14 : Fermata ouverte

..::..

* * *

Chapitre 14

– **Fermata ouverte –**

* * *

Ce samedi, le garage était particulièrement agité, et ce malgré l'absence du patron parti en déplacement. Il y avait beaucoup de voitures, tout les élévateurs étaient occupés, tout comme les mécaniciens qui s'affairaient bruyamment sur leur travail. Sans compter les bruits de moteurs et d'outils qui résonnaient dans la large pièce, dont les portes étaient pour la plupart fermées pour réduire l'impact du froid et faire des économies de chauffage, tout cela contribuait à l'humeur générale d'un samedi habituel au garage, car la plupart des clients profitaient du week-end pour s'occuper de leur voiture, et se gardaient le dimanche pour se reposer. Par manque d'élévateurs, Mio se retrouvait allongée sur le sol, la moitié du corps sous une voiture seulement surélevée, véhicule qui ne datait manifestement pas d'hier. Couchée sur le dos, un genou replié, elle tentait de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas cette voiture, tout en écoutant Ritsu assise juste à côté, contre l'une des roues, qui depuis une demi-heure lui faisait un résumé très détaillé du dernier animé à la mode, et lui expliquait point par point pourquoi selon elle cet animé était bien trop surestimé... ce qui avait fait dire à son amie que c'était dommage qu'elle n'ai pas autant d'arguments bien rodés pour les dissertations.

S'étant incrustée dans le garage en profitant de l'absence du patron, et vu que personne ne lui avait rien dit car trop occupés à travailler, Ritsu buvait sa cinquième canette de soda de la journée tout en regardant les gens bosser. Restant quelques temps silencieuse, elle se demandait toujours comment Mio faisait pour avoir de bonnes notes et travailler non seulement le soir, mais le week-end en plus. Pas étonnant qu'elle finisse par déprimer, se disait la batteuse, avec autant de choses à faire et pas une minute pour elle. Mais à chaque fois, la bassiste lui expliquait quelque chose dans le style _Tu sais, j'aime bien travailler au garage, ça me détend._ Bien que Ritsu avait du mal à considérer les deux mots travail et détente dans la même phrase, ce n'était pas étonnant avec des parents qui se plaignait souvent que ce qu'il faisaient était compliqué et qui adoraient les vacances – surtout en voyant sa mère toujours très occupée.

– N'empêche, je trouve ça quand même pas cool de bosser le week-end, déclara la jeune fille en finissant sa boisson d'une traite.

– Je t'ai déjà dit, c'est moi qui ai demandé. C'est payé plus, surtout le dimanche, rétorqua Mio dont la voix avait de la peine à sortir de sous la voiture.

– Mais ce sont les deux jours ou y'a le plus de trucs intéressant à faire !

– Vraiment ? Dans ce cas tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu viens ici monologuer pendant une demi-heure sur un animé, au lieu d'aller faire ces trucs intéressants ?

Répliqua la jeune file du tac-au-tac, d'un ton ironique et faussement agacé, car au fond ça lui faisait plaisir que son amie soit venue cette après-midi, vu que d'habitude Ritsu n'allait jamais la déranger au travail, car le patron ne voyait pas cela d'un très bon œil, ça faisait « perdre du temps » selon lui, bien que discuter n'avait jamais dérangé Mio pendant qu'elle bossait.

– Pfff ! Maintenant que je suis là, j'ai la flemme de sortir, je préfère encore respirer du cambouis plutôt qu'aller me cailler dehors, répondit Ritsu en haussant les épaules. En plus mon père m'a dit « et si tu allais faire une balade Ritsu ? » Ce qui veut dire qu'il va avoir une conversation de « grandes personnes » avec maman je parie...

– Une conversation de grandes personnes..., répéta Mio d'un ton pensif.

Elle repensait évidemment à sa discussion d'hier avec Monsieur Tainaka, et si c'était bien ce qu'elle imaginait, alors il n'avait pas perdu de temps. Cela la rendit quelque peu nerveuse, car elle se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer en ce moment même. Attrapant les bords de la voiture, elle se tira de dessous et se redressa en soupirant, quelques traces de cambouis sur les joues, qu'elle tenta d'essuyer d'un mouvement de main, mais ne fit qu'en rajouter un peu plus à cause des gants salis. Que pouvait bien raconter le père de Ritsu à sa femme ? Et qu'en dirait cette dernière ? Peut-être même qu'elle n'apprécierait pas que Mio soit venue demander de l'aide et ait parlé de cette histoire à son mari, après tout si Madame Tainaka ne lui avait rien dit, elle devait avoir ses raisons.

Ritsu quant à elle, avait comprit la dernière phrase tout autrement, et venait de supposer que son amie suggérait le genre de « conversations » qui nécessite l'absence des enfants de la maison.

– Sérieux ! Depuis quand t'as l'esprit aussi mal tourné ? s'exclama t-elle en souriant et donnant un coup de coude à son amie qui venait de se redresser.

– Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien dit ! C'est plutôt toi qui invente des trucs toute seule, se défendit rapidement Mio. Et puisque t'es là, rend toi utile et va actionner le moteur, au lieu de dire n'importe quoi.

La bassiste se remit debout et alla soulever le capot, tandis que Ritsu faisait le tour de l'engin pour accéder au siège conducteur. Elle attendit que son amie mécanicienne ait fini de manipuler les pièces du moteur, et quand cette dernière lui fit signe, elle tourna la clé. La voiture émit un vrombissement pendant quelques secondes, suivit d'un bruit métallique, et enfin un crachotement alors que le moteur s'arrêtait tout seul en laissant échapper une lourde fumée. Mio s'écarta rapidement en toussant et agitant sa main devant elle.

– C'est pas vrai encore ! Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi qu'on refile les vieux tas de ferraille ? râla t-elle en reculant pour s'affaler sur une pile de pneus.

– Hé la gamine ! Arrête-moi cette fumée, ça va empester tout l'monde ici ! s'exclama une voix masculine que Ritsu ne reconnu pas.

Malgré le surnom peut engageant, la batteuse, qui sorti rejoignit son amie, fut surprise que cela ne semblait pas la déranger.

– Vient le faire, si t'es si malin ! rétorqua même Mio avec un mouvement de bras.

Un homme habillé du même bleu de travail que la bassiste, et qui semblait avoir la trentaine bien tassée, arriva rapidement en grommelant dans sa barbe... et avec cette barbe fournie et ses tatouages, il avait l'air d'un cliché de rockeur américain, pensa la jeune fille brune.

– Pff... encore la poubelle sur roues de ce vieux débris sénile... faudrait qu'il pige qu'ça fait dix ans qu'elle est comme lui, bonne pour la casse, maugréa t-il tout haut en se penchant sur le moteur fumant.

Cette remarque plutôt acerbe fit rire Ristu, qui songea du même coup qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand chose aux relations que pouvait avoir son amie dans son travail, comme Mio n'en parlait jamais, elle avait toujours imaginé que c'était un boulot très calme, ennuyant et répétitif. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à cette partie de la vie de la bassiste, et se dit qu'elle aimerait y remédier à l'avenir. En souriant, elle se pencha vers Mio, en déclarant.

– Hé, si c'est comme ça le samedi, je crois que je vais venir plus souvent !

– Ça t'amuse ? Dommage que tu aies raté la semaine dernière... le patron s'est prit la tête avec un hystérique qui l'accusait d'avoir rayé la peinture de sa Porsche. Une vraie scène surréaliste, raconta l'adolescente en retirant ses gants noircis.

Mio sourit légèrement en voyant son amie s'amuser de quelque chose qui, à elle, lui semblait assez banal et sans beaucoup d'intérêt. Peut-être qu'elle devrait lui raconter plus souvent ce genre d'anecdotes, cela l'amuserai aussi sans doute... en ce moment, elle se sentait plus légère, et cela l'a détendait enfin. Au fond cela l'avait plus soulagée qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, de parler à Monsieur Tainaka, même si sur le moment cela avait plus embarrassant qu'autre chose.

À la fin de l'après-midi, et ses heures terminées, Mio put enfin souffler. Si le garage était agréable quand il était animé, rester plusieurs heures dans cette ambiance la fatiguait, elle était donc contente de pouvoir aller prendre l'air même si il faisait froid dehors. Pendant que Ritsu, qui était malgré tout restée jusqu'à maintenant, alla se prendre une autre canette au distributeur – sous la remarque de son amie lui disant qu'elle finirait avec le sang aussi sucré que du miel – la bassiste se rendit aux vestiaires pour se débarbouiller et retirer sa combinaison de garagiste. Finalement, cela avait été une mauvaise idée de mettre un pull dessous, ça n'avait fait que lui tenir encore plus chaud... mais heureusement, une fois en sous-vêtements, l'air plutôt frisquet du vestiaire ne lui était pas désagréable. Restant un moment plantée devant la porte de son casier, la jeune fille prit quelques minutes pour regarder son corps, dont la maigreur déplaisante due aux semaines d'hôpital s'était atténuée. Les seules marques visibles et indélébiles qui restaient étaient les deux cicatrices rosâtres et irrégulières qui tranchaient avec le teint blême de sa peau, et Mio passa machinalement l'un de ses doigts sur celle de son ventre, à côté de son nombril, qui devait tout de même faire une petite dizaine de centimètres, en se demandant comment une seule balle pouvait faire autant de dégâts. Maintenant elle verrait sans doute d'un autre œil les héros se faisant tirer dessus dans les séries télévisées ou au cinéma, songea t-elle avec détachement. Elle ne se souvenait qu'à peine des explications des médecins, qui avait dû l'opérer pour réparer et recoudre... encore quelque chose à ranger dans la catégorie perte de mémoire, râla t-elle intérieurement et avec une pensée cynique.

Un soudain et fort bruit la fit violemment sursauter, lorsque que la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit brusquement.

– Bon Mio tu dors ou quoi ? s'écria presque Ritsu d'une voix impatiente en débarquant dans la pièce.

Le cœur inutilement affolé, Mio soupira rapidement et eut quelques secondes de vide pour reprendre hâtivement ses esprits.

– Hé ! Ça va pas de rentrer à l'improviste comme ça ! fini t-elle enfin par réagir en attrapant sa chemise d'un geste précipité.

– Pas besoin d'être aussi pudique... On est entre filles et en plus, on s'est déjà baignées ensemble, avisa l'autre adolescente avec un haussement d'épaule.

– Peu importe, ça ne se fait pas, c'est tout.

Pendant que son amie enfilait ses affaires, Ritsu se posa sur l'un des bancs en fer froid de la salle, un peu perplexe quant à la réaction tardive qu'avait eut Mio, mais avait plutôt choisit de n'en faire aucun commentaire. Même si elle en avait l'air, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs n'était pas remise et la batteuse n'était pas prête d'oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Si elle ne regrettait au final pas ses actions, en regardant pensivement son amie de dos en train de boutonner sa chemise, sans avoir besoin de voir son expression, elle l'a trouvait assez mélancolique en ce moment. La première pensée de Ritsu en se rendant compte qu'elle avait très envie de la prendre dans ses bras, fut qu'elle ne pouvait pas, mais juste après, se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait rien qui l'en empêcherait après tout... C'était vrai qu'en ce moment, leur relation était ambiguë et elles n'avaient pas prit le temps d'en parler clairement. Surtout à cause de sa mère évidemment, pensait la batteuse, qui lui avait clairement dit ce qu'elle en pensait... mais qui s'en souciait ? Sa mère n'allait de toute façon pas pouvoir l'empêcher de voir Mio. Plus douée avec les gestes que les grands discours, Ritsu se leva du banc, et vint passer ses bras autour de la taille de son amie, qui tourna légèrement la tête en sentant l'étreinte.

– Tu sais les cicatrices, ça donne un côté guerrier je trouve ! murmura Ritsu la joue appuyée contre le dos de son amie comme pour tenter de la rassurer.

La bassiste se laissa faire, appréciant le câlin chaleureux que lui offrait l'autre adolescente. Elle se mit à sourire légèrement en entendant le commentaire, si elle se voyait comme pessimiste, ce côté était souvent contrebalancé par l'optimisme de Ritsu qui trouvait toujours quelque chose de bon dans toutes les situations.

– C'est parce que tu lis trop de mangas... répliqua t-elle avec un court soupir.

* * *

Une fois que Mio ait fini de se rhabiller, les deux jeunes filles ressortirent dans la rue. Il faisait plus sombre que d'habitude, les jours se raccourcissaient alors que l'hiver approchait lentement. Dans la ville qui faisait tout aussi grise mine que le ciel, elles prirent la direction de la maison de Ritsu, que son amie avait proposée de raccompagner. Le trajet se fut dans le silence le plus total, chacune avait le nez dans son écharpe et les mains dans les poches pour les garder un peu plus longtemps au chaud. Levant un moment la tête vers le ciel, la bassiste suivit du regard quelques secondes la ligne blanche et nuageuse qu'avait tracé un avion en haute altitude, ligne qui contrastait avec le teint terne des nuages lourds. Mio baissa ensuite légèrement la tête, pour voir si Ritsu s'était mise à regarder la même chose qu'elle, mais cette dernière était restée le visage las et fixant le béton du trottoir. D'habitude la batteuse, qui pour une raison inconnue aimait bien voir ces traînées laiteuses dans le ciel, inventait souvent des histoires sur les gens qui se trouvaient dans l'avion, sur le pourquoi ils voyageaient et où ils allaient, mais cette fois, cela ne sembla pas l'intéresser plus que ça. Mio n'en fit aucun commentaire, supposant que son amie devait être préoccupée par le fait qu'elle rentrait chez elle, cela lui rappelait les paroles de Monsieur Tainaka hier, qui lui avait raconté que sa fille évitait ses parents. C'était étrange combien Ritsu pouvait rapidement changer d'humeur et d'expression quand quelque chose de troublant lui restait accroché à l'esprit.

Arrivée devant la maison justement, Mio crut déceler un soupir discret juste avant que son amie n'ouvre la bouche pour parler et sans doute lui dire au-revoir. Sauf que ce fut la voix de son père qui se fit entendre.

– Hé les filles ! les interpella t-il en agitant son bras depuis le perron de la maison.

– Papa ? s'intrigua Ritsu.

– Bonjour Monsieur Tainaka, salua Mio au même moment.

– C'est bien que vous soyez là, venez, entrez.

Les deux filles se regardèrent un instant, Ritsu avec un regard un peu surprit, mais Mio elle, assez nerveux, se doutant de ce dont il voulait leur parler. Et appréhendant la suite, même avec l'air détendu de l'homme. En rentrant au chaud, et voyant Madame Tainaka assise à la table de la cuisine, les jambes croisées et les mains jointes, bien droite sur sa chaise comme si elle allait donner un entretient d'embauche, Mio vit venir la discussion embarrassante. Décidément, elles se succédaient ! Ritsu dû avoir la même pensée, car elle jeta un regard à la fois anxieux et consterné à son amie.

– Bonjour les filles..., salua l'adulte avec un ton plutôt froid. Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît.

Vu l'attitude de Madame Tainaka, Mio se mit à craindre le pire... elle pouvait vraiment être impressionnante quand elle le voulait, et la jeune fille obéit sans discuter en allant s'asseoir nerveusement à la table, juste en face, tandis que Ritsu prenait place à côté de son amie. Monsieur Tainaka quant à lui se posa en bout de table, comme si il voulait faire le médiateur entre deux parties qui allaient d'affronter... car dans cette configuration, Mio avait bien l'impression qu'elle aurait à se défendre contre la mère de son amie, ce que justement elle voulait éviter. Stressée et n'osant pas lever les yeux, comme si elle perdait d'un coup tout ses moyens, l'adolescente gardait ses mains sur ses genoux, les doigts crispés, attendant qu'elle parle en premier.

– Écoutez, je suis désolée de m'être emportée ainsi l'autre jour. Cela m'a vraiment surprise, en réalité, annonça Madame Tainaka d'une voix calme et neutre.

Quelque peu étonnée, mais toujours pas rassurée, Mio glissa un regard en direction de Ritsu, qui fit de même.

– Regardez-moi quand je vous parle, s'il vous plaît.

D'un seul mouvement, les deux adolescentes relevèrent la tête. Et la bassiste arrivait à comprendre pourquoi elle craignait cet adulte, parce qu'elle se sentait toujours comme un petit enfant ignorant quand elle lui parlait... cependant, cette fois Madame Tainaka avait abandonné l'air sévère qui lui semblait naturel, pour une expression beaucoup plus détendue, même si derrière les lunettes, ses yeux gardaient un sérieux qui attisait l'attention de ses interlocutrices.

– Je ne sais pas où vous en êtes, ni ce que vous avait déjà fait ou non, mais je ne vais pas m'obstiner à y mettre un frein, cela serait sans doute inutile. Vous êtes toutes deux assez grandes pour faire vos propres choix. La réaction que j'ai eut au parc vous a sans doute parue excessive... je ne vais pas me lancer dans une grande explication, sachez simplement que je ne suis pas fière de mes actions, et de mes dires, surtout à toi Ritsu... si vous êtes heureuses, alors je vous soutiens.

Une fois que Madame Tainaka ait fini de parler, un silence religieux s'installa tout autour de la table. Surprise de ce soudain revirement, Mio fixa le père de Ritsu quelques secondes. Il avait vraiment fait changer sa femme d'idée en une seule discussion avec elle ? Enfin, la jeune fille n'était pas sure qu'elle ai réellement changé d'idée, mais au moins, elle avait dit clairement, en allant droit au but comme souvent, qu'elle ne souhaitait pas s'opposer farouchement à leur relation... en pensant à ça, la bassiste se demandait encore ou elle en était. Elle pencha légèrement la tête pour observer la réaction de Ritsu, mais cette dernière avait surtout l'air un peu perdue... c'était vrai, Mio ne savait pas ce que sa mère avait bien put lui dire, du coup cela devait lui sembler assez étrange.

Vu que personne n'avait l'air d'avoir un commentaire à faire, et jugeant qu'il valait mieux laisser les deux adolescentes réfléchir, Seina se leva lentement de table, et passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa fille.

– Allez ! Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura t-elle en souriant. Et Mio, que dirais-tu de rester manger avec nous ce soir ? Cela fait un moment.

– … Hein ? Euh, d-d'accord..., accepta l'interpellée qui ne se voyait pas de refuser.

– Bien ! Je vais préparer le repas, annonça Monsieur Tainaka en se levant de sa chaise d'un mouvement enthousiaste.

Sa femme parti ensuite dans le salon, ou l'attendait son ordinateur portable, et l'ouvrit sans doute pour travailler encore un peu avant de manger... et quoi qu'elle fasse plus tard, Mio espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas à bosser tout le temps ainsi. Ritsu se leva en disant qu'elle allait juste prendre un peu l'air, alors que son frère dévala les escaliers, et après rapidement salué Mio, alla demander à sa mère si il pouvait utiliser la télévision pour jouer. La maison reprenait déjà ses habitudes de soirée, et la bassiste avait l'impression d'avoir vécut une sorte de scène surréaliste, comme si elle venait de sortir d'un film très étrange en se demandant ce qu'elle venait de voir. En tout cas, elle suivit son amie qui poussait déjà la porte pour sortir.

Une fois plantée sur le palier de la maison, Ritsu inspira longuement l'air frai, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur la marche en expirant avec un soupir se terminant sur une lamentation blasée. Tout le long de la conversation, elle n'avait absolument pas comprit d'où cette dernière venait... sa mère avait été élevée dans un village, et avec l'éducation traditionaliste d'un père très strict, et avec ça son tempérament faisait qu'elle était très bétonnée dans ses convictions. Alors pendant un temps sa jeune fille avait pensé et s'était mentalement préparée à laisser tomber ce qui avait à peine commencé avec Mio. Bien qu'à cause du moment déprime engendré par cela, elle avait eut envie de trouver un chemin détourné pour voir son amie, Ritsu n'aurait pas imaginé que sa mère prenne si soudainement un virage à cent quatre-vingt degrés... car tout ce qu'avait retenu l'adolescente de cette discussion, c'était que sa mère lui laissait sa marge de liberté et au final, ne rejetait pas l'idée que sa fille ait une relation avec une autre fille. Où qu'au moins, même si elle n'avait pas l'air d'approuver, elle ne lui interdisait pas... Ce qui lui semblait le plus étrange, c'était que sa mère n'avait pas l'habitude de revenir sur ces décisions. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle n'avait rien raconté à son mari, vu que ce dernier était justement le plus proche et sans doute l'un des rares à pouvoir faire changer d'avis sa femme, et cette dernière ne voulait pas revenir sur cette histoire. Alors pourquoi ?

Mio de son côté, qui après avoir refermé la porte, s'était assise les genoux repliés juste à côté de son amie, et ne savait pas encore quoi penser exactement de ce qu'il venait de se passer, la regardait fixement. Remarquant rapidement que Ritsu était en train de cogiter durement pour essayer de comprendre, et devinant ce qu'elle devait être en train de se demander, la bassiste entrelaça ses doigts sur se genoux et se racla la gorge.

– Tu sais, euh... c'est moi qui ai parlé à ton père, hier..., commença Mio pour un début d'explication.

– … Toi... ? laissa échapper la batteuse avec un regard incrédule vers son amie.

– Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre ! Je savais pas quoi faire d'autre pour qu'on se sorte de cette situation !

Pour ponctuer son ton exaspéré, elle croisa les bras avec un râlement agacé et détourna la tête. Ritsu quant à elle, et au contraire, se pencha légèrement vers son amie, essayant inconsciemment d'accrocher les yeux bleutés qui fuyaient les siens. Mio était allée voir son père... la batteuse ne savait pas quoi en penser, alors elle se fia à son premier sentiment, cela lui faisait plaisir. Très plaisir même, parce qu'elle savait parfaitement la difficulté qu'avait la jeune fille pour aller demander de l'aide à quelqu'un, et de surcroît si cela concernait ses sentiments... alors qu'elle ait fait cet effort pour l'aider, cela la réjouissait.

– C'est quoi ce sourire niais ? remarqua évidemment Mio en tournant les yeux.

– Rien, je suis contente, c'est tout !

La batteuse se décala de quelques centimètres pour se coller contre l'épaule de son amie. Elle frissonna de froid, et souffla dans ses mains pour tenter de les réchauffer, mais vu que cela ne servait pas à grand chose, elle les replaça de part et d'autre de son corps. Le silence qui s'ensuit fut uniquement brisé par les voitures qui passaient dans la rue, et quitte à rester un peu plus longtemps dans le froid, Ritsu ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite. Alors qu'elle regardait distraitement un chat errant marcher en équilibre sur le muret qui séparait le petit jardin du trottoir, elle sentit Mio bouger et venir poser sa main sur la sienne, en entrelaçant doucement ses doigts avec ceux de son amie. Elle avait la paume toute chaude, et ce geste raviva les questions dans la tête de la jeune fille.

– Dis Mio... commença Ritsu d'un ton hésitant.

– Hm ?

– C'est peut-être un peu bête comme question, mais... du coup... est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ?

Cela s'était finalement fait de manière plus ou moins implicite... alors elle voulait le confirmer, ou peut-être plus généralement entendre son amie le dire. La réponse qu'elle obtint ne fut pas celle qu'elle espérait, elle fut beaucoup mieux, car Mio se redressa un peu, et fixa quelques secondes les yeux ambres de son amie. Sans précipitation, elle pencha légèrement la tête, et vint poser ses lèvres entre celles de Ritsu, qui se figea durant un instant alors que son cœur venait de rater un battement. Malgré ce dernier qui cognait fort dans sa poitrine, elle ferma les yeux et respirait lentement pour sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre jeune fille rencontrer le sien. Ses lèvres étaient un peu froides, mais douces, et la batteuse répondit au baiser du mieux qu'elle pouvait, étant novice dans ce genre de choses. À plusieurs reprises, elle sentit même la langue chaude de son amie passer sur ses lèvres, et cela lui chauffait les joues jusqu'aux oreilles, qui devaient avoir tourné au rouge. Cela l'excitait d'autant plus lorsqu'elle pensait que maintenant que leur relation était définie, encore débutante, mais définie, elle en avait le droit et que Mio était d'accord... et que cette fois c'était même elle qui en avait prit l'initiative.

S'écartant ensuite doucement avec un soupir pour reprendre les respirations qu'elle avait loupées, la bassiste rouvrit les yeux, qui rencontrèrent ceux de son amie. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche du regard de quelqu'un d'autre, et elle-même embarrassée par ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle détourna la tête.

– Whoa, c'était un vrai... chuchota Ritsu en portant deux doigts à ses lèvres.

– Mmh... Je ne suis pas sure qu'il en existe des faux..., rétorqua Mio d'un ton gentiment ironique.

Mais d'un côté, elle trouvait que la batteuse avait raison, et puis c'était la première fois qu'elle embrassait comme cela, avec autant de témérité et d'ailleurs, l'autre adolescente qui n'avait pas manqué de le noter, ne manqua pas non plus un commentaire.

– Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi audacieuse en tout cas ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu réserves encore ! s'exclama t-elle en passant son bras autour des épaules de Mio.

– Tsss ! Et toi, tu es bien trop leste, Ritsu, râla la bassiste en soufflant par le nez.

– C'est parce que j'aime te voir gênée ! rigola l'interpellée.

La batteuse frictionna énergiquement l'épaule de son amie comme pour vouloir la réchauffer. Ou plutôt devait-elle penser « petite-amie » maintenant, cela l'enthousiasmait de pouvoir se dire cela. Elles avaient un peu brûlé les étapes, pensait-elle, vu que ses parents étaient déjà au courant, mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop la-dessus. D'un tempérament à vivre l'instant présent, la jeune fille brune laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre l'épaule de sa partenaire, même au fond elle se questionnait sur beaucoup de choses notamment comment aider son amie dont les problèmes étaient certes moins envahissants, mais toujours présents.

Restant silencieuse, Mio réfléchissait sur comment elle voyait la suite des événements. Elle craignait tout de même l'avenir, surtout par rapport à la mère de Ritsu. D'ailleurs la réaction de cette dernière lui faisait se poser des questions sur sa propre famille. Qu'aurait dit ses parents à propos de cela ? Et son frère ? Cela lui manquait de ne pas avoir leur avis. Ils lui manquaient tout court... surtout lorsqu'elle essayait de se rappeler du visage de ses parents, et qu'elle n'arrivait qu'à voir des traits flous. Mais au moins, elle était maintenant certaine d'une chose, ni eux ni son frère n'auraient voulu qu'elle s'arrête de vivre. Elle n'était pas fière de certains moments de sa vie, mais lorsqu'elle regardait en arrière, elle voyait simplement le chemin irrégulier et singulier qu'elle avait tracé. Regarder derrière elle, c'était ce qu'elle avait très souvent fait depuis le décès de ses parents, cela avait été peut-être pour cela qu'elle avait du mal à être réellement heureuse depuis plusieurs années, et qu'elle avait aussi du mal à comprendre ceux qui se relevait et continuait toujours en souriant. En regardant Ritsu appuyée contre elle, Mio pensait de plus en plus solidement que c'était parce que ces gens préféraient regarder devant eux, mais sans non plus oublier. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé de simplement tourner la tête, et la jeune fille se dit avec espoir qu'elle essayerait de se construire un chemin moins pessimiste, et surtout, moins solitaire.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'ici :D**

 **C'était le dernier chapitre (chapitre plus léger et assez fluffy pour la fin XD... que je n'ai pas eut le temps de corriger entièrement, so sorry...), après, il y aura seulement un court épilogue.**

 **A bientôt !**


	16. Épilogue : Cadence

..::..

* * *

Épilogue

– **Cadence –**

* * *

Et voilà, on ne voyait plus les avions, maintenant, songea Ritsu le nez en l'air. Les traces blanches qu'ils laissaient toujours en tranchant dans le bleu ou le gris du ciel se confondaient avec l'absence de couleur des nuages qui recouvraient toute la ville, elle-même dans la même teinte. La neige tombait à gros flocons, mais tellement légers qu'ils fondaient à peine quelques secondes après avoir touché les joues de la jeune fille. Cette fois, il faisait tellement froid que chacune de ses respirations faisait apparaître un nuage de vapeur glaciale, l'hiver s'était bien installé et allait sans doute encore rester un bout de temps. Debout bien campée sur ses deux jambes, la batteuse faisait de son mieux pour ne pas que ses grelottements et ses claquements de dents s'entendent, même ses doigts pourtant enfermés dans des gants et dans ses poches étaient refroidit... pourtant elle ne se plaignait pas et attendait simplement, et elle n'allait sûrement pas demander à Mio si elles pouvaient y aller. Cette dernière, accroupie devant Ritsu à moins d'un mètre d'elle, était occupée à retirer la neige qui recouvrait la pierre grise d'une tombe, dévoilant peu à peu les écritures gravées dans un style très sobre. Depuis qu'elle les avaient perdus, c'était la première fois qu'elle venait voir ses parents au cimetière. Et juste à côté de leur tombe, celle de son grand-frère, venant d'être fermée il y avait à peine une heure. Il n'y avait pas eut d'obsèques ni de cérémonie, l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs avait simplement regardé la grue descendre le cercueil dans le trou rectangulaire puis recouvrir le tout de terre. L'assistant social s'était occupée des démarches, mais après, rien n'était gratuit. Personne non plus n'était là, à part Mio et Ritsu qui l'avait accompagnée.

Cette dernière s'était posée beaucoup de questions en arrivant au cimetière et en voyant la simple mise en terre. Sa mère lui avait raconté une fois que les cérémonies étaient utiles pour permettre aux esprits de pouvoir reposer en paix. La jeune fille se disait bêtement que si elle mourrait, elle voudrait bien revenir rien que pour voir qui viendrait la voir dans son dernier repos... pourtant elle était loin de croire aux fantômes. Les enterrements étaient pour les vivants, non pour les morts, se dit-elle en regardant son amie déposer une chrysanthème rouge sur la tombe froide. Mio se redressa lentement ensuite, et essuya sa joue humide d'un revers de gant en soupirant longuement. Accepter de voir les tombes de sa famille, de toute sa famille, avait été une décision difficile à prendre, car c'était bel et bien accepter la réalité, l'avoir devant les yeux sous la forme de pierres grises taillées et gravées. Cela l'a mettait mal-à-l'aise, autant par le fait d'être simplement présente devant ces tombes, mais aussi parce qu'elle se sentait coupable de ne pas être venue plus tôt. Elle trouvait ce sentiment un peu stupide... après tout elle n'avait plus personne envers qui se sentir coupable. Le regard stoïque malgré son malaise, Mio laissa sa tête basculer légèrement en arrière, expirant lentement vers le ciel, la vapeur de son souffle se dispersant rapidement. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Ritsu, qui releva le nez de son écharpe en souriant.

Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent ensemble le cimetière silencieux, pour retourner dans l'agitation habituelle de la ville en pleine après-midi. Les cours s'était terminés plus tôt que prévus, à cause de l'absence d'un professeur, cela leur faisait une pause en plein milieu de la semaine. En marchant sans dire un mot sur le trottoir glissant par endroits, Mio appréciait cette accalmie avant de retrouver les préoccupations des cours. Les résultats des examens étaient tombés, elle avait réussi à avoir juste la moyenne, cela faisait une sacrée descente par rapport au semestre précédent, mais au moins, elle était passée et n'avait pas besoin d'aller aux rattrapages. Il allait falloir qu'elle bosse ses cours bien plus par la suite pour réussir à remonter... sans demanderait-elle une réduction d'heures de travail à son patron.

Remarquant son amie cogiter tout en marchant avec un air renfrogné, Ritsu commença un début de conversation en changeant de sujet pour tenter de la faire penser à autre chose que ses inquiétudes.

– Au fait, tu as réfléchis aux chansons que tu voudrais jouer pour le concert de noël ? questionna t-elle alors d'un ton distrait.

Leur professeur Sawako leur avait en effet annoncé qu'il y allait avoir plusieurs animations un peu avant noël dans le lycée pour les clubs qui le souhaitaient, et qu'il serait sympa d'avoir un concert du groupe de l'école pour la fin de soirée... et aussi, pour faire dire que le groupe était toujours formé même si cela faisait un moment qu'on ne les entendaient plus jouer.

– Je pense... que ça serait bien qu'on en ait des nouvelles, supposa Mio en fixant le trottoir pour ne pas poser le pied sur une plaque de verglas.

Ritsu n'émit qu'un « mh » affirmatif, ne trouvant rien à rajouter. Elle, elle n'était pas très douée pour ce qui était d'écrire et construire une chanson entière. Quand elle essayait d'aider son amie à en composer une, au final, c'était toujours cette dernière qui faisait tout le boulot et la batteuse qui était rapidement distraite par autre chose.

– J'en ai écrit une, du coup..., marmotta la bassiste après un temps de silence.

– Vraiment ? s'étonna Ritsu qui ne pensait pas son amie d'humeur à composer en ce moment.

– Oui, j'ai la mélodie et les paroles de prêtes, mais... je ne sais pas si on pourra la jouer, continua t-elle avec un soupir.

– Ah ? Pourquoi ?

– Notre groupe... enfin nos chansons sont joyeuses, elles donnent la pêche. Celle que j'ai écrite est beaucoup plus calme et lente... et assez triste.

Sans trop savoir comment, en travaillant sur sa basse, les notes lui étaient venues dans un moment d'inspiration, dans une soirée solitaire durant laquelle elle avait profité de l'absence de ses voisins pour jouer un peu plus longtemps. Quelques temps plus tard, après avoir écrit une grande partie des paroles, elle avait failli l'abandonner, vu que cette chanson ne correspondait pas vraiment au style habituel de leur musique. Et puis, les paroles étaient plus poétiques et quelques peu mélancoliques, alors pour quelqu'un ayant l'habitude d'écouter les autres chansons du groupe, elle semblerait sans doute assez étrange. Mais au fond, la bassiste ne détestait pas cette chanson et était curieuse de savoir ce que cela donnerait si tout les membres la jouaient.

– C'est bien d'avoir des chansons différentes je pense. Les autres seront sûrement d'accord ! En plus ça surprendra le public, annonça Ritsu d'un ton enthousiaste et pressée de savoir ce que son amie avait écrit.

Mio quitta le trottoir gris et blanc des yeux quelques secondes pour sourire légèrement à Ritsu, et vint d'elle-même passer ses doigts entre ceux de cette dernière. Le trajet se poursuivit en silence, les deux jeunes filles gardaient le visage emmitouflé sous leurs écharpes. Elles décidèrent de retourner au lycée, même si elles n'avaient plus cours, sans doute pour aller flemmarder dans la salle du club, au chaud.

Serrant la main gantée de la bassiste, Ritsu laissait ses pensées divaguer. Cela avait été un peu étrange au début, rien que le fait de s'assumer « en couple » ne lui avait pas été simple... parce qu'au début, même si elles avaient décidé d'un commun accord de « sortir ensemble », leur relation durant les jours suivant n'avait pas était différente de l'habitude. C'était vrai, même avant, en tant qu'amie elles faisaient presque tout ensemble... alors Ritsu s'était posé pas mal de question sur ce qui définissait un couple. L'aspect charnel peut-être ? C'était vrai que lorsqu'elle était toute seule avec Mio, elle se permettait beaucoup plus de gestes affectueux, qu'elle était plus tactile, mais le changement était surtout du côté de son amie qui maintenant non seulement acceptait mais lui rendait. Après, pour ce qui était d'aller plus loin, sans doute était-ce trop tôt pour l'instant, pensait Ritsu. Cette dernière avait une pensée qu'elle n'avait plus eut depuis longtemps : elles avaient le temps !

Peut-être qu'un couple se définissait à travers le regard des autres ? D'accord ses parents étaient au courant, mais avait comprit que les deux jeunes filles ne souhaitaient pas tout de suite rendre ça entièrement officiel, et la jeune fille brune ne s'inquiétait pas pour ce qui était de la discrétion de ses parents... elle faisait confiance à son père, et pour sa mère, la question ne se posait pas, elle n'allait sûrement pas aller le crier sur les toits. Pour être un couple, fallait-il qu'elle l'annonce à leurs amies ? Dans quel cas, autant dire que tout le lycée serait au courant. Mais Ritsu avait encore l'envie de garder sa Mio pour elle seule encore un peu, et puis elle n'allait pas le nier, c'était excitant de partager un tel secret au nez et à la barbe du groupe...

Tout en marchant, Ritsu s'amusait à inventer des scénarios pour trouver comment elle pourrait l'annoncer aux autres quand elle l'aurait décidé. Pas avec un grand discours, elle, elle serait plus du genre à embrasser Mio devant les autres et à leur expliquer après. Rien qu'en imaginant la tête que pourrait avoir la bassiste et les autres membres du groupe, cela l'a fit bêtement sourire.

– À quoi est-ce que tu penses encore ? lança l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs en ayant remarqué le sourire venant de nulle part.

– Rien rien, je suis-

– Je sais, tu es juste contente, la coupa Mio qui avait facilement deviné la réponse.

– Tu devrais essayer de sourire pour rien, toi aussi. Tu es plus mignonne quand tu souris ! affirma Ritsu non surprise que son amie ait prédit ses dires.

Mio détourna légèrement la tête en sentant ses joues chauffer à cause de la remarque inattendue, et ne trouva qu'à hausser les épaules, en se disant silencieusement qu'elle n'avait pas tord, au fond. Rien que le fait de sourire rendait plus heureux, avait-elle déjà entendu. Alors sans se poser longtemps des questions inutiles, elle se mit à sourire aussi, simplement et légèrement, en inspirant l'air froid qui brûlait les poumons. Malgré la température désagréablement basse, elle aimait ce temps, comme si il annonçait un changement favorable. Des changements, elle avait l'impression d'en avoir eut tellement, en si peu de temps, et que depuis l'été dernier, des années étaient passées, alors qu'il s'était terminé il y avait à peine quelques mois. Et quand elle repensait plus loin dans le passé, la jeune fille avait toujours le sentiment que quelque chose s'était éteint, que quelque chose était mort en elle. Son esprit avait décidé tout seul de lui effacer des parties de sa vie pour se protéger lui-même, mais ce reflex de défense avait eut des effets pervers qui avait mué ses peurs en angoisses sous-jacentes et en phobie. Plus elle y repensait, plus elle se disait que durant ces dernières années, la joie de vivre avait été perpétuellement étouffée au point de mourir à petit feu sous ses craintes. Malgré tout, elle avait réussi à se persuader elle-même que tout allait bien, que rien n'était grave... pourtant la prise de conscience n'avait jamais été aussi violente que durant les derniers mois. Mais au lieu de se morfondre la-dessus, elle avait la ferme intention de faire quelque chose... elle ne savait pas quoi, mais après tout, le pessimisme était une perte de temps, pensa t-elle en se remémorant une citation qu'elle avait lue. Mio releva la tête en rentrant dans la cour du lycée, et vit la lumière allumée derrière les fenêtres enneigées de la salle du club. En approchant, souriant et serrant la main de Ritsu, elle entendait même certains accords débridés et hasardeux... sans doute Yui qui s'amusait avec sa guitare. Et depuis longtemps, elle n'avait pas ressenti cette joie de retourner dans cette salle chaleureuse, pressée de retrouver l'animation et ses amies.

« _Les gens ne sont jamais plus anxieux que lorsqu'ils deviennent obsédés par leurs peurs au détriment de leurs rêves_ »

Norman Cousins.

* * *

..: Fin :..

* * *

..::..

* * *

 **Cette fanfic terminée, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont suivit et m'ont soutenu ! Merci vous êtes supers :D j'espère que cela vous aura plu.**

 **Merci a Sora945 et AmandineReader pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Special thanks to those who read this story despite the language barrier, thank you all, you rock ! I hope you enjoyed it (even with google translation XD)**

 **(Sorry my english sucks... )**

J'ai eu un peu plus de mal à écrire vers la fin, car je l'ai changée, au départ ça devait être beaucoup moins gentil, on peut dire la version « bad ending » de l'histoire (où les quatre derniers chapitres sont radicalement différents... parce que j'aime quand ça se fini mal haha) mais je me suis dit sur le coup que ça ferai peut-être un peu trop angsty sue XD du coup happy end !

Certains aspects ne sont pas résolus mais je trouve que l'histoire se suffit à elle-même. Bon certaines choses prévues au départ ne sont pas présentes...(par exemple il devait y avoir plusieurs événements en rapport avec la vidéo que le groupe a mit sur internet, mais finalement un peu oublié en court de route, vu que je me suis d'avantage concentré sur les sentiments et relation Mio/Ritsu) … et d'autres points ont été modifiés (genre Mio à la fin ne devait pas parler au père de Ritsu mais à Sawako... (très peu présente mais bon on peut pas tout mettre :p)). Bizarrement, si K-On avait été un groupe de métal, j'aurais encore plus aimé XD je vois bien Mio chanter du Nightwish avec son look à la death devil tiens... (ou c'est ptêtre parce que j'ai écouté « While your lips are still red » en écrivant XD)

 **Pas de suite de prévue pour l'instant (j'ai quelques idées qui traînent mais rien d'assez concret pour faire une histoire).**

 **Voila je vais pas faire un grand monologue (déjà bien commencé), merci encore à tout les lecteurs ! :3 (si jamais y'a des questions, où si vous voulez savoir des trucs sur l'histoire ou son écriture... je répond ici ^^)**

 **A une prochaine fois \\(^o^)/ See you !**


End file.
